RWBY: Crusaders of Remnant
by RockinGamer
Summary: Team's RWBY & JNPR are mentored by Ecru Killian and Farran Empyrean, two Knights of Beacon, who will train them to take down the White Fang and bring peace to the people of Remnant. Redux of Empyrean Knight.
1. Greetings and Beatings

**Just want to say real quick that this is two years after the end of volume 2, so everyone is 19 except Ruby, who is 17. Just wanted to establish the timeline.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Two men clad in jet black trench coats entered Ozpin's clockwork office, stood in front of his desk where he was seated and pulled their hoods down. They both quickly placed their hands horizontally over their hearts with their palms facing the ground to greet the headmaster. Ozpin nodded his head, causing the two men to move their arms to their sides as Ozpin slowly pulled out two folders from a desk drawer and placed them in front of the two men.

"Your new mission, knights," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his drink from the mug in his hand. Both men picked up the folders and thumbed through them slowly. The one to Ozpin's right nodded and smiled at the mission. He was slightly taller than his friend and had black, thick, loose hair that ran to his shoulders with black dog ears sticking out on top of his head. He had tanned skin and dark green eyes that complimented a typical, clean shaven human face.

"Wicked, I get the famous Pyrrha Nikos and team JNPR. Oh Ozpin, you love me so much," he said sarcastically, which was met with shaking heads from Ozpin and the other man. This other man eyed the information slowly as his friend looked over his shoulder, which was met with a shove. He had short black hair and facial hair under his bottom lip and on his chin that matched the top of his head. His white skin was contrasted by his iron grey eyes.

"I have team RWBY," he said as he closed the folder and looked at Ozpin, "What exactly is our mission sir?"

"I need you two to watch over, mentor and protect these two teams."

"Great, we get to baby sit," the sarcastic one said, earning a sigh and sideways glance from his friend.

"I know it doesn't seem that important gentleman, but trust me, this will be your most important assignment to date. On top of it you will still have your normal knight missions. Questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Why assign us these teams?" one asked.

"Farran," Ozpin said as he turned to the grey eyed man, "team RWBY has been tracking the White Fang. They've fought the White Fang on multiple occasions. They've won and lost countless times. With you, I hope they will be able to finally put an end to their activities. Ecru," Ozpin said, turning to the sarcastic faunus, "team JNPR is one of the most proficient teams here. They are close friends with RWBY and they want to get involved with fighting the White Fang, I know they do. You're going to ease them into fighting them so they can help RWBY and make sure they are as cohesive as team RWBY. Farran, you will also watch over team JNPR but RWBY is your priority and Ecru will also watch over RWBY with JNPR being his priority."

"Cool," Farran stated as Ecru patted his back.

"This is going to be loads of fun."

"Dismissed knights," Ozpin said as the two men saluted again and left the office, making plans on how to introduce themselves to the teams.

* * *

Team RWBY walked along the campus grounds going to the arena. Beacon and much of Vale itself had changed since the Grimm invasion two years ago. A new memorial had been put up for those who had lost their lives while multiple teams of Hunter's had been dispatched to clear out the tunnels below. Hundreds of new guards had been positioned around the city and at Beacon itself for a little while after the attack. Team RWBY itself had changed little except in appearance: they still wanted to take down Roman, Cinder and the White Fang, especially after the White Fang attack during the Vytal Tournament.

All of them had adopted the outfits that they had worn a couple of years ago when they tracked the White Fang and fought Roman Torchwick in a Paladin robot. The only real change any of them had made was Blake, who had started to carry around dust clips to use with her weapon Gambol Shroud. They were chatting amongst themselves when Ruby spotted two men in black trench coats admiring the statue of the two Hunter's that the Academy had had for years.

"Hey Yang," she said, leaning over so only her half-sister could hear her.

"Sup?" the blonde responded as Blake and Weiss talked about team SSSN.

"Who are those two?" Ruby asked as she pointed in the direction of the two men who were talking about the statue as one looked down and nodded his head. The other patted his back slowly as he smiled at one of the statues.

"Um… that's a good question. Hey Blake," Yang asked as she turned to her partner, "Who are those two?"

"I don't know, maybe new students?" she asked in response. The girls had now stopped to watch the two men as Weiss redid her ponytail.

"They look like Hunter's, not students," Weiss pointed out as she finished putting up the off-set ponytail.

"True," Ruby said as she watched team JNPR walk by. They themselves had changed little in the two years they had been attending the academy with team RWBY in appearance nor in the way they acted.

"Meh, oh well," Yang said as she walked away. One of the gentleman looked at Ruby with grey eyes, smiled, said something to his partner who laughed as the two turned and walked out of sight, blending in with the students.

* * *

The school arena was used by Glynda Goodwitch to teach fighting to the students so they could train to better themselves as Hunters. The arena was filled with students as the start of the semester began.

"Good morning third years," Glynda said loudly so that her voice would carry in the large area, "I'm happy to see everyone back here for the second semester. This semester-" she went on as team RWBY and JNPR took seats next to each other. Ruby was still thinking about the two gentleman as Glynda went on about how students would be fighting more often in the arena and how there would be team battles, with grades being based on how the teams performed.

"First two teams to fight… team CRDL and team JNPR," she said the names and the faces appeared on two separate banners across from each other.

"Good luck guys," Weiss said as JNPR stood up.

"It shouldn't be too bad, I mean come on, it's CRDL," Jaune said with a little bit of shakiness in his voice that was met with a firm clasp on his shoulder from Pyrrha.

"We'll be fine Jaune," Pyrrha said with a smile that Ren and Nora returned.

"Let's go break some limbs!" Nora exclaimed as Ren shook his head and the team left to head to the preparation area. Team SSSN took their places, which was met with smiles from team RWBY, but mainly Blake and Weiss. After the Vytal Festival and the Grimm attack, team SSSN had decided to transfer from Haven to Beacon to be with their friends.

"How do you guys think this is gonna go?" Sun asked as the two teams stepped into the arena.

"Frankly, I think JNPR is gonna wreck them," Yang said with a grin as she prepared to watch the brawl.

"Students, teams, I have you two fighting, yet you won't be fighting each other," Glynda said, causing chatter to quickly encompass the arena over what was happening, "Quiet. Instead, this will be an eight on two match up."

"Whoa, what?" Ruby asked barely aloud as CRDL and JNPR looked at each other confusingly.

"Why can't we just beat them professor?" Cardin asked, earning a look from Ren as Glynda answered.

"Because of certain reasons Mr. Winchester. You eight will be taking on two elite students here at Beacon. They are team FE," she said as the two figures that team RWBY saw earlier entered the arena. One had a white mask pulled over his nose and lips, showing a grey cross on a black shield while he pulled his long sword from its sheath on his back. The grey sword was unique in that it didn't come to a single point; instead, the blade was forked with a space running down the middle and a barrel ending the gap six inches from the tips of the blades. The other had a hood on, with three small tan orbs painted on the front that covered his eyes and was sporting a grin as he pulled out a large double bladed axe that was strapped to his back. The axe had a large blade on one end and a smaller blade behind it, which were both connected at one end via a large and thick piece of steel. The swordsmen held his blade in both hands, pointed in the air and close to him in a typical knight pose as the other rested the axe on his back with one hand as they put their backs together with the swordsmen facing CRDL and the axe holder facing JNPR.

"I'll take JNPR," Farran whispered quietly as Ecru nodded.

"Then we switch, deal?"

"Deal."

"Begin!" Glynda yelled as Ecru ducked while Farran rolled off his back and charged directly at team JNPR. They prepared and were met with a slash that Pyrrha bounced off her shield as the man ducked and punched at Jaune, who barely moved his head. Ecru had charged at CRDL and swung his axe around with one hand easily as he blocked a strike and stabbed with the pointed ends of the axe at Cardin and quickly pulled out three small red marbles. He swung and moved his other hand around, causing the marbles to fly and hit Sky in the face as Ecru easily felled Russell with a solid swing.

Farran quickly swung his sword at Nora, who blocked with her hammer as she quickly swung it around, which Farran ducked under as he separated his blade into two down the middle as he caught a downward strike from Ren. Jaune came from behind and swung as Farran rolled away and tripped Jaune as Pyrrha and him dueled, moving quickly and dodging each other's strikes. Ren quickly fired off shots as Farran side stepped and ducked under a slash from Jaune, who turned around in time to receive a kick to his chin from Farran as Nora swung with her hammer, connecting with his ribs and sending him back to Pyrrha who slashed him twice and tripped him on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ecru was ducking under slashes from Dove and Sky as he connected with Cardin and launched him into Russell. He moved his left hand and the marbles tripped Sky with three solid hits to his left leg as Ecru placed his hand at the bottom of the handle and pushed it forward, causing the blades to sink into the handle until the tips of the axe blades were about to cover a hold at the top of the handle. The small axe blade flattened and a grip popped out along with a trigger as Ecru held the grip, placed the shotgun against his shoulder and held the trigger down, blasting five shotgun shots into Dove that launched him back into a wall. He shot five more at Cardin, extended the small blade out and quickly inserted a new clip by sliding it into the barrel then pumping the shotgun as he watched Farran get tripped. He whistled as Farran got up and ran to him, jumping over his sliding teammate and slamming his reformed axe into the ground as Ren rolled quickly out of the way.

Farran shook his head to clear it and barely blocked Cardin's mace from an overhand strike. Russell quickly slashed with his two daggers that Farran blocked with his second blade as he jumped and kicked Sky, launching off him to punch Dove. Russell moved in again with a strike that Farran blocked with his vambraces that were underneath his trench coat. Cardin shot out three explosive shots that caught Dove and Russell as Farran reformed his long blade, slashed Sky and slide under Cardin, who swung and missed with his mace. Farran pulled the cross guard of his blade down, with one forming an iron sight on top and the other forming a trigger as a repeating lever popped out and around it and his hand. Finally, the top of the sword swung down to connect with the bottom of the blade to form a bayonet as Farran placed his hand on the back half of the blade, which had folded to form a flat grip for him to hold. Farran quickly aimed and shot Cardin, who stumbled back from the shot to his shoulder, popped the lever forward and back and shot again, felling Cardin as he reformed his blade.

All the while, Ecru was swinging at Pyrrha as he moved his other hand to keep the other three at bay with his marbles. They exchanged blows until she used her semblance to move his blade and struck him in the stomach as Nora uppercutted him with her hammer, launching him high into the air as Ren jumped up and slashed down with his gun blades, sending Ecru tumbling back to earth as Farran ran and slashed at Jaune, who ducked under it and brought his shield up to deflect another blow. Ecru landed with a thud as Farran separated his sword and swung wildly at Pyrrha and Nora, who blocked and moved as Farran slowly moved to Ecru, picked him up and ran to one end of the arena.

"You okay?" Farran asked through heavy breathing as he set Ecru back on his feet.

"Yeah, JNPR's just annoying as hell to fight. Can't wait to train them," he responded as he set the axe back on his shoulder and looked at them. Jaune was giving quick orders as Cardin stood up with his team.

"I got them," Farran said as he walked in the direction of JNPR, who raised their weapons as he formed his rifle and got off multiple shots quickly. Ecru charged at CRDL blasting his shotgun and using the larger blade on top to bring down Russell. Farran reformed his blade as Pyrrha and Jaune charged, catching Jaune's stab by grabbing his arm, pulling him forward as he brought his knee up and caught Pyrrha with a shot to her gut with the hilt of his blade that knocked the wind out of her. Ren slashed at him as Nora tried to line up a shot with her grenade launcher while Farran blocked his strikes, head-butted Ren in the chest and slashed him, causing Nora to quickly get angry, reform her hammer and jump into the air to slam it down. Farran watched this, jumped to the side to avoid the explosive shot and brought down Jaune with two stabs from his separated blades.

Ecru moved the marbles around to hit Dove in the face as he connected his shoulder to Sky's chest and brought his axe on him immediately as Cardin swung his mace wildly, smacking Dove that sent him into the wall as Ecru dodged the shots. Finally he jumped back, kicked off the wall as Cardin swung, formed his shotgun and sent three shots into him, felling Cardin as he hit the wall and slid down it slowly with Dove.

"Team CRDL down!" Ecru yelled as the students now focused on Nora, Pyrrha and Farran. He had separated his blades and was blocking strikes from both women as he tripped Nora to focus solely on Pyrrha, quickly reforming his single blade and exchanging blocks, dodges and slashes with Pyrrha who was constantly shooting and using her spear. She was using her semblance to move his blade, which Farran realized and grinned under his mask as he blocked a strike, swung at her and as she ducked quickly kicked her thigh. She stumbled as he punched her right cheek, which she barely recovered from as she stabbed with her javelin that caused him to jump back, allowing her to throw it.

Farran sidestepped, allowing the javelin to impact the wall as he charged forward, jumped over her and brought his blade down on Nora, who had started to get up. He quickly turned to Pyrrha, who had recovered her javelin and aimed her rifle at him. She shot three quick shots that he dodged as they dueled one again, with Farran feigning a slash, kicking her knee, and punching her shoulder, causing her to whirl around as he slashed her back, downing her as the crowd looked on in shock with mouths agape.

"Team JNPR down," Farran said as he he sheathed his sword. He walked over to Pyrrha, who was sprawled on the ground and held his hand out to her as he pulled his mask down.

"Very impressive Ms. Nikos," Farran said as he pulled her up, "I saw your fights while I attended Sanctum. You truly are one hell of a fighter," he said with a smile as he walked over to Jaune.

"And just as impressive Mr. Arc," he said, holding out his hand and clasping it around Jaune's, "Always wanted to meet a member of the Arc family. Exceptional sword skills," he said as Jaune watched him walk over to Ren and Nora with a confused looked.

"Last but not least Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren," he said as he walked over to the two of them and helped them up, "Very interesting watching you two fight. You two are fantastic as a duo and something I would not want to meet on the battlefield again."

"Thanks… and you are?" Ren asked as Pyrrha and Jaune walked over to them.

"My name is Farran Empyrean. There is a lot to discuss but you need to talk to Ecru Killian," he stated as he pointed at Ecru, who was helping team CRDL up, "because he is watching over you four. Your team is truly amazing and we are going to make you perfect."

The team nodded slowly and poured over his words as Ecru yelled for them and motioned them for him to follow as Farran walked over to Glynda.

"Ah Professor Goodwitch, long time no see."

"It has been awhile Mr. Empyrean. How are you?" she asked sternly while typing in the results of the match and grades.

"Well, now in pain, but ready for the next fight. You?"

"Good and you may proceed whenever you like," Glynda said as she took a few steps back.

* * *

Team RWBY and SSSN were watching the two men help the teams up, quiet as they reflected on the fight that they had just witnessed.

"How… How the hell did those guys beat them?" Sun asked as Weiss shook her head.

"I have no clue… think we should keep our eyes on them?" Blake asked her team as Ruby and Yang watched team JNPR talk with the man with the mask.

"Nah, they seem friendly," Ruby said as the man walked over to Glynda.

"I am curious though, why fight them and why send JNPR with the axe guy?" Weiss asked as the man pulled his mask back up and looked at team RWBY.

"I challenge team RWBY to a four-on-one fight!" he bellowed, causing cheers as team RWBY looked on, shocked.

"Guess you're about to find out. Good luck," Neptune said as they got up and walked to the preparation area.


	2. Beginning of a Long Journey

Chapter 2

Ecru sat with team JNPR and chatted with them as Farran drew his sword against team RWBY, who was standing across from him in the arena. He looked them over with his grey eyes slowly, which kept coming back to Ruby, as he tried to figure out a way to fight them in his mind. He had read the reports that Ozpin had given him a week ago but knew that reading about Hunter's and fighting them were two vastly different things. He held his blade downward, the tips resting just above the ground, his hands wrapped around the hilt as Glynda looked on while team RWBY drew their weapons and got in their stances.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled as Yang and Weiss charged forward with Yang getting a few shots off to guard Weiss's movements. He easily dodged the shots as he brought his sword up to block Weiss's quick strikes as Ruby aimed her rifle and took a few shots at Farran. He heard the bullets fly by and moved so that Weiss was in front of him, causing Ruby to cease her shots as Blake joined the fray. Farran quickly separated his blades and exchanged blows with Blake as Yang jumped into the air and simultaneously slammed her gauntlets and discharged them into the ground, causing a shockwave to ripple along the ground, causing Blake and Farran to jump into the air. Ruby met him halfway and swung her scythe around, discharging shots for added force as one shot caught him and sent him against the far wall.

"Damn," Ecru said as he watched the impact and shook his head, "I think he's in over his head."

"No… I think he has them," Pyrrha said, watching him shake his head and rip his mask off, with multiple cuts on it from the fight with Blake. He eyed them down with anger as he charged at them, jumping in the air, kicking off Weiss's chest and landing a slash on Yang that stumbled her as Blake and Ruby came into the fight. Blake shot off multiple dust shots that Farran barely dodged and slashed at her but connected with a ice form of her as Ruby slammed into him. Farran stumbled back without his sword and watched the team quickly reform, with Weiss conjuring a glyph under Yang, who shot off much bigger and powerful shotgun blasts that Farran barely avoided as she walked up to him. She suddenly swung with a right hook that he caught with his hand, pulled her forward, flipped so that he landed on her back and launched off her to the rest of the team, landing a hard punch to Blake's face. Ruby and Weiss slashed at him as he backed away, leading them to the ice copy of Blake that Ruby broke, allowing him to grab his sword and slash at both of them.

Yang got up angrily and charged at him, landing two extra powerful blows that doubled Farran over. As Weiss was about to finish him, he quickly tripped her, jumped back and quickly shot at the team four times, scattering them as Yang pursued him. He landed, flipped his rifle around, ducked under a kick from Yang and smacked her with the butt of his rifle across her face as he flipped it back around and shot at Blake. Blake quickly discharged three shots with her pistol and swung her blade around, allowing the recoil to whip up to Farran who ducked under the blade, grabbed the ribbon and pulled her towards him as he curled his hand into a fist and landed a shot directly to her nose as he quickly turned to Weiss, who launched Ruby at him. He separated his blades and blocked her two swings as he turned to Yang, who stumbled to her feet and slashed her down again.

"Down!" he yelled as he turned to Weiss who launched a flurry of strikes that he blocked as he slashed her arm, causing her to stumble and change colors on Myrtenaster that he recognized immediately and charged at her, slashing twice and tripped her, bringing his swords on top of her and repeating what he yelled when he downed Yang as Blake and Ruby watched him walk towards them. Ruby pulled out her sniper rifle as Farran almost just as quickly pulled out his rifle and shot at both of them, causing them to move as he tracked them with his rifle. He aimed ahead of Blake and landed a shot on her ankle that tripped her as he moved to her quickly. She stumbled to her feet and blocked two slashes before he grabbed her arm, wrenched Gambol Shroud free and slashed her with her blade.

"One more," he said loud enough for Ruby to hear as he turned to her, threw Gambol Shroud across the arena and separated his blades. She dashed to him quicker than he expected and landed a shot that rocketed him hard into the wall, leaving an indentation as he slid down it slowly. He got up slowly as she charged again, with Farran barely being able to bring his blades up as they locked blades and stared at each other. He jumped, kicked off the wall and landed a slash on her back as she just as quickly turned around and hit him in the knee as he landed and brought the handle of Crescent Rose to the back of his neck, her blade resting on the ground.

"Sorry Ms. Rose," Farran said with a smile as he hit the trigger and ducked, causing the blade to rocket backwards and stumble Ruby from the unexpected recoil. He stood, spun around and slashed at her chest with his two blades, causing her to fall back and grip her chest in pain.

"Down," he said as the students looked on, applause and cheers coming from the impressive fight as he sheathed his blade and walked over to Yang, who was starting to get up.

"Damn Ms. Xiao Long, you have to be the best CQC fighter I've ever faced," Farran said as he brushed off some debris and helped steady her as he walked over to Weiss.

"I've always wanted to meet a Schnee. The pleasure is all mine ma'am," he said as she clasped his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Who are you?"

"In due time Ms. Schnee, let me get the rest of your team," he said as he walked to Blake, "Ah, Ms. Belladonna, fantastic fighting and the clone semblance, brilliant," he said with a chuckle as walked to Ruby.

"And last but not least the energetic leader, Ms. Rose. Pleasure is all mine," he said as he pulled her up, "and might I say that scythe of yours is amazing to watch in combat. Now," he said turning to the four who surrounded him, "I need you four to follow me please."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"All will be explained Ms. Rose," he said as he walked away, saying his goodbyes to Glynda and nodding to his friend.

"Finish up, we have to meet Ozpin soon," he said to Ecru, who was telling a story to JNPR.

"Ah, I know. Anyway, so I have a Beowolf gnawing on my shin, my axe is in another's mouth…" he continued as Farran walked into the arena entrance, team RWBY in tow.

* * *

They walked outside to the late afternoon sun as he walked under a tree and leaned against it, motioning for the team to sit in front of him.

"Where to start…" he mumbled to himself as the girls looked at him in confusion as he began to talk slowly, allowing him to choose his words carefully, "My name is Farran Empyrean. I am a Knight of Beacon and Ecru is my partner. We are technically students here but we are also more or less full time Hunters. My new mission to protect and mentor you four, especially since you four are going after the White Fang."

"Why does that affect anything?" Blake asked.

"I have a personal vendetta against them. Roman Torchwick and I have had our bouts in the past."

"What do you mean you're 'technically a student'? Weiss asked, using her fingers for air quotations, causing Farran to sigh and look away for a moment.

"Three years ago, Ecru and I were part of a team. We were called team FTRE (Future). I was team leader and it composed of our friends Tyrian Merrick and Rayne Caverly. We… well, that story is for another time, okay ladies?" Farran said, pain in his voice and eyes as he said it, with the team nodding their heads.

"Good, thank you. Okay, so, we are gonna train this Saturday and on Sunday you leave with me for a mission. Questions?" he asked.

"I take it team JNPR is in the same boat as us?" Yang asked which Farran replied with a nod.

"Aye, Ecru is going over all this with them. Tomorrow you'll meet with Ecru and I with JNPR. Anything else?" he asked, receiving shaking heads as he clasped his hands together, "Perfect. So, I'll probably see you all throughout the week. If you need to see either of us urgently, our dorm is on the floor above yours, so please do visit. I need to go meet with Ozpin, I'll see you ladies later," he said with a smile and a bowed head as they got up and watched him walk to the main tower in the middle of the campus.

"So… we have baby sitters now," Weiss said with a bit of annoyance.

"I wouldn't go that far Weiss," Ruby said as the man disappeared among the sea of students, "just trying to make us better and help us with the White Fang. Hey Blake…"

"No, I never saw him on any mission I did for them," Blake answered with more annoyance than Weiss.

"Fair enough, though I wonder how his partner is… or what happened to their team," Yang said quietly as Neptune and Sun approached.

"So, who was mystery boy?" Neptune asked, wrapping his arm around Weiss's shoulders.

"His name is Farran and he says he wants to help us," Ruby responded as Sun stood next to Blake.

"Well that's nice," Sun said as they turned and walked away, chatting amongst themselves.

* * *

"That was fun," Ecru said as Farran walked up to him outside Ozpin's office, "Man, it's fun watching you get your ass kicked."

"Shut it asshole," Farran said as he opened the doors and both men approached Ozpin and Glynda, saluting both.

"Glynda tells me the… introductions went well," Ozpin stated.

"Very well sir. Tomorrow we meet with each other's teams and give them the full rundown," Farran said as he put his arms behind his back, causing Ozpin to nod.

"How much are you going to tell them?" Glynda asked.

"A good amount, such as who we are, our origins, what knight's do-" Ecru started.

"About team FTRE?"

"That's for another time professor," Farran stated as Ecru hung his head a little, earning a nod from Ozpin.

"I like the idea, continue on and rest up."

* * *

"So how was Ecru?" Ruby asked from her top bed as team JNPR sat on the ground, everyone except Sun and Neptune holding ice packs to various body parts.

"Funny guy, I like him," Jaune said as he rubbed Pyrrha's arm with an ice pack.

"Yeah, he joked a lot and was really sarcastic, like someone," Ren said, eyeing Nora down, who responded by sticking her tongue out, "He talked about his partner Farran. How was he?"

"Down to earth."

"Sad."

"Serious."

"Seemed like a good guy," Ruby responded after Blake, Yang and Weiss gave their answers, "Did Ecru mention anything about their old team?"

"No, did Farran?" Pyrrha asked.

"Kinda," Weiss said as she stretched out on her bed, "but all he said was that they were a typical four hunter team and something happened to the other two."

* * *

"Wow, you told them about that?" Ecru asked as he threw an ice pack to Farran, who was sitting on their couch. Their dorm was different from other dorms as the top floor had no one else on it, allowing them to knock down two walls and expand out to have three combined dorms with two bathrooms. The main room had a couch, television, weapon racks, a small training area and a pool table with darts. To the left was the kitchen and dining room and to the right was a large bedroom with two beds, two nightstands and one large closet. The whole area was green and dark red, which played off each other.

"I only told them a little, mainly our team name," Farran said as he caught the ice pack and placed it on his shoulder as he watched the soccer match, "We'll tell them more later on, eventually."

"Fair enough," Ecru said as he walked in with a soda, pushed Farran's legs off the couch and plopped down next to him, "Team JNPR seems nice."

"I need to earn team RWBY's trust. Yang and Ruby trust me, but I don't know about Weiss and Blake. That might take a little while."

"Just wait till the first mission, you'll earn it then friendo," Ecru said, patting his partner's leg as Farran got up slowly, mumbling about how he was going to bed, "Just don't forget we meet with them tomorrow," Ecru reminded him. Farran nodded his head slowly, threw him the ice pack and collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Farran yawned as he sat at the long table with Ecru in the cafeteria, who was recounting last night's match to him as they waited for the teams. Ecru sent the teams emails to meet up with them when and where, but were both late.

"I'm gonna kill them," Farran mumbled as Ecru shook his head.

"Don't do that friend because then Ozpin would utterly destroy you and I don't want to watch that," Ecru said, earning a chuckle from Farran as they saw the two teams walk over to them.

"Good morning teams, how is everyone?" Farran asked, getting a variety of responses as the teams looked at Ecru, noticing his dog ears for the first time, earning a grin from Ecru as he made them perk up, causing giggles to come from the teams.

"Right, team RWBY with me," Ecru said, scooting over to chat with team RWBY as Farran shook his head and sat in front of team JNPR.

"Hello JNPR, how are y'all doing?"

"Doing good Farran," Jaune said with a smile as the team smiled at him, which he returned.

"Good. All right, I'm gonna make this short and sweet because I'm sure Ecru told you enough. Knights are special here at Beacon: as I told team RWBY, we are and aren't students. We take 'how to kill a Grimm' and sparring and that's it."

"Sounds exciting, where do I sign up?" Nora asked, earning a glare from Ren as Farran chuckled.

"Trust me Ms.-"

"You can call us by our first names Farran," Pyrrha said with a smile that Farran copied.

"Fair enough. Trust me Nora, you wouldn't want to. We have very rigorous training that isn't for everyone. Besides that, we also go on way more hunts that students here ever do. We are nearly full-fledged Hunters if you want to think of us like that."

"Okay, so why us? What about the other teams?" Jaune asked.

"Two reasons: Ozpin choose you guys and he knows how close you guys are with them," Farran said as he motioned to team RWBY, who listened intently to Ecru, "and he knows that as their friends you would do anything for them. That's why we are gonna take you guys on missions involving the White Fang."

"Really?!" Nora said with wide eyes as Ren shook his head and Farran nodded his.

"Sounds like it could be fun. I wanted to ask yesterday, when did you attend Sanctum?" Pyrrha asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I was a year ahead of you Pyrrha, I usually got eliminated early in the rounds before we could fight," Farran responded as Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Switch!" Ecru yelled, earning laughs as Farran scooted down to team RWBY.

"Questions ladies?"

"No, he actually answered them all. What's our first mission?" Ruby asked.

"Simple elimination mission. A village on the outskirts of Vale is having Grimm problems, we move in and wipe them out."

"What about team SSSN?" Blake asked.

"I'll see what I can do about them Blake, don't worry," Farran said with a smile.

"He can just talk, can't he?" Ecru said to team JNPR with a smirk as they greeted him.

"Are we heading on a mission with you Ecru?" Jaune asked.

"You are. There is sightings of a small White Fang outpost in Forever Fall, we go on the same day they do. Be ready on Saturday too, because we are having training."

"Sounds like loads of fun," Jaune said as everyone got up and talked with each other. The teams talked with each other as Ecru and Farran lagged behind and watched them.

"They're gonna do great things," Farran said.

"With our help of course," Ecru said with a grin, earning a chuckle and nod from Farran as the teams walked to their classes, excited for the missions they were going to embark on.

* * *

**And so it begins! I hope you guys have enjoyed the start of this story and I've decided that I'm gonna go ahead and post new chapters twice a week, once on Monday then on Friday, unless my University work gets in the way. Be here Friday for the start of the missions and the crazy ride these guys are gonna go on. Also, I am happy to announce a collaboration story with A Shadow in Chains, who does some awesome crossover stories you guys should definitely read. I'll post the first chapter before the new year, so look forward to that as well guys! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**


	3. Sharing the Past

Chapter 3

The two teams stood in the arena where they had fought just days ago and waited, their weapons drawn and chatting with each other. Over the rest of the week they had barely heard anything from the two knights, with both apologizing in emails, citing that they 'weren't used to having friends'.

"That says a lot," Blake said as she looked over her blade.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, think about what Farran told us. It means that when they became knights, they probably had to cut off all outside contact, except maybe their families."

"That does seem like it… it would be terrible if that was true," Pyrrha said as she spotted Ecru walking through the entrance to the arena, who waved at them.

"Hello teams!" he yelled as he got closer, "Ready to go?"

"Sou-AH!" Jaune yelled as a figure clad in all black quickly tripped him, slashed Ren and Nora with two blades and kicked Pyrrha in her chest, knocking her into Yang as Ruby and Weiss swung. The figure jumped in the air and was met by Blake who stabbed, but the figure ducked, grabbed her arm and threw her into Ruby and Weiss. The figure landed, brought his blades together and sheathed his long sword as took off his trench coat. Farran stood in a grey long sleeve shirt with his emblem over his heart and black pants, with ammo clips and two small knives surrounding his belt.

"Rule 1. The enemy, no matter who, will never ask if you're ready to go," he said as Ecru walked up to him and patted him on his shoulder.

"Not too bad mate, if only you could've done that a few days ago, would've saved yourself some bruises," Ecru said with a chuckle as he took off his trench coat to reveal a tan shirt with a dark yellow square and three small, red orbs on his chest while a small bag rested on his left hip and ammo clips rested on the back of his black belt, which was looped around his jeans. His dog ears were perked up in the direction of the two teams, catching their small groans and curses. The teams got up and looked irritated at Farran as he re-drew his blade and pulled his mask up, with Ecru drawing his axe and keeping his left hand over his bag.

"They hate you," he said as the teams watched them.

"Not hate, more annoyed, only because they know I'm right. This is going to be loads of fun," Farran said as he walked in the direction of team RWBY as Ecru ran to JNPR, jumping over a slash from Jaune, moving his left hand around to pull out the little marbles and fling them at Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, with Pyrrha being hit hard in the shoulder and Nora and Ren getting hit in the forehead. Farran lifted his blade and parried two strikes from Weiss, thrusting the end of the hilt into her rib cage as he quickly separated the blades to block a punch and strike from Yang and Blake. Yang quickly kicked him in the gut that doubled him over as Blake kicked off his back, back flipped and unleashed a flurry of shots that Farran moved away from as Ruby dashed forward with extra velocity because of a shot to the ground and swung with Crescent Rose, impacting against Farran's stomach hard, causing him to fall to one knee and wheeze, trying to catch his breath.

Ecru positioned his marbles away from the fight, floating in air as he gripped his axe with both hands and spun around, deflecting hits and dodging bullets as he swung and connected with Ren, sending him away as Nora smacked him with her hammer in response. Ecru stumbled into Pyrrha, who landed three hits and two shots that sent him back into Jaune, who swung his shield around, flooring him.

Farran got up to Weiss trapping his arm in a glyph, allowing her to land three solid hits, with the last hit stumbling him when the glyph disappeared. Yang came in to land a punch to his face and discharged a shot that sent him across the arena. Farran tumbled on the ground, losing his sword and remaining motionless for a few seconds. Finally, he got up slowly, rubbed his jaw and looked at the four girls with a smirk while cracking his knuckles. He ran forward, jumped over Ruby, rolled to avoid a swing from Weiss, grabbed his sword and tripped Blake as he slashed Ren from behind. Nora looked up in time to see the sword striking her as Jaune and Pyrrha quickly attacked him. He blocked their attacks and moved to his motionless teammate, kicking Jaune back and hitting Pyrrha's shield hard enough to stumble her back as he quickly helped Ecru up.

Ecru shook his head and looked at the two teams, who quickly exchanged tactics as Farran and Ecru ran at them, swinging their weapons. Ecru collided with Nora and swung at Pyrrha as Farran kicked Blake and feigned a stab that was quickly followed by a successful slash on Ruby. He turned around to see Weiss, Yang and Jaune hit with the small orbs as he stabbed a stunned Weiss, felling her and punching Yang twice and tried to ram the hilt of his blade into her shoulder, which she caught and flung him into Ecru as he landed a hit on Ren. The men crashed onto the ground and got up, with Farran whispering something into Ecru's ear, causing a huge grin to spread across his face as Ecru got in front of him. He quickly changed his axe into his automatic shotgun and let off a volley of shots that caused everyone to spread out as they realized Farran was gone.

"Where is he?!" Jaune yelled as Farran suddenly appeared behind him, wrapped his arms around his head and slammed him hard into the ground as he just as quickly disappeared. Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby attacked Ecru, who weaved through their slashes, punches and shots as he called the marbles to him, tripping Ruby from behind and connecting with a solid hit to Yang as Farran appeared in front of Pyrrha and slashed her, felling her. Blake quickly looked down and realized what was happening.

"The shadows! He can travel through them!" she yelled as Farran fired off a few shots at her as she quickly helped Ruby up while Ecru dodged a grenade blast and connected with two shots to Nora. All that was left were Ren, Ruby and Blake as they stared at the two men. Blake quickly got some shots off and used the recoil to swing her blade, causing the two to jump into the air but were quickly met halfway by Ruby, who slammed her scythe into both men as Ren peppered them with bullets, connecting with both as they hit the ground, with Blake landing two extra hits on each to be sure they wouldn't get back up. Farran rolled over, groaning and smiling as he held his hand out to Ruby, who pulled him up as he stretched his arms.

"Damn Ecru, we got beat."

"The streak is over," he said in a fake-sad tone as everyone helped each other up.

"Man oh man, you eight are incredible," Farran said as he looked at them, "Truly you are. The only people who could beat us like that are White Fang's top people, but that hasn't been in a long while.

"Yeah, you guys really are top of your class," Ecru said, rotating his shoulder around as everyone sheathed their weapons, "I'm glad we're taking all of you on missions."

* * *

"All right, simple mission: find Grimm and kill them. Questions?" Farran asked inside the Bullhead, side doors closed, as they flew to their mission.

"When will we be there?" Yang asked, wanting to start the mission.

"ETA 30 minutes," the pilot said over the headsets they were wearing.

"Are we gonna have any contact with the village?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe, but more than likely not," Farran answered as he fixed his vambraces and greaves, which he was wearing outside his clothing he wore in the arena, the metal creating a dull shine in the lackluster light of the airship. They had all gotten up early and were ready to go except Ruby, who was sound asleep on her half-sisters shoulder as Farran walked over to them and leaned against the door.

"I have no idea how the hell she can do that," he said, eliciting laughs from the team who looked at Ruby.

"Ruby's something else," Weiss said.

"That is true, I've read a lot on her and all of you."

"Really?"

"Aye, multiple after-action reports, videos, articles, the works."

"Who gave you all that?" Blake asked.

"Ozpin, who else?" Farran asked back as the ship descended. He threw open the door to a forest with dark green leaves as the pilot chimed over the radio that he could not go down any further or he risked hitting a tree. Farran nodded his head and motioned for them to head down, with Yang waking her sister up as they made the 50 foot jump. They landed and pulled their weapons out as Farran rotated his finger while looking at the pilot, motioning for him to head out until he called him back. They all breathed in the fresh air as they moved slowly through the forest, exchanging small talk, with Weiss pressing about him.

"So, how old are you?"

"20, same as Ecru."

"You guys just live at Beacon?"

"Not in the summer, his family has a house just for me and him."

"Whoa! How?" Yang asked, overhearing the conversation.

"He never told y'all his last name?" Farran asked, earning shakes, "Ecru Killian."

"Wait, a Killian? Like Killian Banking?" Blake asked.

"Yup. Number two overall lien bank in all of Remnant and number one in employing Faunus's."

"Wow, and he got into hunting?" Yang asked as she jumped over a small log.

"Just like Ms. Schnee," Farran said with a smile as Weiss stepped over a large root.

"What about you?" Weiss asked, catching up to him, "What about your family?"

"That... that's for another time," Farran said as he stepped on some branches.

"Why?" Ruby asked, causing Farran to stop and look at the team.

"Look, I don't like to talk about the past for a number of reasons that I could name off. I just don't; call that a weakness, say it's not good for me, I don't care," he said with a sigh, "Let's just say that when you hear about people with a bad past, whether it be tragedies or misfortunes, I fit in that category," he said as he felt a hand on his shoulder from Blake. He looked in her ember eyes and saw what he had just described, someone in pain with a terrible past, causing him to nod as he sat on a log and looked at the standing team.

"I'll make this short and sweet. My father was in the Vale Navy and my mother was a Huntress. When I was six, during a tour, my father fell off his boat and was declared lost at sea, with them finally recovering his body a week later. My mother did her best to look after me as did other Hunter's. She left for a mission that was supposed to take a couple of days when I was 11. Four days later, a Hunter came, told me to pack my things and to come with him. I learned my mother had died from a Grimm attack. Later on in life, when I was sixteen in my last year at Sanctum, I learned that in reality she died of a bullet to her head. Very quietly, the White Fang asserted that they had done it and that other Hunter's would die like that. The official report says that the shot occurred while she was fighting Grimm, thus the reason why it looked like the Grimm had gotten to her. After I graduated Sanctum, I came to Beacon, had one bad mission with team FTRE and now here I am sitting in front of the best team in Beacon," he said, looking up at them with a hint of joy in his eyes as the girls chuckled softly, "That's part of the reason why Ozpin assigned me to you four; he knows how badly I want to end the White Fang," Farran said as he got up.

"… I'm sorry I pushed it Farran," Weiss and Ruby said simultaneously looking down. Farran smiled and laid a hand on both their shoulders.

"Don't worry you two, besides, the old saying goes that talking helps heal all wounds," he said, patting their shoulder, turning around and walking away, with the team following behind him as he held up a hand to motion for them to stop. He quickly formed his rifle and shot at something, causing birds to fly away at the gunshot. There was a low rumble as a Beowolf stumbled forward, blood dripping from a bullet wound over where a human heart would be and collapsed.

"Another question Farran," Blake began as he looked down his iron sights and nodded for her to continue, "You were a student; did you ever have Dr. Oobleck?"

"Ah man I love Oobleck," Farran said with a smile as he shot at another, "But that's for another time. I think I pissed them off," he said as he turned his rifle into a sword and motioned to a small mass of darkness running at them, multiple eyes glowing red.

The team readied themselves as Ruby quickly jumped over Farran and charged with Weiss by her side. Yang and Blake followed suit as Weiss and Ruby engaged the Beowolf's while Farran stayed back and watched. Ruby slashed at multiple Beowolf's, using her shots to give her more power as Weiss switched Dust chambers and launched ice towards multiple Grimm that froze in place that Yang easily destroyed while Blake killed multiple Beowolf's easily with her two blades. Farran dashed in suddenly and cut into four as another smacked Ruby into the air, causing Farran to quickly jump in the air and grab her. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but smile at her, which she returned as he landed. He quickly set her back on her feet and kept smiling at her while she quickly took off, rose petals following her as she sliced into more. The Beowolf's realized what their low numbers and the few that remained ran away, with some being killed by shots from Farran. He quickly looked and smiled at something to his right.

"Beacon Air 9-3, I see a cornucopia to the right of our location about one mile out, we will head there for pick up, no rush, over," he said into his wrist while holding his right hand to his right ear, hearing the pilot confirm the orders and his estimated arrival. Farran relayed the team what he was doing, which they quickly agreed to as it gave them more time to talk with Farran as they all walked to the open area.

"So, Blake, what were you saying about Dr. Oobleck?" he asked as Blake and Ruby walked along his right while Yang and Weiss chatted to his left.

"Did he ever ask you why you wanted to become a Hunter?" she asked, causing Farran to stop, look down and chuckle to himself while nodding.

"Yeah, he did."

"What did you say?" Weiss asked as Farran looked up at the blue sky.

"Well," he started while looking at the members of RWBY and started to walk forward again, "I first answered him 'To carry on the legacy of my family'. But then that changed when Ecru and I went on a mission. By sheer luck we got to this family that was cornered by Grimm and were able to finish them off before any of them cold get hurt. The family thanked us and a year, year-and-a-half went by until I remember passing by them in Vale while I was clearing my head. I remember hearing the mother say to her kids in a low voice 'That's the man who saved us, I remember.' That day I realized that, to me, even if I die on a mission, as long as I can save a family, that someone doesn't end up like me in that they feel completely alone, that would make all of this worth it. If I can keep families together, it makes it worth it," Farran finished as they stood in the cornucopia. The team looked at him and understood what he meant as Ruby rubbed his arm, which he received with a smile and patted her back as the Bullhead hovered overhead.

* * *

The guard struggled under the sudden loss of oxygen because of the gloved hands wrapped around his mouth and nose. He struggled but couldn't do anything as blackness covered his vision and fell unconscious.

"Alright, how to knock someone out 101, learn anything new class?" Ecru asked quietly, earning an eye roll from Jaune, a shaking head from Ren and slight chuckles from Pyrrha and Nora as Ecru looked out from behind the logs they were using as cover. The White Fang had a very bare bones operation, with dust being gathered in the middle for cataloging as multiple guards stood around armed with guns and a variety of bladed weapons.

"So, why dust?" Jaune whispered.

"I remember a good amount of it being stolen years ago, but they never tracked it…" Ren said, trying to remember what had happened.

"That was Torchwick. He gathered it for some reason, main guess was Cinder and her associates. But Ren you may be on to something… What if this is part of that missing amount?"

"It would make sense," Pyrrha said, moving next to her boyfriend, "Try and hide it now, get back to it later."

"Maybe sell it on the black market?" Nora asked as Ecru peered over the cover.

"Sounds like it. Alright, what do we do?"

"Nora, lay down fire as we charge in. Ecru and Jaune will take out the outer ring of guards while I and Ren knock out the inner ring. What should we do with the dust?" Pyrha asked, annoying Jaune in the process.

"We'll let the military take care of it. I'm sure the Schnee's will be happy to hear that their lost product was found. Good plan by the way," Ecru said as he unsheathed his axe with the others quickly taking their weapons out, "We move on your call."

"Now!" Jaune screamed as Nora stood up and shot off three grenade shots while Ecru and Jaune charged at the confused guards. Jaune landed two shots on separate men as Ecru cut through three masked Faunus' while quickly forming his shotgun and laying waste to five more. Pyrrha and Ren jumped overhead focused on the rest, with Ren cutting one down and shooting three more as Pyrrha took down five that surrounded her. Ecru looked at the unconscious, groaning bodies and nodded his head.

"And that is how you do it. Well done team," he said with a smile that they met as military forces stormed the area. The Hunter's quickly departed, not wanting to get caught in the hoopla as they walked to a waiting Bullhead.

"So, Ecru, you never talk about yourself that much," Jaune said as they piled in, with Ecru sitting on the edge with Nora as Pyrrha stood next to Jaune with Ren standing behind Nora.

"Well, I don't want to bog you down in boring stuff."

"Do tell Ecru," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Alright, well, as you can tell, obviously, I'm a dog faunus. I was born into the Killian family and have two brothers, one older by two years and the other younger by one year. I quickly discovered I could fight and trained to be a Hunter. Mom was fine it with, dad hated it and more or less disowned me. Both my brothers are being groomed to take over the company. Luckily the three of us are close and they gave me a nice house for Farran and I to live in during the summer."

"And the marbles?" Ren asked.

"My semblance. I have control over glass; I could literally look at a window, break it and send the shards into someone… I actually did that to my dad after the disownment thing," he said, with Nora nodding approvingly, "Got one in his shoulder. Anyway, it doesn't drain me as much as Farran and his shadows. I've been able to concentrate it into those little marbles and can send them anywhere with my hand."

"That's pretty cool," Nora said, high fiving Ecru, earning laughter from the group.

* * *

Ecru's ship landed as the team slowly piled out to team RWBY and Farran standing there to congratulate them on a mission well done. The knights said their goodbyes and departed from their new friends as they entered the expanded dorm.

"Well that was fun," Farran said as he went into their room and threw his stuff on his bed.

"Sounds like it, want to play some pool?" Ecru said as he laid his stuff on the couch and walked over to the pool table, racking the balls as Farran grabbed his cue, chalked the tip and broke, sinking the ten ball.

"Anything cool happen on yours?"

"Found some of the missing dust from years ago. Yours?"

"Told them some more about me," Farran said quietly as he lined up another shot and sunk the six, Ecru looking at him and patting his shoulder.

"Sounds like you need it. I told you so," he said just as quietly as Farran sunk another ball, "Seriously, the hell man. Give me a shot!" he yelled, earning laughter from both men as Farran let him take a shot.

"Yeah, it really helped. It was nice and they seem to be coming around… " he said, his tone getting quieter.

"Okay, you got really quiet, whats up?" Ecru asked, sinking the three ball.

"You believe in falling for someone the first time you see them?"

"Well, that's how it starts, isn't it? You see someone, think 'damn, I really want to talk to them', you talk to them and get to know them and then you think 'damn, I really want to be with them'. When did all this start?"

"Well, when I fought team RWBY..." Farran began as the two ball bounced around the entrance of a hole but did not fall in.

"Oh no," Ecru said, miscuing and cursing to himself as the cue ball rolled five inches, "I knew it. You're crushing on Ruby."

"Shut it okay? She just seems so nice, beautiful, kind, energetic…"

Ecru looked up at him and said slowly, "Like Rayne."

Farran looked down and nodded slowly, "I don't know man. I'm going head over heels with the girl. I barely know her, but-"

"Dude, it happens to all of us. Hell, I don't mind, as long as you find peace. Also, I must say Yang is looking really good," Ecru said, slapping his friend on the back that earned a chuckle as Farran sunk another ball, causing Ecru to curse and nearly break his cue.

* * *

Farran awoke to a knocking on their door as he looked at the clock and saw that he still had another 45 minutes. He rolled out of his bed to more knocking, giving off a barely audible response as he reached the door and opened it to team RWBY, sans one member.

"Uh, morning ladies," he said with a yawn, "where's Ruby?"

"That's what we're here for," Yang answered, standing in the hallway with Blake and Weiss behind her, "She's sick. Can you watch over her while we head to our classes?"

Farran smiled and patted her shoulder, "I will Yang, don't worry."

"Thanks Farran," she said with a smile as the three departed. He closed the door and walked into the bedroom, quickly putting on normal clothing as he left a note for a sleeping Ecru and departed. He understood why Yang wanted him to look after a sick Ruby; she would be doing the same if not for classes, being the caring half-sister she is, treating Ruby practically like a daughter in certain situations. He knocked on the door and heard a groan as he opened the door slowly.

"Ruby? It's Farran, may I come in?" he asked, earning a groan of approval as he opened the door to Ruby curled into a ball under her covers. He smiled as he walked over to her and rubbed her arm under the blanket, "You okay Ruby?"

"I think I caught something in the forest," she said with a stuffy nose and a cough that Farran couldn't help but smile at.

"Sounds like it. Soup and tea sound good?"

"Sounds great," she said barely loud enough for him to hear. He slowly walked upstairs and cooked up the soup and made a cup of hot tea, making sure not to wake Ecru as he brought both back down slowly and re-entered the room, setting them on the bed as she turned slowly. He grabbed a box of tissues and sat them next to the tea as the steam from it rose slowly. Ruby slowly drank the tea and sipped the soup as Farran pulled up a chair next to the bunk bed and read a book on Grimm.

"Whatcha reading?" Ruby asked quietly.

"A book on Grimm biology, got nothing else to read really," Farran said, turning to a page on Ursa's.

"Cool," Ruby said, looking Farran over slowly as he read. She had felt so bad for him from everything he had told them and could see him being an amazing friend in the future. Yet, there was something else about him...

"Hey Farran?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask a weird question?" she asked, causing Farran to close the book and look up at her curiously as he moved the tea and soup onto the night stand under the window.

"Go right ahead Ruby."

"Well, when I was younger and sick, Yang would always sit on my bed and put my head in her lap as she rubbed my head…" she said slowly, causing Farran to smile, tell her to move over a tad and slowly got up on her bed, making sure not to knock any of the book supports over. He leaned his back against the wall, with one leg hanging off the bed as he looked at her with a smile. She slowly moved her head onto his thigh and closed her eyes as he slowly scratched her head gently.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all Ms. Rose. I understand why you would want this; it's comforting and reminds you of your childhood. No problem with that at all," he said as he looked at the room, spotting the Achievement Hunters poster, a popular boy band in Remnant. She started to drift off, thinking about how gentle Farran was with her: though they hadn't talked much, she wanted to change that. Farran kept scratching her head and leaned his head against the wall, remembering the days of old…

* * *

**Another chapter down, and next time is flashbacks! If you remember in Empyrean Knight, I did discuss his time at Beacon in dreams that he had. This time it is full on chapters (4 &amp; 5) which will expand on his story. Also, they are the shortest chapters of the story, being only around 2300 and 2500 words before edits respectively. I hope everyone has had a merry Christmas and happy holidays! Please stay safe and have fun guys and I'll see you next Monday!**


	4. The First Meeting

Chapter 4

Farran was knocked against the wall hard and suffered two blows to his stomach as the other young man raised his dagger. Farran quickly raised his sword, blocked the strike, kicked the man in the gut and punched him in the face, causing his opponent to step back and rub his nose. Farran split his blade in two and charged at the man, dodging a few strikes and landing one of his own as the man brought out a second dagger and swung at Farran, connecting with thigh, causing him to step back and rub it. The man moved in quickly, dodging under both blades, punching Farran in the gut and slashed him across the chest, causing him to fall onto his back as the man quickly pounced and stabbed him square in the chest, causing the arena to flash red and the crowd to roar. The man quickly got up and sheathed his daggers, holding a hand out to Farran that he clasped, allowing his opponent to pull him up.

"Sorry Farran," the man said as he rubbed his back, "Maybe next time."

"It's good Gil. That's what happens a third year fights a fourth year," Farran said with a smile as they shook hands while the announcer yelling over the microphone the next fight, with the crowd erupting at some red-headed girl. Sanctum's annual end-of-the-school-year-tournament was special to the school and pitted students in one-on-one fights. This was the first year Farran had made it to the final eight, but Gil had simply bested him. He went into the unisex locker room and sat on a bench, laying his head against the lockers and closing his eyes, going over the fight in his head. He had already said he wasn't going to fight in next year's tournament to focus on getting into Beacon, so the defeat was bittersweet to him as he rubbed his chest. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and jeans with a grey cross emblazoned on his sleeves.

"That was pretty good," someone said as his eyes shot open to a student leaning against the lockers across from him.

"Thanks, and you are?" he said with a smile as the stranger walked over and sat to his left.

"Rayne. Rayne Caverly."

"Farran Empyrean," he said, extending a hand out to the young woman, who took it and shook hands with him. Rayne was wearing a thin blue long-sleeve shirt with slits at the elbows along with a black skirt that went to her knees and a black belt that wrapped around her waist, which held her katana.

"I didn't see you fight," Farran said as he looked into her dark green eyes.

"No, I decided not to this year. Besides, I only got to the second or third round most. Never saw a point to fight my fellow Hunters."

"Fair enough," Farran said as he got up slowly and held his hand out to her, "Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

She smiled at him and took his hand, "Sounds like a date."

"Oh, a date?" he asked teasingly as they both laughed and walked out of the locker room. They avoided the crowds of students as someone else was beaten and left the school grounds, walking out to the small town that surrounded it in Mistral. They walked to a small pizzeria that had large white columns to accentuate the bricks on the outside as they took a seat inside, ordered drinks and a pizza and talked for hours on end about themselves. Rayne looked at a wall mounted clocked and sighed.

"What's up?" Farran asked.

"I got to head out, I'm meeting with some friends to study," she said as she got up. By now the sky, which was light blue and cloudless when they entered the restaurant, was a mix of red's and oranges as Farran footed the bill and walked out with her.

"Sucks we couldn't talk some more," he said as he walked with her back to the school, "But, I'll see you around. Sound good?" he asked as she leaned up and pecked his cheek, making both of them go crimson as she nodded and walked in the direction of the library. He leaned against a railing and watched her go, believing his luck to finally be turning around.

* * *

Rayne was looking out through the glass on the large airship as Beacon came into view. Farran slowly wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder, kissing it as he looked with her. She smiled at his affection as she leaned her head against his; since that day at the arena, they had been inseparable and had been dating for over a year now.

"This is going to be interesting," Farran said as he moved from behind her and leaned against the railing.

"It'll be a new adventure that's for sure," she said as she rubbed his arm, a smile flashing across his lips as the ship docked. The new students piled out slowly as they walked out hand in hand, looking around for any familiar faces. Farran shrugged as they decided to just walk to the middle of the campus and wait around as everybody socialized. Finally, Rayne pulled him in the direction of two guys talking to another, with one's dog ears perking up and turning to them.

"What is it boy?" one asked, earning a slap across the back of his head as he laughed. The dog eared one was wearing a tan jacket with a yellow undershirt and jeans with the handle of his weapon sticking out over his shoulder as he turned and smiled at the two of them. His friend was wearing a dark purple, button down short-sleeve shirt and white pants that went against his dark red hair. Gauntlets hung from his side that held orbs as he patted his friend's shoulder, whispering an apology that his friend waved off.

"Aw, what a cute couple," the one in the tan jacket said as he held his hand out, "Ecru Killian and Tyrian Merrick," he said as he motioned to his friend while Farran shook his hand and introduced himself and Rayne.

"What made you drag your friend over here?" Tyrian asked Rayne quizzically.

"He has dog ears, they're adorable," she said, earning laughter from everyone as they walked inside to a hall of students standing around talking while Ecru explained how they got in. He and Tyrian were invited to Beacon via helping out two Hunter's while they were training at Atlas after not being able to get into Signal. The two Hunter's thanked them and had recommended them to Ozpin and had passed the entrance exam. They all stood around as Ozpin gave a speech and were instructed to head immediately to the ball room for the evening. They complied and piled in,throwing their things in lockers for the time being and switched clothing.

"So, what's the story with you two?" Farran asked, sitting with Rayne to his right and Ecru and Tyrian across from him in a small circle on the floor. Other students were walking around and introducing themselves or were passing the time with a myriad of activities, from writing to reading.

"Old friends, since we were six," Ecru said, patting his friend who was eating peanuts slowly.

"So… Are you part of the-"

"Famous banking Killian family? Damn straight," Ecru said with a smile as he laid back.

"Parents are Hunter's, runs in both families," Tyrian said as he offered Farran and Rayne peanuts.

"My parents were and taught me to fight but couldn't unlock my Aura. They had a fellow Hunter help, and next thing I know I got sent off to Sanctum where I met this guy," Rayne explained as she nudged Farran, "and we've been dating for over a year now."

"Both of my parents died, dad going overboard and my mother was killed by Grimm. Hunter's looked over me and sent me off to Sanctum," he said as Tyrian patted his shoulder, "Thanks."

"Hey anytime, sorry to hear that. So, how do you think tomorrow is gonna go?"

"Hopefully nothing to hard," Rayne said as she laid back on her sleeping sack. Tyrian and Farran stayed up, talking to one another about themselves and about their friends.

"Ecru seems like a joker," Farran brought up with a smile, earning a quiet chuckle from Tyrian as he handed Farran some more peanuts.

"He is, but it's a defense mechanism. He's had a rough life, trust me," Tyrian said as he looked at Ecru, "He's been disowned by his dad; he is still close with his mom and brothers, but being disowned by his dad hurt the most, you know?" Farran nodded his head and looked at Tyrian as he shook his head at his sleeping friend, "Hopefully one day he can move on from it. Any time anything positive happened I always tell him 'As long as you find peace, I'm happy for you'."

"That's very kind of you Tyrian."

"It's what I do. I think we should get some rest Farran," he said as he laid back slowly, with Farran copying his action and also cuddling next to Rayne, who smiled sleepily as he slipped an arm around her waist.

* * *

Farran was airborne and quickly spotted a landing spot as he used his momentum to bounce off a branch, grab another to swing around, slow himself to spot a landing spot and then let go, hitting the ground with a roll as he got up and brushed himself off.

"What the hell is wrong with Ozpin?" he asked aloud, hoping another Hunter would hear him. Ozpin told them the simple task; head into the woods, find a shrine, get to safety. Whoever you found would be your partner at Beacon until graduation and if you found two more, they would more than likely form the team and then launched them without warning. Farran shook his head and moved on, quickly tripping over something as he fell and swiftly drew his sword, looking down at the motionless body.

"Ecru?" he asked as the faunus got up, rubbing his temple and groaning as Farran looked him over.

"So, you do all the fancy flips and rolls and I just collide with a tree head first… I don't think I can remember my childhood anymore," he said as Farran smiled at him and patted his back.

"Well, I guess we're partners."

"Sounds grand," Ecru said, mumbling questions about Tyrian's whereabouts as they moved on slowly. They kept moving, sharing small talk as they came to an outcropping and saw a shrine with little figurines and a sign saying "One each!". Farran looked left and right slowly as he and Ecru moved up and grabbed two that were colored blue. Ecru tossed his in the air multiple times to pass the time as they waited for Tyrian and Rayne.

"I don't like this," Farran said quietly, drawing his sword as Ecru pocketed the statue and took out his axe after an hour of waiting.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"We try and find them."

"How? Splitting up? Not the best move friendo," Ecru said as they heard a commotion and say Tyrian and Rayne run through a bush.

"Rayne!"

"We need help Farran!" she yelled back as he and Ecru charged at them, running past them and looking at a swarm of Beowolf's and Ursa's. Farran and Ecru looked at each other and nodded as the horde came, with Farran hitting as many as he could with rifle shots as Ecru got the closer ones with his shotgun. Tyrian and Rayne grabbed their statues and quickly ran back to their friends, helping fight off the horde as Tyrian put on his gloves and brought out his weapon, which were two large balls connected by a chain. He swung one end around, connecting with multiple Beowolf's and suddenly pulling back, discharging multiple shotgun blasts, obliterating Beowolf's. Rayne slashed at multiple Beowolf's and slid her finger across the bottom of the hilt, causing the top, blunt half of her sword to swing around 180 degrees and rest at front of the sword. She quickly loaded in bolts from a quiver that was attached to her hip, pulled back the metal wire and shot off multiple bolts in quick succession that ripped through multiple Grimm.

A Death Stalker moved through the trees as Farran looked at his team and gave them orders. Tyrian and Ecru charged at the creature as Rayne laid down fire, the bolts deflecting off the armor of the scorpion easily as Farran quickly moved to a better vantage point in a nearby tree. Ecru dodged a strike from the stinger and got off a few shots as Tyrian jumped on a claw and hammered it with his weapon. Farran suddenly jumped from the top of the tree and landed on top of the beast, startling the creature as he tried to stab his sword downward through the armor. A shot from Rayne piereced two of its small legs on its left side, causing it to howl in pain and lay on one side as Farran quickly moved and stabbed one of its eyes with Ecru following suit and shoving an axe blade in the other. The creature thrashed around until Tyrian jumped on top of its stinger, jumped up and discharged both shots into the tail, the force causing the stinger to penetrate the armor as the Death Stalker thrashed some more until it finally stopped. The four Hunters gathered around each other and laughed, happy to be alive after such an attack.

"I'll be damned Tyrian, that's gotta be the coolest thing I have ever seen you do," Ecru said, patting his friend as he saw a rabbit faunus grab a statue with a dark-skinned man clad in orange and gauntlets with blades running down the sides, "Cute bunny."

"Thanks and focus idiot," Tyrian said, plucking his friends forehead as they moved back in the direction of Beacon. They eventually arrived to celebration with the other students as they waited for Ozpin to name the teams, with the four of them forming team FTRE and Farran being named leader, which led to a celebration in their dorm.

* * *

**Happy early New Years guys! Hope everyone's holiday has been awesome and safe and I hope everyone got what they wanted this holiday season! Be safe and drink responsibly during the new year celebrations and I'll see you guys on Friday!**


	5. Knighthood Beckons

Chapter 5

After a normal first semester, team FTRE had to choose a mission to accompany a Hunter.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ecru said, pumping his fist as they looked at the available missions.

"What about this one?" Tyrian said as he and the team read it over, with Rayne staying back and looking at other missions, "Seems easy and quick. Simple patrol around a village."

"I like this one," Rayne said aloud, pointing to a mission that involved Grimm attacking the rail in the Forever Fall that had to be stopped. The Hunter they would be working with graduated from Beacon last year.

"I don't know, I like easy," Farran said as he looked at Rayne. Something seemed off, like she was anxious to get going, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Well, this starts today, so we'll be done right away," she answered back, earning a look from Tyrian as they agreed to it, with Farran typing in the team name as they walked back to the dorm to pack and prepare. Ecru and Rayne were talking about some of the students as Tyrian and Farran loomed behind.

"Farran."

"I know Tyrian... I don't know what it is."

"She wanted that mission specifically. She's anxious to get going… Look, don't get mad, but what if-"

"Don't say it Tyrian," Farran said. Recent reports had come up about a group of individuals trying to bring down the kingdom, one of them a thief named Roman Torchwick, who was rumored to be recruiting new people.

"I know Farran, but what if. Don't let emotions or love cloud your judgment. If not for my sake then Ecru's," Tyrian said, placing a hand on Farran's shoulder and looking him dead in the eyes as he spoke. Farran met his eyes and nodded slowly as they walked back in the dorm. Tyrian and Ecru quickly grabbed their things and left while Farran sharpened his sword slowly.

"Baby," he said as Rayne sheathed her blade and was looping her quiver around her thigh.

"Yes love?"

"You're not holding anything back from me are you?" Farran said, looking her in the eyes as he asked.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked, being taken off guard.

"Why did you want to do this mission?"

"I just thought it would be fun and challenging. Besides, I've never been to the Forever Fall. I mean, we went to get the sap, but I've never been to the rail. I just thought it would be beautiful to look at, especially with you."

Farran nodded his head and smiled, "Okay."

"Why?"

"I just… I never saw you act like that before."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just really wanted to go, especially with two of my friends and my boyfriend."

"All right, fair enough, stop the sweet talking," Farran said as Rayne laughed while they walked out to Ecru and Tyrian. They all got in the waiting Bullhead and waited until a man wearing brown slacks, a black long sleeve shirt with gauntlets that complimented his golden hair and eyes got in and looked at them.

"Team FTRE?" he asked with a smile that the team matched with a nod, "Perfect. Darick Ackerley," he said as Farran introduced the team to him while the Bullhead raced to the Forever Fall.

"So, simple mission?" Ecru asked.

"Far from it. Grimm have been attracted to the railway, which isn't necessarily bad because the trains usually just run them over. The problem-"

"Arises when the bigger ones got on there, such as King's, Boarbatusks and Nevermores," Tyrian said, interrupting Darick who looked at him and pointed at Tyrian.

"He's got it. They're hoping that by sending us in, the Grimm will smart up and leave the rail line alone. For now, the trains are being outfitted with special crashes, but those can only work for so long," he said as the airship hovered over the train tracks, allowing them to jump down and look around them.

"Any trains scheduled to run?" Farran asked as he drew his long sword in preparation of the Grimm attack.

"Two because they're essential. They have dust in one and food supplies running to some villages in another," Darick said as he put his fingers through small holes that extended from his wrists and pulled them down, covering each hand with a long blade that extended six inches past his knuckles. Everyone else drew their weapons as they walked down the rail line slowly.

"What direction are the trains and Grimm coming from?" Rayne asked, katana in hand.

"The trains from behind. According to eye witness reports, the Grimm just come up from the sides. Nothing triggers it, they just go for it and try to bring down the trains in their own way."

They continued on in silence as they moved while one train blared by, horn blasting as Darick and Farran watched it.

"That's the dust one. One mor-ah crap they're here," he said, pointing in the direction of Beowolf's that were climbing on top of the rail. Farran quickly formed his rifle and shot them, knocking two over and shooting another in the head. Rayne took down two, turned around and shot another as Tyrian jumped in front of her and nailed three with shotgun blasts as he threw one ball, pulled the chain around a Beowolf's neck and snapped it in two. Ecru turned, spotted one running at him, grinned and threw his axe at the creature, which plunged into the creatures chest.

Darick sliced two in front of him, severing their arms as he flicked the blades off his hands and flexed his fingers, causing two pistols to come out from underneath the gauntlets and shot multiple Ursa's that were climbing over. Flying Grimm came in that Farran quickly shot down as Ecru blasted three away with his shotgun. Tyrian moved to Ecru slowly and was fighting next to him when Farran noticed Rayne had stopped fighting.

"Rayne, the hell?!" Farran yelled as he jumped over her and sliced two in half as Darick finished off the last few. Ecru and Tyrian turned as Farran got in Rayne's face and yelled at her, questioning what she was doing when she suddenly shoved him to the side, aimed her crossbow and shot Tyrian with a bolt that entered him above his heart. He shrieked in shock and pain as Ecru held his teammate while pulling out a medical box as Farran tried to grab her crossbow from her. She hit him with the hilt of her crossbow and shot a bolt into his right pectoral muscle, causing him to yell in pain as Ecru ran to her and swung his axe at her, causing her to jump back as Farran got up slowly and pulled the bolt out of the wound.

"The hell is wrong with your teammate?" Darick asked. Farran turned to answer him but was interrupted by the claw of a Beowolf that went through Darick's stomach from behind and move up slowly to his chest. Farran watched the bloody mess as Darick shook uncontrollably while the Beowolf removed its crimson claw, blood pouring out of Darick while he collapsed, allowing Farran to slash the Beowolf as he quickly got out his medical bag, but it was already too late. Darick died with a look of shock and pain on his face with his eyes open, causing Farran to close his eyes with his fingers as Ecru yelled. Rayne had stabbed him in the shoulder and kicked him in the chest as Farran charged and locked blades with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rayne?!" he yelled as she simply grinned. Farran felt the presence of another man and turned his head to see a man in a white trench coat, black pants with a black bowler hat on his head that orange hair was peeking under from walk on the railroad track.

"Well done Rayne, couldn't have shot someone better myself," he said, clapping his hands as he shot the hook of cane out and wrapped it around Farran's neck and jerked it back, flooring Farran while taking his cigar out of his mouth. He grunted as he looked up at the man, who was looking down at him with a grin and cackled.

"I just love it when a plan comes together, don't you? Well not you," he said as he looked up at Rayne, "you cutie."

"Oh Roman, you know how to compliment me," Rayne said, walking over to Roman and smiling at him. Farran growled in anger as he looked at Rayne.

"Our first date…"

"To see him," she said as she patted Roman's shoulder, "I was going to tell you and try to have you come over to our side, but I think it's out of the question now. What do you think Roman?"

"Oh it most certainly is out of the question," Roman said as he slammed his cane into Farran's open wound, which caused him to yell in agony as he watched more Grimm jump on top of the rail line. Roman followed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk, looks like we have to go. Goodbye gullible," he said as he turned around and jumped off the rail line. Rayne kneeled next to his head and rubbed his forehead as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Farran. I wanted to tell you but I knew how you would react… You're such a stereotypical wanna be hero, someone who would have turned me in to stop the evil and blah, blah, blah. I've always had a taste for anarchy, that's why I left my parents in the first place. I found Roman stealing something and next thing I knew I got dragged in and I've loved it ever since. I needed someway to get into Beacon to try and recruit more people, thus why I attended Sanctum, and you were the icing on the cake. Sorry," she said, kissing his forehead and running in the direction Roman went. Farran got up slowly and looked at the Grimm, Darick's lifeless body and Ecru, who was holding Tyrian's head in his lap.

Farran quickly ran to him and kneeled next to them as Tyrian moved his mouth to try and form words. Ecru had tears going down his cheeks as he held his best friends head while Farran tried to apply more gauze but saw that the wound was to severe, even with his aura. Tyrian gripped Ecru's hand and smiled slowly as he closed his eyes, his soul leaving his body as Ecru cried uncontrollably. Farran gripped his shoulders and leaned his forehead against his as Grimm encircled them, ready to feast when a airship flew in. Glynda and Ozpin jumped out of the Bullhead and landed easily as Glynda using her magic to clear out the Beowolf's and Ursa's as Ozpin ran to Farran and Ecru with a medical team checking them. Farran and Ecru looked at Ozpin, who embraced the two of them and lead them to the airship, with Ecru fighting to stay with Tyrian. Ozpin and Farran moved him away as Farran gripped his shoulder, trying to console his teammate.

They found themselves in the school infirmary being checked over and receiving stitches for their wounds. Farran slowly got up and sat next to Ecru in silence for what seemed like ages to the two young men as Farran finally patted his thigh and looked at him. Ecru slowly turned his head and looked at Farran then looked down.

"Tyrian… Tyrian said that I'll be okay as long as I have you as my partner," Ecru said quietly as Farran nodded slowly.

"Rayne had apparently been working with Roman since before we started dating… Ecru, I am so sorry. I really am; if I had known… I should have known… I wish…" he said as he looked down, with Ecru wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Farran wrapped an arm around Ecru's shoulder and gripped it just as Ecru leaned his head on Farran's, tears going down his cheeks. They both watched Ozpin enter the infirmary and walk over to them, sitting down on the bed across from them. He sighed as he looked at the two students and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you two. We are trying to track Rayne now as we speak but we fear we may not be able to find her. Before you ask, we got to you as quick as we did when Darick died; he had a special tracker that was tied to his pulse and something he could activate if he wanted to pull you four out. I cannot express my sorrow for you two more, but I have a proposition," he said, causing both men to look up at him, "I want to invite you two to a special program here that is exclusive: the Knights of Beacon protect the city of Vale and are Hunters without having to graduate. You'll will only take two classes: training in the arena and the biology of Grimm. You will be pushed to your limits. You can join, leave the academy or transfer, I leave the choice to you two."

Farran looked at Ecru and back at Ozpin, "If it means taking down Roman and Rayne, then you bet your ass I'm in headmaster."

Ecru sighed and got up slowly, walking to a window and looking out at the light blue sky. He then suddenly turned around and walked back to the two of them, "Hell, Tyrian would want me to stay. If it means I partner with him, I want to be a knight."

Ozpin nodded his head slowly and got up, telling them when and where to meet the following day. A week later, they attended Tyrian's funeral in Atlas in their black trench coats. They both cried as Tyrian's body was lowered into the ground, with neither saying a word for fear of completely breaking down. They returned to Beacon and sat in their dorm quietly, reflecting on everything. Ecru sighed slowly as Farran rubbed his back.

"How do you think this is going to go?"

"Hopefully good," Farran said as he looked around their dorm, their belongings packed up and ready to go as Ozpin had told them that they would be getting a new dorm.

"You think we made the right choice Farran?"

"Yes, we did Ecru. We are continuing Tyrian's legacy."

"He would hate that… He would want us to fight for the people… We should. I know you want revenge and trust me, I do too. But don't forget why we're fighting Farran."

Farran nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry if I'm trying to constantly turn it on myself."

"Farran, I lost a brother; the woman you loved betrayed you and your new friends and you saw a fellow Hunter die in front of your eyes. We're both coping and I don't think you're trying to make it all about you."

"I just wish I could've said something, led better," he started.

"Don't Farran, it's okay," Ecru said with a smile and hugged his partner that Farran repaid with a tighter hug.

* * *

Farran shot awake from his left leg shaking because of Blake. He looked at the clock, with the last time he saw being 10:30 and realized the clock said 5:15. He blinked heavily and slowly; Blake was lower and to his left and looking somewhat scared as he looked right and saw Ruby was laying her head on his chest, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder tightly.

"Farran," she said quietly, "you may want to get up. Yang is gonna be really upset."

* * *

**And that ends the flashbacks. Now we are going to get into the meat of the story, which is exciting, except for Farran, whose about to get killed! Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying the new year so far and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. As always, please do leave a review with any criticism or PM me so that I can get better as a writer! Enjoy your weekend guys and I'll see you Monday!**


	6. Truth, Pain and Reconsiliation

Chapter 6

Farran took in her words sleepily as he slowly tried to get up while trying not to wake Ruby when Yang and Weiss walked in and stared at the situation. Weiss opened her mouth to question what was happening, yet Yang came over, grabbed his arm and pulled him hard off the bed to the floor. Farran grunted as he impacted the ground, causing Ruby's head to drop to her pillow and shoot back up as Yang stood over him and looked down at him.

"Hello to you too Yang," he said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Yang, whose eyes were glowing red.

"What. In the hell. Were you doing?" she asked sternly as Farran motioned for her to move, which she didn't do.

"Yang, it wasn't his fault, I-" Ruby began until Farran held up his hand to silence her, still laying on the ground.

"Look Yang, it was not what it looked like. I'm sorry-"

"I think you should leave Farran," Yang said coldly as the room fell silent. Farran nodded his head while Yang sidestepped, allowing him to get up, walk past Weiss and leave the room as Yang turned to Ruby.

"I asked him to watch you and he does this. What happened?"

"Yang, it was my fault. I asked him to."

"Why would you ask a guy to lay in your bed with you?"

"Because… remember when we were little, after... mom was gone? Every time I got sick… you came into bed with me and helped me sleep. I just haven't been able to do that in a while and I missed it, ya know?" Ruby asked sweetly as Weiss looked at her partner with skeptical eyes.

"Ruby, I understand but…"

"It's okay Ruby," Blake said, with a smile as she turned to Ruby.

"No it isn't."

"It is for now Yang," Blake said with a cold stare at Yang as she sat on her bed while Weiss and Yang followed suit, filling in Ruby on what she missed in classes. Ruby copied the notes as everyone talked quietly until Blake and Yang left to go to the library. Weiss looked up at Ruby who was reading a book, got off her bed and stood next to Ruby.

"Feeling better?" Weiss asked, earning a slow nod from Ruby as Weiss stayed next to her bedside.

"I just feel bad for getting Farran in trouble," Ruby said as she pulled her covers tightly around herself.

"It's okay Ruby, Yang just needs to calm down, you know how of a brute she can be," Weiss said, rubbing her partners arm as she returned to her bed. Ruby watched her and laid her head on a pillow.

"Hey Weiss?" the heiress heard from above.

"Hm?"

"How are you and Neptune?" Ruby asked, throwing the young woman somewhat off guard in a good way at the question. No one had really asked her about her relationship with Neptune because she assumed everyone was okay with it and didn't want to get in her personal life.

"We're good. Why?"

"Just curious," Ruby said, turning to face the wall when she suddenly jerked back around, "Do you think they'll have a mission soon?"

"Probably," she said, scribbling notes from a textbook, "Why?"

"I just want to get to know him better," Ruby said as she sat up. Weiss couldn't help but smile to herself, confirming her suspicions and realizing that Ruby was like her a couple of years ago: Weiss had fallen head over heels for Neptune the moment he had greeted them in the library, and it seemed that Ruby had done the same with Farran today.

* * *

"Damn, that sounds painful. Need anything?" Ecru asked as Farran sat on the couch, who had just explained everything that had happened from his interaction with Ruby to Yang waking him.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, a small lump starting to form as he winced when his fingers traced over it.

"Sorry to hear that," Ecru said as he threw Farran a can of soda and sat next to him on the couch as they watched a sports documentary on racing. While Ecru wasn't too interested in racing, Farran was enthralled with it and couldn't get enough of that and the one sport both men loved, soccer.

"So, chances with Ruby are now slim to none?"

"More than likely… the thoughts were at least nice," Farran said as he took a swig, listening intently to the narrator talk about open-wheel racing. Ecru watched for a little bit then suddenly perked his ears up, causing Farran to look at him with concern.

"What did you forget to tell me?"

"We have to leave tomorrow," Ecru said as he hopped over the back of the couch, got his scroll from his room and handed it to Farran. It was an email from Ozpin detailing a new mission, which was normal except the location.

"Vacuo? That's way out of our jurisdiction."

"Look who authorized it."

"Ah, General Ironwood. Great, I love politics," Farran said as he looked up at the ceiling. General Ironwood had tried to usurp Ozpin as headmaster of Beacon after the breach of Vale, yet the students rallied around Ozpin and he was allowed to keep his job. Ozpin had warned them from the beginning of their training to watch out for Ironwood.

"Head to Vacuo to bring down a White Fang outpost… what's the… oh," Farran said as he finished reading the attachment and saw the picture. Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang, was apparently there making sure everything was okay with the White Fang and Torchwick, who had recently escaped from an Atlas prison. According to Ironwood's notes, it seemed as if they were getting ready to partner again for something.

"Well, we'll be out for three days, that'll clear my head," Farran said as he got up to pack the essentials. Ecru followed him as he grabbed a tote bag from under his bed and packed clothing and weapons.

"Farran," Ecru said quietly to his teammate, watching him place things in his bag with increased force, causing Ecru to place a hand on his partners back, "It'll be okay. Maybe another day," he said quietly, causing Farran to nod his head and finish packing slowly.

* * *

"That wasn't necessary Yang," Blake said quietly, looking up from her book at the sitting blonde across from her. They had both been reading silently for 30 minutes in the library in one of the small corners not many students frequented.

"It wasn't to you."

"She's 17 Yang."

"And?"

"And nothing," Blake said, closing her book and staring at Yang who looked up at her. Yang's eyes conveyed so many messages to Blake that she didn't know where to start with her partner.

"Yang, listen to me. I know Ruby is your sister, but you-"

"No Blake, you don't understand, okay? After… After Summer died, our dad was depressed for a while because for the second time in six years he had lost the woman he loved. I instantly took over looking after Ruby, making sure she got up on time, that she did her homework and generally looked after her. I more or less-"

"Became her mother," Blake said, finishing Yang's sentence as the blonde nodded slowly, "I understand that Yang, but what are you going to do when she's 20? Are you still gonna be like this?"

Yang opened her mouth to say something and closed it slowly and cursed at herself for Blake's logic. Blake was right but she didn't want to admit it as she buried her face in her book, with Blake getting up, sitting on the table to Yang's right and looked down at her.

"You want to protect her so badly Yang, just like a mother would. And as a mother… you have to understand when it's time to let her grow up and let her make her own choices," Blake said softly, squeezing Yang's shoulder as tears came down Yangs cheeks slowly. Blake got down and wrapped her arms around Yang, rubbing her back as her partners shoulder shook yet not a sound came from her.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the Academy, Ecru and Farran threw their bags in the Bullhead and climbed in, nodding to the pilot who shook his head and sighed over the headset. Farran and Ecru had sent emails to their respective team leaders as Farran turned the small microphone on his headset to his lips while the ship's engines started to turn.

"Oh shut it Bryan," he said with a smile as the pilot shook his head even more and rubbed his temples. Bryan Malley had been their go-to pilot when it came to their knight missions. All three joked on each other, which made the rides easier and less nerve wracking, considering how dangerous the missions were. As it was about to take off, Farran held his hand up to signal him to wait as he saw Blake and Sun approach and jumped out to meet them.

"What's up guys?"

"Super-secret mission?" Sun asked with a grin.

"Indeed. We'll be back in a couple of days and when we do, we gotta talk to you guys about a lot of things."

"That's what I came here for Farran, I talked to Yang," Blake began as Farran rubbed her shoulder.

"You didn't have to Blake, but I appreciate it. We'll talk more, I promise, but I gotta go," he said as he hugged Blake, whispering a thank you in her ear, shook Sun's hand and climbed in. Ecru closed the door as Bryan turned the ship in the direction of Vacuo and punched the throttle.

The airship rocked every once in a while from turbulence as both men were sharpening their blades. They had been on board for a whole day with small breaks at the edge of Vale and Vacuo for refueling. They were to be dropped two miles out from the base to get into position and wait for a sandstorm to cover them and then move in to arrest Adam.

"So, do you know much about this guy?" Ecru asked as he ran a sharpening stone slowly along the large axe blade as Farran did the same along one of his blades.

"Really good swordsmen, leader of the White Fang, trained Blake, can absorb energy."

"Sounds like a bundle of fun," Ecru said as they continued to chat as the ship continued on. They discussed a myriad of topics as Bryan told them over the headset that they would be arriving in five minutes.

"What ever happened to you and Velvet? You never told me," Farran stated, pulling up his mask and putting on goggles while Ecru put on a black mask and goggles.

"Well, it was nice for a bit, but we couldn't see each other that much because of our first year of knighthood. So much training and mission's man. We're still good friends though. I don't know about making a move on Yang because if she pulls you down I'm afraid she'll snap my neck if we get in a fight," Ecru joked, earning a chuckle from Farran as he pulled the door open and relayed final instructions to Bryan. Bryan confirmed them as he hovered over the spot, allowing both men to jump out and land, their black trench coats flapping in the wind.

They walked on for a bit of time in the blazing sun as the base was still another mile away and continued to talk about different things to past the time until Ecru eyed the top of a building and pointed it out to Farran. He nodded and motioned for Ecru to head to the right while he was going to move left. They found two dunes, laid in the shadows, dug into them and waited, with Ecru telling him over radio that he was going to head to sleep. Farran acknowledged it and pulled his hood over his eyes, allowing them to droop down until he fell asleep. He opened his eyes to Ecru, causing him to jump and grab the hilt of his sword quickly as Ecru held his finger to his lips and patted his shoulders to calm Farran down, who nodded slowly as he noted the black sky and shattered moon. Ecru went back to his position and waited as Farran continued to wake up and got his things together.

He took out a pair of binoculars and scoped out the building. It was a lone, desolate building from a city that was inhabited many years ago before the sands reclaimed it as the kingdom ordered the people to come back to the main city. The building was three stories with no windows and cracking concrete foundation as he spotted something jutting out from the third floor.

"Ecru, look up the third, looks like a possible heli-pad," he said into his radio, which was connected to his wrist with the receiver looped around his ear.

"I see it," he heard from Ecru, "and I see about thirty guards. Not too bad but I don't see Adam. Hopefully he's lingering on the top floor."

"Hopefully," Farran said as he got up and moved up slowly, the darkness of the night matching his trench coat, "Where the hell is that sandstorm?"

"Incomi-" he heard before the radio cut as sand whirled around Farran quickly. He braced himself into the loose sand as best he could as the wind pushed him forward slowly. Farran barely made out a black figure moving too him and realized it was Ecru, who gripped his arm and helped him move as they approached the building when they both heard a guard yell about the storm. They stopped in their tracks as Ecru patted his partners shoulder and moved forward, quickly knocking the man out with the handle of his axe.

Farran quickly moved forward and knocked out another as he drew his blade slowly, the wind blowing his trench coat forward and whipping sand through the entire building. He and Ecru moved on and knocked two more out as they moved to the second floor.

"What the hell are those?!" they heard someone behind them yell as Farran knocked him off the second floor, but it was too late as others heard and ran to the second floor.

"For the record, I blame you," Ecru said as he slammed his axe into three faunus' as Farran slashed two and punched another square in the jaw. More came at them as they did their best to see and move, the storm interfering with everyone as Ecru blasted two more away and moved up stairs slowly while Farran took out the last three guards and was behind his partner. They stepped out onto the third floor to five guards and Adam Taurus, whose back was turned to everyone as he looked over plans on a scroll as sand whirled around him. The five charged at Farran and Ecru who dealt with them easily, slashing and shooting the White Fang soldiers, making them and Adam the only three conscious on the roof. Just as they walked forward, the storm slowly calmed down, allowing them to see the swordsman better.

"Adam Taurus!" Farran yelled, "You are under arrest by order of the Knights of Beacon!"

Adam turned to them slowly, his gaze hidden under his mask as he popped the hilt of the blade and drew it only two inches from the sheath. Farran and Ecru readied themselves and stared him down as they heard a dropship coming in. Farran looked up and just as suddenly impacted against a concrete column as Ecru swung at Adam, trying to keep pace with his movements. Ecru moved with Adam and deflected multiple strikes, taking a slash to his chest and forced back by a stab motion as Farran quickly joined in. He and Adam exchanged shots, blocking each other's as Ecru sent his marbles toward Adam, who ducked under them and tripped Farran as Ecru slammed into Adam, who had started to raise his blade. Farran got back up to see the Bullhead landing and the door opening to Neo, who stepped off, umbrella in hand and watched Adam and Ecru fight. Ecru was flung on the ground as Farran charged at Adam and jumped at the last second over Adam's sword and slashed at Neo, who jumped back with a grin on her face as Farran swiped at her three times.

She blocked each hit with her umbrella as she ducked under a punch, kicked him in the stomach, rolled off his back and slammed her umbrella down onto his back, flooring Farran as Ecru connected with Adam and threw his marbles at Neo, who blocked two as another hit her leg. She mumbled to herself about being annoyed with Ecru already as Farran punched her in the back, causing her to stumble toward Ecru who swung upward and launched her into the air as Farran ran past him and slashed Adam, who stumbled back but quickly turned and fired off a few shots at Farran, with one piercing his left arm. Farran yelped as Adam landed a few more hits and flung Farran off the building, who impacted hard on the sand with a groan as he saw Ecru get kicked off by Neo and land ten feet away from him.

Farran looked up and saw both Adam and Neo board the airship as it quickly pulled away while Farran moved his left hand near his mouth.

"Bryan… we need pick up, ASAP," he said as the pilot gave his ETA and asked about the mission.

"Don't ask," Ecru said into his as he got up slowly and examined Farran's wound, which was starting to heal, "Doesn't look to bad."

"Going to ache for a while," Farran said as he pulled out gauze and applied pressure while Ecru wrapped the through and through bullet wound with medical tape. Farran sat up and looked at his partner and shook his head.

"I know mate, I know," Ecru said as he patted Farran's back. Farran hated to fail missions because he was leader of the two of them. Missions like this made him question himself as leader, especially since he blamed himself for the deaths of Darick and Tyrian, something Ecru knew quite well. They sat in silence until the Bullhead landed twenty feet away, kicking up sand as the two knights walked forward and clamored in.

"Hey guys, Ozpin's asking for mission result," Bryan said over the headset.

* * *

The Bullhead landed at Beacon, the afternoon sky showing brightly with activity abound around the campus, as Farran and Ecru got out slowly, said their thanks and good-byes to Bryan as they saluted and stood in front of a waiting Ozpin and Glynda. They looked the two knights over and motioned for them to follow as they walked away, Farran and Ecru close on their heels until they reached Ozpin's office, which had a guest.

"General Ironwood," Farran said with a salute that Ecru copied slowly as they watched the general, whose back was to them, looking out at the city.

"Why wasn't the mission successful?" the general asked in a low tone as Farran put his hands behind his back.

"Sir, we didn't expect Neo to arrive and help Adam. We thought we could use the storm to our advantage, however I got caught in it."

"We got caught," Ecru butted in before anyone could respond, patting his partners shoulder.

"Anything new?" Ozpin asked.

"No sir, nothing."

"Though, Adam was using a scroll," Ecru said, hoping that that information would lead to the other three getting off their backs.

"And? It was probably unmarked," Glynda asked as Ecru lowered his shoulders and nodded his head slowly.

"Why bring us in here if you're just gonna rip us apart? Okay, we messed up, we couldn't capture him, fine, our bad, but-"

"Your bad? You two could have put the leader of the White Fang behind bars and it's your bad?!" Ironwood yelled as he looked at the two men.

"To be fair, if he was put in your jail, he would've escaped no problem… sir," Ecru said with a grin as Ironwood walked forward but was stopped by Ozpin, who held his cane out. He talked about a mission another knight had that coincided with theirs.

"Why does it matter?"

"She got access to important information," Ozpin said as he got up while Ironwood returned to the window, "Ecru, what did you find with team JNPR?"

"A pile of dust, why?"

"That dust," Ozpin said as he pulled up the information to project on a hologram in the middle of the room, "is being moved around on purpose. They want to make a dust bomb."

Ecru and Farran stared at the information, mouths agape at the projected simulation. The bomb, mixed improperly with every type of dust, could take out a large city, such as Vale. Farran shook his head slowly as Ozpin relayed that the knight got the information via the White Fang's network. He continued how their next mission wouldn't be for another month and that their teams had been assembled in their dorm. The two young men saluted and walked out of the office as Ironwood looked down.

"You cannot lose your temper James," Ozpin said as he walked over to him and stood behind him.

"I just don't understand how they can act so casually. Millions of lives are at stake and all they can say is 'my bad'."

"To be fair James, you have no idea what they've gone through," Glynda said as she walked out of the office, leaving the general and headmaster to discuss their next move with the Vale Council.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't want to talk to them," Farran said as they walked slowly up the steps to their floor.

"Wait why?"

"Because Yang will probably yell at me," Farran said tiredly as they reached the door, which was slightly ajar as they pushed it open to the teams looking at them. Sun and Neptune stood behind their girlfriends as team RWBY occupied the couch while Jaune and Pyrrha leaned against the wall as Nora and Ren sat on the floor in front of RWBY. They said their hellos as Farran and Ecru set their stuff in their bedroom and stood in front of everyone.

"You guys look like hell," Sun commented as they all looked at the two of them.

"Thank you for the compliment Sun," Farran said, earning a few chuckles as he rotated his shoulders, "You can thank Neo and Adam for this. Now, first things first, we've decided to include you two," he pointed to Sun and Neptune, "on the teams," he finished as Neptune and Sun high-five'd each other.

"We'll switch you guys out on a training and mission basis. So, for example, Sun could start with me, then after that training head to Farran who will take you on a mission then back to me. Clear?" Ecru asked as the two nodded.

"Okay, we wanted to call you guys in so that we could talk about things, such as what happened to our team," Farran said, who detailed everything that had happened to him in his past and as soon as he finished Ecru detailed his. They then shared their stories from schools that culminated with them meeting at Beacon and team FTRE. Farran finished telling the story and what Rayne had done to them and generalized their training to the teams.

"So, there you have it," Ecru said as he got up from the floor and wrapped an arm around his teammate's shoulders, "We wanted to inform you guys all that because we felt it was unfair we knew so much about you guys but knew so little about us."

"Questions?" Farran asked as everyone shook their heads slowly, processing all the information flung at them, "Okay, well, we're here for the rest of the day, we are tired and achy, so if you need anything let us know. Everyone may leave or stay, Ms. Xiao Long I request an audience with you in private," he said as he went to his room while team JNPR, Neptune, Sun and Weiss all left after saying good-bye. Ecru chatted with the remaining members of RWBY as Farran came out in a white shirt and grey pants as he motioned for Yang to follow him. The two walked out of the dorm as Farran closed the door behind them so it was only them in the hallway.

"Yang, let me speak and then you may rebuttal however you please," he began as she was about to say something, "Yang, I would never try to take advantage of your sister in any way shape or form. She told me about what you did for her when she was younger and wanted me to do the same after I got her soup and tea. I did, she laid her head on my thigh, I started to scratch her head slowly and next thing I knew I woke up to her laying her head on my chest and my arm around her. I am really sorry about everything and I understand if you are still mad at me but there were no ill intentions, I promise."

Yang looked at him with her lilac eyes and then looked down, "I know. I just… You have to understand," she said, explaining what she and Blake talked about and her feelings about watching over Ruby, "I want to make sure I'm there for her every step of the way, unlike my mother who left I and my dad. But at the same time I know that eventually I won't be around to watch her, which is why I get so protective of her in certain situations, thus why I pulled you off the bed. I won't be able to watch her much longer because she's growing up before my eyes," Yang finished, her eyes starting to water a little as Farran walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She embraced him back as he let go and looked at her with a smile, "I forgive you Farran and I'm really sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay Yang, I understand completely," Farran said as they re-entered the room to smiles from Blake, Ruby and Ecru who were watching TV. Ecru got up and wanted to talk to Yang in private as Blake left with Ruby.

"So, Yang, wanna go catch a movie?" Ecru asked with a smile as Farran shook his head and closed the door behind him as he left to walk around the campus. The air was warm and the campus was quiet with many students in classes as Farran walked around alone, clearing his head and thinking on the exchange with Ironwood. He sat on a bench, sighed slowly and laid his head back. He thought back on everything that had happened so far in the few weeks that he was assigned to team RWBY and kept coming back to their leader as he got up and shook his head, trying to shake her image from his mind. He soon found himself in front of the Beacon statue when he felt a presence coming from behind.

"Hey Farran," Ruby said as she stopped next to him and looked up at the statue, "Whatcha doing?"

"Reminiscing on old memories Ruby."

"Was that you who-"

"Smiled at you on the first day? Yeah," he said with a smile to her as he put his hands in his pant pockets.

"What's so special about the statue?"

"The guy," Farran said, pointing at the male, "reminds I and Ecru of Tyrian all the time. We were just reminiscing about him when I spotted you guys, smiled at you, told him you guys saw us and we both laughed because we thought our plan was ruined."

"Ohhhhhh," Ruby said as Farran turned around and walked away, with Ruby following him, "So… what kinda food do you like?" Ruby asked, earning a smile from Farran as they talked while walking around the campus, exchanging questions and getting insight on one another until Farran pulled his scroll out.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Ecru got punched by Yang," Farran said as he shook his head and sighed, "and I just made up with her."

"Can't wait to hear why," Ruby said with a small smile as Farran looked at her and smiled back as they stood at the edge of a cliff, looking out at the city of Vale.

"Ruby… how do you feel about dating?" Farran asked slowly.

"I don't know… I get why you're asking because practically all of my team members and team JNPR are dating, but I honestly don't know. Me and Ozpin talked about it years ago," she answered curiously.

"Yeah, Ozpin told me about the dance and your fight with Cinder. He wanted you to understand that the calmer times are the best to strengthen your bonds. Anyway... for me, it's always better to date someone when you're a Hunter. Gives you something to fight for, like with me and Rayne: our first and last mission, I was just thinking about surviving for her sake because I wanted to be with her again," Farran said as he sat down, his feet dangling off the cliff as he looked up at Ruby and patted the ground next to him.

"Um… I think I'm gonna go check on Yang," Ruby said, blushing as she walked away quickly, Farran watching her walk away and cursed at himself for being too forward. He got up after a short period and walked back to the dorm slowly, entering to Ecru sitting on the couch, an ice pack pressed to his cheek.

"So, kissing on the first date, bad idea, even if it is on the cheek," he said as Farran patted his shoulder, walked to his bed and laid down on it slowly, closing his eyes and feeling sleep overcome his body, the image of Ruby never leaving his thoughts.

* * *

**So, this is going to be my first week of school for my second semester! Excitement! Also, I've decided to going back to only posting one chapter a week (which will be on Wednesdays) mainly because I feel like this one is flying by and I've been trying to keep up with editing two chapters a week ( mainly because of work, which sucks). So, this Friday will be Chapter 7 but then next Wednesday will be Chapter 8! Hope you guys are enjoying it and I'll see everyone Friday!**


	7. Breakthrough

Chapter 7

Farran awoke to a heavy metal song from his Scroll, causing his head to shoot up from his pillow and grab it while he heard Ecru moan in annoyance. He saw Ozpin's picture and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Farran, open your door," he heard over the line as he ended the call, got up and moved quickly to the door and opened it to the headmaster, whom he let in.

"Ozpin, sir, it's two in the morning. If you don't mind me asking, what the hell?" he said as they both sat on the couch.

"I hate to say it, but you have a new mission," Ozpin said, earning another groan from the bedroom as Farran shook his head.

"You said last week we had a month off and we've been training with our teams since. Why change your mind?"

"Because I need you and your teams. Remember where team RWBY found the White Fang outpost years ago?"

"Mountain Glenn."

"They're using an old building and the fields around it for a new outpost and Mercury is there but we don't know how long he'll be there for. You need to get the teams and get assembled within two hours, understood?" Ozpin asked in his usual down to earth tone, causing Farran to sigh and nod his head as got up, saluted Ozpin and quickly woke Ecru up. He got dressed and quickly walked downstairs, stopping in front of team RWBY's door.

Team RWBY was fast asleep when Weiss awoke to loud banging on their door. Yang got up groggily and walked slowly to the door, opening it to Farran in full combat gear.

"F-farran?" Yang asked sleepily as he walked past her.

"Get your things together, we leave in an hour. This is urgent, understood?" he said, loud enough to wake up Blake and Ruby while Weiss nodded at him as he left and made more preparations.

Ecru had gotten up in the meantime and had assembled his gear while walking down to team JNPR's door. He waited until he decided to suddenly kick the door down, eliciting screams from the room as he relayed the information to the team. He quickly left as he caught up with Farran, who was calling in two Bullheads and walking to the heli-pad in the darkness of night. They stood at the pad and waited, talking about certain things. In the week since their last mission, Yang was still mad at Ecru for trying to kiss her on their movie date while Ruby and Farran had talked some more while everyone had done more training after classes, with the knights getting the best of them only once out of the three times they fought. The teams walked over to them still trying to wake up mentally as Ecru, JNPR and Neptune got in one Bullhead while Farran, Sun and RWBY got in another.

"Okay, I know this is short notice, but it just came in," Farran said as he closed the doors, told the pilots to take off and pulled up a hologram on a console in the middle of the Bullhead, "Mountain Glenn is being used again by the White Fang, however they are concentrated in one building and the fields. Mercury is there so use extreme caution. We enter through the ground, jumping from this hunk of junk at 3,000 feet and land within 20 feet of the dilapidated building. Ecru and JNPR enter through the roof, engage any and all targets on sight. Understood?" Farran asked, looking at the team who sleepily nodded their heads in response.

They were all looking over their weapons when the pilot told them over the radio that they were descending. Farran opened the doors and saw the building along with the other Bullhead, which was matching altitudes with them, its doors open to Ecru relaying final instructions.

"4,000 feet!" the pilot yelled. Farran looked at the team, grinned and fell back, falling out of the Bullhead as Ruby and Weiss called after him. He held his arms and legs out as he moved over the landing destination and straightened out, landing feet first with a hard impact that cracked the ground. He quickly formed his rifle and shot two guards as Ecru, JNPR and Neptune jumped out of their Bullhead and descended on the roof while RWBY and Sun landed behind him and moved to catch up with him. They all moved quickly through the building as guards laid strewn about, Farran's group making it to the third floor before he spotted something down below.

"Ruby! Hold your scythe out the window! Grip the top of the blade! Handle facing down and out the window! Yang, hold her!" he yelled as they did as he said, questioning him when he suddenly leaped out of the window next to them, grabbed the handle of the scythe and swung into a window on the second floor, his boots connecting with a guard's chest as he looked straight and saw Mercury staring at him, who grinned.

"Ah, Farran, Rayne's told us so much about you," Mercury said with a grin as Farran growled and charged at him, his sword raised to strike. Mercury ducked under a strike and kicked Farran in the gut while simultaneously discharging a shot and sending him clear across the hall. Farran got up and charged again, ducking another shot as he grabbed Mercury's leg and punched him in the cheek, making him fall to the ground as Farran brought his boot up. Mercury quickly rolled as Farran's foot came down hard and tripped him with a shot to his shin.

Farran quickly rolled and watched Mercury go up the steps and then watched him fly down them as team RWBY came down the stairs, with Ruby helping him up as they surrounded Mercury. He grinned as he raised a leg and then suddenly face planted the wall from a shot to the back by Sun. Farran and Blake both quickly grabbed him and cuffed his legs and arms as Farran pulled him up by his collar.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said Rayne has said a lot about you…" Mercury said, letting the words drift through the air as Farran's radio suddenly came alive.

"Farran! Incoming Bullhead!" he heard his partner say and turned around in time to see one lowering to their floor, its minigun turrets spinning as everyone ducked under a flurry of bullets as Mercury turned so that two hit his restraints and took off. The airship quickly pulled up and followed him upstairs as everyone got up and gave chase.

"Ecru, he's heading your way!"

"Figured! Man, they have a lot of guards!" Farran heard over the radio as they reached the roof and witnessed a brawl. Jaune and Pyrrha were surrounded by ten guards and fighting them off as Ecru slammed his axe into two with Neptune shooting another while Ren and Nora knocked two down and turned to Mercury to fight him. The airship was there and immediately laid down fire, causing everyone to scatter as Farran tackled Mercury to the ground and yelled to his teammate to call their airships.

Ecru complied as both men got up and traded strikes, with Mercury landing a round house kick to Farran that made him spin, opening him up for a shot that made him skip on the ground. He looked up and saw Mercury walk over to him until he saw a flash of red as Ruby slashed Mercury from behind, launching him to Ecru, who clothes-lined him with the shaft of his axe. Farran got up slowly as the airship that shot at them landed and the doors opened to more soldiers and to a woman who stepped off and stared him down. She was wearing what she wore three years ago: same shirt, same skirt, same katana and quiver.

"Hello Farran," Rayne said lovingly with a smirk as he stared at her. He walked forward slowly as he formed his rifle and took multiple shots at her, causing her to quickly side step the shots as she drew her katana and charged at him. He blocked her strike and locked blades with her as Ecru came in and smacked her in the stomach with his axe as JNPR fought off Mercury with Sun while RWBY and Neptune dealt with the new troops. Rayne stumbled back and ducked under a big swing from Ecru and kicked him back as she and Farran fought, neither letting up as Jaune and Nora were flung back from two hits by Mercury while Pyrrha moved in. Rayne grinned at Farran as he took a few steps back to block her onslaught until she flew sideways from a kick from Blake as Farran shot a soldier coming up to her from behind. Mercury quickly ran downstairs, telling his men to hold off teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Guys! Go after him! Sun, Neptune, clear out the guards! Ecru, with me," Farran ordered as both of them turned back to Rayne, who quickly formed her crossbow and got off two shots, with one heading to Ruby. Ecru quickly threw a marble and smacked the bolt aside as it glanced off the wall to Ruby's right, who was startled by the impact. Farran turned around angrily and swung wildly at Rayne, who easily countered him as Ecru moved in, shooting off his shotgun, hoping to clip her. Suddenly an airship hovered overhead the three fighters as Ecru stumbled back to his fellow knight.

"Ecru, watch over them."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just tell the pilot to hold the ship still. I have no idea if this is gonna work but it may kill me, so just in case, watch over them."

"Farran, wait!" Ecru yelled as Farran ducked under a swing from Rayne, wrapped his arms around her and slipped both of them through the large shadow created via the shattered moon. They suddenly appeared right under the airship and fell 20 feet, disappearing again. Farran repeated this three times, gaining speed and momentum as Rayne beat his back and punched him. They reached the underside of the ship again and plummeted as Rayne quickly shifted her weight so that they were side by side instead of Farran being on top as they impacted the ground hard, causing it to give way as they fell through two floors. Farran coughed and noted the multitudes of broken ribs as he felt a rush of blood come up to his mouth, which he had to spit out as he tried to get up, his body weak from using his semblance so much. Rayne got up slowly as well, holding her ribs as he used his sword to brace himself.

"Well, that was new," she said to herself as he raised his sword and stumbled, falling to the ground in a heap, "and you still get weak from it, adorable."

Meanwhile, RWBY and JNPR had gone through the guards and caught Mercury, encircling him as he sighed, getting off two kicks and shots until Pyrrha caught his leg while Yang punched him hard. He shook off the hit and then felt three more from the rest of RWBY and a hammer to his gut, causing him to double over as they quickly reapplied restraints to him.

Ecru jumped down the newly created hole and saw Farran on the ground as Rayne smiled at him.

"Good boy Ecru, you're still watching over him," she said mockingly and laughed as he slashed at her but she dissolved into a puddle of clear water as Rayne made her way up the stairs, calling for soldiers and for the airship. Ecru ignored her, heard the confirmation of Mercury's capture and called for the second airship to get them in the field as he picked his friend up and quickly went back to the roof.

Teams RWBY and JNPR, Sun and Neptune boarded the ship with Mercury in tow, tape over his mouth to silence him as they smiled at one another. They were in pain but felt a rush of excitement as they finally had an associate of Cinder's in custody. As their ship took off, they spotted the other ship and saw Ecru looking over Farran. Ruby and Jaune watched as the doors closed automatically, the teams looking at one another and staying quiet until they arrived at Beacon. Everyone got off the airship quickly and turned Mercury over to the authorities as they walked over to Ecru, who was supporting Farran as they walked to them.

"Farran, what happened?" Pyrrha asked while Farran held his ribs, blood staining the skin around his lips.

"Never, ever, overuse your semblance… and think out plans first," he said with a small smile as they looked him over while Ren placed his hands on his chest. Farran looked confused then screamed in pain as his ribs re-connected suddenly, dropping to a knee as Ren followed. Ren helped him back up after he was done and looked him over.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Ren said quietly as Farran nodded.

"Ecru, report… to Ozpin. Everyone else, go… go relax, you deserve it, great job," Farran said through gritted teeth as Ruby and Nora followed them. The rest of team JNPR and RWBY left in the direction of the dorms while Ecru walked to Ozpin's office. Ren, Farran, Nora and Ruby reached the infirmary as Farran sat on a bed, rubbing his ribs and grimacing as Ruby looked him over. Ren and Nora stayed as a nurse looked him over and told him that he needed rest for a week, which he nodded to as he thanked Ren for healing him.

"Of course, what you did was something I've never seen."

"You guys saw?"

"Me, Yang and Weiss did. That must have been really hard on your body."

"Yeah, it was," Farran said as he quickly explained what he did to Nora and Ruby who looked confused.

"Whoa," Nora said. Her and Ren made sure Farran was okay before leaving to be with their team and to de-brief with Ecru. Farran got up slowly with the help of Ruby as they walked to Ozpin's office.

"You need rest Farran," Ruby said quietly and sweetly as he smiled.

"Yeah, but I gotta report. I'm stubborn like that," he said as they finally entered the office to Ozpin, who was sitting behind his desk and looked surprised at the two before him.

"Farran, what are you doing here?" Ozpin asked as he got up while Farran slowly straightened and saluted Ozpin.

"Reporting sir."

"Ecru already did that in detail," Ozpin stated as he helped Farran stand up.

"Ah, you know me, gotta finish the mission officially. Mercury is captured, Rayne is still with them, and we forgot to look for anything that tied them to the area."

"Team CRDL just did, they were hoping to find a way back underground, possibly to transport Dust. Go get some rest Farran, please," Ozpin urged as he nodded his head and turned away with Ruby by his side, making sure he didn't stumble. They walked in silence until they reached the dorms.

"Why have us get Mercury?" Ruby asked as they ascended the steps slowly.

"To put you guys out of harm's way, I know how well Rayne can fight. Also because I'm still seeking revenge, ditto for Ecru," he said.

"We don't need to be put out of harm's way," Ruby said aggressively as Farran looked at her outside her dorm.

"Ruby, I made that choice because I didn't want to see you guys get badly hurt," he replied, an angry tone rising in him, causing Ruby to look down as he sighed, "I did that because I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay. I'm not losing anyone else under my leadership, especially you," he said with a smile as he nudged her shoulder with his hand. She slowly smiled back as she opened the door and allowed him to walk in to the rest of the team with Neptune and Sun.

"Okay, so, I'm officially confined to the bed for at least a week to properly heal up. You listen to Ecru and in the meantime if you need anything let me know or come up and see me. Great job out their guys," he said, earning smiles and nods from everyone as he slowly left and returned to his dorm. He opened the door to Ecru, who looked him over, helped him over the couch and grabbed medicine for him to take.

"That was really ballsy Farran."

"I know buddy, but it had to be done. You gotta push yourself sometimes," he said as he swallowed the medicine with no water, "Glad to see you and Yang didn't fight."

"Yeah, we're just gonna play it cool probably for the rest of our lives," he said, earning a chuckle from Farran who grimaced at the same time, "You and Ruby?"

"No clue, but I think I'm getting around to her," he said with a smile as the medicine kicked in very quickly, his eye lids growing heavy and finally closing as Ecru replied to him.

* * *

The week went by smoothly with Ecru handling the trainings as everyone came to visit Farran whenever they could. He did his best to move around to get back to training and by weeks end was back to jogging and hand to hand combat with Ecru. The rest of the semester went by quickly as no new missions were given out to anyone mainly because they took down a member of Cinder's crew. Farran and Ecru themselves were happier than they had been in a long time, loving the time they got with their teams as they interacted with one another.

Farran found himself on a bench, the end of the semester in two weeks with a small basket of strawberries to his right as a cool breeze blew, moving the branches of a nearby tree with newly green leafs sprouting on them.

"Are those strawberries?" he heard and looked to his left to Yang and Ruby in their uniforms, with Ruby asking the question as her sister laughed. Farran chuckled and held the basket out to Ruby, whose eyes got wide.

"All yours, I've had enough," Farran said with a smile as Ruby quickly grabbed the basket, sat in the grass a few feet away and started to devour them, saying thanks through a full mouth as Yang sat next to him, "Sorry about Ecru."

"Ah, its fine, we're all good now," she said with a smile as they watched Ruby consume the strawberries, "How did you know she loves strawberries?"

"She does?" Farran asked jokingly as Ruby slowed down, listening to them, "Honestly, I went to the market yesterday and bought them. I'll get a basket for you next time Ruby," he said with a smile that she reciprocated as Yang leaned over to him.

"Do you like Ruby?" she whispered, causing him to look at Yang with a curious smile.

"And if I say yes?"

"You better not do anything to harm her, that's all I'm saying," Yang said quietly, making both of them chuckle as they got up, with Farran conversing with them as he walked them to their class. He told them to get everyone in his and Ecru's dorm and said goodbye to them, leaving him alone to walk to the dorm, where he found Ecru laying on the couch.

"Say, wanna invite everyone to our house?"

"Oh it's our house now?"

"Oh shut it," Farran said, slapping his shoulder. The day slowly changed to night as the teams trickled in slowly to the two knights cooking dinner for them. Everyone took seats where they could find them as they ate and talked, chatting about finals when Ecru interrupted them.

"Okay guys," he said loudly as everyone looked at him, "So, Farran and I have been talking, and well, to be honest, we really like you guys, we can't live without you guys," he said, earning laughter and smiles as he continued, "And, thing is, we don't know if we can go three whole months without seeing you guys."

"Alright wiseass," Farran said, butting in and earning chuckles, "Basically, since we have a basic idea of what the enemy is doing, we want to keep training with you guys so that we can end this threat. So, here's our idea: you spend the first two months of summer with your families and then for the last month, you come to mine and Ecru's house and we train and get ready for y'all's next semester. What do you think?"

The room fell silent as the teams looked at one another and spoke in hush tones until Jaune spoke up, "I like it, I'm in."

"Same," Blake said as the rest of team RWBY agreed.

"Hell, why not!" Nora exclaimed as everyone laughed and agreed. Farran and Ecru smiled and nodded, explaining what they would do in the final month of the break and when they would get them. Farran and Ecru went to bed that evening happy that they wouldn't be alone in the summer, something that hadn't happened in a long while.

* * *

**Holy Hell Chapter 7 already! Time is flying to me! So, after my first week of classes, I like how they are structured (though 3 writing intensive classes are gonna kill me). So, I'll basically decide whether to have one chapter or two chapters in any week. Next Wednesday will be Chapter 8 because of my work schedule (fuck movie theaters and minimum wage), so I won't have that much time to edit. In other news, I've reached Chapter 26! I am so excited for you guys to read the rest of the story, you guys are going to love it! Have a awesome weekend and I'll see you guys Wednesday!**


	8. Lazy Days

Chapter 8

"Come on, you know the Phantom can beat anything, even your families stupid private airships," Farran said to his partner via video chat as he drove through Atlas, "Anyway, I'm getting close to Weiss and Blake."

"And Blake? Shocking," Ecru said, his voice breaking up only a little as the airship he was in headed to Mistral.

"Weiss said Blake needed a place. Sun offered but he's in Mistral with Pyrrha, the rest of team SSSN and team JNPR and Weiss didn't know how to convince her dad to let two faunus' in the house."

"Bastard," Ecru said as he looked out the window and at Sanctum, "Well I gotta go, we are getting close to them. See you at the end of the day mate."

"You too Ecru," Farran said as the video cut out. He shifted up and hit the accelerator as he sped towards Weiss's family mansion, which he could see as he got on a private road that was nearly 350 feet long. He drove up slowly, parked the car and got out, fixing his dark red, buttoned shirt as he approached and knocked on the door. He heard a response as the echo of footsteps could be heard through the open windows. It was cool in Atlas in August as someone opened the door; Farran smiled at Blake who smiled back.

"Hey Farran," she said as she opened the door and let him in as he said hello and whistled. The sound echoed throughout the large foyer with two hallways extending to the left and right and a staircase going upward, with paintings of family members strewn about the walls.

"Damn, this place is huge," he said as he and Blake walked upstairs, "How ya been Blake?"

"I've been good, her family has been surprisingly nice to me and Neptune."

"Good to hear. Now, where in the world are those two?" he said as they turned the corner and saw the two of them talking who turned around and smiled. Neptune came forward and shook hands with Farran as Weiss gave a slight hug to him as they chatted about everything they had done in the summer.

Weiss was giving up control of her side of the family business to her sister Winter to focus only on Hunting while her and Blake had trained and enjoyed bonding together. Neptune had enjoyed the quiet time with his girlfriend as Farran and Ecru had been training and enjoying quiet time as well, only having one task, which was a simple Grimm extermination mission. Farran grabbed her bags and walked downstairs with them in tow.

"Wait, where's Ecru?" Neptune asked.

"He's getting team JNPR in his family's private airship along with Sun. We get to travel in style," Farran said with a grin as they walked outside to his car, "Say hello to the Phantom."

"You're kidding me…" Weiss said in saddened disbelief as they all looked over the car. It was a traditional black muscle car with grey racing stripes running down the middle, black tinted windows, a low spoiler on the trunk and a grey scoop vent on the hood.

"Yeah, for right now you guys can sit in back or if someone wants to chill with me up front," Farran said with a shrug as he and Blake threw bags into the trunk as Neptune and Weiss piled in the back. Blake joined him up front as he quickly turned the car over, whipped it around in reverse and sped off.

"The hell you speed demon!" Weiss said, earning a laugh from Farran as Blake closed her eyes.

"Hey, I like my speed," Farran said with a smile as he adjusted the rear view mirror to see Weiss.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?" Neptune asked with curiosity as Farran turned onto a highway heading to an air-carrier, which ferried cars and other large objects along with its passengers across Remnant.

"When Ecru's family bought him the mansion, it was originally just farm land. They had it cleared out to start constructing said mansion and they found a barn on the outskirts of the land. They checked it out and found the car but never did anything with it and left it in the mansion garage for years until I moved in the first summer we became knights. We've been upgrading it ever since: new engine, custom gear shift, brand new brakes, the works," Farran said as he picked up his speed to make sure they made it on time to the airport.

"The works huh?" Weiss said with no interest as she looked out the window, Neptune holding her hand as Farran drove on and smiled at the small display of affection. Weiss saw his gaze and graced a smile across her lips as Neptune laid his head back and fell asleep, copying Blake's actions.

They soon arrived and piled on the airship as Farran drove the car onto the ship and got out quickly, rejoining them on one of the higher decks, leaning against the railing as the large airship took off, the world passing beneath them slowly.

"You okay Farran?" Blake asked.

"Of course, I'm just glad to see you guys again," he answered, which was met from smiles from Blake and Weiss.

"Aw, look at you being adorable," Neptune said.

"Well, when you really don't make any new friends for three years, of course I am because I want to keep them," Farran said, making Blake rub his arm as he smiled at her, "Ah, I'm fine. To answer your question Weiss," he continued as Weiss opened her mouth, "no, I don't really know any other knights because we train for different reasons. Ecru and I were trained to be fighters first, others to hack, lay low, spy, etc."

"Wow, that's really spread out," Weiss stated.

"That way Beacon can have a knight for any situation," Farran said, earning nods as they watched the sky. It was slowly turning from light blue to orange as the sun set on Patch, the small island on the outskirts of Vale. They piled in the car, drove off the airship at the port and drove on to Ruby and Yang's house, which was a small two story house that went with other houses in their neighborhood. They got out as the front door opened to Ruby and Yang, who tackled their teammates to the ground, happy to see them again as Farran chuckled at their reactions. Yang and Ruby both hugged Farran, with Ruby's being tighter, as the three walked into the house to grab their things but were stopped by a tall man that was a head higher than Farran. This man had grey hair along his temples to compliment his black hair, a grey cape going down his back as he wore all black with a matching scythe hanging off his back.

"Hells bells Qrow! How ya been?!" Farran said with a huge smile as the man chuckled in a deep voice and embraced him. Ruby and Yang looked at each other confusedly as Qrow and Farran caught back up.

"You're watching over these two?" he asked.

"The whole team and then some," Farran said, earning a hearty chuckle and slap on his back from Qrow who looked at his nieces.

"Sorry girls, it's just that I helped train Farran and Ecru."

"We helped Qrow out with certain assignments for Ozpin… man, those were the days, huh?"

"Indeed. Well, I know you have a schedule to keep so don't let me keep you all waiting. I'll tell your dad when he gets back from his meeting at the school that you're gone," Qrow said as he gave each girl a hug and shook hands with Farran as they all walked out to their friends.

"I can't believe you know our uncle Qrow," Ruby said in astonishment as he threw their bags in the trunk of the car.

"Yup, awesome guy. Glad to see he's doing well," he said as Yang switched with Blake and sat in front as Weiss sat in Neptune's lap, with Ruby and Blake to her right. Yang put her feet up on the dash but were immediately pushed down by Farran.

"No feet on the dash," he said as he put the car in gear and sped off, earning approving nods from Yang, Neptune and Ruby as Weiss sighed, causing Blake to giggle softly at her teammate. They arrived at the airport again and in no time were in Vale as Farran drove off the highway and through an unlit road to a mansion that rested near a small lake, the dark purple sky silhouetted against it.

"And there she is," Farran said as everyone looked at the house, "Ten bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, an entertainment area, a nice TV, right on the ocean… home sweet home," Farran said with a smile as he pulled into the driveway, helping everyone get their bags out as he unlocked the door to the mansion. He opened the door and screamed in surprise as Ecru tackled him to the ground and laughed. Farran shook his head as Ecru helped him up while receiving hugs from team JNPR, who helped team RWBY with their bags as Sun and Neptune re-united with a fist bump. They all walked in the foyer as Farran looked around and smiled, feeling at home again.

"Okay, ground rules-"

"No one's picked rooms yet, I was being fair," Ecru said as Farran began, earning an approving nod from his partner as he looked at the teams to continue.

"Alrighty then, you guys can choose your rooms in a minute. We don't mind if couples share the same room," he said, eyeing Neptune and Weiss who looked back at him annoyed as Farran chuckled, "Anyway, ground rules. There honestly aren't many, just keep in mind that there are others in here so treat this as your house with your family. Questions? Go get your rooms," he said with a grin as there was yelling and shoving as they all ran past the two knights, who laughed as they walked to the kitchen.

The mansion was setup like Weiss's, but smaller. There was a smaller foyer and a door to the right and behind the stairs that led to the dining room which led to a deck and stairs to the beach. The left hallway led to the entertainment area which had a large TV and accompanying stereo, pool table, foosball table, darts, poker table and non-alcoholic bar. The right hallway led to a spacious kitchen with stone counters and island in the middle that was next to the dining room. The two men walked into the kitchen as Farran opened the fridge and grabbed an apple for him and threw one to Ecru.

"Damn, I need to go get strawberries."

"So, you're trying to win her heart with food? Thought that only worked with guys," Ecru said with laughter as Farran beaned him with another apple, earning a groan and sorry from his partner as Farran laughed and patted his back, heading back to the foyer and upstairs. The upstairs formed a square as the stairs split to the left and right, with bedrooms in either direction. Farran went to the left, which was to his bedroom and looked down the hallway and saw Ren and Nora helping each other unpack in their separate rooms as he entered his to Ruby and Yang.

"The hell are you two doing in here?"

"Oh!" they both replied, jumping at his sudden presence, "Sorry Farran, didn't know this was yours," Ruby said sheepishly as Farran took a bite of his apple and smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said as he walked past them, looking around his room. It was painted red with a bed in the middle and shelves filled with books on the walls and a short ceiling. The spiral staircase to the immediate right of the door led to the second floor of his room, which was small and had a small desk and more shelving with various items. He breathed it in slowly as Ruby and Yang watched him.

"Go find a room you two," Farran said with a giggle that they met as they walked out, claiming the room next to his, yelling for another bed that made Farran sigh as he left his room to help.

Ecru went to the right and saw that Pyrrha and Jaune were moving into the same room next to his and shook his head.

"All right you two, I better not hear a damn peep," he said, earning laughter from Neptune and Blake from further down the hallway as they turned red and looked at Ecru with anger as he came over and helped them move their things in as Neptune and Weiss, along with Sun and Blake, moved into the last two rooms Ecru crashed in his room and looked up at the slowly turning fan high above him as he smiled to himself, happy to have more than two people in the house. His room was dark green with different movie and game posters along with a large TV, a small shelf of books flanking his bed to the left and a computer to the beds right, where he practiced simple hacking tricks to use when on missions.

He got back up after finishing his apple and walked downstairs to Farran sitting at the poker table, waiting for his friend while shuffling a deck of cards. He sat at the table and grinned at his fellow knight who dealt out the cards and chips.

Sun and Neptune came down later, asked to join and sat after Farran motioned to two chairs and dealt them in. Farran won the first hand as Neptune won the next two all the while they talked about everything, from the teams to love and soccer.

"The championship game is in a week, isn't it?" Ecru asked as he looked down at his cards while Farran nodded in response.

"You guys going?" Sun asked.

"All of us are going, you kidding?" Farran asked with excitement as he folded disappointingly. Everyone played the hand through but couldn't play the next because Ecru leaned back and closed his eyes in pure relaxation and joy, his tongue hanging out as Farran watched and looked up to two hands scratching his ears. He leaned over and saw Nora scratching his ears in pure bliss and excitement as she kept whispering "Good puppy."

"The hell Nora?" Farran asked, earning chuckles from the guys as everyone else walked in and went about different activities as Sun won the last hand after going all in with Neptune and Farran. The rest of the night went by quickly as everyone joked, laughed and enjoyed small competitions, such as a pool match between the half-sisters and the knights that the knights lost via a sunk eight ball by Ecru.

* * *

The teams were eating breakfast the next morning, Ren graciously making pancakes for everyone as Farran and Ecru had yet to get up.

"I don't remember them ever sleeping in," Jaune said, Pyrrha to his left as he took a small bite while Blake and Sun walked out onto the deck and talked to each other. Ruby shrugged as she and Weiss talked when Yang looked up and gasped, with everyone turning to see Blake and Sun knocked out on the deck. Nora got up and was immediately kicked to the kitchen by a blur of black as another leaped over the table and thrust its boot into Neptune's chest, causing him to fall back on the floor.

The same figure quickly kicked a shocked Ren who had just sat down as the other kicked out Yang's legs, grabbed Weiss and threw her through the open deck doors as Blake and Sun started to get back up. Ruby got up and attacked the figure on the table, stabbing down with a butter knife, the tip puncturing the table as Ecru threw his hood off.

"Oh come on, really Ruby? I liked this table!" he yelled as he kicked her arm while Farran blocked three hits from Pyrrha as he grabbed Jaune's arm, whipped him into Pyrrha and flung him out to Weiss as Blake quickly grabbed him from behind and flung him out the door and down the steps of the deck to the beach. Farran got up and drew his sword quickly yet had it hit out of his hands by Sun as Weiss jumped over him and kicked his thigh. Farran spun around to avoid another kick as he punched her shoulder, grabbed her and held her in front of him as Blake punched, hitting her teammate as Ecru came flying out, screaming in pain and landing in the ocean. Farran looked up to see everyone else on the deck, ready to fight as he sighed and held his hands up in surrender as Ecru came to the surface, spat out some water and swam the twenty feet back to them.

"I love swimming in the morning," Ecru said as he clambered onto the shore, being helped to his feet by his fellow knight as everyone looked at the two, "Okay, to be fair, Farran thought of this."

"I thought it would be a good way to start training," Farran said with a shrug as everyone groaned, "Oh stop it, you know we have to."

"Farran, we're running low on food," Neptune said, walking down the steps as everyone dispersed.

"Hold it!" Farran yelled, causing everyone to stop as they looked back at him, "How in the hell are we already low on food? It's only been one day! I just went shopping… screw it. Ruby and Jaune with me, everyone else with Ecru. He's holding training while we three are getting food, ya fatties," Farran said, earning laughter from everyone as he smiled, shook his head and went inside to change and grab the keys. Soon enough he was outside, sitting on the hood of his car as Jaune and Ruby came out to meet him and piled in to head to a local market, getting all types of fresh food and meat with Jaune grabbing a bouquet of roses and Ruby buying a large basket of strawberries.

Meanwhile, Ecru divided the remaining into two teams, with Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Sun in one and Neptune, Blake, Weiss and Ren on another as he had them stand thirty feet apart and stood in the middle with a grin.

"Have fun guys… Fight!" he yelled as he quickly jumped back as the two teams came at one another. Ren shot at Yang and Pyrrha while Nora launched a grenade at Blake and Weiss, separating the two as Neptune and Sun locked weapons, grinning at one another. Blake and Pyrrha attacked each other, with Pyrrha blocking her strikes and Blake dodging her's, using her clones to try and throw the warrior off her game. Weiss charged at Nora but was quickly flung back from a solid shot from her hammer as Yang landed two punches to Ren while getting a shot off at Neptune, who dodged it but quickly suffered a hard hit to the top of his head from Sun's staff, who leapt over him and brought his staff down on top of Weiss. She quickly side stepped the staff and stabbed at him, flinging him back as Blake got off multiple shots, spinning her blade around while Pyrrha blocked and swung her spear around, catching Blake's legs and tripping her and moving her blade to the faunus' neck. Neptune swung with his trident but was hit with a grenade, whose blast launched him into the ocean as Ren slashed at Yang, who ducked under a slash and hit him with a solid punch as Sun tripped Weiss as she was about to use a glyph.

Farran walked onto the deck, looking at the carnage and nodding as Ruby and Jaune brought in the last of the groceries.

"Not too shabby partner, the mixing and matching says a lot," Farran said as he walked down the stairs and stood next to him while everyone helped each other up and talked.

"Yeah, just gotta keep mixing them up, see if certain combinations work well together," he said as he wrote in a notepad.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Farran said, looking at his friend and patting his back as he walked over to the groups and congratulated on them their fighting and chatted with them.

* * *

"It's unlocked," Ecru said, sitting on his bed as Jaune opened the door, earning a smile from Ecru as he waved the blonde in, "Hello Jaune, what brings you here?"

"Hey Ecru, I just wanted to ask a question."

"Of course buddy, what's up?"

"Do you think I'm a good leader?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't answer my question," Jaune said as he looked down and leaned back on the wall next to the door. Ecru looked at him and rubbed his thighs as he was trying to understand the young man's problem.

"Yes, you are a great leader Jaune, you know how to utilize the team and know what orders to give. Now, answer my question, why do you ask?"

"Pyrrha and I…"

"Uh oh."

"Yeah… It's just, she gives out orders when I'm right there and it's frustrating because I feel like she doesn't trust me as leader-"

"Even though you guys are dating," Ecru finished, earning a nod from Jaune as he got up, "Well, to be fair Jaune, we've all done that. There have been plenty of times when I gave orders to Farran and he executed them, it just happens honestly. Let me guess, you got in an argument about it?" he asked, earning a nod from Jaune as he patted his back, "Don't worry man, it'll be okay."

* * *

"It's unlocked," Farran said from the second floor of his room as he heard his door open. He was sitting at his desk, an old typewriter in front of him as he looked out the circular window in front of him. It had been a few days since the teams had joined them and it had been a blast for Farran and Ecru, who were now gearing up for the championship match between Vale United and Mistral FC. He heard footsteps coming up the staircase and turned around in his chair to Pyrrha, who looked sad.

"Ms. Nikos? What's the problem?" he asked he got up, led her to his chair and sat her down as he stood in front of her.

"Just Jaune and I," she started as Farran watched tears start to form as he rubbed her shoulders, "He just got so mad at me over leadership of our team."

"That doesn't sound like Jaune at all," Farran said as he came to her eye level, "Hell, he bought you the bouquet a couple of days ago. Talk to me, what happened?" he asked quietly as Pyrrha relayed to him an argument the two of them had gotten into earlier that evening. Jaune had confronted her about how she would give out orders to the team and how it undermined his leadership and hurt his confidence, with Pyrrha apologizing profusely as she left. She had stayed in the hallway for awhile silently until she heard him coming and went to Farran.

"Oh Pyrrha I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I… I don't mean to do it on purpose, you know that, right Farran?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Pyrrha… go talk to him or hell bring him here, I'll make sure he listens," Farran said with a smile as he heard another knock and yelled that the door was unlocked, hearing his partner come in.

"Hey bud, you se… Oh, hey Pyrrha, I've been looking for you," Ecru said, standing on the last step. He walked over to her and explained what he and Jaune had talked about and wanted to take her to him to moderate them.

"Wanna come Farran?" he asked.

"I'm busy," Farran said as he hugged her, gave her some encouraging words and smiled at her, which she returned along with a thank you as they left, leaving Farran alone as he looked out the window. The sky was awash in a sea of grey clouds as he sat back, heard another knock and sighed as he yelled that it was unlocked again. He typed slowly on the typewriter when he felt a familiar presence stop at the top.

"Hello Ruby," he said, smiling to himself as he continued to type.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" she asked as she walked forward slowly.

"No, not at all," Farran lied as he turned around to the young woman, who was wearing her pajamas as today was a lazy day for everyone. He smiled at her as she walked past him to look at the typewriter.

"I am bothering you, aren't I?," she asked quietly as he looked at her.

"Eh, not really. You're not bothering me, it's interrupting, but I don't mind it," he said as he kept smiling at her, making her blush as she read the papers on the right of his desk. She read them slowly and smiled at what she read.

"What is this?"

"That is my own novel," Farran said as he took the paper in the typewriter out, "and this is part of my journal/memoir I'm writing to help… cope with everything. It's been really beneficial the past year and a half."

"That's awesome! I'm glad it helps," she said with a huge smile.

"Aw, thanks Ruby, I appreciate it," Farran said with a matching smile, "How's everyone? I haven't seen anybody and it's two in the afternoon."

"I think everyone is still sleeping actually," she said, causing laughter from Farran as he got up and walked with her downstairs and out his room. They chatted as they went into the kitchen, where Farran made a sandwich for him and Ruby and watched TV with her, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Yeah, I wrote this one as a filler (don't get mad) but also to help with some character development (and romance! and things brought up in the show!). Next week will once again be on Wednesday: It'll be like this for the next couple of weeks until the end of Part I, which ends with 12 and 13 and those will come during the second week of February. The reason why I want to do it only once a week is two reasons: 1. School and work are making my life hell again and its controlled chaos and 2. I think of it as a new episode to a show being aired (not trying to sound cocky, if it came off that way I'm really sorry). I dearly hope you guys have been enjoying it so far! I'll see you guys next Wednesday!**


	9. Explosive Findings

Chapter 9

Ozpin looked over the data being displayed on his scroll from Qrow, showing new items that certain people had bought along with information on said people. He sighed as Glynda walked up to him and looked at the data herself over Ozpin's shoulder.

"Time to assemble the knights Ozpin," she said as he continued looking over the data.

"Not yet Glynda… let them enjoy everything while they still can," Ozpin said as he looked up at her, "Let them have fun before they are thrust back into the front lines of war."

* * *

Everyone was watching the match intently as Vale United moved the ball up the pitch, trying to go on the offensive with three minutes of extra time left. Farran had his hands cupped over his mouth as he watched while wearing his Van Roorio jersey, with both teams to his left and right as they all sat near the middle of the pitch, two sections up from it. United gave the ball away as he looked at the time on the scoreboard.

"They got it Farran, don't worry," Weiss said, leaning over to look past Ruby as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I know but man it is nerve wracking," he said with a chuckle as United was awarded a corner, causing him to stand up with many other fans as he held his breath. The player hit the ball, crossing it into the middle of the box as Van Roorio headed it past the goalkeeper and into the back of the net. The arena erupted in screams and cheers as Farran quickly wrapped an arm around Ruby and Nora, who was sitting to his right and left, cheered and screamed with the crowd as the team celebrated the goal. He quickly started to sing the team's battle song and was joined by both teams and then eventually the whole stadium until the referee blew the whistle and the arena exploded in more screams and cheers. Everyone stayed to watch the trophy ceremony and then left, walking to a private airship waiting for them.

"Oh my God, what a goal!" Farran said, running and jumping into Ecru, bumping into him and causing both men to laugh as the others watched them chat about the match.

"Wow, I've never seen him so relaxed," Blake said as Sun wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Right? It's kinda nice" Weiss said with a smile as Pyrrha and Jaune talked amongst themselves while Nora joined him in celebrating.

"He probably doesn't get to do that often which is why he probably brought us," Ren said as Yang and Ruby talked about the two knights, "So, we have two weeks before school, what now?"

"Great question Ren," Ecru said as he turned around with his friend, a huge smile crossing his lips as they stared at the teams, "More training and relaxing and then we head out for our first combined mission."

"Indeed," Farran said as he lost his smile and got more serious while opening one of the doors to the airship, "We got word from Ozpin that the White Fang are moving ahead with the Dust bomb. We've been tasked with taking it down then trying to arrest the officers of the group, a.k.a. Emerald, Cinder, Roman and the rest. Right now though, they can't pinpoint the bomb location, thus why right now we train. While you guys are in school, we will each head on a Grimm mission with our respective groups then come together to stop the bomb. Questions?" Farran said as he leaned against a wall, looking over the teams who nodded at everything he said. He smiled as leaned his head back against the steel and closed his eyes, listening to the conversations as he mentally prepared himself for the next training.

They made it back to the house quickly as everyone got their weapons and prepared to train in a few hours. Farran himself was sitting on the small beach that was behind the mansion, closing his eyes and listening to the waves as Weiss and Blake sat next to him.

"Yes ladies?"

"Nothing, just wanted to sit," Weiss said as they looked at him, "… reminds you of your dad huh?"

"Of course… he used to take me on the Vale Navy ships via tours. I guess I got that from him: his looks and the love of the ocean," he said as he smiled at the smell of the ocean and because of the company he had.

"Farran," Blake began as he looked at her, "I personally just wanted to say thanks. I know we haven't talked much but you've done a lot for all of us and I appreciate that greatly."

"Same Farran," Weiss said with a smile that was not seen often on the heiress.

"Hey, anytime," Farran said with a smile as he hugged her and Blake, "And I'm always here to talk, so stop ignoring me," he said with a laugh that they both met as he got up, helped them up and looked up at the deck to his teammate.

"Ready?" Ecru asked, earning a nod from all three of them as he turned around and called for everyone to come out for another training session.

* * *

"You know Ozpin is giving students another ball this year?" Ecru asked aloud in their dorm as Farran was finishing putting his clothing away. Everyone had moved in that day and Farran was itching to get back to going on knight missions.

"Interesting, for the fall?"

"Yup, the greatly titled, 'we thought of this at the last minute', Fall Ball. Nice job Oz," Ecru said, saying the last bit to himself as he threw a dart and missed the bulls-eye by a centimeter. The teams were enjoying their last day before classes while Farran and Ecru were gearing up to go to a gym on campus and train. While they had stayed in great shape throughout the summer with everyone else, it was a tradition for them. Farran quickly threw on grey work out pants and a grey shirt with a hood and short sleeves, with Ecru putting on the same.

"So, why tell me this?" Farran asked as he locked the door behind them.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna ask Ruby to it? I've seen how you guys are, hell everybody has, you two are acting like Ren and Nora I swear," Ecru said, earning a punch to his shoulder as they walked outside, flipped their hoods up and jogged to the gym. They went along quietly, with Farran going over what Ecru told him in his head. It was a known fact that he couldn't hide his feelings for Ruby, something Yang had joked about with him nearly everyday. However, Farran was not sure how to approach it and was nervous, especially since his last girlfriend was now his enemy and rival. They arrived and stretched slowly as they quickly hopped on a couple of treadmills and jogged more, chatting about all of that.

"I say go for it. I mean, you got till, what, October 27th I think. Besides, I think this will be great for you," Ecru said, patting Farran's back as he tripped and nearly fell off the treadmill, making Farran laugh hard at his friend, who slapped his head.

"What about you?" Farran asked as he stopped laughing.

"I don't know man, I may go after Yang again... but I heard Velvet is back on campus as an assistant professor because of an injury… and it would be awesome to get back with her... I can't decide," he said with a smile as they got off, with Farran holding up small punching bags in his hands for Ecru to hit. They stayed like this, switching so Farran could get some shots in as they took a small break.

"Honestly man, I wanna find someone. I mean, I turned 21 in June, I don't want to end up being a 40 year old Hunter who is all alone. I would rather have someone."

"I feel the same way bud," Farran said as he looked his friend over, "But hell, you'll find someone, I know it."

"Thanks," Ecru said as he got up and suddenly tackled Farran, with the two rolling on the floor, trying to get an angle on the other and into a submission lock. Ecru quickly rolled Farran around, latched onto his back, rolled back around, put his arms around Farran's neck and legs around his waist and applied pressure, with Farran quickly tapping. Ecru let go and pushed Farran off him and laughed.

"Still got it," he said as he helped Farran up and earned a surprise punch that stumbled him back.

"Sorry, what was that?" Farran said with a grin that Ecru matched as the launched multiple punches and kicks at one another. Farran took a flying knee to his shoulder that caused him to fall back, which he responded to with a kick to Ecru's legs with his boots as he got back up, tripping the faunus. He moved in on Ecru as he got up, ducked one punch and leaned to avoid another and clocked him in the jaw as Ecru kicked him hard in the chest in response, sending him flying against the wall. Ecru watched as Farran slowly slid down to the mat, noticing that he wasn't moving.

"Great, Ruby is gonna kill me now," Ecru said as he walked over to his unconscious friend and kept snapping his fingers in his ears until Farran's eyes shot open. He immediately groaned and rubbed the back of his head, looking at the crater on the wall the impact of his body made as he turned to Ecru.

"The hell man? I know you don't like me but I didn't think you wanted to kill me, ya jerk," he said as Ecru chuckled and helped him up.

* * *

Steam left Farran's mask as he looked around in the snow, noting the eerie silence and the constant snow fall in the mountains. He drew his sword and looked around, picking up on light footsteps as he held his blade close, focusing on the sounds. The semester was only three weeks old and his mission with team RWBY was in two days, but he didn't like the predicament he was in. He quickly turned and caught Weiss's strike with his own blade as Blake jumped and nearly landed a kick to his back which he avoided with a quick dodge. Yang came from behind a tree and swung, which Farran rolled under as Ruby took a shot with her sniper rifle from a tree branch and landed a shot to his chest, felling him as Weiss prepared a glyph. He got up slowly and saw ice encircle his feet all the way to his thighs. He looked up and saw Yang and Blake charge at him while Ruby leapt down from her position. He separated his blade, blocked to hits from Blake and pushed Yang's punch down to hit his thigh, breaking the ice on his right leg, allowing him to quickly bring it up and hit her in the stomach. Blake slashed his chest, making him fall back as the chunk of ice broke from the ground yet was still wrapped around his left leg.

He dodged a overhead strike from Ruby as he kicked Blake's shin with the ice, got up and round-house kicked Ruby in the cheek, causing the ice to break as he combined his blades, formed the rifle and shot at Weiss. She dodged as he stabbed Yang with the bayonet on the front, causing her to jump back and be quickly hit in the shoulder with a shot from his rifle as Ruby slammed her scythe into him, flinging him into a tree. He kicked off the tree and looked at the team as he was suddenly flung past them from a solid shot by Neptune, who had swung with his Guandao from behind. Farran planted his feet and slid back twenty feet, looking at them with angry eyes as he stood and swung his blade around and motioned with two fingers for them to come at him.

Weiss quickly formed a glyph and launched Ruby at him, who ducked under a swing as Blake whipped her pistol to Yang who caught it and was flung around, discharging shots to gain momentum as Farran separated his blades. Yang came at him with a punch ready as he tripped her, grabbed the ribbon from her hand and pulled, lurching Blake forward as he sidestepped another swing from Ruby, hit her twice and felled her quickly. Blake had quickly recovered as Weiss and Neptune came forward, with Neptune using his trident to make Farran jump back as she tried to meet him in the air but instead met his blades. She fell back to earth quickly as he landed and eyed Blake and Neptune, with Yang getting up behind them. He swiftly formed his sword and charged, jumping over a stab from Neptune, kicking off him to slash at Blake as he landed, rolled under a strike from Yang, kicked her hard in the stomach with his greaves and brought the hilt down on the small of her back. He looked up to Neptune forming his rifle and ran to him, meeting him before he could get a shot off, punched him in shoulder, wrenched his arm until he dropped his rifle and brought his knee to Neptune's nose. Neptune stumbled back as Farran grabbed his rifle and shot him three times in his chest, felling him with a confident grin as everyone got up slowly.

"Well done guys," Farran said as he tossed Neptune his rifle, "You did a hell of a good job using the snow and trees to hide your movements. And good job by you Neptune to wait to get involved in the fight."

"Lazy bum," Weiss said, earning laughs as Neptune shook his head and smiled at her, "Can we get out of the cold now?"

"Gladly," Farran said as he called in the AI controlled airship to land in front of them, Gotta love AI."

"AI," Yang said, letting the words trail off, "What does the A stand for?"

* * *

Jaune quickly decapitated a Beowolf as Ren shot another over his shoulder while Ecru, Nora and Ren were dealing with a Boarbatusk. Sun ducked under the claw of an Ursa Minor and got off three shots and then smacked it with this staff, stunning it as Pyrrha ran her blade through the beast. She turned around and shot another in the head as Jaune stabbed to her right, barely missing her side but stabbing a Beowolf that had moved behind her. Jaune kissed her lips softly and quickly as he pulled the blade out, whipped around and let Ren kick off his shield to help with the Boarbatusk. Ecru was whipping his marbles at its eyes, briefly blinding it as Nora shot a grenade, with Ren sliding underneath the creature with his blades turned up to cut into its weak underbelly. It roared in agony as Ecru brought his axe overhead, cleaving into its neck as it collapsed, Ren getting up from behind the beast.

"Damn that was fun," Ecru said, earning a smile from everyone as he removed his axe, the beast slowly disappearing while he sheathed it, "Nice job guys."

"Man I didn't realize how much fun it is to fight with y'all," Sun said, earning a pat on his back from Jaune as they walked back to a waiting airship. They had been given the simple task of eliminating a gathering of Grimm and had completed it easily as Ecru looked at his scroll, which was vibrating during the entire mission.

"Yeah, we're pretty badass," Nora said, earning chuckles from everyone as Ecru's expression changed from happy to serious, his eyes moving over the information on his scroll quickly.

"What is it Ecru?" Ren asked, noticing the change.

"Get in the airship now, we gotta go. They think they've pinpointed the bomb, the problem is that it's here in Vale," he said as he called Farran on his scroll.

"I just saw it Ecru," Farran said to answer the call, explaining that they were all heading to agriculture district of Vale while he wanted them to search the commercial district.

"Man, if they blow up my house, I'm gonna kill them."

"Really Ecru? You're worried about your damn house?" Farran said slightly jokingly to alleviate some of the tension. Ecru quickly hung up and relayed the information to everyone as the ship swung around to the commercial district. He sighed as the ship dropped them off near a fountain that was next to a road. People looked at them and moved on with their lives, believing it to be a training exercise as Ecru looked over the information again.

"So where's it at?" Pyrrha asked as Ecru closed his scroll.

"According to the information gathered, it's either in an empty building here, at the docks or in an old barn in the agriculture district. They got all this from some emails that were exchanged by some soldiers, so they could be lying or honestly have no clue where it is."

"Who's checking the docks?" Sun asked.

"All of us will when we are done: spread out and search any old, abandoned buildings or ones that have been foreclosed. Ask around also to see if there's been anything suspicious. Move," Ecru said, causing everyone to quickly split up and run in different directions as he looked around, observing the buildings. He turned around and shook his head, thinking about it when he quickly got his scroll out and contacted Farran.

"What Ecru?" he asked hurriedly while looking through a silo with Neptune.

"Farran, it has to be near the water."

"Why?"

"How else would you transport it? We've heard talks of it originating in Atlas and they could never use airship so they would have to use-"

"A ferry."

"Exactly!" Ecru exclaimed as he started to talk quicker, "And the docks were cleared out years ago, who expects people to go back to an old location? Or hell, they could only have half and are waiting on the rest of it. And if they are mixing dust, they would need to control such an extreme reaction by cooling it so having an ocean-"

"Ecru, you're a genius. Move there now!" Farran yelled in nervous excitement as he hung up. Ecru quickly rounded everyone back up and called for the airship as he relayed what he thought about.

"Can dust really be controlled like that?" Jaune asked.

"It can," Ren said as everyone gave their attention to him, "Any sudden movements would cause it to react, like when Ruby sneezed at Weiss. Using the ocean cools the dust and puts it in an environment in which there aren't many sudden movements unless it's a large fish or a storm, and there are neither."

"So, don't do anything crazy or move it around fast, got it," Sun said as the ship hovered over the docks, with three warehouses lined up next to one another as the got down from the airship and rendezvoused with Farran's group.

"Okay, move nice and easy, we'll split into teams of three and-"

"Uh, Farran… I think it might be that one," Ruby said, pointing to the far warehouse. In front of it stood three White Fang guards, holding swords and looking around.

"Let's go," Neptune said with a grin as he walked forward but was quickly pulled back by Farran.

"We go in quietly you idiot, we don't want them to have them alert more soldiers. My team goes above, you guys hit it from the sides," Farran ordered as everyone nodded and moved out. His team moved onto the roof quietly while Ecru and Pyrrha quickly knocked out the three guards. Ruby and Weiss looked down via glass roof panel and relayed the information to Farran, who quickly radioed Ecru.

"Two near the door, four guarding the bomb, no second level and about 20 other guards on patrol. The bomb is in a large pool being fed water," he said as Ecru quickly responded and counted down from five. Everyone tensed as he slowly hit one and yelled "GO!" as he and Jaune kicked down the front doors while Yang and Neptune kicked the glass out, allowing Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Farran to quickly jump down and subdued two guards. Ecru spun under a blade and hit one with his axe while Ren jumped over him and shot at two guards while Blake shot another who was coming at Farran from behind. He ducked under a sniper shot from Ruby as Nora and Pyrrha smacked a few guards while Sun and Neptune cleared the guards around the bomb. Jaune, Blake and Weiss finished off the last guards as Yang held another while Ecru questioned him about the bomb.

"Is this it?" he asked as he removed his hood, which disgusted the soldier.

"You dare call yourself a faunus and then work for these humans?" he said in a sad tone, shaking his head as Ecru shook his head then quickly punched the soldier in the gut, knocking the wind from him.

"Is there another bomb?" Ecru asked as Farran walked over and levied his blade to the man's neck, staring him down as he tensed up, allowing Yang to back away.

"T-this is half…"

"Half?" Farran asked as Ecru quickly walked over to the bomb and looked it over, opening a hatch and glazing over the circuitry.

"Half… the other part is in Mistral. They wanted to use the two at the same time to…"

"To what?!" Farran yelled as he gripped the man's throat and squeezed, the man's eyes bulging as everyone watched in shock.

"To… bomb… the school…"

"Which one?" Yang asked as he lessened his grip.

"Haven."

"Guys!" Ecru yelled as a small clock suddenly came to life near the circuits and showed thirty seconds.

"The hell did you do?!" Blake asked.

"It's a fail-safe… if we got caught," the faunus said with a grin, moving his eyes to his left hand which was clutching a small device with a button. Ruby grabbed it and pressed the button again yet it did nothing.

"Go! I got this!" Ecru said as Farran looked at his partner, nodded and moved everyone out, except Weiss and Blake.

"The hell are you two doing?!" Ecru asked as they ran over to him.

"This!" Weiss yelled as she slashed a soldier who had gathered himself and grabbed a sword while Blake quickly spun under a slash from three and used a clone to explode, launching all three away as Ecru followed the wires until he realized only five seconds remained. He shot up, ran to Weiss and then to Blake, wrapped his arms and trench coat around them and fell to the floor as the bomb exploded, shattering the windows and sending fire through all open crevices as Farran and company looked on in horror.

"Stay here!" he yelled as he pulled his mask up and ran inside the burning building, pieces of sheet metal clanging to the ground as he looked through the smoke and saw a dark outline that he ran too quickly. He rolled Ecru over slowly as he picked up Blake and Weiss, who were conscious and got up quickly as he threw Ecru over his shoulder and ran out with the other two in tow. The three came out coughing and heaving for fresh air as fire trucks arrived while Farran set his partner down and looked him over quickly, noting the shrapnel wounds on his back and burns on the back of his legs. He swiftly performed CPR while Weiss and Blake sat next to his unconscious body, heaving for air until suddenly Ecru shot his eyes open and coughed hard, catching air and grimacing in pain while the firemen put an air mask over him.

"You okay buddy?" Farran asked, trying to fight tears back as Ecru clasped his shoulder and weakly grinned while Weiss and Blake had big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, but for the love of God, have Yang perform CPR next time," he said with a chuckle that all three matched, "I never want to feel your lips again."

"Deal," Farran said as he patted Ecru's chest and got in the ambulance with him as he told the teams to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

Two days later the two knights found themselves inside Ozpin's office with him and Glynda. Farran, Blake and Weiss were all okay while Ecru had received multiple stitches and had his burns dressed with proper ointments and creams that stung but had healed him quickly. Weiss and Blake had given him huge hugs and thank you's at the hospital after he came out of surgery.

"Another bomb…" Glynda said in disbelief quietly as Ozpin took a sip of coffee and looked at the two men.

"And you sure he said Haven?"

"Yes sir," Farran responded as he looked for a reaction from Ozpin, who never gave any and was not going to start today.

"I'll alert Ironwood immediately. You two should rest and be prepared at a moment's notice," he said as the two men nodded, saluted and started to walk away.

"By the way gentleman, were you planning on going to the dance?" Ozpin asked, a smile slowly creeping upon his face as both knights turned back to face him in confusion.

"Uhhhh… maybe?" Ecru asked in response.

"Well, I thought I would go ahead and set tickets aside for you two and your dates," Ozpin said as Ecru, Farran and Glynda watched him pull out four tickets from a desk drawer and hold them out for Farran and Ecru. The two came forward and slowly grabbed two tickets each as they looked at Ozpin in confusion.

"Why? And how do you know we are gonna have dates?" Farran asked.

"To answer your first question Mr. Empyrean," Ozpin began as he got up and walked to the front of his desk, standing inches from the knights, "It's because for three years you two have done everything I have said to a T without hesitation. I am forever grateful for that as is this city and I see what having these groups has done to you two. You are a lot more cheery and happy with more energy and now is the time to make these friends your best friends. As for your dates, I figured a certain assistant professor, a team leader or her half-sister would be joining you two," he said, letting his words hang as Farran and Ecru looked at one another then back at him.

"How in the hell… Screw it, I'm not gonna ask," Ecru said with a chuckle as he and Farran thanked Ozpin, turned and walked away as Ozpin yelled to them that their next mission will be a week before the dance.

"I never understand you Oz," Glynda said as she stood next to the headmaster.

"Why not let them relax and enjoy themselves? What those two saw and experienced three years ago are things none of us would ever want to. Why not repay them and comfort them a bit more? After all, everyone needs a little relaxation."

"And they just had that this summer."

"Only a month after they spent two months between here and their own home, conversing with their teams via telephone and video while training and doing missions," Ozpin retorted as he took another sip of coffee while Glynda turned and walked away, shaking her head.

* * *

Farran sighed and held his hand to the door of team RWBY's dorm as he mentally prepared himself. He recognized that all four were in there as he knocked on the door slowly, the rasping being barely audible as the talking died down while someone walked to the door. It opened to Weiss, who smiled at Farran and let him in.

"And how are we today team?" he asked, looking at the four as he watched a ball of fur walk over and bark at him.

"Oh Zwei," Yang said as she picked up the corgi.

"We're good, how are you and Ecru?" Blake asked.

"Good and he is still recovering but at a quick pace. They said he should be fully recovered within the week," he said with a smile, "So, are you four heading to the Fall Ball in three weeks' time?"

"Of course!" Weiss exclaimed as she went on about her dress and how she and Blake had dates.

"Why?" Ruby asked as he turned to her and smiled.

"Well, it just so happens me and Ecru will be able to make it thankfully," he said as he took a small step toward Ruby, who was laying on her bed looking at him, "And I was curious if you would want to go with me Ms. Rose?"

* * *

**The action! The romance! And as you can tell, I'm running out of shit to say here at the bottom seeing that we are back to the old schedule. I do however have big news: I have FINISHED CRUSADERS OF REMNANT! 30 CHAPTERS! HOLY SHIT! OVER 200 PAGES! I'm happy to see that I have finished it and I can't wait for you guys to finish reading it... I also realize that this being only chapter 9, there are 21 more chapters... 20 more weeks with the current schedule... 4-5 more months... geez. Hopefully I'll get some free time and be able to post twice a week, until then however, I'll see you guys next Wednesday! Please review, fav, whatever, it is very greatly appreciated! **


	10. Highest of Highs & Lowest of Lows

Chapter 10

Yang poked her head out from under her bed to look at her sister. Ruby laid in her bed in stunned silence as her cheeks turned crimson while Weiss snickered at her reaction. Blake watched Yang then Ruby, making sure Farran wasn't about to be killed by Ruby's half-sister, no matter her answer.

"Uh…" she said as, not expecting the question at all as Farran chuckled and placed the ticket on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay, no rush, sorry to have surprised you so suddenly," he said quickly with a smile as he turned and left, turning red himself out of embarrassment as he made his way back to the dorm.

Ruby looked down at the ticket and then to her teammates who looked at her.

"You okay Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I… I just wasn't expecting that," she stammered as she held the ticket in her hand.

"Well, what are you going to tell him?" Weiss asked.

"Uh…"

"Why not say yes? It's clear he has feelings for you and besides I saw how you two were at the mansion," Yang said with a devilish grin as Ruby smacked her with a pillow.

"Can we just focus on hunting Grimm and taking down the White Fang?" the young leader asked as she fell back on her bed, still looking at the ticket. Her other teammates talked as she drowned them out with her own thoughts. She thought aboutt her friendship with Farran and how much they had clicked over the eight months since he had started to mentor them. While she had feelings for him, she wanted to concentrate on her job and what she was at the school for.

"Honestly, I don't see why you would turn him down," Weiss said as the other three looked at her, "I mean, I understand that you want to fight Ruby, but there's nothing wrong with taking a small break or… having someone on your mind," she said as Yang threw a pillow at her.

"What she's saying," Yang said as Weiss yelled at her, "Is that we all understand you want to fight Ruby, but it's also at this time when we start to think about our future, especially Farran and Ecru, considering he's gonna turn 21 and Ecru already is 21. Hell, we're about to be 20 and you're about to be 18. Why not have a boyfriend and see where it goes?" Yang asked quietly as she rubbed her sister's arm.

"I know, I just don't want to get distracted."

"Who said it would be a bad distraction?" Yang asked.

* * *

"Uh? That's it? Damn man," Ecru said from his bed as he looked at Farran and shook his head. Farran was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head as he nodded his head.

"Yeah… I was really hoping it would've been a yes," he said as he got up slowly. The day had already turned to night as Ecru joined him in the room only an hour after he had asked Ruby and the two had been talking, with Ecru telling him that Velvet told him maybe. Farran told Ecru that he would be back in a bit and left the dorm. He walked through a door at the end of the hallway and walked upstairs to the roof access and stood there, the warm air barely tussling the leaves and branches as he looked up at the night sky, little stars twinkling in the distance as Farran ran a hand through his hair.

"Something told me I could find you up here," he heard Blake say as she walked over to him.

"Ah, Ms. Belladonna, joining me to watch the stars?" he said as she stood next to him.

"Kinda. I've been up here a few times to clear my head. You okay?"

"I will be," Farran said as he nodded his head slowly, "just sucks, you know?"

"Well, she didn't say no."

"True, but she may as well have."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why her?" Blake asked curiously.

"I was thinking the same thing myself when I was gonna ask her," Farran said as he sat on the ground with Blake sitting next to him, "At first, I thought it was to get rid of the memory of Rayne. To try and undo the nearly two year's of dating we had before she betrayed me and Ecru. But then I realized that it wasn't that; it's that I have genuine feelings for Ruby, I've fallen head over heels for her, I've practically fallen in love with her, especially after the summer when we got to spend so much time together. For me, I want to be have something to fight for constantly: for Ecru, for you guys, for the civilians… but having that one person to keep coming back to would it make it all the more sweeter."

Blake listened and squeezed his arm, which he smiled at as they heard someone clear their throat and turned around to Ruby, who was standing in her Hunter outfit. They both got up quickly as Blake nodded at her, walked to the door and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"So, you heard all of that, huh?" Farran asked embarrassingly as Ruby nodded slowly and walked to him.

"Not all, just the someone to fight for part... Farran, I'm really sorry about not answering you earlier, I just wasn't expecting it. But," she said, stopping as she pulled the ticket out and watched his reaction, "I would love to go with you," she finished, kissing his cheek. He looked at her in shock as a big smile came across his face that she matched as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, happier than ever as he walked her back to her dorm door. He kissed her hand and said good night to her, causing her to blush uncontrollably in shock and happiness as she swiftly went inside with Farran noting the questions and excitement from her teammates. He quickly turned around and ran upstairs to the dorm to tell Ecru the ecstatic news.

* * *

Ironwood stood in his office, taking in the report that Ozpin read to him as he lowered his head. A bomb that the White Fang wanted to use to destroy Haven sounded preposterous years ago, but was now a very real possibility with Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus and Cinder still helming them. He turned to the video of his old friend and sat in his chair, looking for any emotion on Ozpin and got nothing.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know… I've mobilized the army and everyone, from soldiers to Hunters, hell even civilians are all on high alert. Why Haven?"

"That's if they attack it at all."

"What are you suggesting Ozpin?"

"Why attack the military heart of Remnant?" he asked in a manner James knew all too well.

"To take out Hunters and weaken the army."

"But do you really think they would do that? Do you think they could even do such a thing with how they are run and organized?" Ozpin asked as James remained silent.

"You… you think it's a ploy."

"I think that young soldier of the White Fang miss-directed my knights on purpose. Why have half a bomb in one kingdom, the other half in another and then combine them to attack a third?"

"You think they are somewhere in Vale… in a village?"

"More than likely. I'm going to send my knights there soon to investigate."

"I'll keep everyone here on high alert and I'll send some Hunters-"

"No," Ozpin said flatly, confusing Ironwood as he stared hard at the video screen.

"Why not Oz? What if Beacon is attacked? What will happen to all those students?"

"I understand the risk James… but we cannot afford to alert them to our knowledge. The moment we do, they will move the bomb and months of spying and intelligence gathering will be gone. Let me handle this," Ozpin said as he pressed a button to end the video call as Ironwood sat back in his chair, wondering if his old friend was making the right call.

* * *

Farran opened the door of the Bullhead and peered down into the Emerald Forest, noting the dense foliage that was ever persistent and the Grimm that were underneath them, wandering about with some looking up and baring their teeth. Ecru stood next to him, patted his shoulder and jumped down on a few branches, a motion that Farran copied as they made their way down to the ground. Ecru landed first, brushed some bark off his shirt as Farran landed next to him and wiped some off his jeans. They had been tasked with another Grimm removal mission as another pair of knights went to check for the other bomb. Ecru was wearing his tan t-shirt and jeans while Farran was wearing his grey long sleeve shirt with jeans as well.

"So, you two are dating now?" he asked as he looked at a Beowolf and cleaved it in half cleanly.

"Well, no, but I think it will be official either at or immediately after the dance," Farran said as he formed his rifle and shot one while stabbing another, "I plan on taking her to dinner afterwards."

"Nice friendo," Ecru said with a smile as he slashed another's arm off and then chopped its head in two as Farran stabbed one, separated his blades and cut all of the limbs off another.

"You and Velvet?"

"Ah, she can't, she's fully healed and she got called into a Hunt with Coco."

"Bummer," Farran said as he jumped over his partner and slashed down a Beowolf vertically, it's body slowly separating as Farran patted Ecru's shoulder, "What about Yang?"

"I was just thinking that," Ecru said with a small grin as they turned to more Beowolf's, Ursa's and a King Taijitu. Farran cursed at the large two-headed snake Grimm while both men formed their guns. Farran quickly picked off four Beowolf's as Ecru waited and blasted away Beowolf's and Ursa Minors. Both quickly formed their blades and slashed wildly, cutting down swaths of Minors and Beowolf's as they made their way toward the two Ursa Majors and the Taijitu.

Farran ducked under two swipes from one Major as Ecru shot a whole clip of shotgun shells into the other, severely wounding it as he jumped back from the Taijitu. Farran rolled away from a smack as he swung upward, nearly severing the Major's arm as he quickly formed his rifle, stabbed it's midsection and got off two shots as it quickly grabbed his arm and flung him away and into a tree. He impacted with a hard thud as he rubbed his back and saw the same thing happen to Ecru because of the Taijitu. Farran ran to his Ursa, slid under a slash, grabbed his rifle which was still stuck in its midsection and pulled it out. The Grimm wallowed in pain as he formed his sword and cleanly cut off its head, quickly separated his blades and threw one into the other Ursa, who was about to strike a stunned Ecru. The blades cut its leg, nearly stumbling it as Farran threw Ecru his axe, which he grabbed and in one smooth motion removed the Ursa's upper half from its lower half.

Ecru threw Farran his other sword as the two stared the Taijitu down while Farran heard his radio come to life.

"Hey Farran, not trying to interrupt," the pilot began as Farran dodged the mouth of the white snake head and stabbed its body, "But Ozpin said this had to be relayed to you immediately. They didn't find the bomb in the village, repeat no bomb found, over."

"Over!" Farran yelled as Ecru thrust his axe into the black snake head's gaping mouth, preventing it from closing it as Farran ran to it. The white head tried again to bite him, but he jumped over it as Farran thrust his blade up from below its head, the blade piercing all the way to the roof of the black snake's mouth that caused it to wriggle in pain as Ecru removed his axe. The white snake tried again to bite, nearly getting Ecru as the Bullhead hovered overhead, unleashing lead from its one minigun. The Taijitu wriggled in pain and thrashed about while Ecru smacked the white snake head to Farran, who quickly jumped off a tree and brought his sword down on its exposed neck, cleaving it off after wrenching his blade around to fully decapitate it. Ecru motioned for his small marbles to blind the other head as he and Farran brought their weapons down, finishing the beast as Farran held a thumbs up to the Bullhead. He and Ecru walked to the hovering airship, Farran relaying what the pilot had told him when they jumped in.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope," Farran said as he sheathed his blade, "No bomb. It could be in any kingdom."

"Probably already in Atlas."

"Don't say that mate… Let's at least hope it's not," Farran said as Ecru sat next to him and laid his head back while the Bullhead took them back to Beacon. They swiftly disembarked and went straight to Ozpin's office yet were stopped outside the doors by Glynda.

"Professor, we need to talk to Oz," Farran said as she looked at him.

"Mr. Empyrean, I know why you want to, but Ozpin is sick and is not seeing anyone today."

"Of course he is," Ecru said as he rubbed his head, "Okay, what do you know then?"

"They didn't find the bomb where they thought it was going to be. Hell, no one was there, the entire village was empty," Glynda said as she walked down the hallway away from Ozpin's office, the two knights hot on her heels as they piled into an elevator, "Last time we checked, that village had at least 30 people, so-"

"Wait, they kidnapped a whole damn village?" Farran asked.

"Yes... We now think that the bomb and the people are already in Atlas and have dispatched a few Hunters there."

"Velvet and Coco two of them?" Ecru asked curiously.

"Yes, but Ozpin doesn't want you two to worry and enjoy the dance next week. He'll keep you updated on any new developments. Understood?" she asked, with the two men responding with salutes as she hit the first floor button and the doors closed.

"Ah hell this is gonna be hard. Where could you keep a bomb?" Farran asked aloud.

"Somewhere cold? Like the mountains?" Ecru asked in response.

"Possibly… or near the sea, like in Vale…" Farran thought as they walked out to Jaune and Nora.

"Hey guys, how'd the mission go?" Jaune asked as Farran and Ecru told them everything that had happened.

"Yeah, King Taijitu are very annoying," Jaune said after they had heard the tale.

"What are you two doing here?" Ecru asked.

"We're applying to be student professors!" Nora said with excitement as Farran shook his head.

"Oh God… Alright, I gotta go, good luck you two," he said with a chuckle and smile after receiving looks from Nora and Jaune while walking away, the dance the only thing on his mind as Ecru joined them in the elevator.

* * *

Farran looked himself in the mirror, making sure his vest and tie were straightened and went along with his ensemble. He then slowly threw on his suit jacket and looked over himself again as Ecru put his suit on.

"Having fun admiring yourself lover boy?" he said with a giggle as Farran shook his head.

"Just making sure I look good for my date," Farran said as he straightened his tie. He was wearing a black suit with a grey undershirt and red tie, black boots and small cufflinks with his crest on them. Ecru was putting on his black suit with white undershirt, yellow tie, black boots and his own cufflinks with his crest.

"Hat?" Ecru asked as Farran looked at him and nodded.

"Why not?"

"Fair enough," he said as his dog ears suddenly perked up in the direction of the door as there was a soft knock. Farran walked over to it and opened it to Blake wearing a purple dress that stopped at the knees with straps that covered her shoulders.

"Ah, hello Blake, what's up?" Farran asked as he heard Ecru fall down and sighed.

"Yang had me run up here to…," she sighed with annoyance then continued, "Ask where the knights in shining armor were."

"God damn it Yang," Farran said as he told her they would be down in a minute as he returned to his partner who was stumbling around trying to get a boot on. He had just put on a black trilby as he looked up at Farran.

"Uh… I have bad balance."

"I can tell. Let's go," Farran said with a smile as Ecru held up his hand and quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out small pins of Ruby's crest and Farran's crest, with Ruby's rose being colored grey and Farran's cross in the middle of the black shield being colored red.

"Ecru…" he said as his teammate handed them to him and grinned.

"I got them made last week. You give her your symbol and you wear hers. It lets people know that you are her date and vice versa. I thought it would be cute and I did the same for me and Yang."

Farran looked at the small pins and back to his teammate. The two of them had been through so many things, and even though Farran got annoyed with Ecru half the time, they were practically brothers. The two embraced in a hug and walked out of the dorm, one arm over each other's shoulders as they talked and laughed. They reached the bottom floor and stopped talking as they looked at their friends and dates.

Neptune, Jaune, Ren and surprisingly Sun were all wearing suits that went with the school code along with ties that matched their dates as they chatted with their friends. Nora was wearing a strapless dress that reached her knees that was pink on the top and blended smoothly into white on the bottom. Pyrrha was wearing a form fitting red halter top dress that reached the floor while she and Jaune talked and smiled at one another.

Neptune was admiring Weiss's dress, which was pure white with an ice blue trimming along the top and the shoulders, which covered her collarbone and shoulders while exposing her neck and top of her chest. Yang and Ruby turned to the two knights and smiled at them, with Yang wearing a simple yellow dress with a scoop top that reached her knees. Ruby was wearing a red and black dress, the colors meshing and blending together as the top formed a v-neck while the rest of the dress reached the floor. Both knights approached the group and greeted everyone as they all headed out, talking amongst each other as Ruby and Farran hooked arms.

"You… look absolutely stunning," Farran said quietly as Ruby looked at him and smiled.

"You look just as stunning Farran," she said as he slowly moved his hand over hers and felt her fingers wraps around his hand, which caused both of them to blush and smile as they walked across the campus, running into other students as they headed to the ballroom. Yang and Ecru talked and laughed as they entered the dance, which was already going as everyone split up, with Weiss, Neptune, Blake and Sun getting seats while everyone else stood around and talked while Farran and Ruby walked around the dance floor. A slow song came on and Farran instinctively held his hand out to his date, who took it as he led her on the dance floor and held her hand while he placed another on her back. A majority of the attendees joined them and danced slowly as the song continued on, with Farran smiling at Ruby who smiled back as Ecru and Yang watched from the side.

"They seem to be having a great time," Ecru said with a smile as he looked at his blonde date, taking in her looks.

"They are… I guess I was kinda hard on him last semester," Yang said as she kept watching them.

"Ah, it's okay. Anyone would understand why you'd be like that. Shall we dance Yang?" he said holding his hand out to her, which she took as he kissed her hand than immediately backed away, "I… uh… sorry."

"It's fine Ecru," Yang said with a giggle as they walked onto the dance floor and danced next to Farran and Ruby.

"What are you kids doing?" Ecru said, earning a kick to his shin from Farran as they all laughed. As the song ended, Farran smiled at Ecru and led Ruby off the dance floor to a balcony on the second floor where the two were alone, left to stare at the broken moon as it illuminated the night sky. Farran couldn't help but stare at Ruby as he slowly took out the pin with his crest in her colors and tried to pin it slowly even though she was watching.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as Farran sighed.

"It's… it's my symbol in your colors. I have your symbol in my colors… Ecru thought it would be cute," he said as he pulled out the other pin.

"Awww that's cool!" Ruby said as she took Farran's symbol and pinned it to her left strap as she put Farran's on his suit jacket while he watched, their faces being mere inches from one another as he held her hands.

"Look, Ruby… I just want to say that I really hope you enjoy tonight."

"Farran, I know-"

"I also want to tell you in person…" he said as he looked down, cutting her off as she looked at him confusedly, "Honestly Ruby, I started to fall for you the instant I laid eyes upon you when you spotted me and Ecru at the statue," he started, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "There was just something about you, your looks, your bravery the way you care for everyone, I just… I couldn't help but just keep thinking about you as we got to know one another. I'm head over heels for you, I'm… I'm in love with you Ruby."

Ruby looked at him in slight shock and silence as he backed away from her, looking down at his feet. Ruby slowly walked forward to him and placed a hand on his cheek as tears came running down his cheeks.

"I… After Rayne, I-I just… I gave up on dating for a while… b-but then I wanted to find someone… I realized that I didn't want to date you to replace her… but because I-I truly love you… I'm sorr-" he began until Ruby quickly cut him off by pressing her lips to his, standing on her tip toes to reach his lips. He opened his eyes in shock and then slowly closed them as he wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, which she copied by wrapping her arms around his neck. They held the kiss until Farran slowly broke it and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Honestly Farran, I was never really thinking about dating, only about fighting Grimm and focusing on that. But I realize that… I feel the same way… I love you too," she said with a huge smile that he returned as he wiped his eyes.

"Of course, the first time I admit my love to someone, I cry," he said with a laugh that she returned. Farran looked and saw Ecru, Weiss and Nora standing in the archway with huge grins as he flicked them off, earning loud laughter. Ruby and Farran walked to them hand in hand smiling as they returned to their friends on the first floor, who congratulated them. The rest of the night went slowly as Ruby and Farran left the dance after a song about shining together to go to dinner. Before they left, Yang tugged on Farran's sleeve and pulled him to the side as Ruby chatted with everyone else, earning some looks but left alone.

"Ecru told me everything."

"Not shocked and now I have to kill him," Farran said, making Yang chuckle as she shook her head.

"No, you won't, its fine… just promise me you'll watch over her and protect her."

"Of course Yang, why-"

"Farran, you know why I'm asking," she said quietly as Farran nodded his head and embraced her, which she returned.

"I promise you I will Yang."

"Thank you," she said as they returned to their friends. Farran and Ruby left and chose a small restaurant in the entertainment district of Vale as they ate and talked for an hour, chuckling at stories and jokes and appreciating each other's company. Farran kissed her hand slowly then noticed movement outside, told her to wait, got up and ran to the door.

"The hell is going on?" he asked the host.

"Everyone's running to the airports to head to Mistral," he said.

"Why?"

"Sanctum… it's been bombed."

* * *

**Well, we know how Chapter 11 is gonna be... anyway, glad to see you guys are really liking this story! It is already over 1,000+ views! I got nothing else really, except that after 11, I'm going to post 12 and 13 during the same week as that is the end of Part I of this 30 Chapter story, so keep an eye out the week after next for that. Please keep on reading and enjoying you guys! As always, please fav and review!**


	11. Search & Rescue

**I just wanna say first and foremost that it is a true shame that Monty Oum passed away on Sunday. Monty was a man that was so creative and hardworking, coming up with a lot of cool and amazing ideas. It was because of him I got back into writing, the product of which you've been reading. I'm praying for RT and for his wife and family who are going through hard times and I hope you guys do the same. Monty, I never got to meet you but I hope you know you inspired me to get back into writing, you were an amazing man and someone many will miss, rest in peace.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Bullhead rocked from sudden turbulence as everyone sat down and looked around, little being said as they took in the recent news. Sanctum, one of the top secondary academies in Vale next to Signal, had been hit with a bomb that had destroyed the entire left wing of the school. Farran and Ruby had immediately ran back to the dance and broke the news, with TV's carrying the message mere seconds later. Pyrrha quickly ran back to the dorm with everyone following suit as they changed into their gear and got on the first airship heading to Mistral. Ruby held his hand and gave him a small smile, which he copied as he looked around at everyone, who were concerned and focused, especially Pyrrha. The airship slowly descended as Farran threw the doors open and got out with everyone.

"Alright," he said as he handed out medical bags to everyone, "As of right now, they have a majority of students accounted for. Official tally is 27 dead, including three professors. 35 are still missing, so priority is them. Split up into groups of two, doesn't matter who is with who. Weapon use is allowed because of large pieces of debris but exercise extreme caution. If you find…" he stopped as he looked to the side, "someone who has passed on, call a medic team to recover the body. Same if they are injured, but apply your basic training. We all have communicators, so keep in touch, questions?" he asked. They all shook their heads and quickly paired off, turning to the carnage before them. Other Hunter's had been dispatched as well to help the local firefighters and policemen as they stepped onto the debris.

"So, who's gonna analyze the bomb?" Ecru asked as he looked down at little particles of blue dust.

"The Council has already sent a team to look at all the footage," Farran said as he overturned some debris and shook his head. He and Ecru moved the debris slowly and kept their ears open for any sound. Over the course of three hours, they had not found anyone but Ruby and Yang had found two alive while Nora and Ren had found one dead. Farran sighed as he heard his radio buzz to life.

"Farran, its Ozpin. The first results from the explosion are showing high traces of multiple types of Dust. The bomb you encountered at the docks only had red dust mixed with explosives."

"Explained how I survived," Ecru said as he shined a light into a dark crevice, "The mix of the different Dust types made this a ten times bigger explosion. Using only red meant a smaller but still powerful explosion."

"Yeah… guys, be careful of any after effects from the multitudes of Dust, copy?" Farran said as he heard audible confirmations from everyone. Ecru turned to say something when Farran sharply swung his hand up to silence him, moving slowly to a large pile as he placed his ear to it and heard a faint cry.

"Ecru!" he yelled as he got out his sword and his partner his axe as they careful struck the debris, cutting it down slowly until the two pushed it to the side. They suddenly heard a louder cry of help as they kept removing pieces quickly to reveal four students, all with different degrees of injury to them. Ecru held his hand out to one who grasped it as Farran got the others up and quickly called for medical teams. All four students were okay and thanked them profoundly as Farran heard a yell over the radio.

"Farran! I need you!" Jaune said as Farran quickly ran to his location and saw a dead student, with Pyrrha collapsed in front of the body crying uncontrollably as Jaune held her. Farran walked over to them, called for a team of medics and placed a hand on Pyrrha. She looked up at him and Farran saw a completely different person: once stoic and kind, now depressed and destroyed by her school's tragic attack. The team came and quickly removed the body and looked over Pyrrha as she started to calm down. Farran rubbed her back slowly as Jaune whispered quietly into her ear, earning slow nods from her as he picked her up, nodded to Farran and walked back to the airship. Farran worked alone, discovering three more bodies and shaking his head in silence as they were removed. Eventually, after a nine hour search, every student and professor had been properly accounted for as they regrouped at the airship.

"Alright, official tally is everyone has been accounted for, 39 dead including five professors. Let's go get some rest," he said as they piled in and sat down, reflecting on everything as Pyrrha slept soundly against Jaune's shoulder.

* * *

"So those were test runs, more or less," Ecru said as he looked over the information Glynda had given him. He and his partner were eating lunch with Glynda and Ozpin in his office, only days after the tragedy at Sanctum.

"Sadly," Ozpin said, taking a bite of a sandwich while Farran took a sip from his cup, staying quiet the entire time.

"You okay Farran?" Glynda asked quietly as he nodded and breathed slowly.

"I just… I'm just infuriated in that we haven't been able to track them, stop them… anything."

"I feel the same man," Ecru said as he patted his back.

"That might change," Ozpin said as everyone looked at him as he moved his fingers over his scroll, sending something to everyone who quickly divulged in the information.

"So… they have compounds… if we can end the one here in the mountains…"

"It can put a pause to them Ecru, more importantly-"

"If you two can get in, you can discover where their headquarters are," Glynda said as the two knights nodded at the idea, "First though, you need to find those missing villagers."

Everyone agreed to that as the priority and listened to Ozpin, who detailed hacked information that revealed they were in Atlas being held to be used eventually as ransom. Ecru and Farran made quick plans and got up to set out alone without the teams.

"Why not?" Glynda asked.

"Their education and need for them to be the best Hunter's is way more important to me," Farran said over his shoulder as he and Ecru discussed a plan of attack.

"So, rescue, then the compound?" Ecru asked as they got in the elevator that moved down slowly, with his partner nodding, "And you think it's a good idea to not take them?" Ecru asked and again received a nod from his partner, "Well, hope they don't get mad."

"Same."

* * *

"You two remember what happened the last time you went on a mission by yourself? Adam and Neo?" Blake asked the two knights as they stood in RWBY's room with team JNPR, Sun and Neptune.

"We understand, trust us, but you guys need to focus on your education more than anything else," Farran rebutted.

"To be fair, you guys didn't finish your education," Weiss said as Farran stared her down.

"We didn't have a choice Weiss; completely different situations," he answered coldly, earning a pat on his shoulder from his partner as he shook his head.

"Look, you guys will accompany us on the next mission, but for now it's just us two. Understood?" Ecru said calmly as everyone nodded while the two left to pack, with Farran slamming the door to make sure his emotions were known.

"Wow, that was really hurtful Weiss," Sun said as he sat next to Blake.

"I was just saying to make a point."

"What point?"

"I think what Weiss is saying is that why is it fair that they can be Hunters while we are still students… or something like that," Ren said.

"That and shouldn't they have to go back and finish?" Weiss asked.

"Yet, they've gone through a lot more than us," Jaune said as a counter-argument.

"And they can handle themselves in a battle," Ruby said as she turned in her bed slowly, already worrying about the mission.

"Still..."

"You find it unfair because they seem to treat us as kids even though they are only a year older than us," Neptune said in her defense, earning a nod from her as others contemplated what he said. Everyone discussed it as the two knights stood outside the door, listening and shaking their heads, bags set and ready to go.

"Wanna say goodbye?"

"And get involved in that?" Like hell," Ecru said with a chuckle as he walked past Farran. Farran peeked in and looked at Ruby's bed, watching her and smiling to himself as he quickly followed his teammate. They quickly got into the large airship and set their bags down under chairs that they occupied.

"They don't get it that they have a wonderful opportunity… and that we just want to protect them," Farran said, looking out the window to Remnant.

"I wouldn't say that… they just want to go ahead and move on and start their careers as Hunter's. We were the same way man," Ecru began as Farran turned to him to listen, "They're at that age where they want to go out, explore, find a place to call home and get started on protecting the world. Weiss has a point, to an extent: we should have to go and finish as well but we don't have to because of our situation. It's frustrating to see two guys, only a year separating you, being able to go and do things and protect people while you sit at a desk writing papers on the war and Grimm."

"Fair enough," Farran said as Ecru and closed his eyes. He looked down at his Scroll, saw a good luck text from Ruby and smiled as he texted her back and copied his teammate.

* * *

They stood on a grassy hill and looked at the small office building surrounded by similar ones as Farran looked through binoculars, calling out guard locations and possible locations of the hostages to his teammate. Ecru drew them on a small notepad and counted the numbers while Farran stood, taking in the night air that surrounded them in the small town outside of the capital of Vale.

"Okay, so, 17 guards and 30 hostages. Airship three minutes away for quick extraction. No sign of any major players. Shall we go friendo?" Ecru asked with a smile as Farran nodded.

"Sounds good. More than likely the hostages are either spread out or in back in the cafeteria, so I say we go through the middle," he said as he looked over the four story building and pointed at the third floor, "I didn't see anyone on the fourth floor. Let's start at the third and head down."

"Sounds good," Ecru said as they moved slowly, trying to not draw attention to themselves as they made their way up a fire escape and onto the top of a building next to it. They crouched low behind a sign and waited for a guard to move before they looked at each other, nodded and backed away from the sign slowly. They dug their boots into the roof and took off, stepping onto the sign and jumping toward the window, crashing through it as they tucked and rolled to avoid injury. They heard confusion and panic as Farran went to the left and Ecru the right, both encountering guards.

Farran ducked under a sword and kicked a pistol out of a guards hand as he drew and swung his sword and connected with two guards. He quickly grabbed a pistol from a guard and shot the lights out, disappearing from a stab with a spear as the other three guards looked around in confusion. Farran suddenly appeared behind one and knocked him out with his hilt while jumping over the tip of the spear, broke it in two with a kick and knocked the guard unconscious as he disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of the other, knocking him out with a solid punch.

Ecru slammed two into the wall and ran toward another who had his assault rifle drawn and aimed at him. He quickly sent his marbles toward the barrel of the rifle to plug it up as the man pulled the trigger, looking confusedly at the rifle as Ecru slashed at him with his ax, downing him quickly as he turned to see his partner standing in front of the stairway door. They quickly repeated the pattern on the second and first floor as they both sent a man through the doors of the cafeteria as they entered. The cafeteria had a glass ceiling and multiple tables with little areas that would hold food buffet style for workers. They saw at least ten guards, two lieutenants and a familiar man in all white with a black bowler hat, his back to them as he looked over a map of Vale.

"Oh great, the knights… How have you been?" Roman Torchwick asked with a sly grin as he turned around to face the knights. To his right were the villagers, who were tied up and gagged as he walked forward.

"Roman," Farran said as he watched the criminal walk to them, "I wouldn't get to close less you lose a limb."

"Oh, petty threats, I love them."

"Why the bombs Roman?" Ecru asked as he positioned the marbles high above everyone out of sight.

"Why? Well, why not? Whatever it takes to stop you Hunters… That's why you're gonna love the new plan…" Roman said arrogantly and with a grin as Farran formed his rifle and aimed right at Roman's head, "Oh, wow, a rifle, woo for you Farran. By the way, Rayne's doing great."

"What's the new plan?" Farran asked through gritted teeth as he heard a growl and turned behind him to see Grimm.

"Well, what do Grimm love more than anything else?" Roman said as he and the soldiers grabbed onto ropes that were being dropped down, breaking the glass ceiling via weights attached to the ends. They quickly ascended into a waiting airship as Ecru turned and readied his axe. A swarm of Beowolf flowed through the door at the two knights, who cut down as many as they could, retreating to protect the villagers who looked on and screamed into their gags in terror.

Farran punched one in the face as he swung his swords around, slashing two in half as a white alpha jumped on him, knocking a sword away and bared its teeth, growling in the Hunter's face. Ecru threw his axe into one, ducked under a swipe, took his axe out of the dead Beowolf and quickly blasted five away with his shotgun as he turned to the villagers and ran to them as the creatures closed in around them. The Alpha quickly bit into Farran's shoulder hard, digging its teeth deep into his shoulder and wrenched around while positioning its body so that it pinned his arms, causing him to yell in pain as he tried to maneuver his sword to puncture the beast. Meanwhile, Ecru was easily chopping the few Grimm around the villagers into bits as one slashed at his back, leaving red claw marks causing him to yell in pain and spin around to cleave it vertically in two. He quickly formed his shotgun and blasted the one on Farran, which flew back as he quickly formed his rifle and put three more shots into it before falling to one knee.

"Holy hell man," Ecru said as he ran to his partner, blood pouring from his shoulder as local authorities moved into the building, freeing the hostages. Farran grimaced at the pain and slowly applied pressure to the multiple bite marks while Ecru slowly healed what he could via his aura.

"J-job done," Farran said through gritted teeth as he got up slowly with the help of Ecru, his blood staining the ground and his trench coat as they walked out slowly.

* * *

They returned to their dorm in the middle of the night as Ecru helped Farran to his bedroom who expressed his pain quietly. The Beowolf had dug its jaw into his shoulder and into the muscles, ripping away skin that neither man had realized until they had gotten on the airship home. As soon as they arrived they immediately went to the infirmary and had him looked over and healed thanks to the nurses.

"I didn't think those things would be there," Ecru said as Farran sat down on his bed, his shoulder bandaged and arm in a sling for precautionary reasons.

"Made sense: they are attracted to places of no hope… those villagers thought they were going to die… instead, it was an ambush for us set by Roman… bastard," Farran said as he tried to move his right arm and looked down at it in the sling. While the nurses had healed him, they wanted to make sure the tendons and other muscles had reformed properly, thus the sling he had for the next few days. Farran shook his head as he heard a knock at the door that Ecru opened to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. I know you're not here for me, so," Ecru said, eliciting laughter from her as she hugged him and quickly walked over to Farran.

"What happened?" she asked as Farran quickly detailed the mission to her.

"Damn Grimm… damn Torchwick," he said as he tried to pull his shirt off until Ruby stopped him.

"Farran, you shouldn't be moving your arm."

"Baby, I appreciate it, but I want to go to bed," he said with a tired smile as he slipped the sling off slowly and raised his arm, earning a painful groan as Ruby helped slide his shirt off, making her gasp at what she saw. She looked at his flat chest and stomach, taking in the scars, ranging from a small circle near his ribs to a large, inch wide scar across his chest as he looked down.

"Yeah, good old memories," he said sarcastically as he got up and turned around to look for his sleeping shirt. Ruby's eyes widened at the multitudes of other scars running all over his back, the largest being three large lines running down the left side of his back from his shoulder to his waist.

"The hell was that?" she asked as he turned and followed her eyes.

"Oh, Nevermore. Hell of a Grimm that one," he said as he turned to her, shirt in hand.

"You really need to be careful Farran…" she said, trailing off as she followed the scars by pressing her fingers lightly on his chest while Farran watched her, breathing slowly.

"I know I do Ruby but those are old… trust me, I'll be more careful for your sake more than anything," he said with a small smile. She looked up at him with worry as he cupped her cheek with his good arm, leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She held him there, her hands pressed on his chest and slowly moving to his back until they heard Ecru clear his throat, causing them to end the tender moment.

"I'm so telling Yang," he said with laughter as Farran ran after him and tackled him, yelling about how he still had a good arm to attack him with while Ruby laughed at the exchange.

* * *

**Alright, getting near the big battle. Which, by the way, is one of the longest action scenes I wrote. 2 quick notes: the idea of the white Alpha Beowolf came from the RWBY: Grim Eclipse game demo that I got to play because I'm a sponsor on Rooster Teeth. Pretty good, a few bugs, but good game. Also at Rooster Teeth is where you can find the link to donate if you can to Sheena, his wife. Please keep them in your prayers guys. Lastly, thank you guys for the awesome support: Crusaders of Remnant has overtaken Knightfall in the view count, which means you guys must really like it, which is a big plus to see. See you next Monday for Chapter 12.**


	12. Counter-Strike

Chapter 12

"What is the compound being used for?" Jaune asked Ecru as they sat at a small table near one of the halls, waiting on team JNPR to finish the rest of their classes.

"No clue, but we're hoping to find something that links it to their headquarters… maybe get the drop on all of them at once."

"That's gonna be a painful battle."

"Worth it though," Ecru said as he sat back, eating a fry and looking at the dark blue sky. It was the second week of November and had been a week since his and Farran's mission, with everyone waiting on Farran to get healed. He finally got the sling off yesterday and was helping team RWBY study for an exam they had, making bonding time for them that Ecru wanted today with JNPR.

"So, what's the plan for today Ecru?"

"Honestly, no clue. I was gonna cook up some dinner for you guys and just chat… something relaxed and chill," Ecru said as he smiled at the rest of the members of team JNPR who were approaching them. He and Jaune got up, said their greetings and walked back to Ecru's dorm. They seated themselves at a nicely set up table as Ecru started to cook up steaks with rice and corn as they all talked to one another, joking and enjoying the company as he plated the food and served it to his team. They ate in pure delight and complimented him on his cooking skills as Jaune got up to use the bathroom.

"Where. Did you learn. To cook so good?!" Nora asked excitedly as she woofed down her food as Ren watched her in terror and concern.

"Ah, you learn things over time," he said as Jaune rejoined them with a curious look on his face, "Yes Jaune?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is with all the computers in your room?"

"Ah, yeah, teaching myself to create programs and simple viruses with the help of a couple other knights."

"Wait you know how to hack computers?" Ren asked while trying to slow Nora down.

"Kinda," Ecru said as he wiped his lips with a napkin and leaned forward to get everyone's attention, "After we joined the knights, we had a few classes to take. We told you guys already about how we took 'how to kill a Grimm' and 'Training' because we are fighters first and foremost. Afterwards, we were allowed to take at least one extra class that the knighthood offered to try and diversify a little bit. I took hacking because I always liked computers, runs in the family."

"Interesting. And Farran?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, he enrolled with me in the hacking class, but he dropped it for 'independent studies'," Ecru said, using his fore fingers to create air quotes, "Basically, they let him go on his own for a bit and he learned a bit of lock picking, sneaking and…"

"And what?" Nora asked.

"Driving."

"Sounds boring."

"Why drive?" Ren asked.

"Farran is a huge fan of it and his skills have gotten us out of a few sticky situations."

"Did he ever actually race?" Nora asked.

"Well…"

* * *

"You did?!" Ruby asked loudly in the library as everyone shushed her quickly while other students looked at them in confusion.

"You're so loud," Farran said with a silent chuckle as he patted his girlfriend's thigh, "and to answer your question, yes, I did. For me, it was one of the ways of coping with everything that had happened; for Ecru, it was hacking."

"Damn," Yang said nodding her head, "How did you get to do that?"

"Couple of guys needed a driver at the local track, gave them a fake name, did three races, finished in the top 20 in each."

"Explains your pension for high speeds," Weiss said as she looked over her textbook while Blake wrote down something in her notebook.

"True that," Farran said with a grin as he looked over Ruby's shoulder and followed her eyes, the hilt of his sword banging against the side of her chair, making noise that caused her to giggle.

"Why carry your sword everywhere?" Blake asked.

"Just in case. Knights have to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Oh!" Ruby said suddenly as she turned to him, "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah, as does Ecru's axe, but we named them just because everyone else did."

"What are they called?" Ruby asked as she smiled at her boyfriend, ignoring her studying.

"Ecru's is called Sepia Cavalier and mine is called Ethereal Champion. Study you," he said as he kissed her forehead, causing her to frown and grumble as she turned back to her books.

* * *

Ecru was washing dishes with Jaune as the rest of team JNPR watched TV, with Ren reading a book on weapons. Ecru looked at Jaune, who was peering out and staring at Pyrrha and threw a sponge at him, motioning for him to come over to him.

"We have a little bit more lover boy," Ecru said with a smile as he handed a dish over for Jaune to dry.

"Sorry Ecru, my bad," he said as he dried the dish off and set it up in one of the cabinets.

"You seem distracted young one," Ecru said in a jokingly deep tone, "What's up?"

"Just thinking about me and Pyrrha… ya know?"

"Totally," Ecru said as he washed a plate and cup, "When I was younger, I knew this girl… was she a bear…? no, she was a wolf faunus, that's what she was. We dated for a few years and broke up when I came to Beacon because she attended Haven. But man, the time we had together was amazing… What are you thinking when it comes to Pyrrha?"

"As in?"

"You gonna get her a diamond soon?" he asked nonchalantly, causing Jaune to suddenly cough up tea that he was drinking, "Too soon?"

"Uh… yeah, for right now. I know we've been dating for almost two years, but-"

"Hell I don't blame you, sorry for the sudden question."

"Nah, it's okay. How're you and Yang?"

"I mean, we aren't dating per se… but I like that it could get there soon," he said with a smile as he finished washing the dishes and helped Jaune dry them, "Hopefully one day something will come of it."

"Yeah… why don't you ever visit that girl at Haven?"

"No point," Ecru said as he shrugged, "She's moved on as have I. I'm also a changed man; I mean, I've always joked around, been a smartass, enjoyed company, etc. But I've changed in different ways because of everything that's happened and same for Farran. That's why it's awesome he and Ruby are dating: she gets to see the current him which is a lot better for a lot of different reasons and same for me and Yang. I'm not gonna say I always look to the future because as Hunters that future can turn tragic at any time. However, I will always look to the present day with excitement like how I would look to the future."

"You live in the moment."

"More in the 'Man, can't wait to see what happens today' instead of the 'ah, well, why not jump out of this thing'," he said as Jaune nodded and agreed with him, talking about how he felt the same way with every moment he had with Pyrrha.

"You just never want those moments to end," Jaune said with a smile.

* * *

"How much more studying do you guys have to do?" Neptune asked in annoyance that caused everyone to laugh at his impatience. He and Sun had joined them as the day turned to night, with the three men getting their friends dinner as they themselves grabbed extra for themselves.

"Hey, this is a big exam," Weiss said with annoyance as Neptune apologized and wrapped his arms around her, cooling her off while Farran and Sun read books.

"So, are we coming with you guys on the next mission?" Sun asked.

"Hell, we need every person we can get," Farran answered as Sun looked up at the knight who met his gaze and nodded, "So bundle up."

"God I hate the cold," Sun mumbled as Blake rubbed his shoulder to console his hatred of cold weather. Everyone ate, read and studied quietly until Sun looked at his scroll and grinned while nodding his head. He showed it to Neptune who copied his teammate's motions as everyone watched them.

"What are you two up to?" Yang asked.

"Sage and Scarlet want to meet up for a movie… wanna come along Farran?" Neptune asked as everyone looked at the knight who contemplated the offer.

"I would… but I'm mentoring them. Another time, I promise" he said with a smile that the two copied as they got up, patted him on the back, said goodbye to their girlfriends and left. Farran returned to his book when Blake suddenly looked up from hers.

"What mentoring? All you've been doing is ogling Ruby-" she started until he threw a pen at her head, beaning it off her forehead and causing an uproar of laughter from the team as Blake threw it back at him.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath Farran's boots as he walked up the small hill slowly, trees surrounding him as he reached the crest and took his binoculars with his leather-gloved hands to observe the compound. He had recently acquired a new trench coat which matched his grey eyes and had a large, faded red cross stretching from the shoulder to his wrist on both arms. The trench coat covered his red shirt and black jeans that he wore underneath, along with his his black mask with the cross in the middle along with a hood that covered his head as a gentle, cold breeze tried to find a way inside his coat. His breath, visible because of the cold, enveloped him for a split second as it escaped his mask while he put the binoculars back in his trench coat.

He turned behind him and went back down the hill slowly to relay what he had seen to Ecru, who was the leader for this mission. He was wearing his black trench coat and hood and a mask that had his symbol on it.

"One large building in the middle, three smaller to its right and another a bit bigger to its left," he said, standing next to team RWBY as Ecru stood in front of everyone.

"Thanks Farran. Split into teams of two or three, assault the buildings at the same time. Look for any maps or computers. You each have a USB drive: put it in any computers and it will upload a virus while downloading the components of the computers which will be analyzed later. If you find any bomb components let me know: more than likely it's in the large center building. Questions?" he asked as he looked everyone over.

Ruby was wearing her usual attire with added fur around the edges and thicker material on her legs and on the inside of her clothing with her hood pulled up. Weiss had added leggings and also had extra padding on the inside of her clothing. Blake was wearing a black jacket with black and white pants while Yang was wearing yellow leggings with a brown pea coat. Sun had adopted a white coat with his jeans as Neptune had done the same except with a red coat. Ren was wearing his usual attire with extra lining which Jaune had done as well. Pyrrha was wearing a tight, dark red long sleeve shirt underneath her armor along with red tights while Nora was wearing a pink and white long sleeve shirt along with black pants.

"Move," he said as everyone quickly paired up and went in different directions, wanting to tackle different buildings. Farran paired with Weiss and Ruby to take on the large building while Blake and Yang moved to one of the smaller buildings. Neptune, Ecru and Sun moved to another small building while Jaune and Pyrrha moved to the last. Finally, Ren and Nora went to the building on the left and into position as everyone waited for the signal. Ecru gave it and every team moved in, quickly silencing the guards that they ran into while looking for anything leading to other compounds or information on their leaders. Farran looked around at the paltry amount of knocked out guards in the large building they occupied, shaking his head as Ruby and Weiss looked around.

"Ecru," he said into his microphone.

"I know… we only encountered five. Everyone else?"

"Ten here," Farran said as everyone else chimed in.

"Eight," Ren answered.

"Six," Pyrrha said.

"Five as well," Blake said, her answer being hard to hear because of the echo in the building she occupied.

"Found something!" Weiss yelled to Farran, who quickly ran to her and Ruby and looked down to a small table. It was a blueprint for a new type of bomb as Ruby turned around and tugged on his sleeve, making him turn and see the multitudes of metal laying on the floor and on the walls.

"Ecru, they were making the outer shell of the bomb here… There is a lot of metal… Where the hell did they go?"

"No clue Farran, everyone regroup outside, I've already called Bryan for pickup," Ecru said, not trying to hide his frustration and annoyance over the radio as they met in a small, snow covered outcropping not far from the compound. The teams regrouped as Farran and Ecru stood to the side to talk about everything.

"So, we won't know what the data holds until we get back?"

"Yeah," Ecru said, showing a side of himself that Farran had never seen, making the young knight place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"It's okay Ecru, we'll find them. The place has been tagged for an airstrike and they will lose the outer shell of the bomb, setting them back. It'll be fine man."

"I just don't want any more-"

"I know Ecru. Trust me, I know," Farran said as the Bullhead lowered to the ground slowly, allowing everyone to get in, Farran and Ecru grabbing two headsets and putting them on.

"Okay Bryan, let's head out," Ecru ordered.

"Got it. All six cleared?"

"… Six?" Farran said after a prolonged silence, him and his best friend looking at one another in confusion.

"Yeah, the five main buildings and that building in the thicket about 200 feet away. You didn't see that?"

"No," Farran said as the airship lowered. He took the headset off, opened the side door and prepared to jump.

"Farran! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled as he turned around and kissed her forehead with a smile.

"I'll be right back, okay baby? Don't worry," he said with his smile as he jumped down 40 feet to the ground. He landed and heard two other thumps and turned to see Ren and Nora flanking him.

"The hell are you two doing?"

"Helping," Ren said as he patted his back while the three walked forward to the building. It was about the size of a warehouse but a bit smaller, with two large metal doors on the front and painted white to blend in with the environment. Farran pulled his sword from the sheath on his back and readied himself in front of the doors as Nora and Ren stood next to both, with Nora on his left and Ren on his right. Farran silently counted and kicked where the doors met, knocking both open to 50 White Fang soldiers, who looked at him, Nora and Ren and charged at them, weapons raised.

Farran charged forward, ducked under two sword swipes and cut one down as he jumped and kicked one in the face. Ren immediately pulled his two triggers, connecting with multiple soldiers as Nora charged in and swung with her hammer, flinging soldiers aside as Ren slashed at another that tried to sneak behind him. Farran quickly turned under a shot from a shotgun, formed his rifle and dropped three as he then reformed his sword and split it in two, catching two separate strikes and kicking a soldier in his chest. Ren came and quickly took care of a few soldiers coming from behind as Nora blasted three away. She quickly ran to a computer and plugged in her USB drive, letting it download as a she was blasted outside by another sniper shot. Ren and Farran quickly ran to her to help her up as a much larger soldier knocked the two men aside with a large, spiked, two-handed claymore. Nora started to get up until the unknown man grabbed her head and slammed her against a tree multiple times, knocking her unconscious as another man brandishing a mix between a chainsaw and sword stepped forward. Ren looked at both men with pure anger, something Farran had never seen as he charged while Farran dealt with the last of the soldiers.

"Farran! The hell is going on?!" Ecru asked over the radio as he jumped over a swipe at his legs but suffered a punch to his cheek as he replied.

"Found the guards! Nora is hurt bad!" he said as he suddenly looked and saw a soldier aim an RPG at the airship, "BRYAN MOVE!"

The guard fired as the explosive was launched skyward, exploding mere feet from the airship, rocking it to the side as Farran listened to Bryan deal with what was happening.

"Shit! Left engine is damaged bad! I need to head out now!"

"GO! Come back when you can!"

"Farran, I'm not-"

"GO!" Farran said as he suffered another punch to his gut while Ren was flung against the outside of the building, creating an audible crunch sound as he fell to the snow motionless. Farran got up and assessed the situation: six more guards and the two larger men. He breathed heavily as he readied his blade, swiftly split it in two to take down three guards while punching another in the gut and cutting the last two down. He observed the two men and shook his head as he reformed his single blade and charged at the one with the spiked claymore, sliding in between his legs and disappearing underneath his shadow created by light from the moon. The two looked around in confusion until they saw a shadow from above as Farran dug his blade into the chainsaw-sword wielders leg and shoulder, using all his strength to floor the screaming man, pinning him to the ground as Farran turned to the other one. He quickly picked up the modified sword and revved it, making the bits around the blade spin until Ren suddenly slammed both of his blades into the others back, making him scream in pain that matched his compatriot as Farran slashed at him, felling him as Ren collapsed on the ground. Farran swiftly pulled his blades out of the large guard, kicked him in the head to render him unconscious, sheathed his blade and looked over Ren.

"Damn Ren," he said as he felt his hands over his ribs and back, "You are broken."

"Ho… How's Nora?" he asked through gritted teeth as Farran helped him up slowly. Farran quickly ran to the unconscious girl, feeling around her body slowly for injuries.

"Nothing broken… probably sprained… and a very nasty concussion," he said, noting the blood dripping from the back of her head and patched it. He picked her up slowly and handed her to Ren as he ran back inside to grab her USB, looking over the small warehouse, making sure they didn't miss anything as he went back out. He took Nora from Ren as he radioed Bryan.

"Bryan, where the hell are you?" he asked as he waited, hit a button his belt that triggered a beacon as he walked slowly so Ren could keep pace.

"Back… Beacon… Six hours…," was all Farran heard.

"Back at Beacon and it will be six hours?"

"Yes," Bryan replied as Farran acknowledged it and kept walking until he found the outcropping that they were at when they were ready to leave, set Nora against a tree and helped Ren sit next to her.

"Stay here, I'll get us some firewood," he said as he looked the two over. Ren was looking her over as Farran took his trench coat off and laid it across the two of them. Farran held his hand up to stop Ren's protests and walked off, snapping off branches until he stumbled and looked down at his left leg, noticing a large gash and small river of blood on his thigh that suddenly surged in pain. He grimaced and shook his head as he kept snapping branches and then returned with the bundle in his hand. He laid it down in front of the two other Hunters who were fast asleep as he took out a small vial of red Dust, poured some on the sticks, took out a flint and struck it so that the sparks hit the Dust. It caused a tiny explosion that lit the sticks ablaze as he sat in front of the fire, looking the two over and smiling as he warmed his hands and wrapped his leg in bandages.

"I always thought you two would make a good couple," he said, chuckling to himself as he moved snow near a tree until he found the stiff earth, sat down and looked down, his eyes slowly closing as sleep enveloped him. He shot his head up at the sound of crunching footsteps. He slowly got up and looked around and noticed the Beowolf that were eyeing the three Hunters. Farran slowly drew Ethereal Champion and nudged Ren's foot, making the young man open his eyes slowly and pull his weapons out while not disturbing his friend.

"What do we do?" he asked, laboring to breath as he got up and moved one of his hands over his ribs, trying to heal them with his aura.

"Don't, your scream will make them come forward. Just lay down covering fire and watch over her. I have no idea how long I was out, so we may have to do this for a while. Got it?"

Ren nodded and aimed his guns as four Grimm came from the darkness. Farran charged at them and easily cut two down, stabbed another and shot the last one quickly. He looked around and noticed the other Grimm as he slowly moved his wrist to his mouth.

"Bryan, need you know."

"ETA three minutes. What's up?"

"Grimm," Farran said as he shot two more as Ren shot at another. Farran turned around and slashed, cutting a Beowolf's head off as Ren stabbed another that got to close. Farran moved back so that he was in front of Nora with Ren as he let a Grimm charge into his blade. Ren shot another one while Farran joined him, the two of them dropping multiple Beowolf's as they came from the darkness of the woods. Soon, they were surrounded by 20 of them as Farran looked around and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Ren," he said as he turned to the young man, who had a tear going down his cheek.

"It's okay Farran… We did our job… It was an honor," he said with a trembling smile that Farran reciprocated until they heard a whirring sound and looked up. The Bullhead flew by, laying down fire that cut Beowolf's down as Farran waved at it. The bay doors opened to Ruby aiming her rifle with Pyrrha while Ecru and Neptune manned a gun on the other side. The Bullhead lowered to the ground at the outcropping as Farran helped Ren while he carried Nora to the airship. They got in and felt the ship take off immediately as everyone went to Ren and Nora while Farran hobbled over to them.

"Shit Farran," Ecru said as he noticed the blood pouring from his wound, the bandages he had applied earlier coming loose.

"Don't worry about me, worry about her. Are medical teams prepped?"

"They are," Pyrrha answered as she used her Aura to heal Nora slowly while Neptune wrapped Ren's chest. Farran handed Ecru the last USB drive and sat next to the two injured Hunters, looking over them and rubbing Nora's shoulder as Ecru re-wrapped his wound. Ruby sat next to Farran and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her chest and placing her head on top of his, her fingers running along his shoulder and hair as the airship returned to Beacon.

* * *

**Alright guys, just quick heads up: the end of this arc, Chapter 13, will be posted THIS FRIDAY! Excitement! I'm trying to get my energy back after last week's tragic news... I'm taking it in stride and I know Monty would want all of us to smile and create, which I'm doing. Concerning the second half of Crusaders of Remnant... I'm going to take a week off then post Chapter 14, which starts it on February 25, next next Wednesday! I greatly appreciate you guys reading this as I work on other things (including a new story!). So, tune in on Friday! Thanks guys! **


	13. Only a Delay

Chapter 13

Farran and Ecru were sitting on their couch, only a few days removed from the assault on the compound in the mountains. Ren had recovered fully while Nora had needed some physical rehabilitation, but was already back to swinging her hammer and being peppy as always. Farran took a swig of his soda as he looked over the data that had been analyzed while two jets from Atlas flew overhead.

"There goes the compound," Farran commented as Ecru nodded.

"Yup, good riddens," Ecru said with a smile as Farran's eyes moved slowly over the long lines of text, "Good job partner. Four more to go," he said with joking enthusiasm as he laid down on the couch, his feet purposely laying on Farran's thigh as he pushed them off and shook his head.

"So, four more compounds, each training soldiers and making different components of the bomb. This one was the outside, one in Atlas is making the trigger and training a majority of soldiers, two in Vacuo mixing the Dust and one in Mistral getting the rest of the payload together."

"Yup. Hey, remember when we just fought Grimm? Good day's man," Ecru said as a smile came across Farran's face.

"Yeah, but now we get to save the world. So much more fun."

"And work."

"Lazy ass."

"And proud of it," Ecru said, making him and his partner laugh together as Pyrrha came bursting into the room.

"Guys! Ozpin wants us all of us now!" she said as Farran looked down at the scroll and saw the message pop up as he and Ecru went with her to gather the teams.

* * *

Everyone stood in Ozpin's office, with the headmaster being alone this time as Farran and Ecru saluted while everybody else stood and looked at him.

"I believe we may have found where they are hiding," Ozpin said, causing everyone to straighten a little more and widen their eyes, "A knight found on the data a hidden packet of information. Apparently, they've been traveling around via a large, unmarked airship, thus how they've gotten around to different locations and set up different bases."

"How did no one spot the damn thing?" Ecru asked as Ozpin sipped his drink.

"It's using a new type of experimental equipment that Atlas was developing that allows it to cloak at a moment's notice and be hidden from radar for thirty seconds."

"Why was Atlas developing this?" Weiss asked.

"Why else Ms. Schnee? They're preparing in case of anything," Ozpin said as he looked at the two knights, "Apparently, the ship has been marked as a transporter, and thus how they've gotten access to every kingdom. Its next stop is in Vacuo in two days. You need to go and end this and make sure it does not take off: we are afraid it could have the bomb and that they will fly it to Atlas. A bomb this size could destroy two-thirds of Vale alone, imagine what it could do to Atlas."

"Have they been put on alert?" Blake asked.

"Yes, and they will assist if need be, but you need to make sure it does not take off," Ozpin urged as the teams nodded and headed off quickly.

* * *

The Bullheads raced through the air as Farran and team RWBY went over the plan while Ecru, JNPR, Sun and Neptune talked and joked with each other. The bay doors opened as the airships landed and the teams set out to an airship port, looking for the large ship amongst many others until Jaune spotted it. They moved forward quickly, trying not to draw attention in the middle of the day.

"Alright, you guys know what to do. RWBY, place C4 on the damn thing to bring it down. JNPR, Sun, Neptune bring the noise," Farran said as everyone moved forward quickly as JNPR ran ahead, getting the attention of guards while Sun and Neptune started to attack a few and Ecru took two down. Farran and RWBY moved forward, quickly throwing sticky C4 onto the airship engines and hull as Ruby quickly took down a guard while Yang punched two. They quickly cut down more guards until the back of the airship opened slowly. Cinder walked down slowly flanked by Roman, Emerald, Rayne, Neo and Adam and were accompanied by Junior, Melanie and Militades along with his men.

"Junior!?" Yang yelled as her and her friends stopped at the bottom of the ramp, with Cinder and her group stopping half-way down.

"What can I say blondie… they pay well," he replied with a grin as Farran eyed Rayne down.

"Why do this?" Ecru asked.

"What can I say? We're criminals who likes chaos and don't want to be stopped anymore. So why not? Why not attack Hunters? Why not bomb the largest military in the world with a very unstable bomb?" Cinder replied as Rayne moved forward, causing Farran to put a foot in front of Ruby and step forward with his sword raised. She eyed him down and shook her head as she drew her sword slowly.

"Oh Farran, found someone new?" she asked as he stared into her eyes while she continued to walk forward until she was only a foot away from him. He swiftly moved forward and stabbed that made her dodge back as everyone collided into one large brawl, with fists, kicks and an assortment of weapons flying around. Rayne and Farran locked blades as Ecru and Ruby swung at Roman, who blocked the strikes and shot at them, making them roll away. Yang and Neo blocked each other's punches and kicks while Sun and Blake landed two hits on Adam. Weiss and Neptune blocked shots from Emerald as Pyrrha ducked under an arrow from Cinder while Ren and Nora attacked the twins and Jaune and blocked a hit from Junior's club with his shield.

Farran ducked under a horizontal slash from Rayne, swiftly turned around and kneed Roman in the gut to give Ruby a chance to go on the offensive as Rayne retaliated with a kick that sent him down the ramp. Sun was launched back from a powerful strike by Adam as he attacked Blake and was quickly launched back himself because of one of her clones. Jaune had gained the upper hand on Junior and sent him to the ground as Militadies clawed at him while Pyrrha blocked another strike from Melanie. Ren and Nora were attacking every which way against Cinder as Ecru blocked a strike from Emerald.

"Give up!" Rayne yelled as she punched Farran, who stumbled back and blocked an incoming hit from one of Junior's henchmen. He quickly jumped over her and the henchmen, ran up the ramp and stopped to look at the bomb, which filled a third of the hangar as he quickly threw C4 on it. Rayne suddenly tackled him from behind, stumbling him and causing him to slash at the air randomly, getting his blade caught in an ice clone of hers as she formed behind it and swung vertically, nearly slicing his hand off as he rolled back.

Nora connected with a solid hit to Melanie, sending her hard into the airship that knocked her unconscious as JNPR quickly surrounded Militadies. Ecru ran up the ramp and swung at Rayne who ducked under it as Farran ran toward the front of the ship. Ecru blocked a hit with the handle, grabbed her arm and flung her into a box as he quickly formed his shotgun and blasted at her while she barely avoided the pellets. Cinder avoided a shot and overhead smash from Ruby as Neptune tripped Neo with his trident, allowing Yang to uppercut her into the bottom of the wing and then fall back to the cement. Cinder and Emerald quickly backed away as Roman took two more shots with his cane, running with them to a waiting Bullhead manned by Junior's men while Sun, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren surrounded Adam, who slowly held his hands up and eyed Blake down.

"This could've been different Blake," he said as Sun held his hands behind his back.

"I wish it were Adam," she said quietly as Cinder turned to the bodies strewn about.

"Next time," Roman said as he looked at her while she activated a device on the inside of the Bullhead. The large airships engines suddenly sprung to life as the ramp closed, leaving Rayne, two of Junior's men and Ecru alone as they starred at one another. Rayne charged at him but was met with three marbles that plunked her on the forehead, sending her to the ground as he downed the two guards, walked over to her and stood over her with his shotgun aimed at her.

"Do it."

"… No, Tyrian wouldn't have wanted me to do that,"

"Too bad," she said with a grin as she brought her leg up, which was caught by Ecru who flung her into a side of the airship hull and then onto the ground, crouched over her and punched her in the head to make sure she was unconscious. He looked at her, sighed and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder as he ran to the cockpit, where he saw his partner.

"So, what now?" he asked as he set her down.

"I can't override the AI, we can't use the C4 right now for obvious reasons and the ship is on a crash course with Haven."

"Haven?!"

"Yeah," he said as he sat back and thought while the ship sailed through the air as Ecru watched him while making sure Rayne didn't wake back up. Farran's eyes suddenly widened and brought his wrist up to his mouth.

"All Atlas Bullheads, this is Knight-Sword-Alpha. I need three airships along with the two that ferried us to Vacuo, to my position, over."

"Hear you loud and clear, they are Oscar Mike to you, ETA 3 minutes," he heard as he quickly got up, ran back to the windows that were overlooking the wings and shot them open.

"The hell you doing?!" Ecru yelled over the wind as Farran grinned, walked over to a henchmen of Junior's and pulled out a few grenades as he brought Ecru's marbles together.

"Ferry it to the engines quickly!" he yelled as he pulled the pin. Ecru quickly moved the marbles through the holes and hovered them near an engine, allowing it to explode as the airship suddenly banked left.

"You have any more marbles?!"

"Plenty!" he yelled as they repeated the process with the right engine as the airship straightened out and dived down slowly. Farran looked out one of the shattered windows to the airships that flanked the airship as he ran to the back door and slammed a button down, lowering it as Ecru ran back to the cockpit and grabbed Rayne.

"Okay! I need one airship under each wing to divert it to the left! It needs to land in the water!" Farran said in his wrist as he helped Ecru down the ramp to an airship that was trying to match the large airships speed. A bit of turbulence made Ecru trip but was secured by two guards along with the unconscious Rayne as Fararn jumped on behind them. Farran watched as multiple Bullheads got under the wings and pointed the large airship to the left as it went down. As it neared the water those airships quickly gunned their engines and got out from underneath it as it impacted the water, creating a large wave as Farran triggered the C4. The explosion sounded like fifty cannon shots at once, with multiple side effects, such as fire and lightning, going across the water as it created a much larger wave. Farran leaned back as the bay doors closed, hearing congratulations on the radio as he smiled at his partner, whom he embraced.

"It's finally over bud," Farran said.

"No, not yet… but for now… man this is gonna be a nice break," Ecru said with a smile as they landed and were greeted by their friends as Ruby sprinted to Farran and hugged him tightly, kissing his chest as she buried her face into him. Yang walked over and kissed Ecru on the cheek as everyone else hugged one another, breathing and relaxing after the most successful mission they've had. Farran and Ruby shared a kiss as he heard a familiar cane impact the ground behind him, turning around to see Ozpin.

"Ah. Ozpin, what now?" he asked as he held Ruby close to him.

"Well, the White Fang is faltering. Neo, Junior, the twins, Adam and now Rayne are all in custody. With multiple cells falling, the other kingdoms will need help," he said as Farran looked down at Ruby, who nodded and patted his chest.

"Go, they need you," she said as he called Ecru over to him and relayed what Ozpin had told him.

"Damn, there goes the nice break," he said with a chuckle as he got on a Bullhead with Ozpin. Farran turned and kissed Ruby one more time, his lips lingering on hers as he hopped on while mouthing the words _I love you_ to her, which she copied as everyone waved goodbye to the two knights.

* * *

6 Months Later

The figure stood in the snow covered forest, looking around slowly as he observed the Beowolf staring at him. He was wearing a grey trench coat with dark red sleeves and hood that was pulled over his head. He had a mask pulled over his nose that was dark grey with a red cross splayed across it. He slowly drew his sword from the sheath on his back and readied himself as heard gun shots and Grimm bodies flying into the air in the distance, a blur of red rushing past the gathered Beowolf and suddenly standing next to him. She was wearing her black combat skirt with a grey blouse along with her red hood, which was pulled over her head, and red cape that had a grey rose in the middle of it. Ammunition and ammo clips was strewn about her hips as she wielded her large red and black scythe in her hands. He looked down at her with a smile as he quickly formed his rifle and shot three as he spun around and slashed at two with his forked blade while the woman charged forward with her scythe in hand and carved Beowolf's into bits. Soon enough the bodies had started to emit a dark smoke as he turned to her and pulled his hood off.

"Took you long enough," Farran said as he walked to her.

"Sorry! I left the roses in the airship," Ruby answered back as she pulled out a bouquet of white roses and looked at her boyfriend, who hugged her and told her it was okay while kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him while they walked along, little snowflakes falling slowing as they talked about her graduation, which was next week.

"What about you? Do you guys graduate with us?" she asked as they came to a clearing as Farran looked around. She had told him how she wanted to take him up here but had never given him a reason with all the questions he had asked her.

"More or less. We'll be full-fledged Hunters but will serve one more year as knights. We chose to do that," he said as they walked through the flat, snow covered field, "Are you gonna head back to Patch?"

"I have to talk to my dad but… I was hoping to stay with you and Ecru since him and Yang are now together," she said with a big smile that he returned as they neared the edge of a cliff. Farran stopped and looked around until he noticed a stone slab on the edge. He watched Ruby walk forward in its direction and followed her as she laid the bouquet down on it while he read the inscription.

"Summer… Rose…" he said, barely audible as he turned to Ruby and saw her eyes start to water just a little.

"This is my mom Farran… Mom, this is Farran, my boyfriend," she said as she wrapped her arms around his left arm as he smiled, place a fist over his heart and bowed slightly, "I'm gonna graduate mom! I'm going to be a Huntress…" she said, her voice trailing off as tears traced down her cheeks slowly. Farran hugged her tightly and helped her down to their knees as she cried into his shoulder, her body shaking as she took in air. He cooed into her ear and rubbed her back while looking at the gravestone. He then saw a figure in white float out slowly and look at him with a smile that he matched as she nodded at him. He looked down at Ruby and put his fingers under her chin, raising her head to look at him with red eyes while he smiled at her and helped her to her feet.

"Ruby… I know that she is immensely proud of you and is looking down on you now as the amazing woman you have grown up to be," he said, making her smile as another tear came down her cheek. He slowly wiped the tear away as they shared a long, loving kiss with Farran pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly, a motion that she copied. They broke the kiss as Ruby turned back to the gravestone and kissed it, saying goodbye to her mother and that she loved her greatly.

"She is in good hands Ms. Rose, I promise," he said as he wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders and smiled while they turned around and walked back to the waiting airship. They got in the airship and sat next to one another as Farran squeezed her thigh while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It was nice finally being able to meet your mom," he said as she nodded her head slowly, "I hope everyone will come to the mansion for the summer."

"Oh they are, trust me," she said with a sleepy smile as she closed her eyes. Farran looked down at her and smiled at her. He was proud of her for finishing Beacon and becoming a Huntress and couldn't wait for the two of them to start living together. He loved her more than anything in the world and knew that times would be tough, but as long as he had her that was all that counted.

* * *

**Part 1 done! So, on the 25th, they all come back for 17 more chapters! (Holy fuck thats a lot more!) It'll be set three years after these events (placing Ecru and Farran at 24, the teams 23 and Ruby 21) and they'll have to deal with a lot! Thank you guys so much for reading my stories, I've appreciated it greatly over the months! I'll see you guys in two weeks time! **


	14. Dawn of a New Day

Chapter 14

Farran woke up to a force pushing on his chest, his head moving up slowly with sleepy eyes to look down at a tuff of black hair with a red hint and tips, making him smile to himself, lay his head back, close his eyes and move his hand to scratch the tuft of hair. His action was rewarded with a sigh of relaxation and happiness that he mimicked as he drifted back to sleep. He awoke again to Ruby's face and closed eyes inches from his, causing him to scream and jolt, making her laugh as he threw a pillow at her.

"The hell you?!" he yelled as she kept laughing, making him tackle her to their bed as he looked down at her with her arms pinned.

"I thought I would repay you for earlier with a kiss but you woke up," she said with a slightly nervous smile, earning an eye roll from Farran as he shook his head, kissed her lips and laid next to her while holding the kiss. She broke the kiss because of an audible growl from her stomach that made Farran chuckle as they both got up and left the bedroom. They walked downstairs to the kitchen that had not changed in the mansion as he put some eggs and bacon in a pan on the warmed stove while she got plates. He let the food go and stepped onto the deck, looking out at the gentle ocean as Ruby set the table.

Three years had passed since the the White Fang was all but taken down along with a majority of Cinder's lieutenants, and in those three years peace had returned to Remnant. All of their friends were full time Hunter's and had teamed up with one another for different Hunt's over those three years, keeping in contact and visiting each other all the time with today being no different as everyone was invited for dinner. The mansion itself had not changed, nor its inhabitants as Ecru and Farran still lived there but were accompanied by their girlfriends, with Farran and Ruby dating for three straight years while Ecru and Yang had been on and off for two years. No one had really changed, which Farran liked as he went back in to take the food off the stove and plate it for his eager girlfriend. He grabbed cups and poured them milk as he heard a loud yawn and looked in the doorway to his partner, who had dis-shelved hair covering his dog ears while wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, much like Farran.

"Damn, when did you learn to cook?" Ecru asked, earning a chuckle from Ruby as Farran plated Ecru some food and handed it to him.

"One, I'm not too bad and two you're lucky I don't poison yours."

"You do that and I'll break a few of your bones Farran," he heard Yang say as she came into the kitchen in her usual pajamas and seated herself next to her boyfriend. Farran chuckled at her comment while Ruby glared at her and threw more food on the stove then handed Yang his plate as he stood next to everyone, who were eating in silent content.

"So, plans for today?" Ecru asked.

"Ruby and I are meeting up with Weiss to look at apartments. You guys?"

"Chilling, it's gonna be a lazy day man."

"When did you two want to look at apartments?" Yang asked curiously, eyeing her half-sister who smiled.

"Well… I mean, it would be nice to have our own place."

"Fair enough, it would mean I finally get the mansion to myself for the first time ever, of course with you Yang," Ecru said as he wrapped an arm around her, which she shrugged off. Farran watched the exchange, looked at Ruby then smelled the food on the stove burning and quickly threw it off the stove and sighed as he heard laughter from the three. They all talked for another hour until he and Ruby went upstairs to change for their meeting with Weiss.

"Yang and Ecru acted a bit odd," Farran said as he threw a shirt on.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on between the two of them," Ruby said as she pinned her cape to her grey shirt, wearing her usual outfit as she put Crescent Rose on her back hip, where it always was. She turned to her boyfriend with a smile that he matched as they left the room and walked out of the house. Farran sent a quick message to Ecru to meet up later as he and Ruby got in his car and drove off to the entertainment district of Vale, where they saw Weiss standing next to an apartment building. She was wearing a white skirt and love sleeve shirt with a sea blue coat while sporting the same off-kilter ponytail along with a white purse that hung on her shoulder. They parked next to her and clamored out as Ruby ran and gave her a hug as Farran wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed.

"Oh God you two let me go!" Weiss yelled as Farran laughed at the two women while they caught their breath.

"My bad Weiss, just wanted to say hi," he said as she shook her head. They walked inside the apartment complex to a simple lobby with two brown elevators, a small seating area with a couch and chair that was all complimented by dark green walls. They entered an elevator as small talk came up among them.

"So, how's Neptune?"

"Good, he's hoping to move in with me soon," she said with a bit of a sour tone as the elevator stopped on the eighth floor. While she and Neptune had been dating for a bit longer than Ruby and Farran and loved one another, he still wanted to relax with team SSSN most of the time and party, which had resulted in multiple arguments. They stopped in front of a door labeled 917, Weiss put a key in the lock and opened the door, allowing Farran and Ruby to enter first.

"Now, it is pre-furnished, so all of this would be yours, thus why it does have a bit of a higher price tag," she said as she followed them in. It opened to a living room with a small couch and TV stand, with two doors to the left that opened to the bedroom and bathroom along with an archway straight ahead that led into a small kitchen with an island that doubled as the dining room table. It was all painted in a soft blue that carried to the bedroom, which was big enough for two with a small closet and two night stands. Finally, the bathroom itself had only a shower, sink and toilet.

"Damn, this is really nice Weiss. How did you find this place?" Farran asked.

"Well, you two asked for my help, so I looked at the places my family owns and-"

"Wait, this is a Schnee complex?" Farran asked in shock, which Weiss replied with a nod.

"Even though we are a Dust company, my family likes to dabble in other things, something I suggested before I sold all my stock to Winter," she answered.

"This place is perfect Weiss," Ruby said with a huge smile as she hugged her partner tightly and thanked her, which Weiss reciprocated with her own smile.

"Well, we still have a few places to head to, but I'm glad you guys like this one," she said as Farran looked around and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, only problem is that I have so much shit I have no idea where I would put it all," he said, making Weiss and Ruby laugh as they walked out of the apartment.

"So, where next?" Ruby asked as they walked out.

"Well, there is another in Atlas."

"Atlas? That would be nice," Farran said as Ruby looked worried, "You okay love?"

"I just… I don't know if I want to leave Vale… especially since it is close to Patch…"

"Well, let's just go take a look and we'll see, okay?" Farran asked, comforting her by putting his arm around her with a smile which made her smile back at him and mouth _okay_. They walked back to the car as Farran stopped and took out his scroll, which was blasting rock music as a picture of Ecru was displayed on it.

"Hello?"

"Still want to talk?"

"Of course bud."

"Well… can we do it now?"

"Uh…" he said as he turned to the two ladies, who looked at him with confused expressions as he quickly told them what Ecru wanted.

"Go ahead baby, it's fine," Ruby said with a smile as she and Weiss walked over to a waiting limo, "I'll take photos and it will be loads of fun, right Weiss?!" she asked excitedly. Weiss turned to Farran with a look of helplessness and wanting him to come with them, earning a shaking head and wave goodbye from Farran. She lowered her head and smiled at her teammate as they got in the limo while Farran got in his car and drove off to meet with his teammate.

* * *

Ecru was seated at a small table in front of a café, wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans, beer in hand as Farran parked the car next to the cafe, got out and walked over to him. Ecru smiled as he took out an electronic cigarette, turned it on and breathed in and out slowly, smoke billowing from his nostrils as his partner sat across from him.

"When the hell did you start smoking?"

"Recently… about a couple of weeks ago."

"Why?" Farran asked as Ecru responded with a simple shrug as he blew smoke to the side while his fellow knight ordered a small drink.

"I dunno man… it's just nice to me."

"Okay, seriously, the hell is going on with you and the hell is going on between you and Yang?" Farran asked, leaning forward and getting annoyed at his friend's nonchalance, causing Ecru to hold his hands up while breathing smoke out.

"Honestly, it's this," he said, pointing to the small cylinder, "she hates it, not to mention we just get into arguments about little things that just blows up. We both hold onto things and let them build until... boom, argument."

"That's why you started smoking?"

"Well, kinda. I mean, the other thing she hates is that I'm now lazier. Don't get me wrong, I was at Beacon, but I am more so-"

"Because we aren't restricted by our knighthood," Farran said, taking a swig from a bottle of soda as Ecru nodded his head.

"You got it. It's nice just being able to relax, do whatever we want… thus the smoking, beer, sleeping in, etc."

"And she hates it because that's not you," Farran said, earning another nod from Ecru as he looked down at his beer and shook his head.

"Am I wrong Farran?"

"I'm not going to answer that for a multitude of reasons, but I will say this: You grew up in a house that was prim and proper, were disowned and had freedom for a few months before tragedy that was followed by four years of hard work. You want to take a break, as does your body and mind. I don't mind this Ecru, but at the same time I do worry about you because I don't want this to become a normal thing. You've changed in different ways, for better or worse: the way you act towards Yang is the same I do towards Ruby, but then you do all this. You want the freedom you've longed for which is also reeling you back in and restricting you, causing problems with Yang. I understand your side but I also see it from hers because I worry about you and want to make sure you're okay."

Ecru took in what his friend said while drinking his beer. He sighed, causing more smoke to bellow from his nose and mouth and leaned back in his chair as Farran drank the rest of his soda and ordered another. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ecru put his electronic cigarette away and put his bottle on a waiter's table for them to throw away.

"I'm surprised you didn't change," Ecru said, looking at his partner, who shrugged.

"What can I say? It's hard-wired in my brain… and I want to keep this up for Ruby's sake so she doesn't have to worry about me."

"Not so subtle on the dig man."

"I'm not trying to insult you Ecru, I'm sorry. I was just saying to make a point," he said as he finished off another bottle and paid for his drinks and Ecru's, who nodded as a thank you to him. Farran looked at his scroll and noted the time as he got up and pushed his chair in back under the table, turning to his teammate to look him dead in the eye.

"Let me just say this: I understand that you appreciate the freedom we have. But don't forget that we have people to fight for. We have a reason to live compared to when it was just us as knights looking over one another. Keep that in mind Ecru," Farran said as he patted his friends shoulder and walked back to the car. Ecru sat at the table for a long time, reflecting on everything Farran said as he breathed slowly, pulled his electronic cigarette back out and breathed it in slowly.

* * *

Farran arrived at the mansion and got out of the car, only to run around the back slowly as he heard a crashing sound on a hard surface. He rounded the corner to see Blake and Sun on the deck, with Sun laying on it and rubbing his head as Blake looked down at him and shook her head.

"Oh no what happened?" Farran said, smiling at Blake who shook her head as Farran walked up the steps to hug her and help Sun up.

"All I said was we were alone and we could-"

"We could wait and that's it," Blake said sharply, making Farran laugh as they walked in and talked about what was going on in their lives. The two of them had just returned from a Hunt and had changed little, with Blake wearing her bow and a white jacket over black pants while Sun wore the same thing he wore at Beacon.

"Glad to see you two are all right."

"Ah, it was just a bunch of Grimm, what else is new?" Sun said as he drank some water and flicked his tail at Blake, you turned to him and stared. The two of them had been dating for a few years, same as Pyrrha and Jaune, with Sun hoping to propose soon as he had already bought a ring and had shown it to everyone.

"How are you and Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Great, we were looking at apartments but I had to ditch to chat with Ecru," Farran said as he continued and explained what they had talked about.

"He sounds like a military guy to me," Sun said as the other two turned to him, "Well, I mean, he got out and is now enjoying things he couldn't because of restrictions. Trust me, I know a couple of guys who joined the Vacuo army and when they left they went crazy because of the freedom they had."

"Good point," Farran said as he drank tea.

"So, Farran, when are you getting a ring for Ruby?" Blake asked with a coy smile that made him look at her with a raised eyebrow as he finished his tea. He turned, walked away, went upstairs and then came back down. He placed a small black box in front of the two of them and opened it slowly to a small ring. It had a silver band with two small diamonds flanking a ruby that was in the middle. Sun nodded his head in approval as Blake sported a huge smile, a rarity for her, and examined it at all angles.

"Oh Farran that looks great," she said as he close the box and threw it in his jean pocket.

"Yeah, used all the money in my savings to pay for it."

"Wait, how much did you have?" Sun asked.

"It was about 5,000 lien. As knights, we got paid because we worked for the school and the Council going on Hunts. So, while it wasn't as much as we are getting paid now, it was still enough to put lien aside for anything. I usually dipped into it to fix the Phantom when need be or get groceries for here, but when we started dating I started to put more aside."

"So, you knew three years ago that you would propose?" Blake asked with a smile.

"More hoping than anything else."

"You ask her pop?" Sun asked with a grin, knowing that having to ask Taiyang Xiao Long was going to be difficult.

"That part I haven't gotten to yet. But I beat around the bush with Qrow. He said if I do anything to her he'll slice me in half, so that's a yes from him," Farran said, eliciting laughter from Sun and Blake as they continued to talk. They heard the front door open and close and saw Jaune and Pyrrha walk in with bags of food as everyone greeted them. The two of them had gotten married three months ago and had enjoyed a two week honeymoon recently. Jaune took out a slab of meat that Farran began to cut into with his help as Sun, Pyrrha and Blake sorted through everything else.

"How ya been Jaune?" Farran asked with a smile that the young man returned as he helped cut into the meat.

"Been great Farran."

"The honeymoon?"

"Fantastic," he said as he turned to Pyrrha and watched her, making Farran nudge him to focus on the meat, "Where's Ecru?"

"Out and about," Farran said quickly to divert any more questions, "Hell, I'm wondering where Ruby and Weiss are."

"Here!" Ruby yelled as she walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone with hugs as Weiss smiled and said her hellos and told them that Neptune would be coming soon. Ruby ran upstairs to get her half-sister as Farran finished cutting the meat into even steaks and started to cook them.

"Where are Ren and Nora?" Weiss asked.

"They'll be coming, they're on a Hunt right now," Pyrrha said with a smile as she and Jaune worked on a sauce. They all sat around and talked for a few hours as the food cooked and were eventually joined by Yang, Ecru and Neptune. They kept talking while occasionally checking the food until it was ready as Farran plated steaks with an au jus along with green beans and mashed potatoes.

"So, I'm curious about next week," he announced as Yang and Neptune handed out plates.

"Sup Farran?" Neptune asked.

"Apparently the king of Vacuo's going to give a speech. Hasn't said what it's about. I just find it odd to announce a speech all of a sudden," Farran said as he got glasses together with the help of Ecru and his semblance.

"Hopefully nothing bad," Sun said as he dug into the food with everyone else.

"Oh, don't forget Farran: you and I have to head to Patch next week," Ruby said before tearing into her steak thus not allowing him to question her.

"Dinner with our dad, right?" Yang asked, earning a nod from Ruby.

"And I wasn't invited? I'm hurt Ruby, I thought you actually liked me," Ecru said, earning some chuckles as everyone enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly they heard a knock on the front door that Pyrrha answered and greeted her two teammates with excitement as Nora hugged her tightly while Ren smiled at her. She led them into the dining room and were met with smiles and greetings as they sat down, with Nora consuming her plate quickly while Ren ate slowly next to Farran, who watched Nora and shook his head.

"She and Ruby are one in the same," he said as Ren nodded in agreement as Ruby slapped his shoulder. The rest of the night went on like how it was when they spent the summer three years ago: a lot of laughter and smiles with plenty of games being played and curses thrown at one another.

* * *

**Gotta love the set up chapters. So, quick fun fact, I saw a fellow author on this website (I honestly can't remember who, which is a damn shame) used song titles for chapters. I'm gonna be doing that for certain chapters in this second arc because they fit really well (seriously, if you're writing, listen to music, it helps a lot). Something fun to do for me when I'm editing at least! Also, yes, I changed my username, because I thought my last one was boring, so I just went with an old username I used somewhere years ago. Anyway, one more set up chapter then onto the meat! And, because next week is my spring break, I'm gonna release Chapter 15 on Monday and 16 on Friday! So, I'll see you guys Monday!**


	15. The Unexpected

Chapter 15

Ruby stood in a forest with tall, dense trees, red leaves attached to the branches and snow on the ground, looking around curiously in her old attire. She did not recognize the forest and searched for anyone or anything to help her. She walked around a tree and spotted Farran in his old black trench coat, who turned and smiled at her as she came closer to him. Time seemed to crawl as his face slowly changed to focus and determination as he raised his rifle and aimed it at her, shooting at a Beowolf just over her right shoulder. The beast fell back as she took out Crescent Rose in slow motion and aimed it at another and shot it as she observed the bullet leave the barrel of her rifle, enter the Grimm and exit it, impacting into a tree behind it. Time resumed as he cut down two more with his sword while she cut another in half.

"Sorry about nearly taking your shoulder off," Farran said with a smile as he walked over to her and pecked her lips.

"Ah, it's okay, I didn't like my right shoulder anyway," she said with a smile that he returned. He suddenly grabbed her arms and whipped around 180 degrees while pulling his trench coat around her. She looked up at him in confusion and terror as his eyes screamed in pain while blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth.

"Farran?! What's wrong?!" she asked in panic as he crumbled and fell to the ground, revealing two arrows sticking out of his back, one puncturing his lung and the other his abdomen. Ruby gasped at the two arrows in terror as Farran got to his hands and knees and looked at her with labored breath.

"I… I'm okay baby," he said with a pained smile as she sat there frozen while looking up to see Cinder and Emerald walk toward them slowly. Farran's face changed to anger as he got up slowly, reformed his rifle and shot at the two, who easily dodged his predictable shots. He then reformed his sword and swung at Cinder, who ducked as another figure jumped from a tree and plunged a sword into his left shoulder. Farran cried in pain as he turned around swinging his sword at Neo, who had taken the sword out from his shoulder. He stumbled to the ground in pain and tried to get back up until Emerald shot his right knee, shattering it and making him fall to the ground again screaming in agony, clutching his knee. The trio walked past Ruby, ignoring her as they approached Farran with their weapons raised as Ruby looked on in sheer horror.

"Look a-away Ruby!" Farran yelled as he shot another Grimm that approached her, looked up and watched the blades enter his body, with Cinder's piercing his heart and lung, Emerald's piercing his collarbone and stomach while Neo's went through his chest. Farran's eyes widened as his lifeless body fell back, Ruby rushing to his side as the three women removed their blades and disappeared into the air. Ruby cradled his head in her lap, crying profusely as tears landed on his cheeks and closed eye lids. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek as he looked up at her, coughed up blood that landed on her shirt and painfully smiled at her until his hand dropped back to the earth gently, his eyes closing as his last breath escaped his lips. She screamed his name and cried as Beowolf's surrounded them, ready to feast on the two Hunters.

* * *

Ruby awoke screaming with tears streaming down her cheeks, causing Farran to shoot up and look around in bewilderment until smoothly and quickly hugging his girlfriend. Ruby cried into his shoulder as he pet her hair and cooed into her ear to try and calm her down.

"Shhh… it's okay baby, it's okay. It was just a bad dream, its okay," he whispered in her ear as she shook her head and silently cried more. He rubbed her back and rocked slowly, trying to calm her down as she took in short, sharp breathes while moving her head to his chest and wrapping her arms around him tightly. After five minutes she had started to calm down and looked up at him, her eyes red from crying as she kissed his lips. Farran broke the kiss and rubbed her back slowly, hoping to get some answers from her as she calmed down.

"What happened baby?"

"I… I was i-in a f-forest… and I-I… y-you w-w-were," was all Ruby could stammer out, tears running down her face as Farran nodded his head and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He fell back on the bed and pulled her on top so that her head rested on his chest and pulled the covers around them. Farran looked at her with worry as she shook from the short breaths and the adrenalin that was starting to wear off. He continued to rub her back until she barely moved, the motion coming from her breathing as he finally closed his eyes and fell back asleep. He awoke hours later to her still sleeping as he sat up slowly and kissed the top of her head, causing her to open her eyes slowly then look down at his chest as he tilted his head a bit to the left.

"Ruby, talk to me."

"I saw you get… killed by Neo, Emerald and Cinder," she said quietly. He slowly moved his arms around her and squeezed gently as he saw her eyes fill with tears, "A-all I c-could do was w-watch them… even i-in your f-final moments you s-saved me from a B-Beowolf…" she continued, tears rolling down her cheeks. Farran looked at her with pain in his eyes, wishing he could help her more but could only rub her arms and turn her head to him slowly as their eyes locked.

"Ruby… I'm right here, I'm not hurt. That will never happen, I promise," he said with a small smile crossing his lips which made a tiny smile come across Ruby's lips as she nodded her head slowly.

"Besides, like hell you would let them do that to me," he said with a chuckle that she matched as the two got out of bed, walked downstairs to the couch and crashed on it as Farran turned the TV on.

"We have a Hunt today don't we?" she asked slowly and quietly.

"Yup. A village needs help with Grimm, but we need to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because even though it is a simple hunt, you never underestimate any situation or mission," he said as she nodded her head and laid it on his shoulder while rubbing his thigh. He placed his hand over hers as he watched soccer highlights.

"When do we leave babe?" she asked quietly.

"Whenever you want too, I'm gonna take a shower real quick," Farran said with a smile as he got up and walked back to their room with Ruby following him intently, a grin slowing coming across her lips.

* * *

The airship hovered and softly landed on a makeshift helipad as Ruby and Farran disembarked and looked around at the small village. It was quaint and small, housing around a hundred people as the two walked forward holding hands.

Ruby wore her red cape with grey rose symbol splashed on the back, a red skirt with a black trim around the edges of the skirt along with black leggings. She also donned black boots with red laces, a black corset and a red long sleeve shirt underneath it with a metallic cross attached to her right shoulder. Farran wore black boots and pants, with a red line running vertically down the sides, along with a grey long sleeve shirt with dark red vambraces covering his forearms and tops of his hands. His small mask wrapped around his neck and a red cross design ran down his right arm while Ruby's rose symbol, also in red, lined up over his heart.

They walked only a few feet before being greeted by a dark skinned man who looked in his late 30s. He wore an orange shirt, jeans and a dark blue cap which matched his eyes as he extended his hand out to them.

"You Farran and Ruby?" he asked as Farran let go of Ruby's hand and clasped his hand around the gentlemen's, giving it a good shake.

"Indeed we are sir. You are?"

"William Laudi, local sheriff here. Sorry you two had to be called out, but we aren't used to the number of Grimm being spotted."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked after shaking his hand as the two of them followed him to a building that was labeled as the sheriff's and stood across from him while he took a seat.

"You see," he started as he pulled out a map, "We are used to the Grimm being about a kilometer away from us and that's all. Recently, they've moved up," he said as he placed his hand on the map and dragged it forward to the village, "we have no idea why."

"Is that all open field?" Farran asked, pointing to a position north of the village.

"Indeed. The forest is behind us and the open field is in front of us. They always use the field because the forest ends at the Vacuo border and they've been killing the Grimm that come close."

"Anyone been hurt by these attacks?"

"No, but I'm afraid they could. The people are worrying and that will attract the Grimm here."

"Good point," Ruby said as she turned to Farran, "Wanna just camp out until the evening to see if they come?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll get on this sheriff Laudi, don't worry," Farran said as they shook hands again. Farran and Ruby left, walking outside and to the field to look at it. The field was nearly 1,500 feet long and 2,000 feet wide, giving anyone plenty of room to see any creature. Farran looked around the field, trying to formulate a plan as Ruby looked over Crescent Rose and made sure the clip in the gun was full.

"Alright," Farran said as he turned to her, "I say we hop on the roof of the building behind us so that we have a higher vantage point to see them and react quicker. You'll tag as many as possible with your sniper rifle and I'll do the same with my rifle. If they get close we will engage in melee combat and try to pull them away from the village so no one can get hurt."

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby said as they both jumped on the roof of the building behind them and sat down, slowly setting up ammunition around themselves to make it easier to reload. Farran finished and laid back as Ruby double-checked every clip and locked and loaded her rifle as she sat down looking over the field. Farran pulled the hood attached to his shirt over his eyes and closed them, basking in the warm sunlight as Ruby looked over at him and smiled, trying to forget the terrible nightmare she had. Day quickly turned to night as they sat on the roof eating a small dinner the sheriff had brought them.

"How's Vale United doing?"

"Ah, good, but they're struggling defensively. The back four just can't seem to get the damn ball sometimes," Farran said, Ruby listening with a smile, as he looked to his left and squinted his eyes, noting red dots and a black mass as he slowly reached for his rifle. Ruby followed his line of sight and grabbed her sniper rifle and aimed, ready to pull the trigger until Farran placed a hand over her rifle.

"Easy there. We don't know what it is and shooting it could aggravate it. Patience love," he said as he quickly pulled out a scope from his pants pocket and held it to his eye. He looked around and spotted more as he laid down on his stomach.

"Grimm?"

"Open season," Farran said as he took a shot, placing the bullet in a Beowolf's abdomen as Ruby crouched and aimed, putting a bullet between another's eyes. The creatures turned to them, roared and charged as the two Hunter's took multiple shots, downing Beowolf's and Ursa's until Farran got up and formed his sword.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled as she shot another.

"Distraction! Cover me!" he yelled as he jumped down and charged at the horde, swinging his sword and cutting one in half as he spun under a claw and stabbed another in its chest. He swiftly took the sword out and stabbed it into another's open mouth, causing the blade to burst through the back of its head, allowing Farran to overpower it and stick the sword into the ground with the Beowolf's mouth around the blade. He heard a bullet impact a Beowolf behind him as he kneeled down, pulled out a six-inch knife from his boot and slashed one's throat while stabbing another in the chest twice. He then turned back to the impaled Beowolf, kicked it's body down the sword and pulled the sword up in time to stab another as two more shots rang out. He looked and saw a Boarbatusk charge at him until a line of red knocked it over on its side and cut its underbelly, killing the beast. Farran smiled at Ruby who smiled worriedly back as they both looked at the remaining Grimm, who returned the gaze and backed away slowly.

"That'll teach them," Farran said as he turned away and walked back to the house with the roof they were originally positioned on, "We'll stay here for the night just in case."

"Sounds good," Ruby said with a twinge of nervousness as she sat next to Farran, leaning her head on his arm as he rubbed her thigh.

"You okay Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Be honest love."

"Why did you charge at them like that?" she asked quietly as he looked down at her while she met his gaze.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I just... I thought doing that would give you better shots and keep them from coming to you and the village," he said as she nodded her head slowly. He could tell the nightmare she had was still affecting her, thus why the question and why he decided to suddenly grasp her hand gently but tightly and kiss it. She smiled at the gesture as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly then broke the kiss.

"I won't put myself in those kinds of situations anymore, I promise," he said as she kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Farran... I'm not mad, just... ya know..."

"I do know Ruby, I do," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly under the moonlight, her eyes closing due to his warmth, making him smile as he turned his attention to the open field.

* * *

Ecru opened his eyes slowly after hearing the front door close and heard a car engine turn over then take off into the distance. He remembered that Farran and Ruby had a hunt and closed his eyes again for more sleep, which he received for another hour until Yang woke him up. She gently kissed his cheek, got up and walked out of the room, with Ecru slowly getting up and following her moments later to find her watching TV. He sat next to her in silence as she flipped through the channels, only stopping when it showed movies or a show they both liked. He held her hand and breathed slowly, readying himself for her anger, which was a terrifying spectacle.

"Babe, can we talk?" Ecru asked quietly as Yang turned to him and nodded her head, "Look, Farran and I were talking and he pointed a lot of things out to me."

"Oh really?" Yang asked in a sarcastic tone as she laid back on the couch and looked at her boyfriend, "Continue."

"Look…" Ecru began, looking into her lilac eyes and rubbing her shins, "I'm sorry for the way I've acted and what I've been doing these past couple of years. I just... I want you to understand that I never meant to make you worry with my actions. It was more… I finally got to relax and let go. You have to understand: I went from an uptight family to Beacon to knighthood in the span of a year, including the loss of my best friend. I guess… this was my way to finally cope with it in my own way, by drinking and smoking. I mean, I know Farran and I went out back then and still do every once in a while, but I know it wasn't to the point it is now."

Yang looked into Ecru's dark green eyes and saw that he meant every word, which meant a lot to her. Multiple times within the past two years they had gotten into fights over him which resulted in them breaking up, her moving out and then getting back together with him. She sat up and caressed his cheek with her thumb, which he responded by perking his dogs ears up and leaning into her touch as she smiled at him.

"Ecru… Honestly, I never thought about it in that way and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you cope with certain things," she started as she placed a finger on Ecru's lips when he was about to interrupt her, "Let me finish. I am sorry about that, but I want you to understand something: I don't want to see you get hurt. I've had plenty of boyfriends in the past but they either flew by or we simply didn't click. With you, I feel something different and it's just… I don't want to see you self-destruct because I love you, which I can honestly say I've never said to another guy before. I just don't want to see you hurt yourself," she said, kissing his hand softly as he looked at her.

"Damn, I feel selfish," he said, giggling as she nudged his shoulder.

"Don't Ecru, it's fine and I'm here for you to help out with anything."

"I know Yang, I know," he said as he reached for a pack of electronic cigarettes on the table. She watched him as he picked them up and threw them out of the room, with the small pack landing in front of the deck doors. She smiled at him and hugged him, which he returned as he laid back on the couch, Yang following him and laying her head on his chest.

"I just don't want you to head in a downward spiral… and I'm here for you Ecru," she said as she looked at him, a smile on his face as he petted her golden flowing hair.

"I know love, and I won't, don't worry."

"So, Farran can get these kinda of things out of you but I can't?" she asked with a toying smile that Ecru matched and pushed her off him.

"Well, you see…" he began as she suddenly tackled him, eliciting a scream and laughter as they wrestled around.

* * *

"Hells bells I'm nervous," Farran said as he got out of the Phantom after parking it in the driveway of Taeyang Xiao Long.

"Why?" Ruby asked as she looked over at her boyfriend. He was wearing a grey dress shirt and red tie with grey dress pants as she wore a simple red dress that ended at her knees. She walked over to him and held his hand.

"Well, because it's your dad and Qrow. That is a very deadly combination," Farran said, making Ruby snicker as they walked to the door. Ruby opened the door to the two older men watching the news as Taeyang turned around and looked at both of them with a smile. He was around the same age as Qrow with golden hair that had black tips that was starting to grey. He himself was wearing a simple black dress shirt and pants, which Qrow copied while looking at the two of them.

"Zwei!" she yelled as the small black and white corgi charged around a corner and jumped into her arms, licking her face with excitement. While Zwei was older, he still had the same energy from six years ago as Farran smiled and rubbed his head, which was met with a lick of appreciation on his cheek.

"Ah, there you two are," Taeyang said in a light voice, getting up and embracing his daughter then clasping his hand around Farran's, "And how are you two today?"

"Great dad," Ruby said with a smile as Qrow clasped a hand on Farran's shoulder from behind, making the young man slightly jolt at the sudden presence.

"All done with knighthood Farran?"

"I am because being a Hunter is more important, you understand, right Qrow?"

"I do, good man," he said as he and Ruby hugged and walked to the small dinner table where they sat and started to eat. The house was a two-story house that had a simple interior and exterior, with the house being white on the outside and on the inside having splashes of yellow, red and white on the walls. The living room had a large TV with a sofa that came with an ottoman and three little tables for glasses and lamps. The kitchen was wrapped along the walls, with the stove on the left, the sink in the center and the dishwasher on the right, allowing a lot of movement in the middle. The small table was made of marble and complimented the wood flooring with its dark color.

"So, how are the hunts?"

"Good, we just finished up one in a small village near the Vacuo border. No trouble at all as long as she has my back with her sniper rifle," Farran said with a smile at Ruby that quickly changed as Taeyang eyed him down. Farran coughed slightly and went back to his food as Ruby laughed at his reaction that Taeyang and Qrow copied.

"How's the living situation Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"Good, it's fun living with Ecru and Yang and Weiss showed me some good places for the two of us to live in."

"That's good. Why couldn't those two come again?" Taeyang asked.

"They had a mission this evening: Beacon needed the Forever Fall cleared for the students to get sap tomorrow. They, Ren and Nora are heading that one up."

* * *

The Beowolf split in two vertically as Ecru re-positioned his axe and swung at another, cleaving it down it's collarbone. Yang took two shots at another and felled a Beowolf with a solid shot to its gut. Nora caved in one's head as Ren dug his blades into another, pumping the Grimm with lead as he removed the blades.

"You know, we could've taken care of this no problem," Ren said to Ecru, who shot a Beowolf with his shotgun and turned to his friend.

"Yeah, well, ya know, we wanted to get out of the house and it's not date night, so why not?" Ecru said with a grin as Nora cleared two away with a well-placed grenade shot as she rejoined everyone, standing to her boyfriend's right. While they had not made any moves to one another during their time at Beacon, Nora was the first to ask Ren on a date and was shocked when Ren said yes to her. Since then, the two had become even more inseparable then when they were at Beacon, spending long hours in each other's company that meant more now that they were dating.

"Boop," she said in her light voice while poking Ren's nose, earning a smile from the ever quiet man.

"I wonder how dinner is going," Yang asked as she looked around the forest, looking for any other Grimm.

"Is that why you guys wanted to help?" Nora asked, making Ecru chuckle as Yang looked at him.

"What? It is true… besides, I don't want to see Farran get murdered by your dad and Qrow."

"They won't do that, they really like him."

"Wait, why would they?" Ren and Nora asked simultaneously.

* * *

Ruby excused herself from the table and Farran sit back and look at the two elder men, making him nervous. The three waited until Ruby had closed the bathroom door, causing Qrow to lean forward, place his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin.

"So, Farran…" he said with a devilish grin that made Farran look at his mentor with anger as he turned to Taeyang.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Only that wanted to ask me something at this diner. What it is Farran?" Taeyang asked curiously as Farran quickly moved to Ruby's seat and scooted it closer to Taeyang while he reached inside his pants pocket. He pulled out a small black box and opened it, showing her father the ring as Qrow leaned over and nodded his head in approval.

"Sir, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage," Farran stated, earning a slow nod from Taeyang as he moved his hand over the slim amount of facial hair on his chin. He looked Farran over and smiled as he patted the young man's back.

"How could I say no to someone who I can tell loves her deeply. Of course you can ask her. Just promise me this," he said as he looked Farran in his eyes with his own lilac eyes, "promise me you'll protect her. She and Yang are all I have."

"I promise you and Qrow sir, don't worry."

"I'm very happy to hear that Farran. Also, if you hurt her in anyway, I will severely injure you," he said in a cool tone, making Farran nod his head and reassure him that he would not do anything like that.

"Doubles for me by the way," Qrow said, earning a groan from Farran that made both men laugh as they heard the door open. Farran quickly went back to his seat and reset Ruby's as the three talked about little things, the two men smiling at Farran when Ruby returned to her seat.

* * *

"Glad that went well for ya friendo," Ecru said quietly, slapping Farran on the back as the two stood behind their seated girlfriends and Nora while Ren sat on the rug in front of Nora. Ren and Nora accompanied Yang and Ecru back and had dinner with them, having just finished when Ruby and Farran came through the front door.

"Same," he said just as quietly as they waited for the king of Vacuo to make his speech.

"Why didn't you guys join us?" Ruby asked, causing Ren and Nora to look at Yang in a questioning way, already knowing why but wanting to poke fun at her.

"Well, you didn't invite..." Ecru began.

"But you guys had time and dad really wanted to see you guys," Ruby said, a puppy-look coming across her face as Yang rubbed her sisters shoulder.

"Next time sis, don't worry," Yang said as she swiftly punched both Ren and Nora with enough force on their shoulders for them to feel it without making too much of a scene. Farran walked around the couch and sat on the arm rest, with Ruby laying her head on his side as King Vekkel stood in front of a podium. He wore a casual business suit with the royal crest on his left lapel and a simple ring of gold adorning his head, his bleach white hair contrasting his dark skin and crown. The speech itself was outside of a large white building, with the columns extending 40 feet up and the words 'Vacuo Council' being written in gold on the slab the columns held up.

"This outta be good," Ecru said as the speech began.

"To the people of Vacuo, first I want to say I have valued every second as king to this wonderful kingdom and my time as leader of the newly-formed Council has been amazing and I look forward to many more years to make this kingdom a true democracy. However, I must warn you, fair and faithful citizens, that trouble is on the horizon and it looks and feels different than anything we have ever dealt with. Yet, I am positive th-

The king of Vacuo suddenly stopped as a bullet ripped through his head from a sniper shot, blood splattering the white walls while his body slumped over the podium, screams coming from the crowd as his personal guards swarmed the body. The channel quickly went black as the six hunters watched, mouths agape at what they had just seen. Farran quickly pulled out his Scroll and called Ozpin.

"Oz."

"I know Farran, you and Ecru need to see me right away."

* * *

**Here we go! No more set up chapters, just good ol'action! I'm so happy that so many of you are already enjoying the new chapters! Hope you guys continue to enjoy them and I got good news: I'm working on a new story (Which will be announced at the end of this one) and I'm already up to Chapter 3 on it, which rocks! Review, fav, message me, do whatever you like to let me know what you guys think so far! I'll see you guys on Friday for Chapter 16!**


	16. Dragged In

Chapter 16

Farran drove in silence as Ecru rode shotgun, the Phantom streaking through the city streets and avoiding pedestrian cars as they drove to Beacon. While not knights anymore, the two still looked to Ozpin for advice and the fact that he told them to come speak to him meant that the two knights were about to be involved in another mission. He pulled onto a large airship and got out with Ecru as it departed, going slowly over the night sky as the two walked to a bar and ordered drinks. Everyone around them, including the bartender, said little after what had happened, with the king of Vacuo now dead. The two men drank their beers in silence as Farran shook his head.

"What is it?" Ecru asked.

"Something doesn't seem right Ecru… Who would want to just kill the guy? He was one of the most liked king's in the history of the four kingdoms."

"A politician might have ordered it..."

"But why?" he asked as he rubbed his temple. The two of them finished their drinks as the ship docked, piled into the car and drove to a nearby parking garage for older students. The two got out and walked across the campus to the familiar tower where they had received their missions for over three years. They ascended to the top floor via the elevator, talking about different theories as they entered the familiar clockwork design of Ozpin's office. Ozpin was sitting behind his desk, looking over reports as Glynda stood to his left, with neither changing in the three years after their graduation.

"I wish we could meet under better conditions Ozpin," Farran said as he and Ecru walked up to the desk. Ozpin looked at the two men and leaned back in his chair and sighed, showing stress and annoyance that neither knight had seen in all the years that they served him. Ecru looked over at Glynda, who mirrored Ozpin in looks as she looked over another report and sent it to Ozpin, who read over it and nodded slowly.

"As of right now," he began slowly, "we have no idea who the sniper is. Vacuo has got the man but have not released any more details."

"They got the bastard that quick? Must not have had a good escape route planned," Ecru said as he sat on the corner of the desk.

"No, he didn't. He jumped to a few rooftops but was quickly cornered."

"Very bad escape route," Farran said as he crossed his arms, "Who's the successor?"

"His son, Prince Sebastian Vekkel. He is a faunus, making him the first to be a ruler in Remnant's history."

"Sounds great," Ecru said with a smile that quickly disappeared, "Wait, King Vekkel was married to a faunus? I didn't know that."

"He wasn't," Glynda said, making the two knights turn to her, "Sebastian is a bastard child with a faunus mother. However, King Vekkel looked over him and his mother well and named him successor. There were rumors he was going to propose to the woman, however the mother died from a botched robbery 15 years ago."

"Sad. Is there a possibility he would do this?" Farran asked.

"There is, but at the same time his majesty was getting ready to step down in the next couple of years, unbeknownst to the public. Sebastian is only 29, so it wasn't like he was running out of time," Glynda answered as Ecru shook his head.

"Do they know where the shooter's from?"

"That's actually the main reason why I wanted to bring you two in," Ozpin said as he turned to Ecru, "They believe it was a person from Vale."

"Shit," Farran said as he stood next to Ecru, "Someone just plunged us into another war."

"Possibly, however every council is talking to one another right now with very active agendas to not launch another war. Keep on your toes, I've told the Council of Hunters to lay off you two for a little while just in case."

"… You want us to prepare for a war," Farran said, making Ozpin nod his head slowly as the two knights sighed.

"Please, just be careful you two," Ozpin said as the two knights left the office and returned to the car. The two got in as Farran quickly turned the car over and took off back to the mansion as they discussed everything that was talked about.

* * *

Farran and Ruby were walking around downtown Vale a week after the assassination. They were having a night on the town, trying to unwind as the citizens worried about war while their friends were trying to get their minds off it by doing similar things. Farran wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt while Ruby wore her red cape, black stockings, grey shorts and a black shirt. They sat on a bench in front of a fountain and held each other's hands while looking at the fountain.

"So… Are we gonna buy the place?" Ruby asked.

"Which one?"

"The one you saw with me and Weiss silly."

"Actually, yeah, I was thinking about putting in a bid for it."

"Really?!" Ruby asked excitedly, making Farran chuckle and nod his head in response as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and squeezed. He pretended to choke, making her loosen her grip as he looked at her with a smile.

"Someone's in pure bliss."

"Of course! We are gonna have our own place… finally," she said with a bigger smile that he matched as he pulled her closer to him and laid his hand on her shoulder while she laid her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his hand and suddenly held her hand out, confusing Farran until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. She used her semblance to dash to the fountain, whisper something into her hand and throw the coin into the fountain, making a soft _splash_ as she sprinted back to him.

"What did you wish for love?"

"Can't say or it won't come true."

"Oh come on," Farran said teasingly, rubbing her side with his elbow, making her laugh. He slowly stopped as he heard a siren, making Ruby stop her laughing and look around as others near the fountain were doing the same.

"Farran… what…"

"Those… those are air raid sirens… We gotta go!" he yelled as he shot up and pulled her up as he heard bombs drop. The two of them ran as an enormous explosion erupted behind them, launching them forward as more fell. Farran's head buzzed and his vision blurred as he crawled over to Ruby, who was starting to move, and pulled her cape off. He put it on and pulled the hood up while pulling her close to him, shielding her with the cape and his body as another explosion rattled only 40 feet away. She opened her eyes slowly and saw what he did, noticing a gash on his right temple as blood flowed down his face.

"Farran… you're hurt," she said slowly as explosions went off in the distance, some close while others were far away.

"I'm fine, are you hurt?" he asked as they got up slowly. He undid the cape and re-pinned it to her as they both looked over her and agreed she was not hurt. They looked around at the tragic scene: buildings raged on fire, people stumbled around while others grieved over those who were not moving, blood and limbs strewn about the ground. Farran grimaced and held a hand to his cut as Ruby looked at him.

"We need to help."

"Oh I know, come on. Round up survivors and check buildings. Evacuate everyone in a three block radius and bring them back to the fountain. I'll see if I can save anyone," he said, noticing the heavily damaged fountain and shaking his head as Ruby took off while he walked to a man who had blood running down his back and left arm.

"You okay?" Farran asked as the man nodded his head. Farran helped him up, ripped off part of his jeans and wrapped them around his arm gash as Farran made himself a wrap for his head wound. He ran to a woman grieving over a little girl who had a piece of shrapnel in her chest that had killed her. Farran tried to help the woman up but was pushed off as she sobbed harder, holding the child's head. Paramedics quickly came to the scene as Farran entered an apartment building, knocking on doors and telling people to evacuate. He looked into a room to a man and woman dead from glass that was sticking out of their bodies as he shook his head and made a mental note to tell paramedics. He repeated the process in other buildings after grabbing a medical kit, applying basic training to those hurt while evacuating others. Eventually all the buildings around the fountain had been vacated as he returned to the fountain and noticed in a piece of glass that the entire right side of his face was crimson, the self-made bandage barely clinging to his forehead. He suddenly felt weak and stumbled to the ground as Ruby and a paramedic arrived to treat him.

* * *

"Oh my God Jaune…" Pyrrha said, looking at a live shot of Vale inside their house in Mistral. She looked at the pillars of smoke as airships flew overhead while Jaune stood next to her. He shook his head and grasped her shoulders while looking at the tragic scene unfolding with her. She put her hands over his and laid her head on his shoulder as he suddenly moved to his scroll.

"Call Ecru and I'll call Ruby," he said as Pyrrha suddenly realized what he was getting at and followed his instructions.

* * *

Nora, Ren, Weiss and Neptune ran throughout Vale, checking on citizens and helping those injured while clearing out buildings. Yang and Ecru were at a hospital checking over every patient sent in as Sun and Blake moved throughout the rooftops, reporting damaged buildings and clearing out buildings with their teammates. Other Hunters were doing the same as them as the kingdom itself was trying to recover from the surprise bombing. Farran was helped into a hospital by Ruby, causing Ecru to run to him and take the jean bandage off and shake his head as he helped his friend to a sitting area. Farran closed and opened his eyes slowly as Ecru motioned for a doctor.

"Ruby, steady him and point his face at you," Ecru said as a nurse brought a packet of blood and a needle as Ruby followed his instructions while wiping the blood off Farran's face.

"Why point him at me?"

"He hates needles," Ecru said as he ran off, helping a woman with a piece of stone lodged into her leg while a nurse stitched Farran's wound. The other nurse slowly inserted the needle and started to get the vital blood inside him as Farran looked at Ruby with worried, terrified and hurt eyes, grimacing at the needles stitching him and giving him blood. She rubbed his shoulder as the nurse's left to help with another patient.

"Wh…where's everyone?" he asked quietly.

"They're helping others with the city. The whole kingdom was hit. I just heard from Jaune and Pyrrha who said they would be here as soon as they could, they're gonna help clear rubble with Weiss and Neptune."

"Good," Farran said as he closed his eyes and laid his head on Ruby's shoulder, who slowly re-positioned it so that he leaned on the back of his chair, allowing her to get up and leave the hospital after seeing her sister.

Farran woke up an hour later, shaking his head slowly as his eyes relayed to him the same image he had seen when he and Ruby entered the hospital. He looked at the two empty blood packs, slowly removed the needle, taped the wound and got up steadily but was stopped by Yang.

"Yang, I need to get out there."

"Farran, you lost a lot of blood. If you go back out there you could fall unconscious, you need to rest to recuperate."

"Yang," he said, looking at her and turning his body so that she could see the emergency room, "These people need to rest and recuperate. I need to go help," he said as he left, leaving Yang to watch him as he turned down a street and looked around. This part of the city was unscathed as he walked slowly, looking around and finally spotting a cop car.

"Can you guys drive me to any of the hit sections of the kingdom?" he asked as the officers complied and drove him to an area with torched buildings. Farran got out quickly and looked as he walked over and wrapped an unconscious man's bleeding arm then walked to the front door of a building but was suddenly thrown to the ground. He impacted hard and looked up, not being able to make out the figure as his vision blurred.

"Shit! I'm so sorry about that!" he heard the figure say as he noticed the long ears.

"Velvet?"

"Farran?! Oh, I am so sorry!" she said as she helped him up. She was in her full combat uniform and looked him over as he waved her off.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Where's the rest of your team?"

"Around the city. Yours?"

"Same. Be careful out there," he said, a sentiment she returned as he walked into another building. His scroll rang as he answered it and heard Blake's voice.

"Farran we need to regroup. Where are you?" she asked as he exited the building and relayed his location to her.

"Okay, we are all en route to you," she said as the call ended, allowing him to sit on the curb, his head pounding and his body feeling weak as he ran his hand through his hair. He spotted his girlfriend, who shot over to him and looked over him as everyone else slowly joined them, all of them wearing their combat gear.

"You guys okay?" he asked as he stood up slowly, noticing everyone's tired and dirty faces.

"We're fine, you shouldn't be up at all," Ecru said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"I'm fine. Anything at all on the news?"

"War's been declared," Neptune said quietly.

"What else?"

"They… they've put in special conditions. All Hunters originally from Atlas and Mistral must report back to their homeland. They don't want them to get involved in the war and they have also cut off trade with Vacuo and Vale," Pyrrha said as Farran shook his head slowly and sighed.

"Shit… so, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Neptune… when are you guys heading out?"

"Tomorrow," Nora said in a down tone.

"The people of Patch?" he asked, looking down at Ruby.

"Technically they're aligned with Vale. Those Hunters from there are not being put on the front line… also…" Yang said as she looked at her partner.

"What?"

"I'm going with Sun to Vacuo," Blake said who quickly cut off Farran as he was about to state something, "My birth records are gone and I can say that we are both from there."

"For the love of God Blake be careful," Ecru said as Blake nodded her head slowly, "So, that leaves me, Farran and Jaune as the three who need to report."

"For what?"

"Boot camp bud."

* * *

Farran packed his clothing into a duffle bag as Ruby watched, helping him when he needed to fetch something. She would return quickly with the item in hand and he always replied with a quiet _thank you_ that she smiled at. Neither of them wanted him to go, but he had to because of orders given throughout the kingdom.

All male citizens of both kingdoms had to report immediately to boot camps to be trained for war. While both were also going to use robot soldiers, they still needed breathing soldiers to fill the ranks. All Hunters were to be given the rank of Captain, while Huntress's were urged to stay back because of the old tendencies of the kingdom which didn't want women on the front lines. However, many still enlisted, including Yang and Ruby, and few were given positions at bases, from monitoring radars to keeping active communication during battles. Ruby and Yang were still waiting to get assigned to a position.

"Anything from Vacuo?" he asked quietly as he zipped up the bag. Surprisingly, both kingdoms agreed to one rule: Hunter's could not use their personal weapons and had to leave them at home.

"Nothing new and we haven't heard anything from Sun or Blake. Jaune's already been sent out to a boot camp for Hunters, which is where I think you and Ecru are heading too. I hope I'm gonna have a desk job while Yang wants to do anything and everything."

"Not shocked," Farran said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and turned to Ruby. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, a gesture he returned as he also kissed her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and rubbed his sides.

"Come back home," she said quietly.

"I will love, don't worry," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed with his thumb gently.

"I love you Farran."

"I love you too Ruby," he said as they shared a long, loving kiss. Farran broke the kiss when he felt her put something in his hand. He looked down and saw a small red cross in his hand, which he pinned over his heart, making Ruby smile at him. Ecru stopped in the doorway and knocked on the wall gently.

"Ready to go partner?"

"Ready," he said, kissing Ruby one last time as he turned to Ecru and walked out of the house to a waiting car, which had Ozpin seated in it. The two men threw their bags in the trunk and sat on either side of Ozpin.

"Seriously Ozpin, the hell?" Ecru asked.

"Problem Mr. Killian?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you two. As you already know, you two will be Captains, but because of your work at Beacon will also lead your own squads," he said as he handed the two men envelopes with information in them, "I'm also trying to arrange it so that you two are guarding forts instead of on the front lines. Lastly, I'm trying to sneak your weapons in, and if I can't I'll give you two the next best alternatives. I want to make sure you two are going to be okay, it's the least I can do for your service to Beacon. Also, I've selected your two significant others to be replacements professors at the Academy as many have been called to the Vale army and others, like Ms. Valkyrie, can't make it here," he said, getting quiet near the end as Farran patted the headmasters shoulder.

"Don't worry headmaster, we'll be okay and I'm sure Yang and Ruby will be great professors," he said as the car stopped in front of a airship port, with hundreds of people standing in front of multiple airships. The three of them got out and walked to one as Ozpin placed a hand on either's shoulders, stopping them.

"Just please be careful and take each situation slowly and thoughtfully. When you two get back I need to talk to you about your service at Beacon," he said, earning nods from Farran and Ecru, who walked onto a ship and sat down, bags at their feet as it took off, heading to war.

* * *

**To the front lines! So, to tease, this is war is only the first half of the second arc, but it is long enough in my opinion that you guys will enjoy it thoroughly. I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far and if you do have any critics, problems, criticisms in general, please either review or PM me, I promise I don't bite! Thanks for reading guys and get ready for boot camp and battle next Wednesday! **


	17. Someone, Anyone

Chapter 17

The two Hunter's disembarked the airship with others as they stood in front of a man in the Vale Army uniform. The man had a shaved head with a military style hat on while the uniform was blue with a digital camouflage pattern on it.

"Hello gentlemen! Welcome to Fort Shaw! I am your instructor for your time here, Major Burton! Questions?!" he bellowed.

"Uh, how long till we hit the front lines, sir?" a Hunter asked.

"One month's time! Don't worry ladies, you'll be out of here in no time!" he yelled as he told them to follow him and escorted the group of forty to a barrack, where lines of green sheet bunk beds filled the barren white walls. Farran and Ecru chose one of the bunks as Ecru threw his bag on top and jumped up to it. Farran shook his head and smiled to himself as he sat on the lower bed and stripped to his boxers to put on the new uniform.

"Ya know, they're gonna be able to spot us really easily," Ecru said, watching his partner change.

"Those are the casuals man," a Hunter said in front of them, "We get combat uniforms that will match either the jungles or desert."

"Ah… great," Farran said, shaking his head as he flexed his arms, trying to get used to the feel of the uniform as everyone else got in the uniforms.

"Hey Farran," Ecru said as he leaned over the bed, his head and ears being all Farran could see, "It'll be okay man, we'll get through this," he said, patting his best friends shoulder. Farran nodded as the major came back in, making all men stand at attention and salute. The major walked between the lines of men and stopped in front of Farran, noticing his name patch and gripped his shoulder.

"With me," he said, causing Farran to look at him curiously as he followed the major out. The two walked across the grounds of the base, with multitudes of soldiers, Hunters and civilians, training for the war. They entered a small building and walked into an office, with the major motioning for him to take a seat as he closed the door behind the two of them. The major took a seat at his wooden desk, filled with papers and three picture frames turned away from Farran, who also noted the small bookcase behind the major, filled with multitudes of war books and awards.

"Is there a problem sir?" Farran asked.

"Farran Empyrean…" the major began as he read over a file, "Hunter. Knight of Beacon… man, they don't even hide that anymore. Top marks in almost every mission. Former leader of team FTRE and team FE. Nearly 70 hunts in six years with partner Ecru Killian. Damn son, that's impressive."

"Thank you sir, but I don't see a reason why you read me my file."

"You're Vincent Empyrean's son," the major said, making Farran widen his eyes and sit up straighter at the name.

"You knew my father?"

"At the Vale Military Academy, yes. Everyone from every division of the military was allowed to commingle and had a blast together. I remember when he met your mother Vivian… came running to me, talking about how he saw this woman with a staff completely annihilate five Grimm with blades that popped out from the ends," the major began, reminiscing as Farran did his best to keep his emotions in check. He didn't really know anyone who knew his parents and had not talked about them in over ten years, since his mother's death.

"Please continue major," Farran said quietly, making the elder man smile as he continued his story.

"I remember him going crazy about it and telling me that on his next leave from the Academy he would set out to find her. Month later, we had a week leave and he scoured the city for her, asking everyone until he saw her having lunch. He introduced himself and next thing you know I'm attending their wedding. Funny how life is, isn't it captain?"

"Yes sir," Farran said quietly as he looked down, a waterfall of memories about his mother and father gushing inside his mind. The major got up and stood in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder as Farran looked up at him.

"I knew immediately that you were Vincent's kid because you have his eyes. Hell, you have Vivian's hair. I'm sorry I had to tell you all that Farran… I know it's hard for you," he stated as Farran nodded his head slowly, "And I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact over the years… I honestly have just been busy and I simply forgot."

"Don't worry about it major, but why tell me all this?" Farran asked as he stood up and patted the man on his back.

"I just find it funny that you are a Hunter now enrolled as a captain… you really are your two parents," he said as his eyes drifted off to another memory, making him shake his head quickly, "Honestly, I wanted to tell you all this because I heard about everything that happened to those two and it was a damn shame. I feel terrible that I was never there for you seeing that your father did his best to be there for me. So, I am here for anything, including remembering the past, okay?" he asked, making Farran smile and nod, "Good. Enough reminiscing. I also brought you in here to talk to you about you and your friend. I know it says on your files to keep you here guarding the fort, but you two are being shipped to the frontlines with your own squads: we need more capable fighters out there and you two are the best we got out of the 40 you're with. First though you go through training here, questions?"

"No sir," Farran said as he saluted the man, who returned it as Farran walked out of the office and back to the barracks, where a few Hunters including Ecru were chatting with one another.

"Everything good man?" Ecru asked as Farran tugged on his shoulder, making him get up and walk with Farran to the back of the barracks.

"The major knew my parents," Farran said as Ecru looked shock at the revelation.

"Holy hell man, that's awesome. Did he say anything particular about them, or…?"

"He told me how they met and their first date," Farran said as he leaned against the back wall and slid down it slowly.

"You okay?" Ecru asked as he sat next to his fellow knight.

"Ecru… I always wondered about that kind of stuff, especially with my dad… I mean, I remember the times with my mom, but that was until I was twelve… I just… Now I know and I don't know how to process it... it's just so sudden," Farran said, tears forming in his eyes as Ecru clasped his shoulder tightly and hugged him, "For so long I wanted to know more… and now I do and it's… I don't know what to do with it."

"You keep it and remember so that you can pass it on to future generations bud," Ecru said, causing a smile to form on Farran's mouth that Ecru matched as the two stood up, ready to start boot camp.

* * *

The mist rolled across the grounds slowly as a few figures moved around, with two jogging around, not saying a word to one another. Farran looked at his partner, making sure Ecru was keeping up as they jogged around the base. The two stopped next to the barracks and did twenty push-ups in silence, afterwards sitting on the ground and breathing slowly. This had been the routine they had followed themselves since they arrived a week ago: it was a similar routine to the one at Beacon without the wrestling and bruises.

"How do you think Ruby and Yang are?" Farran asked in between breaths.

"I'm sure they're fine and loving the students," he answered sarcastically, "I am curious to know how Jaune is; not trying to be mean, but I don't see how he could make it through this."

"I can," Farran said as he stood up and cracked his neck, "He has Pyrrha's determination and the skills and leadership to be okay anytime."

"I think you give the lad a little too much credit," Ecru said with a chuckle as he was helped up by Farran, who punched him in the shoulder for the remark. Ecru winched and rubbed his shoulder as they re-entered the barracks quietly, not trying to wake up any of the other Hunters sleeping.

* * *

Ruby and Yang stood in front of the rows of students in their old school uniforms, waiting until the clock read 1:30 in the afternoon for them to start teaching. They were tasked with Grimm biology, Professor Port's class since he, Oobleck and other professors were called in to advise how to take care of the Grimm while the war raged on and advise on the war itself. The two young women were given a teaching plan and a week by Ozpin to prepare to teach, something neither was expecting to do. Yang looked around the room and at the students, who talked amongst themselves with a smile as Ruby looked slightly nervous, not being as sociable as her sister. The clock chimed 1:30, causing Yang to step forward and clear her throat loud enough to make the students look down at her from their seats.

"Good morning class," Yang said with a grin, straightening out her school uniform, "I am Professor Xiao Long and this is my sister Professor Rose. Professor Port is on leave because of the war, so we are taking over and teaching the class," she ended, motioning for Ruby to come forward and stand next to her. Ruby came forward slowly, textbook in hand with notes as talking points for the lesson today.

"Y-yeah! What she s-said! We know where you guys left off, so let's jump back in, shall we?"

* * *

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren sat around in Pyrrha's living room, watching the live report of a battle happening in a Vale forest. Ren and Nora had decided to stay at Pyrrha's to keep her company and so that they themselves would not be alone.

"Sooooo?" Nora asked Pyrrha gleefully, making Pyrrha chuckle at her teammate.

"Yes Nora?"

"Have you heard from Jaune at all?" Nora asked as Pyrrha looked back at the TV.

"A bit. It was a quick video chat via our scrolls. He is at boot camp then they're going to send him to wherever they need him."

"I wonder how Farran and Ecru are holding up," Ren said as he leaned back and tried to remember the name of Jaune's camp, "Jaune is stationed at Fort Tex, correct?" he asked, earning a nod from Pyrrha.

"He is and I can't help but worry about him… hopefully the three of them will meet up and get through this terrible war."

"He'll be okay Pyrrha," Nora said with a smile as Pyrrha changed the TV, not wanting to listen to reports or see death incarnate on the screen. They sat like that until they heard a knock on the door, with Ren opening it to Neptune and Weiss, who were greeted warmly as they brought food.

"How are you guys?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha went and grabbed plates.

"Okay… We can't really do much, y'know?" Ren asked as Neptune patted his back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, thank goodness we got out of your house or I was going to throw myself out a window."

"How come?" Pyrrha asked quizzically.

"Oh, he just gets bored and annoyed with all the talks my family has on business," Weiss said with annoyance as Neptune shrugged.

"Not my fault business is boring."

"Whatever," Weiss said as she took food she had made at her house out for everyone to consume and enjoy. The two of them were able to come to Mistral via special visa's they obtained thanks to her family. Weiss was hoping to soon put the family company behind her while Neptune had been enjoying time with her and going out to a few clubs since the war started. Everyone sat around and made small talk, enjoying the growing number of company as the war raged on half-way across the world.

* * *

"Alright men, simple task: beat the hell out of your partner, who is holding the fake gun. Disarm, fight then repeat. Questions?" Major Burton asked as he walked in front of the 40 men staring at one another. Farran and Ecru eyed each other down, with Ecru holding a dart gun in his hand with a grin as everyone waited for the major to give the signal. Tense moments went by as Farran moved his fingers until Burton blew the whistle for the exercise to begin. Farran sidestepped a foam dart, stepped into another Hunter's shadow and disappeared, reappearing behind his faunus friend. Ecru turned to pistol whip him, but Farran caught his arm, kicked him in the gut and yanked the gun from his hand. Ecru quickly recovered from the hit and tackled Farran to the ground, trying to get him into a submission hold as they rolled and tried to re-position each other for dominance. Farran kicked him off and stood up quickly as Ecru launched four punches, the first two connecting to Farran's ribs as Farran grabbed the last punch and threw him to the floor. Ecru tried to get up but suddenly felt his friend on his back as Farran put him into a triangle choke, rolling both to the side as Ecru elbowed him, desperate for air. Finally, Ecru tapped the floor, causing Farran to release him as he wheezed for air.

"Sorry," Farran said as he helped Ecru up, who handed him the fake gun.

"Y-… you're good friendo. Just don't do that again," Ecru said with a smile that Farran matched as they reset. Farran got one shot off then saw a marble jam the barrel of the gun as he threw it at Ecru who ducked underneath it, caught a jumping Farran by his neck and slammed him hard into the ground. Farran looked up, motionless for a few seconds before coughing, taking in air that had been knocked out of him from the forceful slam.

"See, you may be quicker, but I am way stronger man," Ecru said as he sat next to Farran, who nodded slowly and rubbed his chest.

"I think I broke a few ribs."

"Yeah, wouldn't be shocked."

* * *

The bullhead rocked from anti-air fire and from turbulence, shaking the inhabitants of it, who were waiting to reach their destination. The inside was modified for military use, with a table in the middle that could project holograms of anything and was currently displaying a battle happening a few miles away. The inside also housed storage for weapons and ammo and leaning against the doors of the bullhead were two large-caliber automated rifles, ready to rip any person apart. Farran sighed as he looked around in his combat armor, which was vastly different from the casual uniform that he and Ecru wore at boot camp just a month ago. Ammo patches lined his waist, with armor underneath the black and green camouflage jacket as he moved his fingers inside his leather gloves. Black and green camouflage pants went with the uniform, with more ammo patches, a holster for a magnum pistol he was given was on his right hip and a strap near his left ankle holding his knife. On his back was a sniper rifle he requested and on the left side of his waist was a sword that was designed like his hunting sword. His helmet was standard issue with a small screen covering his right eye, displaying information on his squad mates and the battle map.

Ecru was wearing a similar uniform, except his had a marble pouch, a shotgun slung around his shoulder and a regular pistol on his hip, with an axe on his back. Ecru was sitting with his squad mates as Farran motioned for everyone to come to him, hitting a few buttons on the digital interface to bring up their mission.

"Okay, here's our mission: we are being dropped here," he said, pointing to a spot near a carved out section of earth where other soldiers were exchanging fire, "in the trench. We need to move west through the forest until we find their comm tower. Knocking it out means that they can't call in sea support, which have been hammering the front lines. Vale High Command thinks that this will draw the ships out to get proper orders from the ground troops, so this is priority. Questions?"

"Trench warfare… man that is old school," a soldier said through his helmet as everyone else nodded.

"Indeed, Command hopes it won't be like this for long," Ecru said.

"Hopefully this whole war won't be too long," another said.

"Same here Richards. Get ready, ETA two minutes," Farran said, patting the young man's shoulder as everyone checked their weapons and equipment. Farran checked his things and breathed slowly as the pilot relayed their position to them. He suddenly saw Ecru stand next to him out of the corner of his right eye.

"Ready?" he asked, readying his shotgun as Farran took out his sniper rifle.

"I hope so," he said as he turned to the men standing behind them, who nodded at him as the ship began to descend. The side door opened to a scene of chaos under a blue sky as weapons fire echoed throughout the entire cornucopia with an explosive shell landing only 20 feet from them. The ten jumped off the airship and charged forward, diving into the trench with a soldier landing on Farran, who groaned and pushed him off as he peeked over the cover. A bullet landed in front and kicked up dirt, causing Farran to quickly duck as he looked at Ecru and shook his head.

"Way to close," he said as he looked to his squad and motioned for them to follow him. Suddenly a massive explosion ripped a hole in the trench 40 feet away in the direction they were heading. Farran cursed to himself as Ecru's squad brought up the rear.

"Okay, everyone lay down covering fire and we move one at a time across the hole, or else they will pick us off no problem. Got it? On my mark," he said as he placed the sniper rifle on the edge of the trench so that he could line up a shot immediately.

"NOW!" he yelled as he shot an enemy soldier in the forearm who was using sandbags as cover as everyone fired in the general direction of the enemy, who were in there own trenches. Farran quickly moved and reset himself, trying to get a flanking shot on some enemies as the squad moved one at a time slowly to his position. Ecru lobbed a grenade and watch it go off near a few soldiers as Farran shot another in his knee, crippling the soldier.

"Not going for any kills sir?" Richards asked.

"No, this war is pointless and I don't feel like ending lives over a war like this, now let's keep moving," he said as they moved along the trench until it ended in the forest. Farran looked at the battle map on his eye piece, noting that the tower was only a mile away. They walked in silence, using the trees as cover while trying to avoid the enemy as to not get mixed up in a small fire fight.

"So, Captain Empyrean, I've heard a lot about you," a soldier said.

"Really Dex? What did you hear?" Farran asked as they looked around.

"Noted Hunter… Knight of Beacon, which is really badass… pretty good with a rifle and not known to fail missions."

"I've heard all that and then some Lieutenant," Farran said, ending the conversation as Ecru smiled and shook his head. Farran didn't liked to be talked about nor did he like the fact that for some reason he was starting to become well known. Dexter and Richards chatted amongst themselves as Morgan and Nathan checked behind trees, making sure there was nothing suspicious. Ecru chatted with Lange, Daelman, O'Neil and Harris as they brought up the rear.

"Any of you guys hear of Captain Jaune Arc?" Ecru asked curiously. Neither him nor Farran had heard anything of their friend while at boot camp and hadn't been able to send out letters to anyone either.

"Hey Mo!" Daelman asked, making the only female between the two squads turn to face Ecru, "You've heard of Captain Arc right?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing him at Fort Tex. Scrawny but good looking and kept up with everyone," she said as she turned back around.

"Glad to hear he's at least okay," Farran said out loud so Ecru could hear him, who felt the same way. The small talk continued on until they came upon a tower that was 50 feet tall and had at least 30 men guarding it. Everyone hung back in the forest as Farran used his scope to see any viable options for attack.

"Shit… Light em' up on my signal Harris," Farran said as Harris nodded, brought out his RPG and aimed, waiting to fire at Farran's command.

"As soon as he fires, they will scatter. Spread out and pick them off, use the foliage to your advantage to conceal yourself. Aim your second shot at the tower Harris, understood?" he asked, earning nods as everyone moved, spreading themselves out and readying their weapons. Farran nodded at Harris, who turned, aimed and fired his RPG, creating a large explosion that launched 10 robotic soldiers as everyone else fired. The Vacuo troops in their black and beige uniforms ran and took cover, with seven more being downed before they returned fire. Harris quickly reloaded and shot at the tower, destroying a support beam and making it lean in the direction of the two forces exchanging fire.

"Move!" Farran yelled. Everyone scattered and quickly re-positioned themselves as enemy forces did the same, the tower falling and landing five feet from Farran's old position. He quickly aimed and fired, hitting a shoulder in his thigh as Ecru charged past him, making Farran run after his friend. Ecru blasted two soldiers away, ducked under one's rifle and swung his axe, connecting with three while Farran jumped over him dug his blade into another's shoulder. The rest of their squad shot other soldiers as Farran turned with his magnum and discharged two shots into a soldier's leg as Ecru blasted the last two. Farran checked the overlay to make sure everyone was okay and saw all green for all squad mates.

"Night-Watch, this is Knight-Lord-Alpha. Comm tower down, repeat, objective complete," Farran said into his communicator.

"Nice job Knight-Lord-Alpha. You and Beta are going to be picked up and brought back for full debrief. Frontline is pushing forward and Navy is moving in on their ships. Fantastic work," the voice on the other end said as a Bullhead landed near them. The two squads got in as a battalion came through the forest, tending to the wounded enemy as Farran leaned his head on the steel and closed his eyes, happy to have made it through his first battle of the Vacuo-Vale War.

* * *

**Hi guys! So, I'll make this quick: One, I've stopped working on the one story I mentioned and have moved to another (I feel better writing this one). Two, chapters will be posted on Wednesday's until the end of April, in which I will post two a week (I believe I mentioned it before but I can't remember honestly). Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the battle scene, next week is a doozy for these two! Have a good week!**


	18. War Never Changes

**So, fun fact, kinda forgot to add things at the typical 'message at the bottom' thing I do. I overlooked what I wrote because of college, the usual problem, whoops. Quick updates: 1. Super happy to hear they are continuing RWBY at RT, it's going to be hard but they'll make it fantastic. 2. to answer a review, I know I use a lot of 'as' and 'while', which grates on people and I understand that. I want to clarify that I do that because I don't want sentences to be to short but then I make them to long... oh, balance, you avoid me so... and I'm trying to fix all that with these last 12 chapters while making the action scenes fluid as possible. 3. new story is already up to chapter 6 and probably 7 by the time this gets posted! Woot! 4. Thank you guys, I really do appreciate all the reviews, views, favs and everything else. This has been a very tiring semester and it's so awesome to come up here and see so many have read, reviewed, faved and followed, again, thank you so much for that. Sorry for this long thing: on to war!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Farran sat at his desk, writing on a piece of paper with a pen he borrowed from Lange. He sat back in his chair, exhaled slowly and looked around the room. The small room he sat in had battle maps strewn about along with two beds. He was given a desk that was across from Ecru's bed after the two of them had completed several successful missions in the two months the war had been raging. They still had the same squads and Fort Oum, named after a loved fallen general, which was only five miles from the frontlines, had become their new home in the months they had been away. Farran and Ecru finally had time to write a letter home, something Farran was taking advantage of immediately while Ecru ate with his squad members in the mess hall. They had become a close group, watching each other's backs and somehow taking out someone before a friend was gunned down. Farran smiled to himself, noting that the new friends were truly the only positive of this war as he continued to write, hoping the war would end soon so he could ask Ruby an important question.

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked into the mansion, setting their things down and collapsing on the couch in the living room.

"Ruby… did you grade the quizzes?" Yang asked tiredly.

"I thought you were going to," Ruby said in a similar voice but much slower.

"Damn it I did say I was, didn't I? … Crap," Yang said as she rolled off the couch and went to her briefcase. In the two months that they had been teaching at Beacon, the two half-sisters had gained much more appreciation for their professors from years ago. While Glynda and Ozpin had been helping ease them in, they still struggled and wanted to get back to hunting. However, with few Hunter's left as many joined the army, no more could be spared for Hunt's and they had to work in other areas, thus the reasoning for being denied to go on a Hunt according to the Council. Yang and Ruby enjoyed teaching, however they craved the missions with their friends and lovers. Ruby got up slowly to get her briefcase as Yang brought her things out from her briefcase. Ruby grabbed it, having left it at the door, and started back until her foot slid on something. She looked at the ground and realized the mail came in. She thumbed through it quickly and just as quickly stopped and screamed in joy, causing Yang to run and look at her sister.

"Letters!" Ruby yelled as she handed Yang one and opened her own from Farran, dashing to their room to read in private. Yang watched her, smiled and chuckled while she opened her letter from Ecru.

_Hello beautiful,_

_Hope teaching at Beacon is going well. They were right about war, it truly is hell. While I've made friends with my squad mates, its still a shame to return to base to hear or see multiple casualties. I want to get out of here but at the same time I want to protect you at all costs. I know Farran is probably writing something mushy, so I'll get to the point: I miss you more than anything in this world. I wish I could just hug you and kiss you right now, but that's for another day, which will hopefully come soon. I love you Yang. I love you so much and my God I just want to be back with you right now._

_Sincerely,_

_Ecru Killian_

Yang smiled at the letter and tucked it in her briefcase to keep it close to her. While she did that, Ruby eyed over her own letter in her room, taking in every word as she quietly read it out loud to herself.

_My dearest Ruby,_

_ Ecru and I are fine here on the front lines. It has definitely been an interesting journey, from boot camp to our current location at another fort. I met a general who knew my parents and wished to tell me more about them, something I hope to take advantage of after the war. The only terrible part of this war is the fact that I am nowhere near you: I can only hope that the students of Beacon are treating you and Yang well and I can only hope the rest of our friends are okay. I wish I could be with you now as you read this, but I sadly cannot; just know Ruby that I miss you so much and I love you more than anything else in this world and I can't wait to return to your waiting arms._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Farran Empyrean_

Ruby's eyes slowly filled with tears, causing her to wipe her eyes quickly as she re-read the letter again. This was the longest the two had been separated from one another in their nearly four years of dating and it was hard on her. Being her first boyfriend, Farran meant everything to Ruby and him being at war made her worry long into most nights. She came back downstairs slowly, folding the letter and tucking it inside her briefcase as she walked over to Yang and pulled out papers to grade.

"What did Farran say?" Yang asked as she handed Ruby the papers and looked over the quizzes.

"Just that the war is hard and that he misses me," Ruby said with a smile. She began to read a students paper on the biology of a Beowolf, "Ecru?"

"Same," Yang said quietly. She looked over the answer key then at a quiz, marking three wrong.

"He said someone knew his parents."

"Has he even talked about his parents with you?" Yang asked curiously as she marked another quiz.

"No… he hasn't… odd," Ruby said.

"To be fair, they both did sadly pass away… maybe it's just hard for him to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, true... I wonder how everyone else is."

* * *

Ren stabbed a Beowolf in its belly and discharged shots into a charging one behind him as Nora crushed the skull of another that was approaching Ren from his blindside. He looked at her and smiled as he took his blade out and walked over to her. She had a bigger smile on her lips as he leaned down and pecked them gently, a rare sign of affection from him.

"Oh my God, you two," Neptune said in a joking tone, earning a glare from Nora that made Neptune quickly apologize and holds his hands up. Weiss and Pyrrha laughed at the gesture as the two turned to look at the forest around them. It was a pine forest with snow resting on the ground and on the branches, with everyone wearing thicker clothing to keep them warm.

"Any more Grimm?" Pyrrha asked as they walked through the forest.

"I don't think so," Weiss said, looking around at the bodies of Grimm, from Beowolf's to Boarbatusk's, the bodies slowly emitting the familiar black smoke. They had been tasked with taking them down in Atlas because the Grimm were encroaching on the capital. The five hunters turned and walked back to a waiting airship to ferry them back to Mistral. Neptune and Weiss were dropped off at her family's mansion in Atlas, with Ren, Nora and Pyrrha getting off near Pyrrha's house. Ren and Pyrrha entered, chatting with each other as Nora stopped and looked at the mail on the floor, picking it up and sifting through it, stopping at an envelope.

"Pyrrha! It's a letter from Jaune!" she yelled as Pyrrha quickly ran to her team mate and grabbed the envelope from Nora's outstretched hand. She opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Prryha,_

_This is a terrible war. It is a war that I want out of but sadly cannot until we have won. I must keep this letter short because I am about to be deployed on a new mission. Tell Ren and Nora that I miss them dearly. I love you so much darling, I wish I could just come home to you and wake up to you like in the past, but that must wait. I love you Pyrrha, I love you so much._

_Your loving husband,_

_Jaune Arc_

Pyrrha finished reading the letter as Nora hugged her while Ren patted her hand. Pyrrha sighed and looked down, wishing the war would be over. She folded the letter, put it on a small coffee table and sat back on the couch.

* * *

Farran awoke to a pounding on the door to his and Ecru's barracks, eyeing the clock and reading it as two AM.

"Captain Empyrean and Killian, you're presence is requested immediately by high command," he heard a muffled voice say on the other side of the door. Farran sighed and sat up, having only three hours of sleep. He got up, walked over to Ecru's bed and nudged him to wake him, getting a groan from his friend. Farran opened the door to a man nearly his height with the buzz cut that everyone had and saluted him.

"Why does high command need us at two in the morning private?"

"Urgent mission. Your squads have already been mobilized. I was given no other details sir."

"Okay, give us ten minutes and we'll be in HQ, dismissed," Farran said as he saluted the young man again and closed the door. Ecru rubbed his eyes and yawned as Farran got dressed into his combat clothing, Ecru copying his actions as they made their way to the center of the base. They entered the command center and stood in front of a hologram of a general, which they saluted as the elder man saluted them back.

"General what's going on?" Farran asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry to wake you two from your beauty sleep," the general said in a tone that matched Farran's, "But you're needed. We have a squad, Hunter-Six-Omega, behind enemy lines and stuck: their transport blew an engine coming back here and an enemy unit is heading after them. They were on a recon mission, transmitting positions to us, but were caught and are on the run right now. They've camped in the desert, hoping to use a storm as cover as they wait for rescue."

"Why us sir?" Ecru asked curiously.

"The squad is led by Captain Jaune Arc, that's why."

"Oh damn, if you would've told us that first we wouldn't be questioning you sir," Farran said.

"Hmph. You're combat gear is waiting on a Bullhead. You will be dropped in; your squads are already there, heading to the waiting squad to rendezvous. The LZ will be a click south, questions?" the general asked, earning two shaking heads and salutes as the two men quickly turned and ran to the waiting Bullhead and jumping in. They secured their equipment and were soon taking off as Farran peered at the pilot, who grinned at the two men.

"I'm always stuck with you guys," a familiar voice said over the headsets they were wearing.

"Bryan! Were the hell have you been?" Ecru asked over the headset.

"At Beacon, but Vale needed more pilots so I was drafted."

"Ah, what's new with you man?" Farran asked as he sat next to the pilot in the co-pilot's seat.

"Nothing much, got married and still working at Beacon."

"Farran, he got married… he left us behind…"

"We are so hurt Bryan."

"Shut the hell up you two. ETA 30 minutes, get the hell out of here," he said with a chuckle as Farran grinned and got out, "I'm gonna cut the engines, let you two drop out, then head to the LZ. I'm cutting the engines so that they won't hear us coming in."

"Copy. So, how's the wife?"

"Stop the questions Ecru," Bryan deadpanned. The two knights smiled at each other as they felt the engines turn off. Farran breathed slowly as he opened the side door, the wind rushing past his ears as he looked down at the sand. Ecru patted his shoulder and pointed to a wall of sand a mile north of the airship. Farran looked, nodded and told Bryan that they were jumping now so he could avoid the storm. The two knights took their headsets off, leaned on the closed bay door and ran forward, jumping out and plummeting toward the sifting ground. Both held their hands out to delay the fall as Farran looked around, trying to spot any people in the darkness. He and Ecru impacted the sand, creating a crater and launching sand into the air as Farran lowered his display, spotting their squads only 600 feet away as the two knights drew their guns and ran forward to them. They crested a mound of sand and spotted the three squads as they slid down the other end.

"Farran! Ecru!" Jaune yelled as the three embraced.

"Jaune! Good to see you buddy! You okay?" Farran said as Ecru ran to their squads and updated them on their mission parameters.

"I'm fine, so is my squad. You guys got sent in to rescue us?"

"Indeed we did bud," Ecru said as he patted his friends shoulder, who nodded his head as everyone headed to LZ.

"What positions were you guys looking at?"

"Just basic defenses around the kingdom. Command wants to make a push into Vacuo with an air and sea attack to create a new front," Jaune said in a sad tone. Among the three Hunters, he was the one that hated the war the most because he didn't want anything to do with it. While all three wanted to go home, Ecru and Farran were used to the hard work and death that the war perpetuated, while Jaune was only used to killing Grimm.

"You guys… kill any soldiers?" Jaune asked.

"I have because they were trying to kill me. Farran's been in a pacifist mood," Ecru answered.

"I don't feel comfortable killing men who are involved in a war that someone else created; they shouldn't have to die because people thought it was a good idea to start this conflict."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked, making Farran retell him how he, Ecru, Ozpin and Glynda believed in the possibility that someone orchestrated the war on purpose.

"Why?"

"That's the problem: no motive, only to plunge half the world in conflict," Farran said as he looked behind him to the storm, cursing to himself as he told everyone to run the rest of the way, the storm hot on their heels. Suddenly, Ecru heard a sound in the distance and told everyone to get down and not move.

"Airship?"

"Yeah and about 40 men," Farran said as he looked at his radar, "looks like they're trying to push through the storm. We gotta move!" he yelled as he and everyone else got up in a sprint. He quickly relayed their position to Bryan, who started the engines and started to move closer to them. Farran suddenly heard a yell and saw Richards fall down, blood spilling from his thigh as Farran shot an enemy sniper in his arm. Farran helped him up and used himself as a crutch for Richards as Bryan hovered near the squads. Ecru, Jaune and their squads jumped in while Farran's crouched, firing their weapons at enemy soldiers who came into their line of sight. The two got in, with the rest of the squad hopping in as Ecru jumped on the mounted gun and pulled the trigger, ripping through soldiers as Bryan took back off in the direction of the base. In no time they arrived to a waiting medical team for Richards as everyone went to debrief. Jaune, Farran and Ecru stood in front of the hologram of the general from earlier, saluting it as Jaune relayed the information he had gathered.

"Fantastic work Captain Arc. Dismiss-"

"Hang on sir," Farran said as he stepped forward from Jaune's right.

"This better be good captain."

"Permission to add Jaune's squad to our unit, making them Knight-Lord-Sigma."

"Why?"

"Three Hunter's in the same unit would be a nice morale boost and we all have the experience, especially Mr. Arc," Ecru said with a smile as he patted Jaune's shoulder. The general sat back in his chair, eyeing the three men as he thought about what Farran said.

"Permission granted. We'll transport your things to you Sigma, questions?" he asked as Jaune smiled and shook his head. All three men saluted the general, who saluted back and disappeared.

"Why do that guys?" Jaune asked.

"Because we want to look out for our friend," Farran said with a caring smile.

"Yeah, and if anything happened to you, Pyrrha would kill us," Ecru added.

* * *

Another month passed as the three Hunter's took a seat on a wooden bench, eating a lunch that consisted of water, steak, potatoes and corn. The war had been raging for another month and the two kingdoms were locked in a stalemate. The three had been through two more missions that were assaults on small bases with training in between to keep them in shape.

"Bloody hell this is never gonna end," Farran said in annoyance as he took a bite of his steak.

"It will Farran, don't worry," Jaune said.

"I'm just tired of these guys wasting their lives in a war they shouldn't be fighting… it's unfair," he said as he pounded the table with his fist to get the point across.

"Trust me Farran, they know. For right now though, we can't do anything but keep fighting," Ecru said as he shook his head at his potatoes and devoured the corn.

"I'm surprised you guys couldn't get out of it; I thought being knights would've put you guys a bit above everyone else," Jaune said as he took a swig of water.

"Nah, we never get any special treatment," Ecru said with a smile as Farran reached into his pocket, pulling out his scroll to Ozpin's face. The military had issued one to each squad leader and were only used for specific military activities, such as emails and reading up on the news and battle reports. He answered it in front of a confused Ecru and Jaune to a video call, with Ozpin trying to stand the Scroll up.

"Oz? How the he-"

"Not important Farran. What is important is that we looked into the prince and found that he transferred funds of over two million lien over a two year period to an unmarked bank account. We tried to find the owner of the account but kept getting dead ends."

"You think the account belongs to the assassin?" Ecru asked.

"I thought they caught the guy?" Jaune asked.

"They did Mr. Arc, but he was just to give the media a name to put in the paper and on TV. This account is probably for the person who ordered him to do it," Ozpin answered as Farran stood his Scroll at the end of the table.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to keep digging and I will update you as need be. One more thing: Vacuo bombed a prison that was two miles away from the heart of the kingdom."

"Jeez… wait, when?" Farran asked, not hearing anything on the news about it.

"Just happened a few minutes ago. It was a high risk prison and housed the worst…"

"Let me guess," Ecru said, shaking his head, "Neo and Adam Taurus?" he asked, making Ozpin look down and nod.

"Rayne is in a facility in Vacuo. Be careful out there gentlemen," Ozpin said as he hit a button, ending the call. Farran shook his head at the information Ozpin had relayed them, rubbing his temples.

"Sons of bitches… the hell was the point of that? Seriously? Those two are gonna go right back to Roman," Ecru said as he drank his water. Roman, Cinder and Emerald had stayed under the radar in the three years since their defeat at a Vacuo airport as their plan to bomb Haven was thwarted.

"No clue partner."

"Why would the prince want that?" Jaune asked himself out loud to invite Ecru and Farran to think with him.

"I don't know Jaune, but if I ever meet him I'm gonna skewer him for it," Farran said as he got up, trashed the rest of his food and headed to the barracks, wanting to gather his squad to drill.

* * *

"To the frontlines," Ecru said in a tired tone as he got into a Bullhead with his squad as Farran and Jaune got into different airships with their squads. Vale soldiers had spotted Vacuo Hunters on the battlefield and needed immediate help, thus why the three of them were being sent in. The Bullheads rushed toward the grasslands, which were dotted with craters and blood from previous battles. After an hour flight, the three descended near the battlefield, allowing everyone to disembark and move toward the sounds of chaos.

"Farran, we have any idea who these Hunters are?" Ecru said into his headset.

"No, intel didn't have any identities on them. Stay cool and spread out, if you see any Hunter's call out their position. Let's try to not kill these guys, they are Hunters after all," Farran said over the radio, receiving acknowledgment from Jaune and Ecru as they continued on, talking with their squads until Ecru picked up a transmission from the frontlines.

"Knight-Lord squads! We need you here ASAP!" he heard, causing all of them to run forward to an abandoned village, the buildings being used as cover, bullets flying from the windows. Farran and his squad took cover behind a building with Ecru and Jaune's squads being behind the building adjacent to them. Farran peeked out and stared even as a bullet went right by his ear.

"Farran! The hell are you doing?!" Ecru yelled.

"Ecru… look at them," he said as he pointed at two Hunter's in armor that covered their bodies and matched the colors of the grasslands. One had blonde hair with a tail that matched his hair. His partner had black hair with black cat ears, who turned to Farran and Ecru and looked with her mouth agape.

"Sun? Blake?" Farran asked, lowering his gun.

* * *

**Oh snaps! One of the big twists that while I wrote I sported a grin, couldn't help it! Fun fact: last weeks title, Someone Anyone, is a title of a song by Anberlin, take a listen, really good. I told you guys I would start this and I'll let you know in future chapters if titles are based on songs! Tune in next Wednesday to see this fight! Have a great week guys and please do review, fav, whatever else you want!**


	19. Coming Home

Chapter 19

"Farran?" Blake asked quietly, shocked to see her friends. The soldier next to her shot at Farran, causing him to duck back behind the house. She sighed and looked at Sun, who looked just as conflicted as she did. They were their friends, but Vacuo had been very strict with its orders to the soldiers: do not let up and keep attacking or they would be punished. Sun patted her shoulder, took his staff out and ran toward the houses.

"Jaune, hold off the soldiers with mine and Ecru's squads! Wrap around the left side and flank them! Ecru, you're with me," Farran ordered as he handed Morgan his sniper rifle to use. Ecru quickly took out his axe and swung at a charging Blake, who had pulled out a pistol and shot at him, ducking under his swing. Sun jumped and slammed his staff down, causing Farran to jump back as Sun swiftly took out a sawed-off shotgun and pointed it at him. Farran rolled away, stared at him and reached for his sword as he noticed the sawed-off shaking in Sun's hand. He drew his sword and held it in one hand while drawing his magnum in his left hand and pointed it at Sun. The two stood, aiming their guns as Ecru slammed his axe into Blake, rocketing her into the side of a house. Sun discharged two shots as Farran charged forward, dodging the pellets and slamming into Sun, who hit the ground hard. Blake got up slowly and ran to Farran, shooting at him and skimming his arm with two bullets.

Farran looked down at the pain in annoyance as he and Blake traded sword blows, blocking one another and eventually locking blades.

"Just give up Blake, come back with us," Farran said in desperation.

"I can't Farran, the soldiers are watching us. If anyone gives up or is lacking a will to fight, they're shot."

"What?!" he said as she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and tripping him. He hit the ground and saw her press the muzzle of her pistol against his head, tears forming in her eyes. He quickly punched her shin and kicked her foot, tripping her and getting up as Ecru was flung into him, knocking him back down. Farran shook his head as Blake and Sun regrouped, letting the two knights get up, weapons clinched in their hands. Blake and Sun looked at the two then charged, weapons raised.

Farran blocked a strike from Sun and got two shots off with his magnum that missed. Ecru and Blake swung at one another, with Blake confusing him with her shadow clones as Ecru used his marbles to differentiate which ones were clones. Blake got behind him and flattened him to the ground with a well-placed kick as Sun sent his own clones forward to send Farran to the ground. He quickly recovered and blocked a strike from Sun as Ecru got off a few shots in Blake's direction, who avoided them easily only to see a marble hit her square in her forehead. She shook her head and looked up to see Ecru's axe hit her in the stomach with the flat side, sending her backwards.

Sun ran to Ecru and hit him in the back of the head, stumbling him as he turned, his vision blurry, to see a staff impact his stomach and uppercut him. Farran came from behind, trying to wrench the staff from Sun, who quickly turned and pulled the trigger to his shotgun, pellets ripping through Farran's right arm as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He looked at his right arm and spotted three small holes were blood rushed out, grimacing at the pain as he holstered his magnum and sword, all with his left hand. He stood back up and stared at Sun with anger, who looked at Farran's right arm and looked saddened at the injury.

"Farran, I'm so sorry, I-" was all he could get out until Farran charged at him, ducked under a swing from the staff and disappeared under his shadow. Sun looked around, spotting his girlfriend limping forward and Ecru slowly getting up until his shadow was looming in front of him. Suddenly, Farran jumped out and punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach and brought his knee to Sun's head, knocking him out as he turned, whipped out his magnum and aimed it at Blake. She held her hands up slowly as Farran's squad came around a building, weapons aimed at her and Sun.

"Sir, area secure with Captain's Arc's squad. Front line is pushing forward, orders?" Nathan asked.

"Call in air transport, handcuff them and get me a medical kit," he said, holstering his magnum. Ecru's squad walked around the corner and checked on him while Dexter brought Farran a kit. Daelman and O'Neil applied handcuffs to the two Hunter's while Ecru walked over and looked over Farran's wound.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. You good?"

"Probably a fractured jaw, but yeah, I'm good," Ecru said as he helped stitch the holes, making Farran look away and grimace in pain as airships landed near them. Farran wrapped his arm in medical tape, helped Sun up with his good arm and allowed the young hunter to use him as a crutch as they walked to the airships, with Jaune running over to them and embracing Sun and Blake before getting on his. Farran, Blake and Sun got in one with his squad that quickly took off back to the base.

"What's going to happen to us Farran?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, I'll make sure of that," he said with a weary smile that she copied as Sun looked at Farran's arm, bloody dots forming where the pellets ripped through his flesh.

"Farran, honestly, I am so sorry about that. I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay Sun, I know," Farran said, gripping his friend's shoulder and squeezing it as the Bullhead charged back to base. Soon enough the Bullheads were descending on landing pads as a major came forward, soldiers flanking his left and right, and approached Farran, Sun and Blake.

"Fantastic work soldier," the major said, exchanging salutes with Farran, "Two prisoners of war that are also Hunters. They lose two and we get information, I love that trade-off. Now, these two soldiers will escort them somewhere… 'nice' while you and your squad mates are debriefed."

"Actually sir, that's not possible."

"… Run that by me again captain?" the major asked in a subtle, angry tone.

"That is impossible sir because I am invoking the Knight's code, Article 18, Section 5-D, which states that any person captured by a knight is in his jurisdiction for the next 72 hours to gather information for the kingdom. Now, I cannot do it at this base as it does not have any quiet areas."

"Why would you need silent areas?"

"So that no one can distract me or them, sir," Farran said in an annoyed tone, "So, I am also requesting a week's leave along with my partner Ecru Killian and Jaune Arc so that we are able to get information from these two."

"And if I say no?"

"Do you really want me to get in contact with the King and tell him that I cannot provide information crucial to this war because someone wants all the glory to himself?" Farran asked, making Sun and Blake chuckle at the whole situation. They had ever seen Farran pull rank as a knight in the years they had known him and it was funny to watch him do it with someone who was his superior. The major looked at the two, snorted in anger and whispered something into one of the soldier's ears, who nodded and ran off.

"He's getting the paper work for your leave. But you better get my information captain or I'll have your ass."

"I'd like to see you try… sir," Farran said as he walked away with Blake and Sun in tow. Ecru walked over to him and questioned what had happened, with Sun and Blake relaying to him what Farran did.

"Damn man, never thought you had it in you," he said as Blake and Sun sat at a table while Farran and Ecru talked.

"Well, it had to be done."

"It did. Nice that you got us week's leave. What about our squads?"

"Shit, I forgot to ask," Farran said, who turned around in time to see his and Ecru's squads walking toward them.

"We just heard you guys are heading out for a week," Richards said as they got closer, "It'll be a shame to see you guys gone."

"It really has been an honor," Lange said as they saluted the two knights, who saluted back.

"I'll talk with the CO to make sure you guys are nowhere near the front lines," Ecru said as he walked away with his squad.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you guys better," Farran said, looking down until Dexter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it sir, we understood. You're just not used to this kind of life. You're a Hunter and we are grunts, but hey, those are the lives we chose," he said, making Farran smile at the man as the other three came around Farran and hugged him.

"One last group hug, I love it," Morgan said, making everyone laugh as Richards looked at Farran.

"Promise us you'll end this war sir."

"We will, don't worry," he said as the soldiers and saluted him, something he returned as they began to walk away, "Watch over everyone… Lieutenant Richards," he said with a grin. He saw the young man's face light up as his squad mates congratulated him on the sudden promotion. Farran turned back to his fellow Hunters and sat across from them, pulling out his scroll and making a call.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Arranging transportation… Hey Ozpin, we need a car to meet us at Vale Airport… My car would be awesome, thank you."

* * *

The large airship started to land as Farran, Ecru and Jaune got up and grabbed their duffle bags. Farran walked over to Sun and Blake and put shackles on them.

"Really?" Sun asked in a surprised tone.

"I have to per protocol. You two are going in an armored van and will be accompanied by Neptune, Weiss, Ren and Nora. Ecru, Jaune and I will take my car and follow: we are all heading to Beacon to talk over new information Ozpin has. Don't worry guys, you'll be okay," Farran said with a smile as the back door lowered. Jaune and Ecru stepped down as Sun and Blake walked forward, the chains clanging around as Farran walked behind with his magnum pointed at them.

"Seriously though, you don't need to do that," Blake said.

"Yeah, and why keep the magnum?" Ecru turned around to ask.

"One, I like this magnum. Two, Blake, I'm sorry but I have to. There are military personnel around and I have to until the van arrives to get you."

"Fair enough," Sun said smoothly as two cars and a motorcycle came up.

"Uh Farran? I thought there were only going to be two cars?" Jaune asked as Farran stepped out in front of them and holstered his magnum. Ozpin stepped out from the Phantom as their friends got out from the armored van, which was behind a yellow motorcycle. Farran saw a familiar red cape as the figure took off the helmet she wore. He slowly dropped his bag and walked forward, a huge smile plastered on his face as a blur of red raced toward him and embraced him, spinning him around. He hugged Ruby tightly and pressed his lips against her fiercely, which she copied. They held the kiss and stayed in each other's arms as Jaune and Ecru ran past them to Pyrrha and Yang. Jaune and Pyrrha kissed each other and held each other tightly as Yang tackled Ecru to the ground and kissed all over his face. Pyrrha and Jaune laughed at the show of affection from Yang as Farran leaned his head against Ruby's and smiled at her, which she copied as tears ran down her face.

"I missed you," he whispered to her as he rubbed her back slowly.

"I missed you so much Farran," she said and kissed him again as Ozpin walked over to the reunited couples.

"Sorry to spoil such a cute reunion, but I must talk with him and Ecru," Ozpin said loud enough so the half-sisters could hear as Jaune and Pyrrha moved Sun and Blake to the van. Farran caressed Ruby's cheek and kissed her hand, watching her walk back to Bumblebee with her sister. He grabbed his bag off the ground and flingung it around his shoulder, walking over to Ozpin with Ecru by his side.

"What is it Ozpin?" Farran asked curiously as the three walked with Ozpin back to the Phantom.

"Glynda and I have a new theory about who started this war and why, but I need Sun and Blake to confirm something for me. We need to get to Beacon-"

"And then talk about something, if I remember correctly, right?" Ecru asked. Ozpin nodded his head as they got in the car and drove off with Bumblebee and the van following close behind.

* * *

Farran rubbed his forehead as everyone sat around in Ozpin's office, with Sun and Blake free of their restraints.

"So, how long does our freedom last?" Sun asked.

"Only 72 hours then I have to turn you over to the kingdom. Hopefully in that time span the war will be over," Farran answered.

"Wishful thinking," Ren asked, earning a jab from Nora as everyone reluctantly agreed with him.

"Ms. Belladona, Mr. Wu Kong, were there faunus' in the army?" Ozpin asked them as Glynda handed him a cup of coffee.

"Uh…" Sun began, trying to remember. The four months of the war had flown by for the two Hunter's, who were by each other's side the entire time, fearing the worst if they weren't together.

"I honestly don't think there were headmaster," Blake answered.

"Wait, there were, but they weren't at the frontlines… all the soldiers in battles were human or robotic. The only faunus's on the frontlines were Hunters, every other faunus were radio handlers, supplier, etc," Sun said as Blake nodded her head in agreement, remembering as he talked.

"Very interesting," Ozpin said as he stood up, mug in his hand. Farran leaned back then suddenly shot forward, causing everyone to look at him.

"The prince... he caused this damn war."

"What?!" Weiss asked, the same question dancing across everyone's minds while Ozpin nodded his head.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked as Farran stood and walked to the middle of the group.

"He's a faunus… He is in charge of the entire army… he is sending only humans to die with the exception of Hunters… he wants to kill off the humans and try to make Vacuo the first faunus only kingdom..."

"… That is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard," Yang said, earning nods and a glare from her sister.

"It would be Ms. Xiao Long… except we found this," Ozpin said, pressing a button to display pictures of the prince at a White Fang rally and another with him talking with Adam Taurus.

"He's working for the White Fang?" Neptune asked.

"He had his dad killed to ascend to the throne and blame Vale. Vale has a better army, thus while it would be a close war, Vale would win in the end... Everyone was asked to be drafted and joined, lowering the human population in Vacuo… He sent the money to Adam Taurus who then hired the sniper," Ecru said, egging on Farran's train of thought.

"And he got out via a mortar attack," Jaune added.

"How did no one catch this?" Neptune asked.

"These were from years ago before people really watched him and these photos were buried in databases. He was in his mid teens and hiding from the spotlight," Ozpin said as Farran nodded his head.

"That's… honestly, a brilliant, complex, messed up plan. What's our move?" Farran asked.

"That will be discussed later. Mr. Wu Kong and Ms. Belladonna will stay here; technically, I am a part of the Vale Councilas headmaster of Beacon, so you can say you handed them off to me for questioning," Ozpin said with a smile, giving relief to everyone in the room, "For now, rest. Everyone can head home, except you two," he said, pointing to Ecru and Farran. The two waited, saying their goodbyes as everyone left, Blake and Sun walking into an adjoining room, leaving the two with Ozpin.

"Okay Oz, the hell is it? I wanna go home," Ecru asked in an annoyed tone.

"I want you two to understand something: Beacon is not the only school that has knights. Every other major academy does, with each using their knights in different ways. When you graduated, you were shadowed and followed to see how you have progressed after leaving the knighthood."

"We got stalked?" Ecru asked.

"You want us back as knights?" Farran asked curiously.

"Not back as knights. You have earned positions inside a new organization that the schools have created with permission from the kingdoms, the Crusaders of Remnant. They are special Hunters that take on the most dangerous missions, missions that normal Hunters could not undertake, and protect Remnant at any and all costs," Ozpin said. He reached into a drawer and pulled out two small items. Farran and Ecru realized they were small black chains, with three items on them: a small globe, representing Remnant, their symbols and Yang and Ruby's symbols.

"These necklaces represent you as crusaders, with your symbols being used as identifiers. I thought I would add Ruby and Yang's as a reminder," he said as he put the necklaces around their necks.

"Reminder?" Farran asked.

"What you're fighting for," he said, earning smiles from the two men, "Now, Vale cannot do anything to hurt the king per the rules of war. However, earning this title means that you can do whatever you think is best for Remnant…" he said, letting his words drift in the air as Farran slowly grinned.

"Let's go have a talk with the new king."

* * *

**So, the war is coming to an end next chapter, which is awesome. Sorry if its a bit choppy, I just got around to edit this on Tuesday. Real quick: yay, this story now has the most views, favs and followers! Awesome that you guys like it so much! Also, I've postponed the current story I'm working on because of school (seriously, five papers due in one month, really sucks) and for other reasons I'll reveal later. Anyway, hope you guys have a good week and I hope you guys are enjoying the journey! See you next Wednesday!**


	20. Kickstart my Heart

Chapter 20

King Sebastian Vekkel had enjoyed the four months of being the ruler of Vacuo since his father's assassination, using to extent the full rights and privileges of being a king. He was living in the royal palace, which was more a large, modern building in the middle of the kingdom, surrounded by large businesses, with the largest military base located a mere mile and a half away. The palace itself was simple, with glass covering a majority of the building to make it a 'shining center' of the kingdom, according to the late king. It was 60 feet tall, with multiple branching parts to house different parts of the government. The 29-year-old man walked out of his room, a simple golden halo encircling his head that was complimented by an all white ensemble except for his black boots. His chest was decorated with different medals he had earned when he enlisted with the army for a year and behind his shoulders hung a white cape with the symbol of the royal family in black. He entered a large room, the size of a public library, filled with men talking about different plans and ideas as he walked forward to a large table, which had a map of Vacuo with little figures on it.

"Report," he said in a stern voice to a man wearing a beret, grean button down shirt and pants, multitudes of medals pinned over his shirt.

"Your highness, Vale is trying to open a second front to the north of us," he said, moving figurine naval ships up the side of Vacuo to visualize what he was saying, "We are going to have to split our forces."

"What about the desert?" Sebastian asked his general.

"We are holding them off for now, however according to multiple officers on the battlefield, they don't know for how much longer unless we put in more men. Your lordship, I highly recommend-"

"Do not test me general, you know my answer to that recommendation. We are not sending faunus' in," he said, his snake eyes glowering at the general, who nodded his head while looking away, not wanting to catch a look at Sebastian's fangs and forked tongue.

"I'm just saying your highness-" he began until Sebastian cut him off by quickly drawing his sword from his waist and resting it against the general's neck.

"You have one more time general… I don't want to have to promote someone else to your position. Now, do what you must: split the forces in half, but give extra reinforcements to the north. Tell the men in the desert to use their environment to their advantage in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the general said, slowly saluting to avoid the blade.

"Good," Sebastian said, sheathing his blade and turning to an aid, who whispered something in his ear. Sebastian nodded, turned and walked back to the hallway only to be greeted by two figures.

"Shit, give me more warning next time. And why the hell did you bring her? She has nothing to-"

"She is helping me," Adam Taurus said, looking to his right to Rayne.

"How the hell did you even get her out?"

"Simple really, you just need to get better prisons."

"You know, for someone who wanted my help to create a faunus kingdom-" he began until Adam slammed him into a wall.

"I didn't want your help, remember? You came to me all those years ago."

"Yeah, I know! I'm sorry Adam," Sebastian said as Adam released him, rubbing his chest as he looked to Rayne, "So, what the hell are you doing for this operation?"

"Just making sure it goes smoothly and that you nor anyone else tries anything," she said.

"Like anyone would. You two need to go because if someone sees me talking with you two, I'm screwed."

"Fine, just keep your place in all this my lord," Rayne said with a smirk as she and Adam walked away, pulling hoods up to hide their faces. Sebastian stood in the hallway, watching them and shaking his head. He thought about how, when this war was over, he would deal with those two and their associates with the help of the other kingdoms, if only to cover himself. He walked back in the war room, watching live feeds from soldiers' helmet cams in a small firefight with the enemy. He then turned back to the map, sighing to himself and thinking about all combat possibilities, including using more Hunters, who were mainly being used to train the soldiers. He slowly watched darkness cover the map as he looked up at a hovering Bullhead, about 100 feet above the glass ceiling.

"The hell is that?" he asked an aide, who looked up with the king.

"Bullhead sir, we've had them around the palace lately as a precaution of any air attacks," the aide said.

"Well, tell that one to move, I can't see the damn map," Sebastian replied in irritation, causing the aide to quickly radio the Bullhead, which moved slowly. Sebastian sighed in annoyance as it finally uncovered the map. He re-positioned small pieces to represent each unit as they battled the Vale forces. The shadow quickly reappeared over the map, swiftly angering the king who yelled at the top of his lungs to move the ship.

"Your highness, its not responding," an officer said, handing the king a radio.

"Move your damn airship now! Your king demands it!" he yelled into the radio.

"You asked your highness," replied a voice over the radio. A loud crash followed as a figure clad in a black duster, hat and mask landed on the map in front of the king, his black chain resting on his chest. Everyone looked at the figure in stunned silence as it quickly kicked the king in the head, stumbling him back as he jumped off and met a soldier with a boot to his chest while three other figures crashed down, sending bits of glass to the floor.

One took out a bronze axe and swung it around, connecting with three soldiers. Another discharged multiple shots with golden gaunlets, felling soldiers around the room as the last pulled out a red scythe and spun around, taking out multiple troops. More troops began to pour in, which were met by the man who kicked the king, who pulled out a forked blade and felled them easily as the axe wielder barricaded the door with his axe to stop more troops from coming in. The king looked up at the one with the forked blade in anger and fear.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" he asked as the figure grabbed him by the throat and held him a few inches off the ground.

"King Sebastian Vekkel, we have a lot to talk about. I am part of the newly formed Crusaders of Remnant and you have a lot to atone for," the figure said, pulling his mask and hood down as he looked in the king's eyes with his own grey eyes. The man walked over slowly to a chair and put the king in it, placing both his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and standing behind him as the other three stood in front of him with their hoods off, the dog eared one catching the king's attention.

"Nice boot Farran," Ecru said with a grin at his partner.

"Thanks, nice job barricading the door and thank God we brought you two."

"Told you it was a good idea," Yang said with a smile.

"What the hell is going on?!" the king yelled, trying to get up but instead feeling his head crash into the table in front of him.

"One, don't try that again, and two this is your interrogation. Why did you start this war your majesty?" Farran said, walking around so that he was in front of the king.

"Because of my father's assassination from Vale! And I bet you four are from Vale aren't you?! Hoping to kill-AH!" he yelled as Farran slammed his forehead onto the table again to quiet him.

"Man you can talk. The real reason your majesty," Farran said through gritted teeth.

"Haven't you wanted rights?" Sebastian began, rubbing his forehead and pointing to Ecru, "Haven't you wanted to be on the same level as humans? But no, they treat us like trash! They treat us like we are below them!"

"Not all," Ecru said in rebuttal, looking at Yang with a smirk that she matched.

"Oh, wow, one Huntress and some other friends. So what? I wanted to make a kingdom for you, for every faunus. A kingdom where we would be able to look at one another with pride instead of worrying about being bullied or put down by someone. A kingdom where we are equals without needing to talk to Council's to get more rights passed."

"A utopia for faunus kind," Ruby said quietly as the king looked at her and nodded.

"And you thought the best way to go around doing this was to have your father killed, bomb Vale and start a war. You killed thousands of humans by flinging them into the front lines, creating a war of attrition for you," Farran said with anger in his eyes that made Sebastian sit back as Farran leaned forward, "You had thousands killed in Vale; thousands of innocent's dead, thousands more affected by this war you did for the White Fang."

"The White Fang and myself! Is there a problem with having them run a nation?! Is them running a nation really any worse than any of these under kingdoms being ran by humans?!"

"It is when Adam Taurus is the leader of the White Fang and wants to take out all humans… but that was the plan wasn't it? You were hoping the White Fang would back your soldiers, didn't you?"

"And he never followed through with his end of the bargain! This was a nation me and him would co-lead with the other members of the White Fang!" the king, standing up but quickly sitting back down because of Farran.

"Your majesty, I would love to live in a kingdom like that… but my God man, you went around it the wrong way by a mile," Ecru said with pain in his voice. Sebastian looked at him and lowered his head in shame as Ruby and Yang walked over to a camera, positioning it in front of Sebastian and Farran.

"Wait… what are you doing?" he asked.

"Ending this war, sir," Farran said as he nodded at the two women.

* * *

Neptune and Weiss were sitting in her family's mansion with Pyrrha and Jaune. Jaune had been enjoying his leave and Weiss had decided to invite them over to celebrate it with his wife. Jaune and Pyrrha had been catching up and just enjoying each other's company again, with Pyrrha crying when they got back home, something he quickly did as well. Sun and Blake had enjoyed a little relaxation at Beacon with Nora and Ren, who decided to stay because they were too tired to return home.

"Oh man, this is nice," Jaune said as he looked around the mansion. They were all seated in the living room, which housed a large TV mounted on the wall, just a large couch and coffee table to accommodate with racks of movies to the left.

"Thanks, my dad's been renovating it slowly, but I've claimed this room with Neptune," Weiss said as Neptune nodded his head in agreement. He was flipping channels as Pyrrha leaned her head on Jaune's shoulder, who rubbed her thigh slowly.

"You really think the war will be over soon Neptune?" Jaune asked.

"Dude, I have that feeling, and my feelings are never wrong."

"So, you base it off something you feel?" Pyrrha asked, making everyone turn to him as he coughed nervously, chuckling softly to themselves. Suddenly, the TV went black as Neptune hit the remote.

"What did you do?" Weiss asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, it just cut out, I-" he began until the TV flickered back to an image of King Sebastian Vekkel sitting at a desk, his forehead red.

"The hell?" Jaune asked as he saw Farran come into view.

"Citizens of Remnant, please, listen and gather around. King Sebastian Vekkel has many things to tell you, isn't that right your majesty?" he asked, turning back to the king who nodded slowly.

"I… I started the war with Vale by hiring a gunman to kill my father. I hired him by giving money to Adam Taurus, leader of the extremist faction of the White Fang, who was let our recently via a mortar strike that I ordered," he said, sighing and looking down as those words escaped his lips, "I did all this because I wanted to create a kingdom for my kind, thus why I only put human soldiers on the frontlines. I am willing to gather my council and end this war with Vale," he finished.

"Please, Vale, do everything you can to end this at last. Citizens of Remnant, please do everything you can to support these nations," Farran said as the TV went back to its normal programming. The four Hunters looked at one another in shock.

"Great, Farran is famous," Neptune said, earning an elbow from Weiss.

* * *

"One more thing your majesty," Yang said as she walked over to the king, who looked up at her, "Was Adam working with anyone?"

"Cinder Fall, though he never said why. But I know about her and her associate Roman Torchwick. If I had to guess anything, it was just to spread chaos, that's all she wants, though I heard Roman was stealing Dust again."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"If I had to guess," Farran said, cutting off Sebastian, "it would be to drive up the prices of Dust. If he can somehow get large quantities, which seems unlikely, it would also result in high prices on the black market. Why need all that money?"

"I'll let you think on that crusader," the king said with a hint of anger as Ecru peered out a window.

"Uh, guys, we need to go, like about now!" he yelled as he grabbed his axe from the door and having Yang and Ruby position heavy objects in front, Farran standing to the side and thinking. He then turned to the king slowly, who looked at him and nodded.

"He… he wants his own private army… he wants to try and take down a kingdom…?"

"I don't know Crusader, is that it? Is it really him that wants that?" the king said with a small grin as Farran knocked him out with one punch and sighed.

"Hopefully Ozpin did as I requested," Farran said loudly as he leaned a window to see the Vacuo army aiming at them with different weapons.

"Where would all that be?" Ecru asked as Farran looked, ducking back to not get hit by a stray bullet as they flew into the room. Ruby looked as well and spotted a small alley near the palace.

"What about there?"

"Perfect," Farran said, smiling at her as the four positioned themselves against a wall and charged forward. Ecru blew out a glass window with his shotgun, all four jumping forward as bullets flew past them and landed on the adjacent buildings roof. They quickly jumped down to the Phantom and Bumblebee waiting for them in the alley.

"Yang, you know where you're going?!" Farran yelled as he and Ecru piled into the Phantom. Yang nodded and put on her helmet as Ruby hopped on behind, helmet on and scythe at the ready as Farran pulled out quickly with Yang hot on his tail.

"You think Ozpin put in those modifications?" Ecru asked as Farran drifted around a corner to avoid an APC.

"I hope so," he said as he pressed two buttons near the radio, causing two machine guns to raise out of the hood. Ecru grinned as a small console came out in front of him, allowing him to control the direction of the guns. He gripped it and opened fire, sending Vacuo troops diving and into cover as they raced ahead. A car pulled next to the Phantom with a soldier aiming his gun but was suddenly on its side from its tires being slashed by Ruby. Two more pulled up next to Bumblebee but were quickly sent aside thanks to Ruby's scythe. They eventually made it out of the city and into the grasslands.

"Yang! Be ready to change tires!" Ecru yelled into a walkie that Yang acknowledged while Bullheads raced after them, their bullets creating plumes of dirt.

"Why are they so mad? We just ended the war!"

"Yeah, but we also hurt the king, so there is that," Farran said calmy as he shifted up and drove on, reaching for the walkie and switching channels.

"Richards, Daelman, you guys better be ready because we brought friends."

"We got you guys, don't worry," Daelman said over the radio as the two vehicles hit the desert. They both drove up a dune and flew over a gap, both Yang and Farran hitting a button on their vehicles, popping their old tires and inflating off-road tires for better grip. They both landed easily, with Yang taking the lead as Farran shifted up. Ecru hit a another button on the dash and watched the roof above him recede as he stood up, turned around, gripped a large caliber machine gun and pulled the trigger while aiming at the Bullheads. The shots pinged off the metal as the airships returned fire, Ecru ducking to avoid the fire.

"How much further?!" he asked as he fired at them again.

"About four miles!"

"Four miles?!"

"Just shoot!" Farran yelled as he jerked the wheel to the left, shifting Ecru to left as well, so that Farran could ramp up a dune.

"Hit the engine!" he yelled as they flew through the air, with Ecru peppering the right engine until it burst into flames, causing the Bullhead to crash into the sand, with two more still on their tails.

"Sir! Three more dunes!" Farran heard.

"Where's our ship?!" Yang yelled in front of him as suddenly another Bullhead descended and positioned itself in front of dune with three soldiers inside waiting. Yang accelerated up the dune, giving her enough speed to launch her and her sister into the Bullhead. They both ducked and landed hard while staying on the bike, the soldiers gripping it as she quickly shut it off. It flew away as Farran searched around for their ship and spotted a large airship, its ramp down, waiting for them. Farran floored the accelerator as the large ship shot at the Bullheads, deterring them as the Phantom landed hard in the airship, which ascended into the sky quickly. Farran laid back in his seat and breathed slowly as he looked at Ecru and grinned. Ecru had a bigger grin on his face as they cheered and hugged each other.

"Holy hell I can't believe we did that!" Ecru said, jumping out and being embraced by Vale soldiers. Farran got out and hugged Richards, talking with the young man as they all headed home.

* * *

"So, the monarchy in Vacuo is gone, the citizens voted on a democracy," Ecru said three days after the raid, sitting at the kitchen table with Ruby, Farran and Yang, eating dinner.

"Very nice and we aren't being charged with anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. Sebastian is in a capital jail in Atlas and peace is restored. Woo," Ecru said, earning laughter from everyone as Farran excused himself and walked onto the deck, looking up at the dark sky. Ruby came out and stood next to him, leaning on the railing of the deck and looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"About how we did all that and how happy I am that I still have you," he said, kissing her cheek with a smile.

"Aw, aren't you sweet," she said, making him chuckle as he spotted a few stars. She turned around to follow his gaze, looking up at the stars and the shattered moon.

"Why stare at th… the…" she said, turning around to see Farran on one knee, holding a small black box with a ring in the middle.

"To distract you... Ruby Rose, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" he asked quietly. She opened her mouth slowly, yet no sound came out as tears formed in her eyes until she nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes," she whispered, smiling at him as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him tightly until she pulled back and looked at the ring in the soft light from the moon.

"YANG! I got engaged!" she yelled in excitement as she pulled Farran into the kitchen, earning cheers and congratulations from the two as she pulled Farran upstairs into their room. She tackled him onto the bed, kissing his lips passionately. He kissed her back with just as much passion and as the night went on the two made love. The morning came back slowly as Farran opened his eyes to Ruby's face, her eyes closed as she slept. He gently pulled her closer to him with his arm that was wrapped around her bare back, causing her to lean her head on his chest.

"I'll always love you Ruby," he said quietly.

"I'll always love you Farran," she said, barely a whisper that made him smile at his fiancé as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**So, war over and their engaged, adorable. Wait until next week, its going to get a lot more interesting! Quick bit of advice: don't pull an all nighter, its never good. Sorry if there are editing problems, do let me know if you spot any! Also, guess the band the band that the title is from! You don't have to message or review, just google. It's an awesome song from an awesome 80's band! Anyway, I appreciate all the views, favs, follows and what not! Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next week!**


	21. Going too Far

Chapter 21

Two weeks had passed since the end of the Vale-Vacuo War and while the people of Remnant were still on edge, many were getting back into their old routines. Farran was kicking and punching a large punching bag, moving quickly and varying his attacks to get better results. He quickly drew his sword and slashed at the bag, pouring sand on the ground as he spun around, drew his magnum and got off three shots at three targets that popped up behind him, hitting each in different spots. He stood there, breathing heavily as Ruby walked over to him with a bottle full of a sports drink.

"Thanks love," he said as he drank from the bottle.

"Anytime my _fiance_," she said with a big smile that he matched. The two of them had spent the past month preparing for their wedding while waiting for the Schnee Company to rebuild the apartment they wanted. They had chosen a fall wedding for this year, and being only June had the two waiting impatiently for the day to finally come as they had already picked out the venue, reception, colors and Ruby had chosen her dress. They walked out of the training room hand in hand, sitting at the dining room table and talking about small things. Most of their friends were doing great, especially Sun and Blake, considering that Sun was getting ready to propose to Blake in a week. Yet, Neptune and Weiss were still having problems and had just recently broken up again.

"I have no idea what to say about Neptune and Weiss," Farran said to his fiancé as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Same and I feel bad for Weiss. It seemed like things were going so well."

"Agreed. I take it she is at home in the mansion?" he asked, earning a nod from Ruby, who took a bite from a cookie on a plate that was sitting on the table.

"Yeah and he moved in with Blake and Sun here in Vale."

"Oh Blake must hate that."

"Oh she does according to Yang," Ruby said, speaking with a partially full mouth, "But Sun convinced her to do it. Scarlett and Sage would take him in, but considering that they both live in Atlas with Sage's girlfriend…"

"Yeah, that would suck to have your ex in the same city."

"They're trying to help Neptune, but he just likes to party, lay back, not take anything to seriously… the biggest problem is the partying."

"Well, hopefully he'ill wise up," Farran said, looking up to see his partner walk in from upstairs and sit down at the table, "Morning sunshine."

"Morning you two," Ecru said in an upbeat tone as he looked over a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as Farran tried to peek at it over his shoulder.

"Our first orders as crusaders," Ecru said, causing Farran to get up and take the paper from Ecru, who immediately tried to get it back. Farran held him back but quickly let him take the paper back, looking confused.

"What in the hell is an Arach?"

"It's a new Grimm that has been spotted flying around an island to the south of the Vale Kingdom called Verde. Lots of forests, not that many inhabitants, but the Council is afraid it may come up here."

"Great," Farran said as he walked back to his and Ruby's room where he quickly got dressed and put on his combat gear. Ruby handed him his boots along with ammo clips, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry love," Farran said with a smile.

"Just please… please be careful Farran. You have no idea how it's gonna be."

"I know Ruby. I'll be fine," he said as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. She looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her when he looked down at his hands because she forced something into them. He looked at the finger-less leather gloves, smiling at them and then at her.

"I had them made. If you tap the top of your hand with them on, your fingers get fully covered," she said as she slipped one on his left hand and tapped the top, showing off what she said.

"Aw Ruby… thank you so much," he said as he hugged her tightly. She hugged back, holding him as long as possible as their lips met. They heard a slight gag and looked to Yang standing in their doorway, chuckling as Ruby shoved her shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Ecru told me you and him are heading out, good luck," she said, hugging Farran as he said his goodbyes and walked out the room, "Ruby, I'm heading out because Jaune and I have a Hunt in Mistral, so I may not be back till the evening, okay?"

"Alright, sounds good, I got the whole mansion to myself!" she said excitedly as Yang shook her head and chuckled at her half-sister. Farran walked down the deck to see Ecru standing in front of his private Bullhead.

"Travelling in style?"

"Today we are. I have the AI programmed to head to the island. Should take about five hours," Ecru said as he got in with Farran, who leaned his head back and closed his eyes, quickly dozing off as the ship raced to the distant island.

* * *

Yang stood in front of the small house, knocking on the door and waiting until a familiar face opened the door.

"Hey puke boy, ready to go?" she asked Jaune, who looked at her in confusion.

"Go where?"

"You and I got a Hunt to the north in the mountains, so bundle up," she said with a grin as he let her in then quickly ran to get his things. Yang looked around the house, noticing the pictures of him and Pyrrha together at different events, the TV and the nice furniture. Pyrrha sat at a table, where Yang joined her shortly after coming in.

"How are you Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she looked over an article in the local paper.

"Ah, good, you warrior princess?" Yang asked, making Pyrrha chuckle at the nickname.

"I'm fine. Jaune didn't tell me about a Hunt you two had," she said loud enough for her husband to hear, who came out in his usual attire along with a jacket.

"I honestly didn't know," he said as he walked over to the two woman. Yang handed him the official order from the Council and read it over quickly, nodding his head at the details. He kissed his wife goodbye and walked out the door with Yang running ahead and throwing him a helmet so he could ride Bumblebee. Yang slowly backed from the driveway and took off to their Hunt, excited to exterminate Grimm.

* * *

"Dude, you have to see this thing," Ecru said nudging his partner with his arm. Farran opened his eyes to an all-black creature with large wings, four spiney legs, each with three claws with the head of a serpent, its roar being heard in the Bullhead as its long, spiked tail moved lazily through the air. White armor that every Grimm had was layered on the top of its head, legs and parts of its back. Farran stared at it for a long while, shaking his head and mumbling to himself as the aircraft started to land. The two crusaders jumped out and quickly ascended a tree by jumping on the branches, hoping to see the creature again.

"We gonna run into any villages?"

"Hopefully not," Ecru said as he looked around. His ears suddenly twitched and he turned his head to the sound he was picking up, only to see it come right at them. Ecru stared at it, mouth agape as Farran turned in time to see the beast, pull his sword out and swing, scratching its leg as it bellowed at them.

"Thanks for the heads up partner," Farran said in a joking tone with his friend as they quickly jumped to avoid another run from the Grimm. They landed with their weapons drawn as the creature itself landed in front of them, using its wings to push them back with gusts of wind. It reared its head and spewed out fire at the two, who quickly ran to avoid the tendrils of fire. The two charged forward, weapons raised as it swiped with its tail suddenly, throwing the two into a tree. They broke through the tree and rolled on the ground, stopping 50 feet from the Grimm. Farran looked over at Ecru, who started to move his head and arms, which Farran copied to make sure he had no major injuries.

"So, being a Crusader officially sucks," Ecru said to Farran, who nodded his head in agreement. The two heard a thump and saw the dragon-like creature breath fire at them again, lighting the forest on fire as they ran to the side.

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Try to distract it, I'll see if our weapons can do anything," Farran said. Ecru nodded his head, pulled out his marbles and flung them at the beast, who immediately turned to the Hunter. Ecru ran away as the beast charged, its mouth open and snapping at the faunus.

"Farran! Now would be a good time to do something!" he yelled as Farran came from behind a tree, his magnum raised and aimed at one of its legs. He quickly discharged four shots, each deflecting off the leg easily, making Farran holster his magnum and charge with his sword raised. He jumped on top of the dragon, which thrashed about in response to get him off as Farran looked for a gap in its armor. He looked left, realized the wings had no armor and jumped, stabbing his blade into the wing, making the beast thrash around harder and scream in pain. Ecru quickly ran up, his axe in hand and swung at its underbelly, cutting it open. The Grimm swiftly grabbed him in its jaws and flung him into the air while Farran held on desperately to his sword, extending his gloves to cover his fingers, hoping that would give him extra grip. The Grimm moved its left wing enough to make him let go of his sword and fling him back as Ecru crashed down to the earth only a few feet away. The two laid still on the ground, the wind knocked out of them as the dragon came forward, baring its teeth.

The two got up and charged at the beast, with Farran getting off two shots and quickly reloading as Ecru threw two marbles into an eye of the beast, blinding it. It roared from the pain as Ecru took his axe and slashed at its front right leg, formed his shotgun and blasted it at point blank range, eventually severing the leg and stumbling the Grimm. Farran holstered his magnum, jumped up and grabbed his blade from its left wing, backing away and forming his rifle as Ecru slashed at its right wing, making sure the beast could not take off. Farran aimed and shot its other eye, blinding the beast completely as he reformed his blade and jumped onto its back again. Ecru shot its back right leg, reloaded his shotgun and hacked away at it until he severed it, causing the beast to lay on its right side.

Farran stabbed down onto its neck multiple times, causing dark red blood to gush from the wounds as he slashed at its neck. The beasts yelling slowly quieted as more blood ran down the side of its neck. Farran jumped off and breathed heavily, holding his ribs as Ecru walked over to him and patted his back.

"Well, that was something."

"Something does not begin to describe that Ecru."

* * *

Ruby walked downstairs in her pajamas, looking around the mansion. It was the first time she had been left alone and was enjoying the quiet, even if she was bored. She sat down and flipped the TV on to cartoons, watching and laughing at the jokes until she heard a thump. She muted the TV but didn't hear anything, so she unmuted the TV and listened to her show. She heard the thump again and cut the TV off, using her semblance to run back to her room to grab Crescent Rose.

"Hello?!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the mansion as she went back downstairs slowly. She looked around the lobby then the entertainment room, but found nothing. She then walked slowly into the dining room and gasped at the person sitting at the table, smoking a cigar. He wore a white jacket with a bolar hat, his orange hair peeking out underneath it as he turned to her and smirked.

"Hello red," Roman Torchwick said with confidence as Ruby readied her scythe.

"What are you doing here Roman?"

"Just watching the show."

"What-MMPH!" she screamed into a rag that someone placed in front of her mouth and nose. Her vision quickly blurred and went black, with the last thing she heard being Roman's laugh.

* * *

Pyrrha sat on the couch, looking over her blade as she sharpened it slowly, making sure to get every inch of the blade. While she found it odd that Jaune and Yang had a Hunt, she didn't mind the quiet as much. She and Jaune always had Hunts either together or with their friends, so it was weird to be home alone with Jaune gone. The two of them had enjoyed the time after the war, spending much time as possible with one another. She heard a knock at the door and sheathed her blade while getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to a man wearing a white mask, which she instantly recognized as the White Fang and kicked him in his chest then slammed the door shut. She stood back and watched the door get kicked down by a few White Fang as she heard two more jump through the windows in the dining room. She quickly floored the three in front then suddenly felt something prick her shoulder. She pulled out a dart, stumbling around as her body started to go limp and her vision going black.

"And down goes the warrior," she heard a familiar voice say as she went unconscious.

* * *

Yang and Jaune arrived in the village on a snowmobile, bundled up in jackets to brace against the harsh cold wind. They both dismounted and walked up to a wooden building, knocking on the door and waiting. A man opened the door and looked at them in confusion.

"Can I help you two?" he asked.

"I'm Jaune Arc and this is Yang Xiao Long, we're here to help with the Beowolf problem," Jaune answered as the man looked at him in more confusion, motioning for the Council paper. He looked it over and shook his head.

"Not trying to disappoint you two, but I didn't request this. We haven't had any Grimm problems for about a year. Sorry you made this trek," he said, earning confusing looks from Jaune and Yang as he said goodbye and closed the door.

"The Council has never done that before," Yang said quietly as she and Jaune got on the snowmobile, taking off back down the mountain.

"Something doesn't seem right, we need to get back to my house Yang," Jaune said with urgency as she nodded and gunned the accelerator. They reached the bottom then hopped on Bumblebee, with Yang racing through pedestrian traffic until they reached the house. Jaune hopped off quickly, noticing the broken down door and running inside, yelling his wife's name as Yang called Ecru.

* * *

"Farran, it's dead," Ecru said to his partner, who was stabbing the Arach in the head with his blade.

"Man, I want to make sure, that thing was a pain in the ass to kill," he said, stabbing one more time as Ecru pulled out his ringing Scroll.

"Hey ba- whoa! Calm down, calm down! Okay, what happened? ... Oh my God… Okay, yeah, we'll check the house immediately… I'm sure everything is okay, have him file a report with the Council… Okay… I love you too," he said as he hung up and filled Farran in on what Yang had told him. The two quickly rushed back to the Bullhead and took off, with Ecru burning fuel to get them home an hour sooner.

"Have they called everyone else?" Farran asked nervously, something Ecru rarely heard in his friend's voice.

"Yeah, Ren and Nora are heading there now while Weiss, Neptune, Blake and Sun are gonna meet Yang at the airport."

Farran nodded his head slowly, mentally preparing himself for the worst. If Pyrrha was gone, he was afraid Ruby was gone too because she was left alone but he was hoping he was only thinking the absolute worst. The two of them sat in silence, getting back to the house an hour earlier as Farran jumped from the Bullhead. He landed and ran inside via the kitchen, looking around in panic; Ruby always greeted him when he got back, yet the mansion was deathly quiet.

"Ruby!" he yelled as Ecru came in behind and yelled her name as well. Farran ran forward then stopped in the doorway, looking at the floor of the lobby, causing Ecru to stop and look as well. On the floor, drawn with red paint, was the White Fang's logo, along with a folded up piece of paper below it. Farran walked forward, picked up the paper, unfolded it and read it out loud so Ecru could here.

"Oh Knight in Shining Armor,

Yes, Ruby Rose, your one true love, is gone. The question is, how gone is she? Is she just kidnapped or have we…" Farran suddenly stopped as tears formed in his eyes, "or have we decided to end it all? This is for ending our master plan years ago, this is our revenge. Now, will you be able to rescue her? Or will you watch her die before your very eyes?

-Cinder Fall" he finished reading, gripping the sheet of paper in his hand as Ecru looked at his friend with heartbreak and sadness. Tears flowed down Farran's cheeks as he breathed quicker and screamed, echoing off the walls of the mansion as he sat on the steps and cried. Ecru walked over to him and put his hand on his friends shoulder, squeezing it and hugging him.

"We'll get her back man, don't worry. We'll rescue her and Pyrrha."

"I-I am going to kill her and Roman, Ecru… mark my words."

* * *

**And here we go! The second arc that I'm really excited about? What will happen to Pyrrha and Ruby? Will they find them? Will everyone make it through with their lives intact?... So many questions! Hope you guys will enjoy this journey and I'll see you next Wednesday!**


	22. The Search Begins

Chapter 22

Everyone was sitting in the living room, silent and surrounding Jaune as Ecru and Farran walked into the room, files in hand. Ecru set up a projector with Nora and Blake's help and hooked his Scroll to it to display pictures on a blank wall that everyone turned to.

"Yesterday afternoon in Vale, nearing evening in Mistral, Ruby and Pyrrha were kidnapped by the White Fang. They did it as Ecru and I went on a hunt while Yang and Jaune were sent to the mountains in the north. I contacted the Council about your orders," he said, flipping to a picture of the form, "and they told that it is near impossible to get a copy of those forms and are looking into someone possibly on the inside. There were no fingerprints or anything else to identify who could've given you two those orders. The Council has tabled all of our Hunts and is giving us the maximum amount of resources they can lend us to find our two missing friends."

"Whats our first move?" Yang asked as Farran ran a hand through his hair.

"First, we check the city cameras and see if any vehicle or person stands out. Next, we take to the streets and find out when the next White Fang meeting is and try to plant someone, I don't know who, inside the organization. Also, we should pay Junior a visit: he got out on parole nearly a year ago and probably bailed the twins too, so we should see if he knows anything. Any other questions?"

"Are they demanding anything?" Neptune asked.

"As of right now no, but we are keeping all lines of communication open."

"What are we gonna do when we figure out where they are?" Blake asked.

"All of us will head out and we'll devise a plan."

"How soon Farran?" Jaune asked. Farran looked at him then slowly walked over and gripped the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't know Jaune, I don't."

"But," Ecru said, walking behind his partner, "we are gonna get started immediately: the sooner the better," he said as he heard a knock on the door. He motioned for Farran to answer it as he sat down and fielded questions and ideas from everyone. Farran opened the door to Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow, who looked upset.

"Mr. Xiao Long, Qrow… come on in," he said as he stood aside to the let the two older Hunter's walk into the mansion. Qrow looked around, nodding his head as Yang came out and hugged her father and her uncle.

"What is that I hear my daughter is missing Mr. Empyrean?" Taiyang asked quietly as Farran looked down, not wanting to answer because he knew the repercussions.

"She disappeared yesterday," he said quietly as Qrow gripped his shoulder, causing the young man to look up at him with a bit of fear and anxiousness.

"Do you have any leads?" Qrow asked quietly.

"Uncle Qrow we just got started. We waited for everyone to get here-" Yang began until Taiyang cut her off.

"You thought it was a good idea to wait for all your friends to get here while my daughter is scared and captured, probably being tortured?" Taiyang asked through gritted teeth. Farran went to answer but could not find the words.

"Stop, okay? This isn't going to do or solve anything. He thought it would be best to inform us all at once, considering its Ruby and a friend's wife that is missing."

"Who else?" Qrow asked, looking at Farran.

"Pyrrha Arc, Jaune Arc's wife," Farran replied matter-of-factly, his response causing Taiyang and Qrow to look at the young man, "Look, to be honest and fair, it's not as if I just sat here on my ass. I have everything compiled into folders and documents and we have a plan," Farran said with anger directed at Taiyang, which increased the tension between the two.

"You really think it's a good idea to talk to me like that right now?"

"It is if you two want to walk in here like this because this isn't helping!" Farran yelled, causing everyone to come out to the lobby and look at the four. He looked at the two men, pushed Qrow's hand off his shoulder and walked to the kitchen as the two older Hunters looked at one another then to the group. Ecru walked forward and presented the two with the documents that Farran told them about. Blake and Ren walked to the kitchen and found Farran sitting at the table, his thumbs on his cheeks and the rest of his hands covering his eyes while his elbows rested on the table. Blake sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder as Ren looked at him, shaking his head slowly. Farran looked up at him and held up his hand.

"What Farran?" he asked quietly.

"Don't judge them Ren… I understand their anger."

"Farran, that's not fair to you," Blake said as he got up.

"It is when I can't keep my promises," he said quietly over his shoulder as he walked onto the deck. The sun was blurred by light grey clouds that hung in the sky as Farran looked out at the ocean, the waves crashing gently onto the sand bar. He walked down to the beach and sat down on the sand, sighing at himself over his lost temper at Ruby and Yang's father. He heard someone behind him and out of the corner of his eye watched Ecru sit next to him. Neither man said a word as they both looked out to the never-ending ocean, thinking on the past 24 hours until Ecru spoke.

"So, who's gonna look at the videos?"

"I'll have Ren and Blake look at them: they have the best eyes and can spot any small details or movements. You'll help them."

"Good plan," Ecru said. Farran nodded his head as Ecru gripped his shoulder and squeezed it.

"We'll get them back Farran."

"I know Ecru, I know," he said quietly as he got up and walked back into the house with Ecru in tow to everyone assembled in the lobby, few words being exchanged.

"Okay, Blake and Ren, you're with Ecru looking over the tapes. I want everyone else just to head into the city and ask the locals if they saw anything odd near here, wearing White Fang gear or men in black suits with red ties."

"Men in suits with red ties?" Qrow asked.

"Junior is a known associate of Roman and Cinder, so he might have had his men do the dirty work for a price. Ask around, Ecru will feed information that Ren and Blake gleam from the videos. Jaune, Weiss and Yang, head to Mistral to see if you guys can get anything from there. Any more questions?" Farran asked in a tired tone. Everybody shook their heads as they all set out, with Blake and Ren walking to Ecru, who chatted with them.

"Let me know anything first then I'll pass it along, okay?"

"Even if it's bad or nothing?"

"Yeah," Farran said with a nod as he walked out the front door, following everyone else who went into the city. They split into different groups to cover the different districts of the city. Hours went by with nothing: the people of Vale hadn't seen anyone suspicious and they hadn't heard from Ecru.

"You know what that could mean right?" Sun asked.

"Don't say it bro," Neptune said quietly as the two stood on a rooftop with Farran and Nora. They looked out over the city in silence as Nora rubbed Farran's arm, who looked down at her and forced a smile on his lips.

"What in the world are you guys doing here?" they heard someone ask behind them. They turned to look at team CRDL, who still wore the same armor from Beacon with little additions to make each more unique.

"Ah, team CRDL. We're just patrolling, asking people-"

"About the missing Hunters, your friend's right?" Cardin asked as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, know anything?"

"I wish we did, we heard about it today and started to look around ourselves. We'll let you know if we find anything," Russell said.

"Why are you guys so nice now? I remember you being dicks at Beacon," Sun said.

"Well, time changes all of us man," Dove said as team CRDL said their goodbyes. Suddenly Ecru's voice broke over the radio with information.

"Jaune, Yang, Weiss, we got something near your location. It's a white van, no license plates or markings, but it came from the direction of the house. We'll guide you."

"Got it!" Yang said as Ecru guided them through different streets and back alleys.

"Geez, they did their best to lose someone," Weiss said as they rounded a corner onto another street.

"Okay, looks like they went down that street and used a back road," Ecru said over the radio. The three of them walked down a dirt that was surrounded by forest, the sounds of traffic long behind them. They walked forward until they spotted a small warehouse, stopping and looking to see if any guards were around. The three approached it slowly, stopping in front of the doors as Jaune motioned for Yang to grip a door handle. He gripped the other then pulled hard as Yang copied his motion, the doors screeching on the metallic guides on the ground as they slid back. Weiss ran in, looked around and sighed.

"Nothing," she said quietly as Yang and Jaune joined her. The three looked everywhere, looking for anything that could create a new lead to follow but found nothing. Jaune yelled and punched a wall multiple times, leaving indentations as Yang and Weiss held his arm to stop him as blood dripped down his knuckles. Jaune fell to his knees and yelled again, shaking his head as Yang rubbed his back. Weiss called for a Bullhead that quickly came and ferried them back to the mansion in silence. Soon enough everyone else returned back to the mansion, with Farran heading upstairs in silence while Ecru, Ren and Yang cooked dinner. Weiss was standing out on the deck when Neptune walked up to her, leaving everyone else inside.

"Hey you."

"What do you want?" she asked in her usual flat, up-tight tone.

"Look Weiss, I just wanted to talk-"

"Now you want to talk when my partner and friend are kidnapped. Great timing."

"Now look, I just thought-"

"And you thought for once, congratulations Neptune," she said, turning to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss… Please."

"No, I'm not going through this again! You're always out and partying instead of taking hunting and our relationship seriously! I'm tired of it!" she yelled as Ecru came out and looked at the two of them, which she returned with a glare, "What do you want? Go!"

"Whoa, calm down Weiss. First, I agree that Neptune's timing is horrible but secondly you need to chill."

"Wait, how is this is all my fault?!" Neptune yelled as he walked toward Ecru, their faces barely touching each others.

"One, I didn't say that so don't put words in my mouth and two... get out of my damn face party boy," Ecru said, which was met by a punch from Neptune to his cheek. Ecru stumbled back, rubbed his jaw and launched at Neptune with fists, landing three square hits to his ribs. Weiss held Ecru's arm, but he shoved her to the ground as he walked forward to Neptune, who was leaning against the railing. Yang and Ren ran out and held his arms as he snarled at Neptune, who glared at him while spitting blood on the deck. Farran ran downstairs, hearing the commotion from his room, as Ecru forced Ren and Yang off his arms and charged at Neptune, taking him down and landing a blow to his cheek. Farran quickly threw Ecru off Neptune then hauled Neptune up via his collar.

"Stop! NOW!" he yelled as Ecru got up, Farran gripping his collar, holding both men in his hands as Weiss, Ren and Yang looked up Farran, "What in the hell is the point of fighting when we are looking for two of our friends?! What is the point?! Answer ME!"

"There… there is none," Ecru said quietly as Neptune nodded his head in agreement.

"Neptune: You need to apologize to Weiss and Ecru. Ecru: you apologize to Weiss and Neptune. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," the two men said.

"It's yes sir," Farran said, his grey eyes blaring as Neptune and Ecru both added sir to their acknowledgements. Farran let go of both mens collars and walked back inside, leaving the five Hunter's on the deck, staring at one another. Farran re-entered his room and walked upstairs to his study. He sat down at the desk, which had a laptop showing the security footage from Mistral and Vale while multiple notes filled the back wall. He continued looking over everything while writing notes in a small notepad when he heard his door open and footsteps coming upstairs. Ecru stood next to him with a bowl of pasta and set it next to him, looking over everything he had written.

"Did you check air traffic?"

"They had no anomalies in the system and they didn't see any suspicious aircraft on the radar."

"Possibility of a jammer?"

"No, with so many vehicles in the air, a jammer would be pointless and no one saw a suspicious Bullhead," Ecru answered, pushing the bowl to his friend, "You need to eat Farran."

"I'm fine Ecru."

"You're not… and I'm sorry for getting in that fight. Neptune and Weiss are discussing everything in a civilized manner with Nora and Blake moderating them. You need to rest."

"I need to keep looking," Farran replied in a stoic tone. He saw Ecru nod his head from the corner of his eye and leave. He continued to work until he heard someone clear their throat, turned to Taiyang and Qrow in the study standing on the top step.

"Can I help Mr. Xiao Long?" Farran asked as he got up and walked to them. The two fully entered Farran's study and watched him approach.

"No, it's fine Farran… Qrow and I came here to apologize for our behavior today."

"Sir, neither of you need to. I know I would've acted the same way if it was my daughter," Farran said as Qrow nudged his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter, it still wasn't right on our end Farran," Qrow said as Farran nodded his head, hoping to change the subject.

"Raven find anything?"

"She's looking but she hasn't turned up anything."

"When she does, let me know okay?"

"Of course Farran," Taiyang said with a pat on the young man's shoulder as they turned and walked out, closing the door behind them. Farran returned to his desk and stared at a photo of him and Ruby at a carnival, letting his mind wander to that day to escape the nightmare that he was in right now.

* * *

**People cracking under the pressure, worrying like crazy, choosing the wrong times to talk... Bad times. Anyway, this has now reached 5,000+ views, thank you guys for that! As this semester is winding down, I'm going insane with these papers and its awesome to see this story reach that threshold! Come back next Wednesday for a daring plan! Fav, review, tell your friends! **


	23. First Steps

Chapter 23

"I should come with you, I know him," Yang said.

"I completely agree with you Yang, except I don't want a fight. I just need information."

"Who said there would be a fight?" she asked, causing a grin to come across his lips.

"One, I know how you are and two, I know you want to get information on your sister, but I can't risk it going to hell knowing your history with Junior. Me and him hit each other, but not to the extent that you did," he said as he holstered his magnum on his right hip and threw on a black jacket with red accents over a dark green shirt that complimented his black boots and black slacks. She watched him and looked down.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked quietly.

"Change clothes and hit the streets. Keep your ears to the ground and open to see if you can pick up any info on anything… It'll be okay Yang," he said, hugging her, something she seemed to need. He felt her hug back tighter as he rubbed her back slowly to try and relax her.

"Hey, that's my job,"they heard Ecru say behind them, both of them smiling at the faunus who rubbed his girlfriends back, taking over for Farran as he let go. Farran said goodbye to the two of them and walked downstairs, spotting Neptune and Weiss talking with one another. He nodded at the two of them, which Neptune returned with as he rubbed Weiss's hand. Farran walked out and to his car, turning it over and quickly driving off into the entertainment district of Vale. He walked up to a club with neon lights on the outside, a few people waiting to get in through a front door that was guarded by a muscular man in a tight, white t-shirt to accentuate his muscles, along with combat boots and black jeans.

"I'm a Hunter, am I allowed in?" Farran asked the man, who stood two heads taller then him.

"You have to wait in line, got it?" he asked, earning a nod from Farran who stood behind the three people and leaned against the wall. Soon enough, people left and the bouncer let everyone else, including Farran, into the club.

The dance floor was crowded with young people going along with the music while Farran made his way over to the bar, where one of Junior's cronies was making drinks. Farran flagged him down and ordered a drink. He got it then held the man's arm to stop him from walking away.

"Where's your boss?" Farran asked in the man's ear so he could hear him over the loud music.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked in a snobbish tone.

"Because I need to know and that's all you're gonna get," Farran asked. The bartender pulled his arm free and walked away, shaking his head and flicking off Farran as he downed his drink and looked around. He spotted a small room that was connected by a staircase that was to the right of the dance floor. Another heavy bouncer stood there, his arms crossed as he looked around. One of the dancers got a little to close and was shoved away and back onto the floor into two women. Farran looked at one of the windows and saw movement and a dim light, a grin coming across his face as he stood up from the bar and walked onto the dance floor, pushing past people. He stood behind a couple, the low lights dancing around them and waited until he dissolved into their shadows.

* * *

Junior was sitting in his office, cigar in his mouth as he counted money earned from the night so far at his desk. His office was a small one that fit his needs: a large desk for himself made of nice wood, a small lamp on the right corner, a couple of chairs in front and a rug to seal the deal. The lights on the dance floor bounced around the white walls of the office, lighting the room, illuminating him and the twins in their usual garb, the twins standing at the windows, watching the people and making sure no one acted up. The three of them had paroled out of jail thanks to Junior's attorneys, even though it cost him a good amount of money. He had few people come to him asking for information, making the club his only source of income.

He kept counting quietly until he felt cold steel on the back of his head, causing him to raise his eyebrows and turn slightly to his right.

"Well well well," he said in his usual deep voice, causing the twins to turn and look wide eyed at the figure behind their boss, "look who it is. Long time Farran."

"Junior," Farran said as he holstered his magnum. The twins started to move forward but were stopped when Junior held his hand up.

"So, what brings a Hunter to my place of business?" he asked as he motioned for Farran to take a seat across from him, "And where's blondie?"

"I didn't want a fight and I'm not here as a Hunter; I'm here as a customer," Farran said, taking a seat but angling himself so he could see both the twins and Junior.

"Oh really now?" Junior said with a grin, "Not that many people come to me needing information anymore and I'm shocked someone with your resources would need me. What can I do for you?"

"Two Hunters have gone missing and I need to know where and who specifically ordered the kidnappings. The two missin-"

"Are Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Arc," Junior said, interrupting Farran, "Oh I know, it's all over the news. People are upset and curious as to what happened, especially considering they are regarded as two of the top Huntress's. They're you're friends and if rumor has it correctly… you're much more invested in finding your fiancé."

"I'm invested in finding both of them Junior, now talk," Farran quipped back through gritted teeth.

"Not so fast, my payment-" he began until Farran drew his magnum and fired, the bullet digging into the desk a millimeter from his flesh. The twins ran and placed their weapons around Farran's neck as Junior shook his head.

"One, you shouldn't threaten because it doesn't work on me and two they'll kill you in an instant if you do anything like that again," he said sternly, plucking the bullet from the desk and examining it.

"I guess you don't need my lien then. Though, I wonder, if I were to tip off the Hunter Council about certain illegal doings…"

"Like what?!" Junior asked, slamming his fist on the desk, the twins lowering their weapons. Farran holstered his weapon, got up from his seat, walked to the desk and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't think I could plant a few things? I'm a Hunter and you're an information broker and a crook. Who would they believe?" Farran asked, raising an eyebrow as he asked the question. Junior gritted his teeth and sat back down, mumbling about hating Hunters.

"You tell me everything you know and I'll give you money depending on the quality of the information, got it?"

"Alright, fine, where do you want to start?"

"Why kidnap those two?"

"Revenge obviously."

"Does it link to Roman gathering an army?"

"Roman?" Junior said with a scoff, "He's not getting the army, Cinder is. Remember, she's the one pulling the strings."

"Okay, why get an army?"

"Oh, I don't know Farran, why would someone need a 5,000 person army? Especially only a month after two kingdoms went to war with each other because some king thought he could create a utopia," Junior said. Farran stared at him, his mind racing at the possibilities.

"She wants to conquer…"

"She wants her own kingdom, and who wouldn't, honestly," Junior said as Farran nodded his head.

"The upped black market prices of Dust via the thefts is leading to this… When is the next shipment?"

"In a week, it'll be going through the heart of Vale and then into the Emerald Forest to a Dust processing center to be distributed, all of which is owned by the Schnees."

"Lastly… Where are those two? And where is the White Fang meeting?"

"I'll be honest Farran," Junior said, leaning forward so that his face was illuminated by the little lamp on his desk, "I have no idea. All the information I've given you was from a couple of drunk White Fangs. All I know is that they are either in Vale or Atlas. The White Fang meet in two days on a ship that's in the harbor, the Capon Tusk. Anything else?" he said, getting up and standing in front of Farran. Farran shook his head slowly, sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out cards of lien and placing them in Junior's outstretched hand.

"500,000 lien, all yours," Farran said as Junior's eyes widened and his mouth was agape until Farran wrapped a hand around his throat, "But don't tell a living soul I was here, understood Junior?"

"G-Got it," he said as Farran let go, rubbing his throat and shaking his head as Farran walked to the door and opened it.

"One thing Farran," Junior said, making the Crusader turn and look at Junior, "Don't come into my establishment and threaten me again!" he said as Melanie kicked Farran hard in the stomach with a side kick. Junior suddenly sprinted forward and landed a kick to Farran's chest, launching out the door and onto a small table two people were using, who screamed as the music stopped while patrons looked at the scene. Farran laid on the ground for a few seconds before getting up slowly, looking up at Junior who was shaking his head as Farran turned and walked out, a hand over his chest all the way back to his car.

* * *

Sun and Blake walked on the sidewalk, conversing with one another and holding hands as they kept their ears trained to other conversations around them. Sun was wearing jeans and a unbuttoned black and while Blake dark purple jeans and matching t-shirt.

"How do you think everyone else is doing?"

"Good, I'm sure they have found plenty of information," Blake said. Sun smiled at her, which she copied as they continued to talk. While their time at Beacon had been rocky at points, recently they had had no problems and Sun still had the ring on him, though he knew now was not the best time to propose. They heard an engine rev multiple times next to them, causing them to look at the driver-side window rolled down.

"Get in love birds," Farran said with a smile at the two as they got in his car.

"Thanks Farran," Blake said as they sat in the back after moving the passenger seat forward.

"Anytime. Hopefully I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, I think we got all that we could man," Sun said as he laid his hand over Blake's.

"What did you get?"

"Well, we heard about a meeting on a boat-" Sun began.

"In two days."

"At ten o'clock," Sun finished, looking at Farran as he drove down a street.

"Ah, good, anything else?"

"We overheard two talking about them and rumors that they had been split up, with Pyrrha in Atlas and Ruby in somewhere here in Vale," Blake said as Farran nodded his head and rubbed his ribs.

"I take it the meeting with Junior went well," Sun said with a smile that made Blake and Farran shake their heads at.

"Yeah, he booted me through a table but he gave me good info. I have a plan to track the White Fang's and Cinder's movements while trying to plant a mole on the inside. I just have to convince Ecru."

"Why?" Blake asked curiously as he turned off the main road and back to the mansion.

"Because of who I want to use."

* * *

"Hell no we are not going to ask Velvet. I am not getting her involved," Ecru said with his arms crossed as he looked at Farran with an angry look. He and his partner were standing in the faunus's room. After spending the morning walking around the city, everyone had reconvened in the mansion and had shared the little information they had gathered. Farran's information had lined up with everything they had learned; after the meeting, he pulled Ecru aside into his room to talk about a plan.

"Ecru, we have to involve her."

"No we don't Farran."

"Really? Tell me, who are we going to get to infiltrate the White Fang?"

"Another Hunter, not her!" Ecru yelled. Farran stared at his teammate in silence as he leaned against the wall.

"You still have feelings for her."

"No, it's not that… I'm not sending another of my kind to slaughter, especially since she doubles as my e… friend."

"No no no, use the proper term, ex. You don't want to see your ex get hurt."

"AND?!" he yelled as Farran kept staring until he stood up straight and placed his hands on Ecru's shoulders.

"Ecru… I can't send you in because you're a Crusader and everyone knows you. Sun and Blake already went to a meeting years ago and Adam will pick her out from a crowd of people easily. I know you don't want to see her get hurt; hell dude, she's a friend to all of us and I don't want to ask her... But I have to if it means getting Ruby and Pyrrha back safely," he said as Ecru looked down and sighed. He nodded slowly and looked to the side, avoiding Farran's gaze as his partner patted his back, "She'll be okay Ecru."

"I hope you're right," he said sternly as the two walked out of the room. Farran walked ahead and looked in the living room, where everyone was watching TV while Neptune flipped channels. Farran stood in front of the TV, causing Neptune to turn it off as they gave Farran their attention.

"Okay, Ecru and I are going to go talk to Velvet about going undercover. I guess in the mean time just stay here," he said as everyone nodded.

"Let me come with," Blake spoke up.

"Blake, I'm sure-"

"I believe you Farran, but I just want to come with," she said as she got up as she told Sun to stay at the mansion. Farran nodded as the three left their friends and walked to the car, which sped off back into the city.

* * *

Farran knocked on the door of the townhouse with his two friends behind them. Dusk was starting to settle as he heard the door unlock and open to the rabbit faunus.

"Farran!" she said with surprise as she peeked over his shoulder, "And Ecru and Blake! What a surprise!"

"Hello Velvet," he said with a smile as she opened the door and gave a hug to everyone while inviting them inside. The door opened immediately to stairs to the left that led upstairs, with a hallway leading straight to a kitchen while an opening to the right led to the living room, all of which was painted in a light brown. They all walked into the living room and were slightly shocked at who was occupying the two-seated couch.

"Hello Yatsuhashi," Farran said with a smile as he and the large swordsmen exchanged hand shakes. The swordmen nodded at everyone with a smile as he gave Blake a hug and shook hands with Ecru.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Velvet asked as she brought in cups of water. Yatsuhashi had graciously given up his seat so that Blake and Ecru could sit while Farran leaned against a wall, allowing Velvet to sit in a chair after she handed out the drinks.

"Just wanted to chat, I didn't know Yatsuhashi lived with you," Ecru said.

"I'm just staying for a little while," he said in a quiet and deep tone, "Why are you really here?"

"Because we need your help Velvet," Farran said as he looked over at her, "I know you've heard about Ruby and Pyrrha being kidnapped. We know the White Fang and Cinder are behind it. We need someone-"

"You want her to go undercover and infiltrate the White Fang, hoping that she will relay information about Ruby and Pyrrha back to you so you guys can rescue them," Yatsuhashi said. Farran looked at him, then back at Velvet and nodded slowly. Velvet sat back in the chair, thinking as Ecru got up and patted her hand.

"Velvet, it's fine if you don't want to."

"I just… you sure you can't ask anyone else?"

"I don't know anyone else Velvet, that's why I'm turning to you," Farran said with a pleading tone.

"What about me?" the large swordsmen asked.

"Maybe… maybe if you say you're her bodyguard… that you two fight better together… she's converted you to the cause… something along those lines and you might get in," Blake said to him, "We've gotten humans in the cause before and that was usually how."

"How are you going to track me?"

"With a remote tracker that we will place under your clothing so no one would spot it. We'll also give you a Scroll that is 100% secure so that you can relay information to us at anytime. Velvet... Look, if you don't want to, we all understand," Farran said as everyone nodded. She continued to sit in silence, her eyes closed as she thought about everything that Farran told her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Farran.

"I'm in."

"Are you sure?" Ecru asked with concern as she looked and nodded at him.

"Of course, they're my friends and fellow Hunters: I know you guys would be willing to do the same if I was kidnapped," she said. Ecru looked down and nodded his head as Farran patted her shoulder.

"This is greatly appreciated Velvet and I'll make sure that you're okay. Last thing though: you and your bodyguard are gonna need hair dye and new outfits because everyone will spot you two as Hunters."

"That's fine," Yatsuhashi said quietly.

"You guys want to stay for dinner? I can make some more," Velvet said, changing the subject and trying to bring joy to the room.

"I wish we could Velvet, but we got to look at the information we gathered today. I have another plan I need to detail to everyone when I get it properly formulated," Farran said as Ecru, Blake and Velvet got up, "I can't thank you enough."

"Farran, it's fine and it's my honor to serve a Crusader," she said as Farran looked at her with a confused look, "News travels fast and the necklace says a lot," she said as she poked the black chain. Farran chuckled and hugged her goodbye, telling her to to be ready to go in two days. Blake said goodbye to both and walked out with Farran as Ecru lingered back, shaking his head as he heard the door close.

"I don't like this idea at all," he said quietly so the other two could hear him.

"Ecru, I'll be fine," she said with a gentle smile.

"I just…" he said with a sigh, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be there to make sure it doesn't happen," Yatsuhashi said as he patted Ecru's shoulder from behind.

"I know, I just… I worry," he said as Velvet hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as she rubbed his cheek.

"Everything will be okay Ecru," she said with a smile as he nodded and walked out the front door to Farran sitting on the hood of his car while Blake sat on the roof. The two turned to him as he walked out and stood in front of them.

"You just care about her so much… she got away because of what happened to us and the choices we made… that's why you didn't want to ask her," Farran said as Ecru looked at him and nodded slowly. Farran nodded back and opened the driver side door to let Blake get in the back while Ecru clamored into the passenger seat. The car ride back was quiet; they re-entered the mansion, with Farran going to his room to go over a plan while everyone else chilled in different rooms.

Neptune and Weiss had begun reconciliation as Ren and Nora sat at the dining room table, chatting with each other. Jaune was training outside while Sun and Blake watched a movie on TV, Blake laying on Sun, who didn't mind one bit. Ecru and Yang had a long talk in their room about Velvet and Ecru's feelings, in which he confirmed to Yang that he worried about Velvet but loved Yang deeply. While Yang was initially upset, she understood his position. They fell asleep in each others arms while across the hall Farran loaded another assault rifle, ready to execute a daring plan to drag out the White Fang.

* * *

**So, my semester is over next week (YES!) which is really awesome but I got a bit of bad news. The whole posting two chapter a week is gonna have to wait until the first full week of May mainly because I'm behind on my new story and I don't want you guys waiting forever on chapters or reading sloppy chapters. Anyway, next week is gonna be fun! Until then, share, review, fav and come back next Wednesday!**


	24. The Spark

Chapter 24

Velvet and Yatsuhashi stopped in front of steps leading up to the ship, the orange sky dangling above them two days after Farran came to them. They looked at one another and nodded as they walked up the steps slowly. Velvet had dyed her hair and ears black and was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was black on top but transitioned into dark orange half-way down. She wore dark orange pants and brown heels that only added an inch to her height. To her left, Yatsuhashi had ditched his traditional attire in the form of a large red trench coat that went down to his feet and a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with white tennis shoes. His sword laid diagonally on his back as Velvet kept her box on her hip as they were stopped by two guards armed with assault rifles.

"The hell is he doing here?" one asked, aiming his assault rifle at Yatsuhashi while placing his forefinger on the trigger.

"He's my bodyguard," Velvet said, eyeing the gun as the other walked forward and stared at him, his head only coming up to the swordsman's chest.

"And? You'll have plenty of guards here."

"Look, I don't really care for my kind anymore. I want a better world for her," he said as he held Velvet's hand, "And that means making the kingdoms understand in anyway."

The two guards stared at him through their masks for a bit longer until the one holding his gun nodded his head and lowered his weapon. The two stepped aside and told them where to go, directing them to a storage area on the ship. There were other faunus's standing around, with three guards standing on a storage container and waiting next to a microphone. There was chatter among everyone as Velvet and Yatsuhashi stayed in the back, eyeing the other young recruits while they waited. Suddenly, a man with a pair of glasses over his mask walked over the microphone, tapped it to make sure it was on and spoke into it.

"New recruits… Your time to make us all rise above humans has come! Allow me to introduce two crucial members of this great cause, Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus!" he yelled, causing cheers and clapping among those assembled as the two men walked onto the container. Roman stopped in front of the microphone, a grin splaying across his face as he began to speak.

"Ah, new members of the White Fang. Well not new members, merely people wanting to join the great cause. I'm here to tell you what you'll be doing with me if you ever get the chance to work with me like my pal Perry over there," he said, pointing to the man wearing glasses, "We are going to blow shit up! We are going to cause chaos! We are going to take down anyone in our way!" he bellowed, earning loud cheers as he raised his hands to get the crowd to cheer louder, "For now, you are mere soldiers! But soon, you shall be rulers of your own land! No more humans to push you around, except me of course, but soon enough you will be your own masters! No one will judge you!"

Roman stepped aside with a huge grin on his lips as the crowd roared in excitement as Adam Taurus stepped to the microphone.

"I want everyone here to understand that we are here for one thing only: our race. We are here, standing next to one another, united under the banner of the White Fang. We shall make every human pay for what they have done for us. We shall burn their kingdoms and in the ashes forge new ones for the new generation. We will end humanity once and for all, and that starts with the Hunters. For now, you will stay on this boat to train and in one week you shall be moved out to different locations to spread the word of the White Fang and to assist in any attacks on humans. We will finally win this fight," he said, earning more cheers and chants of 'White Fang!' throughout the container ship as Perry stood in front of the microphone and gave orders to everyone. Velvet and Yatsuhashi watched all this, shaking their heads at the speeches as masks were handed out to everyone in attendance.

The two of them moved with four others down a steel corridor with two doors on the left and another to the right. Two armed guards stood at the end of the hallway and told them to pick their rooms. Velvet and Yatsuhashi quickly chose the door on the right because it would give them the most privacy. They settled on the beds, which were across from one another, as Velvet laid back, resting her head on the pillow.

"Those speeches were something else," she said barely aloud, earning a grunt of agreement form Yatsuhashi.

"Time to get to work," he said, looking out a porthole at the slowly changing sky.

* * *

Farran sat on his bed in the morning sun, looking over maps of the route the Dust truck was going to take through Vale in a few days. He still had to tell everyone his plan, but was nervous at how they would react to hijacking a Schnee truck, especially Weiss. He sighed to himself as one of the Scrolls on his night stand vibrated. He reached for his personal one, which rested next to a blank Scroll that was to be used to communicate with Velvet. He opened it and a shocked expression quickly came over him as he jolted out of his bed and ran to Ecru's room.

"ECRU!" he yelled as he kicked down the door, spotting his fellow Crusader at his computer while Yang was punching the air in typical work out gear, "You have to see this!"

The two turned to him and followed him as he ran through the mansion waking everyone else and gathering them into the living room. He quickly hooked up his Scroll to a projector and opened the file sent to him from an anonymous email. He opened it and turned up the volume so everyone could hear the voice of Roman Torchwick as he stood behind Ruby and Pyrrha, who were both tied and gaged to chairs, showing multiple cuts and bruises.

"Ah! The knight, or should I say crusader! Congratulations on the promotion! Well earned; we all think that, don't we ladies?" he asked as he ran the end of his cane along Pyrrha's arm and then Ruby's, the Huntress flinching at the touch of it, "Anyways, we have had these two for about, what, three days? And you still haven't found them… I love it," he said with a grin as he stepped back as Cinder walked in from the left side and stood between the two captured women.

"It's a shame you haven't found them yet… we've had so much fun, haven't we girls?" she asked, causing fear to come across the eyes of Ruby and Pyrrha, something no one had ever seen in either, "So much fun… but maybe you _should_ try and find them…" she said as her hands started to glow while they rested on Ruby and Pyrrha's shoulders. The two Huntress's screamed in agony into their gags as Roman quickly hit both of them across their cheeks to silence them. Pyrrha's shoulder and cheek were bright red as Ruby's left shoulder now showed a deep burn. Roman's cane had cut her on her left cheek, causing blood to quickly go down it as Roman looked at the two and shook his head.

"This is what you get for stopping us all those years ago. Do it again… and I can't guarantee anyone's safety around here," she said with a grin as she formed her blades and drove them into Ruby and Pyrrha's thigh, causing both to scream louder into their gags as Roman again hit them. Ruby had tears forming in her eyes as Pyrrha looked straight on, relaying a message of anguish in her eyes as Roman walked to the camera.

"So, here's how it goes: leave us be and we'll let them go after two weeks from today. Try anything… and well, you heard what Cinder said. See, we can keep this going on and on if you want to… Have a nice day buddy!" Roman said with a teasing grin as the video cut out. Everyone stood or sat around in a variety of emotions, mainly anger, disgust and horror. Farran's face bore pure anger on it as he slowly unplugged his Scroll and snarled, punching the wall next to him with all his might and leaving a sizable hole in it. He breathed heavily and slowly as he shook his head. Yang had tears flowing down her cheeks and was being comforted by Ecru, Sun, Blake and Weiss while Ren, Nora and Neptune all looked at Jaune, who looked straight ahead with anger and determination.

"What do we do?" he asked quietly, standing up and turning around to look at Farran, who sighed.

"I have a plan that would track a shipment of Dust back to them, but-"

"But what?" Ren asked.

"We would have to hijack it."

"Whoa Farran," Sun said, standing up and looking at the Crusader, "Are we allowed to do that?"

"We are as long as no innocents get hurt."

"It would be one of my family's shipments wouldn't it?" Weiss asked, earning a nod from Farran.

"Junior told me about it: my plan is to take three of you with me, we hijack it, plant a tracker, let the White Fang take it from us and then follow it back to them."

"So why have Velvet go undercover then?" Neptune asked.

"I'm hoping she can provide us better information sooner so that we won't have to do that," Farran said as he rubbed his forehead slowly, leaning against the wall. Everyone got up slowly, talking about everything as Ecru and Yang walked over to him as he kept rubbing his forehead, the rest of his hand covering his eyes. Yang slowly pulled his hand down to reveal red eyes and tears going down his cheeks, making her hug him instantly as Ecru shook his head and patted Farran's shoulder. Farran hugged her back and looked at the faunus, who's worried eyes said everything as he mouthed 'It'll be okay' to Farran, who nodded slowly.

* * *

"So, nothing yet?" Ecru asked over the phone to Velvet. Another day had passed and he thought it was best to check up on the two, being that no one had heard from them.

"No, just training. Sorry we couldn't get back to you guys sooner, they've just had us under a lot of surveillance," Velvet said quietly as Yatsuhashi sharpened his blade, "How's Farran and Jaune holding up?"

"Jaune's focusing on training, I think that's his way of dealing with it. Farran's been in his room: I've heard shuffling papers and punches against the wall. It's really hit him hard."

"I bet. We'll let you guys know anything if we come across it. Good luck and tell everyone we said hi."

"Will do Velvet, good luck and be safe," she heard Ecru say as she hung up. She laid the Scroll on the little table at the foot of her bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling as she relayed everything Ecru had told her to Yatsuhashi. The two sat then sat in silence, waiting to be called up for more training. So far they had had hand-to-hand training, which they both passed easily, and were waiting on weapon training with guns, something neither were used to wielding.

"You alright Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asked his friend, who had been mostly silent since they came aboard the ship.

"Yeah, I am. This is just-"

"Odd. We're not used to these kind of missions, right?" he asked as he got up and sat on the end of her bed. She nodded slowly as he patted her leg.

"You think we're going to make it through this?"

"I hope we do and I think we will," he said as he held her hand with a tender smile, something she copied as he got up, went over to his bed and laid down on it. Velvet slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep until she was awoke from a harsh pounding on the metallic door that led to the hallway.

"Get up you two! Training time!" they heard a muffled voice say on the other side. The two got up slowly and opened the door to a soldier, who told them were to go and departed. They quickly got ready and headed down the hall to an empty storage container resting on the deck of the ship. They opened the door and were greeted by two soldiers, a stand with a multitude of guns on it. Down at the end of the container were two long pieces of paper with a black silhouette, a common sight at a shooting range, and behind the paper was a lot of padding to stop the bullets from deflecting.

"Bunny, you're with me," one said, causing Velvet to walk forward to the young man, "What do you want to use? We have pistols, assault rifles and shotguns; both of you are gonna learn how to use these," he said as he picked up a grenade and tossed it into the air causally then catching it multiple times. She looked over the weapons and picked up the pistol slowly, looking over it while judging the weight in her hand. He helped her load it and told her how to compensate for the recoil. She easily put nine shots into the silhouettes chest, reloading on her own and properly cocking it to load another round in the chamber.

"All right big guy," the soldier to Yatsuhashi said after he gave Velvet a vest with a holster stitched into the inside to properly conceal the weapon. He stepped forward to the soldier and picked up the shotgun, loading each cartridge into the bottom of the barrel one at a time slowly. He stood to the right were Velvet had taken her shots and aimed the shotgun, pressing the stock against his shoulder and pulling the trigger. He quickly pumped the fore end and let three other shots fly, the pellets ripping through the paper. The soldier looked at the damage the two inflicted on the defenseless sheets of paper and nodded his head in approval.

"Nicely done. You guys are good for the day: walk around the boat as you please and talk with your fellow members, but don't leave, got it?" he said. The two Hunters nodded in response as the White Fang member handed Yatsuhashi a holster to hold his shotgun on his back. They left the container and walked out onto the bridge, spotting other young recruits who were talking with one another. The two walked around and spotted stairs leading up to the bridge, where two guards talked. They leaned on a railing and chatted about little things, constantly keeping an eye on the two. Soon, the two left, mumbling about a shift change in a few minutes as they walked past the two Hunters.

The two dashed up the steps and stopped in front of the door, looking at the wheel-lock on the front of it. Yatsuhashi quickly gripped it and spun it around, unlocking the door, thus allowing Velvet to rush in and start looking over documents.

"Don't mess with the computers," she said quietly to her partner, "just look over the maps and try to spot anything."

Yatsuhashi nodded and looked over multiple documents plastered on desks, dashboards and consoles. Velvet looked over maps strewn on tables and pinned on the walls and started to get frustrated until she saw something. She walked forward quickly and took two snapshots with her Scroll as she called for Yatsuhashi to leave. The two closed the door behind them quickly and were walking down the steps when they spotted two new guards.

"Hey you two!" one called out, running to them, which froze the Hunters, "You're not allowed up there!"

"Oh, we know now," Velvet said as she turned around and pointed at the sign above the door, which read 'No Unauthorized Access', "We didn't spot the sign at first, it won't happen again," she finished sweetly.

"Alright good, continue on," the White Fang soldier said, meeting them at the bottom of the steps as the two Hunters walked away to their room. They entered it and quietly shut the door then immediately moved to Velvet's bed as she took her Scroll out and pulled up one of the images she took. It was a map of the Atlas kingdom, with a red circle around a small town on the outskirts of the capital city. The other photo was the layout of a city-like area.

"What city is that?" Yatsuhashi asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Velvet said as she zoomed in, taking in every detail, trying to think what city it could be, "Doesn't matter, this is what they've needed," she said as she quickly called the unmarked Scroll.

"Please tell me you have something Velvet," she heard on the other hand.

"We do Farran."

* * *

**Yeah, its getting dark and its only going to get darker... Anyway, so, concerning me posting twice a week, that'll start on May 11th, giving me enough time to get at least something to post up here when this story is finished (Man, I can't wait for you guys to read it!) Hope everyone is having an awesome week and I hope you guys have enjoyed spring, see you next week!**


	25. Melted

Chapter 25

Farran quickly called everyone into the dining room, large printouts of the pictures Velvet sent him pinned to the walls. He allowed everyone to sit down either in chairs or on the table before he spoke.

"Alright, Velvet just sent this to me. One of them is in a building in Rhea, which is on the outskirts of the capital city of Atlas."

"That looks like one of my family's production facilities," Weiss said, getting up from Neptune's lap and approaching one of the pictures, "Oh my God… it is."

"It would make sense to hide one of them there; those faunus workers are still probably pissed and think 'Hey, we'll help the White Fang by hiding a few people for them'," Jaune said.

"Not all of them would do that," Blake said in a matter of fact tone, earning an apologetic look from Jaune.

"I see your point Jaune. Blake, I believe he meant that some may have those kind of thoughts," Farran said, calming down the faunus as he turned to the heiress, "Weiss, can you get me a better, more detailed map?" Farran asked, getting a nod as a response from her, "Okay, from what I can tell someone, I think Pyrrha is being held in this building," he said as he pointed to a square on the white map, making everyone look up intently at Farran.

"What makes you think that building and that its Pyrrha?" Ren asked before Jaune could.

"I'm basing it off Blake and Sun's intel. Concerning her location, that building is away from the main group of buildings, meaning they could hide her and not have that many people question what was happening. I think, not trying to insult anyone here, that some workers may be in on it, which is what Jaune suggested."

"Wouldn't be shocked," Sun said as he sat back in his chair while rubbing Blake's hand.

"So how do we get her?" Nora asked.

"The terrain seems to be flat with a few small hills. I'm gonna perch myself here," he said, circling an up arrow on the map, "I'll use it as a sniper position. Then, two teams will go in, one from the top and one from the bottom. We pancake them, locate whoever is being held there, then pull out. Questions?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads in response as he nodded his head slowly.

"I'll get that map immediately," Weiss said, walking away to her room as everyone else got up to get their gear on.

"You sure its Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he approached Farran.

"No, we'll have to wait and see, but I have that feeling," Farran answered as he walked up to his room to grab his sword. He pulled on a black trench coat with red sleeves and hood, put his sheath on his back while pulling the straps around his chest. He buckled his magnum holster and walked out, waiting at the bottom of the steps. Weiss approached him and handed him a topographical map, pointing out the important parts of the facility.

"So, does your family own the town?"

"No, we just provide a lot of jobs even though we mainly use faunus's with the processing factory. When the Schnee's started the company, they made an agreement with the four kingdoms to put a processing factory in each kingdom to create jobs and generate income. Each was placed wherever the kingdom wanted and Atlas wanted this one next to Rhea. By having it so close, the product could immediately head to stores, cutting out the middle man."

"Ingenious," Farran said as he looked over the map.

"Oh my GOD!" he heard someone yell from the living room. He and Weiss quickly ran and saw Ren pointing at the TV in the living room. On the screen was Roman Torchwick standing behind Velvet and Yatsuhashi, who were both tied up.

* * *

"Got it Farran," Velvet said as she hung up and quickly sent the photos to the unmarked Scroll. They were delivered and Velvet breathed a sigh of relief as she sat on her bed.

"Alright, that's one, even though we don't know who it is. How are we going to discover where the other is?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that we should be sent out soon, meaning we should be able to get more information quickly," she said as they both heard a knock on the door. Yatsuhashi opened the door to a guard.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Well, it's our room and we were just relaxing," Yatsuhashi said in a threatening tone as the soldier looked at him.

"Hmph, I heard you talking to someone else: hand the Scroll over," she said to Velvet, holding his hand out.

"Sorry," she said as she handed it to him, "I was just telling a friend to watch over my parents. They don't know I'm here."

"That's fine. We just don't want to be tracked. Come on, its dinner time," she said as she turned and walked away with Yatsuhashi and Velvet on her heels. They walked down into the cafeteria of the ship and looked around at the other young recruits. They got their food and sat down next to one another along with two other recruits, sharing light conversation with them.

"So, why did you join human?" one asked Yatsuhashi.

"I'm tired of her being treated like shit," he said as he took a bite of steak as Velvet smiled at her teammate.

"Good to see we finally have some humans coming to the cause," the other said to his friend, "Maybe now people will take us seriously."

"Man I hope," the friend said, finishing his drink, getting up and walking away. His friend looked at the two Hunters, said goodbye and left, running after his friend.

"They seemed nice," Velvet said as she bit into a roll, "Wonder why they left in a hurry."

"Because of us," she heard behind her as she felt a rifle press against the back of her head. She gasped as she slowly raised her hands, with Yatsuhashi copying her motion as they were told to stand up. The two guards pressed their guns to the Hunter's backs and directed them out of the cafeteria and onto the bridge, were Roman Torchwick stood, his back to them as he looked out the windows.

"Ah, you two. I knew you two were here only because I knew Farran would try something like this… Shame, he gets predictable at times," he said as he turned around to them. The two looked at him with determination, not conveying any other emotions even though there hearts were racing.

"Well, Cinder's gone and I got a ship full of soldiers with their CO coming back in oh, about," he said as he looked down at his wrist when the door was opened by Adam Taurus, "Oh! There he is. You have some bad kids to deal with."

"I see," he said as he walked over and stood in front of the two Hunters shaking his head, "Farran will pay for this dearly."

* * *

Farran noticed the multiple gashes on both Hunters while also noting the bullet hole in Yatsuhashi's left leg. Everyone else had joined them and were watching as Jaune kept trying to change the channel, however each showed the same image.

"Ecru, track their location now," he said to his partner, who quickly left and came back into the room with a laptop. Roman stepped forward with a grin and shaking head as he looked into the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman of Remnant, I am Roman Torchwick, known thief extraordinaire. As you all know, nearly a week ago, two Huntress's were horribly kidnapped from there homes. Well, we have them but the more important thing is that the Hunter in charge of their rescue sent in two more to try and find them. What a shame, and now that Hunter will learn what happens when you do such a thing," he said as he stepped back and motioned with his hands for two guards to step forward. They stood beside the two Hunters, who were kneeling on the ground, and cocked their pistols as Adam Taurus stood in front of the camera.

"The White Fang lives on to fight the scourge of humanity in different ways. Whether it be fighting you all head on or even sending a message to every single Hunter. Don't cross us again," he said as he stepped to the side. Velvet looked up at the camera and smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. The soldier next to her turned and fired, sending a bullet through her head as Yatsuhashi screamed, which quickly ended as a bullet ripped through his head. The two bodies slumped back as Weiss and Nora yelped in shock at the shots.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Roman said into the camera as the feed cut out to two news anchors, who looked shocked while they sat at their table. Jaune cut the TV off as Farran covered his mouth with his hand and back away slowly to lean against the wall. Ecru looked on in pure horror, tears going down his cheeks as the room fell silent. Blake and Yang placed their faces in their hands, Ren held Nora tightly, Ecru wrapped an arm around Yang while Sun and Neptune shook their heads as Jaune patted Weiss's hand.

Farran quickly snatched Ecru's laptop, spotted were Velvet's Scroll was and threw it on the table as he stormed out. Ecru quickly followed him with Sun tagging along as they got in the Phantom and drove off while Sun called the police. Farran stopped the car in front of the ship and leapt out with the other two as they ran up the steps to the deck. They looked around and noticed that the ship looked abandoned as they ran around, looking around, stumbling over objects left behind hurriedly until Sun opened a door deep inside the ship.

"Guys," he tried to yell, barely audible, walking forward and looking at the two bodies. Ecru and Farran quickly showed up and stopped at the door as Sun crumbled next to the bodies and shook his head. Farran walked forward and kneeled next to Yatsuhashi's body, closing his eyes as Ecru closed Velvet's eyes while tears went down his cheeks. Soon enough the three Hunters were joined by medical personnel and police who escorted them away and asked them a couple of questions. They were allowed to leave and shortly returned to the mansion.

"I... I honestly don't know what to say… the heist will be postponed and I'll see about another shipment… We're going to help set… set up the funerals," Farran said, addressing everyone in the living room. They nodded slowly, their faces showing different stages of grief.

* * *

Two days later everyone stood in a graveyard with other Hunters at Velvet and Yatsuhashi's funeral, which was accompanied by a small wind and a bright sky. The priest finished his sermon, allowing everyone to lay roses on the caskets and say their goodbyes. Farran stood between the two caskets, looking down while wearing a black suit, lost in his own thoughts. Someone approached him and handed him a letter, which he opened and read over slowly as Ecru walked up to him.

"What is it?"

"The Council is launching an inquiry into their deaths."

"They're gonna grill you hard man," Ecru said, patting Farran's shoulder, who nodded slowly as he slipped the letter into an inner pocket of his jacket, "You okay?"

"No, I'm not Ecru. You?"

"Hell no," he said as he spotted Coco and Fox approaching the two. Farran stepped forward and stopped in front of the two, Coco's face betraying so much sadness as she held on to her teammates arm.

"Coco, Fox, I… words cannot describe how sorry I am about the events that transpired. Had I known the White Fang would do so such an unfathomable thing, I never would've-" he said until he was stopped by a hard smack across his cheek from Coco, who hit him again on his other cheek with her open palm. Fox held her arms as tears went down her face and sobbed loudly. The young man looked at Farran with his blank eyes and shook his head slowly.

"It would not be wise for you to not cross our paths... for a long while Farran," he said quietly, which Farran nodded at as Fox lead Coco away. Ecru patted his shoulder from behind as Farran walked away to the Phantom with his faunus partner. The two arrived last at the mansion, spotting everyone gathered in the lobby wearing black dresses and suits.

"I'll be in my room," he said quietly, walking past everyone and to his room as they all watched. He walked in and walked upstairs to his desk, which was strewn with notes and other items. He looked at all of them and pushed it all off suddenly and with anger and screamed at the top of his lungs. He pounded the desk multiples times, tears running down his face as he sat in the chair and leaned forward on the desk, his hands covering his eyes. He heard his door open and someone run up the small amount of steps.

"Farran, the hell? Are you okay?" Ecru asked as he walked forward slowly. Farran shook his head slowly in response as Ecru placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, it'll… it'll be okay."

"No it won't Ecru!" he yelled, getting up and standing mere inches from his friend's face, "It is never okay! I fucked up! AGAIN! I COST PEOPLE THEIR LIVES!"

"Calm down man!" Ecru yelled back as he gripped his shoulders but Farran shook them off.

"I WONT! I AM TIRED OF GETTING PEOPLE HURT OR KILLED! I'M TIRED OF NOT FULLFILLING PROMISES!" he yelled in his teammates face, causing Ecru to take a few steps back and look in confusion.

"What promises?"

"I… I promised to protect everyone… I promised to myself to protect team FTRE… TO PROTECT RUBY!" he yelled as he turned his back to his friend and gripped the desk. Ecru looked at his best friend, who was shaking uncontrollably, "I-I promised… to protect T-Tyrian… V-Velvet… Everyone… I-I'm tired of p-people d-dying… and its m-my fault…"

"Its not Farran-"

"Just please… l-leave me Ecru," he said slowly and quietly over his shoulder. Ecru nodded his head slowly, turned around and walked back downstairs to Yang.

"He okay?" Yang asked as Ecru took her hand and kissed it slowly.

"He's completely distraught… I feel the same way, I never got to say goodbye."

"None of got the proper chance to baby," she said as she opened the front door to Ozpin, who had been knocking on it gently.

"Is Farran here?"

"Upstairs," she said quietly as she returned to Ecru while Ozpin walked upstairs, "Talk to me Ecru."

"I just… I miss her so much already Yang."

"We all do Ecru," she said as he sat down on the stairs. Yang sat next to him and rubbed his arm as Ozpin came back downstairs to the two of them.

"Are you okay Mr. Killian?" he asked.

"I will be Oz… it just…"

"I know Ecru," Ozpin said, placing a hand on Ecru's shoulder as he turned to Yang, "And you Ms. Xiao Long?"

"I'm fine," she said as Ozpin squinted at her.

"Be honest."

"I just… What if they… w-with Ruby," she began as tears formed in her eyes. Ecru looked at her and hugged her tightly as tears went down her cheeks, caressing her cheeks to remove the tears as Ozpin squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't think Farran will allow that to happen."

"We won't allow that to happen," Ecru said, looking at Yang then Ozpin, who nodded his head, "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay. We'll get Ruby," he said as Yang started to calm down and nod her head slowly.

"S-sorry-"

"Don't apologize Yang, it's okay," he said with a small smile that she copied as he looked up at Ozpin, "Care to join us? We're having coffee and celebrating their lives."

"I shall," Ozpin said with a smile. The three got up and entered the kitchen, chatting with everyone who told stories of different encounters with team CFVY and of Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Hours went by as everyone resolved to finish the mission to find Pyrrha and Ruby and to finish it in their friend's memory. A small storm was passing through as Ozpin left.

"Nora, can you see if Farran will come down?" Ecru asked the Huntress. She nodded and walked upstairs, knocking on his door lightly.

"Farran? Can I come in?" she asked as she opened the door slowly. She entered his room and walked upstairs to find the Crusader leaned over his desk. She walked up to him slowly and noticed that he was asleep. She quickly went back, grabbed a blanket off his bed and threw it around him while he slept. She spotted in his hands two framed photos: one of him and Ruby during a night on the town and the other of team FTRE. She took that one and realized the back was loose on the frame, allowing her to take the photo out and look at the back. She left his room quietly, walked downstairs and into the living room to Ecru and Yang, who were still in their funeral attire as they watched the news.

"Ecru, he's asleep, but he was holding this," she said as she handed him the picture. He held the picture in his hand as a smile graced his lips.

"I remember this."

* * *

"Ah come on! One picture!" Ecru said to Farran, who looked at the faunus and shook his head.

"Oh fine."

"There it is! Alright guys, gather around!" he said as he held his Scroll above them. Rayne wrapped an arm around Farran's waist, which he copied as he wrapped an arm around Ecru's shoulder. Tyrian and Ecru wrapped their arms around one another as they all looked up and smiled.

"To our new team!" Tyrian yelled, earning cheers from his teammates as Ecru took the picture.

"Perfect! I'll print these out so everyone can have one, sound good?" he asked, earning approval from everyone as they continued to celebrate their team formation at Beacon.

* * *

Ecru looked over the picture fondly with Yang until he turned it around and looked at the back. He saw, in small writing 'Promise to protect them, they're family now'. He sat back as Nora left while Yang looked over it and rubbed his hand. He looked straight ahead at the wall, ignoring the TV as the silhouette of rain dripped down the wall slowly because of the light of the moon.

* * *

**Told you it was going to get dark. So, I know the question is why would I kill them off (even if it was obvious, which I tried to hide but just gave up on)? To me, I can't kill main characters especially if they aren't my own. My OC's? I most certainly can, but I just can't bring myself to kill a main character of _any_ show because I really like them and things like that. Thus, Velvet and Yatsuhashi bit the bullet literally. Also, the chapter of this comes from a k-pop duo that you need to listen to, I'll tell you who next week! I'll see you guys next week on Monday, it's time to get their friends back!**


	26. One Down, One to Go

**Fun fact right quick: the title of last week's chapter comes from the song Melted by Akdong Musician, which I used mainly for when Farran yelled at Ecru, great song and awesome K-Pop duo.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Farran breathed in the cool night air as he crawled up a small hill. He reached the peak of the hill and looked straight ahead at a five story building that was being used for workers of the Dust processing factory in Atlas, specifically in the city of Rhea. He pulled out binoculars and looked at all the windows of the building until he spotted what he was looking for on the fourth floor: Pyrrha Arc, looking beaten and sitting on a chair as a guard stood behind her. Farran set a briefcase he had carried with him down and popped the lid open, revealing a multitude of gun parts.

Farran swiftly pulled out each piece and assembled the sniper rifle he used in the war just a month ago. While he would've preferred to have used his own rifle, he didn't know if it could hit a target that was 200 yards away, thus why he called in a favor to Ozpin to get his war rifle. He aimed down the scope, lining it up on the White Fang soldier's head as his radio came to life.

"In position?" Ecru asked over it.

"10-4, and it's Pyrrha. ETA?"

"Three minutes. How bad is it inside?"

"Give me a minute," Farran said as he peered through his binoculars again, switching over to a thermal view as he looked the building over slowly. He noted a multitude of guards all throughout the building.

"Target is on the fourth floor with four guards: 15 guards on the fifth and about 40 throughout the bottom three levels."

"Copy," Ecru said as Farran lined the shot back up. He breathed slowly as his mind traced back over the events of the past day: just 20 hours ago they were honoring Velvet and Yatsuhashi's lives and here they were now. While everyone was grieving, they knew at the same time that Pyrrha needed to be rescued and resolved to get it done right away. Farran snapped back to Ecru and team JNPR landing on the roof while the rest of team RWBY, Sun and Neptune landed on the ground, jumping from a hovering Bullhead to hide their approach.

"Easy guys, remember to keep quiet, we have no idea what they're capable of," Farran said. The plan was simple: take down the multitudes of guards quietly, get Pyrrha, see if they had any info on Ruby then extract out.

Ecru breathed slowly as he opened the roof access door slowly, spotting two guards that Jaune took care of quietly with Ren. They moved through the rest of the fifth floor with ease, knocking out guards or silencing them before they could raise an alarm. Blake was moving through guards on the first floor with Sun easily, knocking them out and using her clones to distract them as Sun hit them from behind. Yang was using her brute strength to slam unsuspecting guards into walls, something Farran shook his head at as a few guards noticed but were quickly taken down by Weiss. She scolded her teammate as she and Neptune headed up and moved through the guards on the third floor.

"Guys, I think they know," Farran said as he watched the soldier behind Pyrrha cock his gun and push it against the back of her head. She didn't move and kept looking straight ahead, a single tear running down her left cheek as Ecru planted a blasting charge on the door to the room.

"Blake, Sun, Yang, use the windows to surprise them; Weiss, Neptune, rendezvous with Ecru's squad."

"Aren't we going to be in the way?" Sun asked as he leapt up to the window ledge with Blake and Yang in tow.

"No because we move on my mark," Farran said as he calmed his body down and cocked his sniper.

"What mark?" Weiss asked as Farran counted down from ten over the radio.

"3… 2… 1…" he said as he exhaled slowly and pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle, sending a single bullet into the White Fang soldier's head as Ecru detonated the breaching charge. Blake, Sun and Yang jumped through the window, which easily shattered because of the bullet and took out two guards while Ecru and Neptune clobbered the last guard. Jaune entered and looked Pyrrha over, who looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Get the hell out of there now guys!" Farran said as he spotted a few more soldiers heading into the building, shooting one in the leg as two charged at him while shooting. He pulled out his sword, blocked a few shots and easily cut them down as Jaune cut Pyrrha's restraints, picked her up and jumped out of the window with everyone else.

"Bullhead Medic 0-3, where the hell are you?!" Farran yelled. Two Bullheads suddenly flew overhead 40 feet from the ground and quickly landed. He picked his sniper rifle back up and aimed at the building as everyone ran by him, making sure they weren't being followed as Ecru and team JNPR got into the medical Bullhead while everyone else clamored into the other one. Both took off quickly as medical personnel looked over Pyrrha, who clung to Jaune and buried her head in his chest, tears rolling down all of team JNPR's faces and Ecru's as he looked over her wounds and shook his head.

"Ecru, any intel?" Farran's voice rang over the radio.

"None man, sorry," Ecru said as he started to help the medics.

Multiple scars had shown where her body had healed wounds, such as the one Cinder had done to her and Ruby on the video sent to them. She had a hard time moving her right arm and right knee and her eyes and cheeks looked swollen from multiple beatings. She held onto Jaune tightly, who cooed into her ear as his tears fell into her amber hair.

"You're going home Pyrrha," Jaune said quietly as he rubbed her shoulders while Nora tried to cheer her up with her trademark energy.

* * *

"What's the damage?" Ecru asked his partner as he approached Pyrrha's room. Farran was standing outside and looking into the room through a window a day after her rescue.

"Multiple layers of tissue damage throughout her body, a knee that needs a brace to heal properly and an arm that is gonna take a while to heal."

"Hell is she ever going to fight again?" Ecru asked in a sad tone.

"Give her body a week and a half and it'll be back to where it was. If there's one good thing about Hunters, especially her-"

"She can take a helluva beating but keep going. Good point," Ecru said as Farran nodded his head, watching Jaune and Pyrrha talk to one another.

"I need to talk to her."

"Dude, you know now is not the best time. "

"And everyday we don't find Ruby, she could be like that or a lot worse and I'm not going to let that happen," Farran said with a hint of anger. Ecru watched him enter the room from the window, hoping Pyrrha would give Farran something to calm him down.

"How you feeling Pyrrha?" Farran asked, rubbing her right arm as he stood to the right of the bed with Jaune to her left.

"I can't describe it Farran… happy, angry, sad, in pain, achy…" she said as he patted her arm.

"I understand. Pyrrha… I know this is going to be hard to answer… but I need you to remember anything about Ruby while you two were captured, mainly if you know where she is," he asked, earning a glare from Jaune that Farran returned as she turned her head to Jaune slowly.

"Jaune, its okay: you would be asking the same question if things were different," she said, patting his hand as she turned back to Farran, "Honestly I don't remember much, only the beatings they gave me. Though, I remember getting on an airship to come to Atlas but that's it."

"Anything happen during the trip?"

"All I remember is a light slowly enveloping my closed eyes… like a large door raising slowly," she said as Farran nodded, thanked her, patted her hand again and Jaune's shoulder before leaving the room and turning to Ecru.

"I need to borrow your girlfriend."

"Why am I not shocked."

* * *

"So, why bring me along this time?"

"I don't feel like going through a table again," Farran said as he and Yang walked into the club, which had no one in it except Junior and a few of his men.

"So you don't want your question to be tabled?" she said with a sly grin, earning a groan from Farran as they walked toward Junior., who crouched to grab something behind the counter.

"Why not just ask Weiss?"

"Her family would grow suspicious as would her company and I don't want her to get on bad terms with them," Farran replied as he waited at the bar with Yang until Junior popped back up and sighed.

"Oh God what now?" he asked as he polished a glass, "And why bring her?"

"Aw, you didn't miss me?" Yang said with a grin as Farran took out a card of lien.

"One question, 50,000 lien. Deal?" he asked as he set it down on the bar counter.

"Shoot."

"When's the next shipment of Dust moving through Vale?"

"Two days at around 3. You should be able to catch it before it gets to the processing center in the mountains using one of the highways."

"Perfect, thank you Junior," Farran said as the information broker nodded and looked at Yang, who looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be around," she said as the two Hunters left while Junior shook his head.

* * *

Farran loaded the assault rifle then pulled a black ski mask over his head, which Blake, Ecru and Sun copied. Each was wearing heavy black armor around their entire bodies as they waited in the Bullhead, which was following a semi-truck over a high-way about 100 feet above it.

"Alright, you know the drill: we land on top, knock the guards and driver out, plant the tracker and wait. Got it?" he asked as everyone nodded their heads in response. They waited until the Bullhead suddenly lowered, its left hangar door opening, allowing the four disguised Hunters to land hard on top of the trailer, causing the semi to slam on its brakes and hold up traffic. They lurched forward but quickly corrected themselves as Farran ran forward, jumped, grabbed the top of the driver side door and slammed his boots through the window, crashing them into the drivers face. He was knocked unconscious as his friend pulled a pistol out and aimed only to be pulled through the passenger window by Ecru, who elbowed his temple to knock him out.

Blake and Sun shot open the lock to the trailer and were immediately met by five armed guards, who opened fire as Farran planted a small tracker on the underside of the driver seat. He heard the gunshots and ran to the back to witness Blake hit one with the butt of her rifle, shot another in the shoulder and kicked one in the groin. Sun whipped around with a roundhouse kick to a guard's helmet, knocking it off as he punched the man hard, knocking him into a trailer door, allowing Sun to shoot the last guard in the shin. The man cried in pain until Farran knocked him out, quickly bandaging him and the other wounded guard as they moved them and the drivers to the side of the road. Cars behind them had already cleared of civilians as Farran noted a truck coming up and cocked his rifle.

"That's them," he said as he aimed and shot out the front right tire, causing it to spin around as nine White Fang soldiers got out. They exchanged fire with one another, bullets whizzing by that reminded Farran of the war as he got out from behind a car and unloaded his clip. As he reloaded, a soldier took aim and fired, blood exploding from Farran's chest as Ecru looked over in horror. He screamed in anger and stood up, shooting and being shot as blood poured from his chest and arm until he collapsed. Blake and Sun turned and ran, each taking two shots in the back, their armor exploding in red as the soldiers quickly moved up, piled into the semi and sped away. The four hunters laid on the ground until Farran opened his eyes and looked around slowly.

"Well that went better than expected," Farran said, sitting up as he removed his ballistic jacket and mask.

"Yeah, good idea with the red food dye," Ecru said as he peeled his armor off slowly, pulling out his Scroll to call for an ambulance.

"So, now we wait?" Blake asked.

"You guys do, I need to answer to the Council."

* * *

Farran sat in a chair behind a desk in a small chamber, looking over the files he had brought with him in a black business suit, white undershirt and grey tie. Whenever the Council of Hunters wanted to question a Hunter, said Hunter had two days to properly prepare themselves with evidence, files, etc. The truck was at a motel, more than likely having certain parts, such as the license plate, trailer number and cab all being replaced so it could move easier through Vale. He sighed to himself as five elderly members, dressed in white robes, entered the well-lit circular chamber, their spaces being highlighted along with his by overhead lights that clashed with the slightly yellow walls.

"You know why you're here Farran Empyrean?" one asked as Farran nodded his head slowly.

"You guys are investigating Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi's murder."

"Indeed we are."

"You want to know if I improperly used them and/or overstepped my powers," Farran said, eyeing each of the members who nodded their heads slowly.

"We have to launch these inquiries when such things happen and you know that. You may be a Crusader, but you still have to answer to us," the one in the center said as Farran nodded his head, "Now, if we find you guilty of anything, you will be stripped of your rank of Crusader and much worse, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Farran said as the member to the far right leaned forward.

"Why bring them in?"

"I had no choice; the White Fang knew me and Ecru Killian and had these photos of Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna," he said, pulling out security photos of the two and handed them to a security guard, who handed them to the Council members, "This is also taking into the fact that Blake worked with the White Fang in the past and with one of their higher ranking soldiers, Adam Taurus, who is know the leader of the organization. I knew no other faunus's and turned to the only one I did know."

"Did you tell them what could happen?" one asked as she looked over the photos.

"… No… Mainly because I did not think the White Fang were capable of pulling such actions, a grave misstep on my part that I take full responsibility for," Farran said as he looked down.

"What was the plan?"

"Have them go in, get information on Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Arc then pull them out a day later while assaulting the ship to detain White Fang recruits and soldiers."

"How could you have underestimated the White Fang?" one asked with confusion.

"I just… I didn't think-"

"Well that's a problem," another said, speaking up and cutting Farran off, "You didn't think ahead, instead only thinking of getting the information instead of meticulously planning."

"Look," Farran said, standing up from his chair and eyeing the five members, "I get it, okay? My mistakes cost the lives of two well-liked Hunters who were also my acquaintances, something that will live with me long into my life. I understand that the Council may not agree or completely understand what I did, but I will say this in my defense: six years ago I lost a friend and a fellow Hunter because someone I trusted dearly betrayed me. Everyday I look at Ecru Killian I am reminded of that and know every time I look at him or any other Hunter I will be reminded of Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Yes, I miscalculated the White Fang; yes, I should've planned it out better; yes, I shoud've had a back up plan," he said, tears blurring his vision and his voice rising, "And I blame myself for convincing them to join us… but they did. I know they knew on the inside what could happen but went ahead with it because they care about their friends. You want to strip me of my rank of Crusader? Fine, be my guest. Want to say I'm no longer a Hunter? Go ahead. But don't pin their deaths on me, I am not a murderer; I messed up, yes, I will live with that for the rest of my life, but I did not put the bullets in their heads, the White Fang did."

Farran looked at the five members, turned and walked out of the room, pushing open large wooden doors and sitting on the windowsill across from the chamber, wiping his eyes as he looked at the scenery below him. The headquarters of the Council was in Atlas, in a tall white building in the heart of the capital city, flanked by hotels, businesses and government buildings. He sat there for an hour until he heard doors open and looked to his partner, who was wearing a suit, his ears perked toward Farran.

"You okay?" he asked, approaching his best friend and rubbing Farran's shoulder.

"I just felt like they were trying to pin their deaths solely on me," Farran said quietly as he watched cars drive by 30 feet below him.

"Yeah, not shocked," Ecru said as he sat across from his partner, "But, honestly Farran, I don't blame you and no one should. They were willing to do it for friends, something we all would've done and they sadly knew the worst consequences. For her sake don't blame yourself, please man," Ecru said, pleading with his teammate who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, try telling the Council that. Any news on the tracker?"

"It moved further into the mountains… and by further into I literally mean further into," Ecru said as he pulled out a picture of a 3D rendering of the mountain, showcasing the trackers location.

"That would explain what Pyrrha said about a large door… they must have built a whole base inside the mountain."

"Yeah, look at what money can do for you; your own secret evil base," Ecru said, earning a light chuckle from Farran.

"Well, after this, we go there immediately. Hopefully Ruby is down there along with a few more officers to throw into jail. We'll bring Penny along too, see if Santcum is done with her."

"Good idea, she can scan the mountain for an entrance, I'll call when you go back in. Also, preferably, I hope Adam and Rayne are there: two birds to kill with only one sword or axe," he said with a grin that Farran matched as a man came out from the chamber and tapped Farran's shoulder.

"They're ready to read the verdict sir," the young man said. Farran nodded, hugged Ecru and walked into the chamber, re-taking his seat as the elder man in the center stood up.

"Mr. Empyrean, your outburst and speech would've gotten any Hunter thrown out of here and their title of Huntsman stripped. However, given your track record and after going over everything you said and the files and pictures you brought as evidence, we hereby find you not at fault for the deaths of Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi, recognizing that they willingly gave up their lives for fellow Hunters," he said, sitting back down as Farran nodded his head, thanked the Council and walked out to Ecru, who looked at him with concern.

"And?"

"I'm not at fault," Farran said as Ecru nodded his head slowly and embraced his friend. The two stood like that for a little while until Farran looked at his partner.

"Let's go get Ruby."

* * *

**I love the reaction these past couple of chapters have gotten, awesome that so many of you have liked what has been happening, appreciate it as always! Anyway, I hope you guys are ready... it's about to go down. See you guys on Friday... this is going to be a fight!**


	27. Revelations and Confrontations Part I

Chapter 27

"Hello Penny," Farran said as he and Ecru approached the forever-young ginger at the base of the mountain range behind the kingdom of Vale. She turned around and smiled at the two Crusaders as everyone else came up from behind.

"Hello Mr. Empyrean and- Salutations friends!" she yelled as she ran by the two men and tackled Blake, Weiss and Yang with a hug. The three made choking sounds as Penny squeezed then let go, allowing them to get up as everyone chuckled at the show of emotion from the android.

"Hey to you too Penny," Yang said, getting up and brushing dirt off herself as Penny turned and looked around them.

"Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"They're resting up," Sun answered as Penny nodded her head.

"Ah, so Mr. Empyrean and Mr. Killian, how can I help?"

"We've tracked Ruby here to the mountains but we have no idea how extensive this underground network is. Can you scan the mountain and point out entrances and the extent of everything?"

"Of course," she said estatically as she looked over the mountain slowly while Blake approached Farran.

"Where has she been?"

"After the bombing of Sanctum, they needed new teachers. Her corporation sent her as a combat teacher," Farran answered.

"Get the hell out of here," Sun said as Penny turned around.

"Oh no, it is most certainly true. The students there are wonderful and the school has seen a large increase in combat grades. Mr. Empyrean, your suspicions are correct and there is an underground network that is very vast, going on for at least five miles. There seems to be two openings: a large one in the side and one about 500 feet up used for personnel."

"The large one is probably the airship entrance that Pyrrha remembers," Neptune said, knowing this because Farran and Ecru filled them in on everything they learned from her a day ago, "Let's go to the other entrance."

"It's probably heavily guarded," Ecru said.

"Well, let's make an entrance," Nora said with a grin, her hammer resting over her shoulder.

"We'll make a quiet entrance Nora," Farran said with a chuckle as the Huntress looked down in dismay while Ren patted her back in sympathy.

"Okay, one more thing: can you pinpoint Ruby's location?" Farran asked as Penny again looked over the mountain and pointed at it.

"About two miles in. It seems as if she is being held in a large console area, probably the hub of activity there."

"Thank you Penny," Farran said as he hugged the android tightly, something she responded to by hugging him harder. He wheezed out her name as she let go, earning laughter from everyone as he rubbed his chest.

"Please do get my friend back," she said as Farran nodded his head, tapped the top of his gloved hands to extend the leather gloves over his fingers and walked away with everyone in tow, who thanked her. She waved goodbye and got on a waiting Bullhead to take her back to Sanctum as everyone made it up the side of the mountain slowly, encountering snow and winds three-fourths of the way up. They finally reached a plateau where Farran helped everyone up as they looked around.

"Damn it you should've asked where specifically the entrance was," Ecru said, his voice muffled through a scarf he wore around his neck and over his mouth.

"Yeah, I know," Farran said as he shook his head. They all spread out and looked around until Ren tripped on something and fell into the snow.

"Guys!" Nora yelled to call them over as she helped her boyfriend up. Farran wiped some snow away to reveal an access hatch. He, Yang, Nora and Ecru pulled hard on the wheel to unlock it, which finally turned until the lid came loose. Farran opened it slowly, his magnum pointed down the hole to make sure it was clear. He nodded to everyone, jumped down 20 feet and looked around as he side-stepped to let everyone else fall down. They all saw what he saw and sighed: three branching tunnels, each with little lights to show the way. Farran gave Neptune and Nora mics to attach to themselves.

"Okay, Neptune, Sun, Blake, Weiss take the left path; Ren, Nora and Yang the right; me and Ecru the center one. Questions?"

"Why can't I go with you guys?" Yang asked.

"Because I said so. A more serious answer would be that I want there to be a good mix of fighters. He'll be fine Yang," Farran said with a smile as she and Ecru shared a kiss before everyone embarked. Farran and Ecru continued on in silence, looking around as everyone else talked amongst themselves and over the radio.

"How in the hell did no one find this?" Ecru asked as Farran shook his head.

"Wish I could give you an answer man," he said, his voice creating an echo throughout the tunnel. They suddenly heard a soldier ask if anyone was there, making the two crouch down and wait, seeing if the guard would come to them but he never did. Farran breathed slowly and shook his head as he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Guys," he whispered into the radio, "They have guards on patrol throughout the tunnels. Keep it down, got it?" he said, hearing responses from Neptune and Nora as he and Ecru continued on to find the guard leaning against the wall. The two quickly knocked him out and kept going until they stopped in front of a large door. The door slid open, allowing the two to slowly approach a catwalk and look around, admiring the abundance of guns on multiple racks, which ranged from pistols to rocket launchers and heavy machine guns.

"Well, we know where Cinder's army is now," Ecru said quietly as Farran nodded his head.

"Holy hell they could launch a war and probably win," he said as he checked on the other groups, "Where are you guys?"

"We've come across some barracks with doors leading in three directions. Seriously, what is it with these guys and three ways?" Neptune asked as Farran looked to his left and saw an automated door.

"No clue, but see if you can move to the one on the right."

"Can't, too many guards, why?"

"We're in the armory and my God they have a lot stock piled. Nora, you guys okay?"

"Great, we just knocked out two guys. We had to climb up into some vents and are over the cafeteria now," she said as Farran nodded and pulled out a small notepad, drawing a makeshift map.

"To our right is probably the cafeteria, the left barracks. Straight ahead might be a shooting range," he said, thinking outloud as Ecru nodded his head.

"They have to have their own research place… and their own satellite array."

"Satellite array?"

"How have they stayed in contact with cells throughout the kingdoms? How do you think she gave orders to Adam?"

"True," Farran said as he finished his crude map, put it away and jumped down the ground floor with Ecru right behind. They inspected the weapons slowly as Farran shook his head.

"How did they get their hands on military grade equipment?"

"Oh come on, black market man, they sell everything there," Ecru said as Farran looked at him with a curious look, "Don't even start."

Farran chuckled softly as his ear buzzed, "Okay, we are now over a meeting room like place," he heard Nora say.

"Yeah, they have everything here: we listened to Nora and went into the vents and are now over a communications room," Neptune said as Farran motioned for him and Ecru to move back up to the second floor.

"Where are the soldiers? We've only seen the White Fang and that was one guy," Farran said as he and Ecru climbed into the vent.

"No clue… maybe an initiation somewhere?"

"Then why aren't they where Nora and her team are?"

"Maybe that's for actual missions: they may have a larger area to address everyone," Ecru retorted back. He and Farran crawled through the vent slowly, crossing over a firing range until they stopped over a room with multitudes of blueprints and booklets. They dropped down and looked over them, quickly noticing they were government patents and blueprints for new Dust based weapons.

"They have to have Dust somewhere… Oh! What if we use that as a distraction? Create a Dust explosion that pulls all the soldiers to that location?" Farran said as he turned to his partner, who nodded his head in agreement until he turned his ears toward the door. The two panicked and hid under a table as three guards, all wearing jet black armor with hints of yellow, orange and red entered the room. They stood and talked about a sporting event at Vacuo while Farran and Ecru breathed slowly, trying to hide the sound from the soldiers. Eventually two left, leaving one to examine a blueprint on the wall. He was looking at it until Farran's leather glove covered his mouth, making him panic as Ecru swiftly hit him over the head to knock him unconscious. Farran and Ecru both examined the armor: it was a full suit that was just like the armor Vale guards wore around the capital city while looking thicker, meaning extra stopping power.

"What is this?" Farran said, rolling the guard over to reveal a small blue pack on his back, with lines running to his arms filled with a blue substance.

"Liquid Dust? Give them an elemental punch?" Ecru asked in response. Farran agreed and shook his head as he relayed the information to Nora and Neptune. Suddenly, an alarm rang out loudly as Farran and Ecru looked around, a red light pulsing as they ran out of the room and into five guards.

"That one's Blake's bad!" Neptune said over the radio as Farran and Ecru drew their weapons, the five guards charging with their own swords. Farran deflected three hits easily, ducked under another, slashed two guards and kicked one in the stomach. Ecru slammed his axe down on one and punched another who was in front of the wall, his head snapping back and hitting the wall hard. Farran finished the last one and turned to Ecru while shaking his head.

"Apparently it was Blake."

"Damn and it was going so well," he said as they rounded the corner to Neptune's group.

"What in the world happened?" Ecru asked.

"I didn't see another guard as I was knocking one out," Blake answered.

"It happens. We need to hurry and rendezvous with Nora's group and then we find Ruby," he said with a bit of fear and panic in his voice, receiving a calming pat on the back from Ecru as they walked around. They found Nora's group in the cafeteria fighting off multiple guards, which they helped with. Farran led them deeper into the base, dealing with different amounts of troops until they came upon a training room. Farran entered first but before anyone else could enter the door swiftly shut behind him. He turned around and banged on the door as Ecru peered through a window and shook his head at Farran while Nora and Yang tried to wrench the door open.

"Hello Farran," he heard behind him as he slowly turned around to see Rayne, aiming her crossbow at him. She suddenly discharged a shot which pierced his left shoulder and pinned him to the wall. He screamed in pain as everyone else gathered around the windows while Nora and Yang tried to wrench the door faster.

"Hello to you too," he said as he pulled the bolt out from his shoulder, grimacing as he did, "So, let me guess-"

"Door's locked. It's just you and me: isn't this how you've always wanted it?" she asked with a grin. He slowly readied his sword as she turned her crossbow back into a new sword, a scimitar, and charged at him, swinging rapidly. He blocked the blows and kicked her away while forming his rifle, taking a few shots that missed. She charged again and brought her sword overhead, making him hold his rifle horizontally over him to block the hit, allowing her to trip him and bring her sword down on his arm, leaving a gash on his left arm as he whipped his magnum out and discharged a few shots to make her retreat.

"The other nice thing about this place? No shadows," she said with a grin as she let Farran look around after he got up. They were in an all white room with overhead lights, creating tiny shadows underneath him and Rayne that he knew he wouldn't be able to use at all. As he looked around, Ecru turned to his left and saw multitudes of guards heading towards him.

"Ah crap," he said as he charged with everyone else and engaged the guards, with Nora leaping overhead and sending a grenade that dispersed the enemy group as Yang and Ecru crashed into a few. Neptune picked off a few as Weiss froze some, leaving them to be taken down by Blake and Sun as Ren slashed at a few and shot at another aiming at Nora.

Meanwhile, Farran and Rayne continued their duel, with Farran separating his blades to try and gain an offensive advantage that was counteracted by his shoulder and arm wounds. He back-pedaled, giving Rayne the chance to go on the offensive, who feigned moves and landed kicks and punches to weaken Farran.

"Aw, what's wrong Farran? Can't fight by yourself? Need little Ruby to help you?" she said as he quickly grew angry, adrenaline pumping through his body as he charged at her with his single blade, exchanging slashes and stabs with her as they moved around one another. He jumped in the air and quickly slammed his blade down which she dodged easily as she punched his shoulder wound and slashed across his chest, leaving a long but shallow gash. He stumbled back from the sudden slash and breathed harshly as she walked forward.

"You know, it's a shame. I was hoping you would put up more a fight," she said as he looked at her.

"Ah, you know me, always one for being dramatic," he said as he quickly drew his magnum and discharged the last shots, causing her to jump into the air. He followed her up, traded more strikes then landed a sharp kick to her chest, launching her into the wall. She shook her head slowly as Farran ran to her, dodged under a slash and punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and doubling her over. She crumbled to the ground on all fours, allowing him to bring his boot down hard on her back, making her scream in pain. He slowly reloaded his magnum as he turned around to see a soldier crash against a window thanks to Sun. He looked down at her still breathing body and shook his head as he walked over the door and opened a small control panel, looking over the wires.

Ecru threw three marbles at three different men then hurled them in front of Yang to stop a shot as he slammed his axe into another guard. Nora slammed one into the wall with her hammer as Ren, Neptune and Blake shot the last of the guards, with Blake bringing her sword down on one to make sure he stayed down. They turned to see Farran working on the door as Rayne got up slowly. Farran turned back to her, his blood staining the floor as she got up slowly.

"Just stay down Rayne… it's over," he said as he raised his blade again.

"No, our dance will continue on Farran… it will never end," she said with a grin as she charged forward, slid under a slash and cut deeply into his shin, bringing him down as she quickly formed her crossbow and shot into his right hand. Farran screamed in pure pain as she stood over him.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"B-because I can't… I d-don't wish to kill you… you n-need to serve time for your crimes instead of t-taking the easy way out," he said through gritted teeth.

"Shame," she said as she loaded another bolt. Farran quickly lifted his leg and brought his boot to her back, stumbling her forward as he removed the bolt from his right hand. He threw it at her, hitting her crossbow and allowing him to side-step a shot and plunge his sword into her right shoulder with his left hand, pinning her to the wall. She screamed as more blood dripped from his wounds, causing him to kneel down.

"It's over Rayne," he said, breathing hard and turning to the door as Ecru tried to hack it open.

"N-no it's not," she said quietly as she raised her crossbow. He turned around in time to see her shoot a bolt, which he ducked under as he ripped it from her hand and switched it back to her scimitar. She suddenly ripped his sword out of her shoulder and charged at him. He ducked a slash from her and cut her across her abdomen, causing a shriek to escape her lips as he plunged her blade through one of her lungs from behind. She immediately coughed blood as he spun around to be in front of her, wrenched his sword from her hand and plunged it into her heart. Her eyes shot open and looked down as her vision immediately blurred while she fell sideways to the ground. Farran looked down at her and shook his head as he slowly pulled his blade out. He looked at her lifeless body one last time before sheathing his blade and turning to the door as he stumbled to the ground, the blood loss catching up to him as the adrenaline wore off. The door shot open as Ecru ran inside and looked over Farran, pulling him out of the room as Ren healed the small gash on his arm, a segment of the one on his chest and partly closed the wounds on his shoulder and hand.

"I can't heal anything else, it'll use up to much of my aura," Ren said as Farran looked up at him and nodded. He was helped up by Ecru, who allowed Farran to use him as a crutch as Farran looked at all the guards on the ground.

"Nice job guys."

"Appreciate it. Honestly, thank God you finally ended it," Ecru said as he looked at Rayne's body.

"I didn't want to, but I knew she was going to kill me…" he said with labored breathing. They continued on, the alarm still blaring as they came to a natural cave, filled with armed men, multiple consoles strewn about on the ground or on desks. Displayed on a wall of TV's were news reports and security footage from all throughout Vale. It was lit up brilliantly to show off multitudes of vehicles and more weapons, including large rockets, ready for deployment.

"It's the invasion force," Nora said in disbelief as everyone nodded their heads slowly. However, Farran was paying attention because of what he spotted. In the middle of the cave, near the TV's, sat a woman in a wooden chair wearing pajamas: a black tanktop, white pants with red roses and a black eye mask with two red eyes on top. Her body showed signs of wear and tear from far away: bruises along her arms, her pants having holes from being stabbed and her cheek black and blue. She was unconscious, breathing deeply as tears came down Farran's cheek.

"Ruby."

* * *

**Gotta love cliffhangers! Also, I told you guys I wasn't afraid to kill off people, and Rayne deserved it honestly. Come back next Monday to see what happens! I can't believe this is almost over, what a journey this has been!**


	28. Revelations and Confrontations Part II

Chapter 28

Everyone looked where Farran was looking and were in disbelief at Ruby's condition at the hand of her captors. The normally energetic leader looked destroyed and tired as she satt rigidly in the chair. Farran leaned on the bars of the catwalk and breathed in pure anger as he quickly jumped down, ignoring Ecru's call to wait. He landed on top of a guard, knocking him out instantly and then hobbled forward thanks to his injured shin, his sword in his still bleeding gloved right hand and his loaded magnum in his left. Other guards turned to him and ran as everyone else jumped down to catch up. Time moved slowly for Farran, who aimed his magnum and discharged four shots, each going into a different guards shoulder or thigh. He slashed one across the chest who was raising his sword, side stepped a stab and brought his sword into another guard's left side, a scream of pain escaping the man's lips.

"Farran!" he heard someone yell, causing the Crusader to turn to Cinder aiming her bow, plunging two arrows into his right thigh and chest below his right shoulder. He yelled in pain as Ecru charged forward and swung at Cinder, who easily jumped back and shot another arrow which grazed his cheek. He shook it off as Weiss and Yang charged forward past Farran to engage Cinder. She ducked under a couple of punches from Yang as Weiss came forward to stab her. She tripped Weiss and launched Yang back as soldiers poured out from the vehicles to assist her. Farran got up slowly and Cinder held her hand up to stop the soldiers from assisting as Neo, Emerald and Roman came to her side.

"Oh, you came to rescue her? How noble," Cinder said as Farran used his sword as a crutch and removed the arrows, blood escaping his body quickly. He stepped forward slowly, everyone watching, stopping in front of Cinder and falling to his knees from exhaustion.

"Y-you can't w-win Cinder…" he said out of breath as she raised his head by placing her fingers under his chin.

"Is that so Crusader? Because from the way I see it, you won't live to see my triumphant ascension to the throne," she said as he glared at her.

"Even if I d-don't… I kn-know they'll stop you," he said, motioning to his friends standing behind them, their weapons at the ready. She scoffed and shook her head as she pushed him aside.

"FARRAN!" Ecru yelled as he charged forward, his axe raised and swung at Roman, who ducked and tripped him with his cane. Yang jumped in the air, a punch aimed at Roman as Ren shot off a storm of bullets to scatter the soldiers. Roman sidestepped her punch and ducked another, hitting her hard in the gut with his cane as he aimed his crudgel and shot it out, whipping it around Blake's arm and pulling her to the ground. Sun and Emerald dueled, with Sun landing a few gut shots until she whipped a chain around his neck and pulled him forward into a punch. Neo engaged Nora and Neptune, who kept Neo at a distance with grenades and shots, each destroying illusions. Neo made her way to Weiss, pushed Myrtenaster out of the way and landed a solid shot with her umbrella to Weiss's gut as Yang got up and landed a hard punch to an unsuspecting Roman.

Ren ran forward, launched off Ecru toward Emerald, who aimed her guns. Ren threw up his aura shield and crashed into her, knocking her into a rock as Cinder came from behind but was met by a clone of Blake that exploded, launching her into Ecru. He grinned as he grabbed her throat and slammed her hard into the ground then immediately ran to his partner, who had gotten back up and was stumbling forward to Ruby. Ecru turned around, protecting Farran and watching the carnage unfold as Neo created a few illusions to provide cover for her allies to retreat. Farran walked behind Ruby, cut her ties then kneeled next to her, bumping into her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Farran in disbelief as tears ran down both their faces.

"Farran?" she asked quietly as he nodded, leaning his head on her thigh gently as to not aggravate any of her injuries, his blood starting to pool on the ground. She suddenly noticed it, causing her eyes to shoot open as he fell to the ground.

"FARRAN! NO!" she yelled as he laid on his back, looking up at the lights that were covered by Ruby, her yelling becoming white noise; he could feel her hands squeeze his shoulders and shake him vigorously, her tears landing on his cheeks as his vision began to go in and out. He saw her, then everyone standing around him, sadness in their eyes and Yang embracing her sister, pain shooting through his body from Ren healing him as Ecru was talking on his Scroll then pure darkness.

* * *

"He's been out a week and they can't find her damn army," Ecru said, shaking his head as he sat in Ozpin's office across from the headmaster. Farran's injuries were extensive, nearly as badly as Ruby's; both were in the hospital sharing a room after multiple surgeries to fix them. Everyone else had a mixture of cuts and bruises that had healed just fine in the past week.

"How did they escape?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"When we were distracted with those two they ran… I made the call to stay and watch over them," Ecru said, sipping from a mug Ozpin had given him.

"You're questioning your call."

"Now I wish I would've sent some of them out to track Cinder."

"Ecru, your mind is saying that but your heart is saying you made the right call. Personally, I believe you made the right call," Ozpin said with a smile that Ecru reciprocated.

"Thank you sir."

"How long will he be out?"

"No clue. Ruby's already wide awake and healing… he's just taking longer for some reason."

"Probably because he's getting the best rest he's had in nearly two weeks."

* * *

Ruby had gotten out of her bed and sat next to her fiance's unconscious body, which breathed slowly as she held his hand and kissed it slowly. Tears started to come to her eyes that she rubbed away as she looked over his body: multiple bandages over his chest, shoulder, hand and thigh, each blotted red. She herself had internal injuries that had been corrected with surgery, including muscle tears and fractured bones that now felt better than ever. A doctor came in and read the chart at the end of his bed, looking at her and the Crusader as he did so.

"Why won't he wake up?" she asked quietly.

"I wish I could tell you Ms. Rose," the doctor said as he left the room only to run into Ecru and Yang, who came in and embraced the Huntress as the three looked over Farran. Everyone had come in to check on him at one point or another over the week, telling Ruby they were hoping he would wake up soon and filling her on everything that had happened. Ruby and Pyrrha both wept for Velvet and Yatsuhashi, calling Coco and Fox to relay their grievances, Pyrrha herself visiting the graves with Jaune to pay respects, something Ruby planned to do soon.

"How ya doing sis?" Yang asked as she hugged her half-sister tightly, not letting go as Ruby spoke.

"A lot better," she replied with a half-hearted smile at Yang as Ecru stood next to his partner and shook his head slowly. He looked him up and down, noticing something in his hair and plucking it out, chuckling to himself.

"Oh he's gonna hate this when he wakes up," Ecru said as he looked over the single strand of hair he pulled. Yang and Ruby looked at him then at the hair and chuckled softly to themselves.

"He's already going grey?" Ruby asked as she rubbed Farran's hand.

"Looks like it."

"He's gonna freak," Yang said as she rubbed her sisters back. A tear ran down Ruby's cheek as she laid her head on Farran's shoulder while tracing her fingers over his bandaged chest slowly, wondering why he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Farran sat down on the beach and looked around. He was back at the house he grew up in, which was near a beach in Vale; he knew he was unconscious and, for what seemed like an eternity, he had been trying to figure out how to wake up. He shook his head slowly as he picked up a small rock that formed next to him and threw it into the ocean, watching it land in the water and sink to the depths below.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" he asked aloud, trying to keep his sanity.

"That's a good question," he heard behind him, making him get up and turn around, his sword in his hand as he looked at the person. It was an older man, around his late 30's, wearing blue jeans, casual shoes and a dark blue t-shirt with a military cap. His eyes were green and his hair was as brown as the Crusaders. Farran dropped his sword immediately and walked toward the person in disbelief but with a smile.

"Dad?"

"Hello Farran," his father said in a deep tone as the two embraced. Farran looked him over then suddenly had a look of realization cross his face.

"I created this image of you."

"This is what I looked like the last time you saw me in, so yeah. I'm not really here; I'm just part of your subconscious trying to deal with everything," his father said as Farran nodded his head slowly.

"Hm… I guess that includes how to wake me the hell up?"

"Partly," he heard a female say in a soft tone. He turned to his left to a woman with dark blue hair that was cut short on the sides and had long bangs that nearly covered her grey eyes that were the same shade as Farran's. She was wearing a blue cloak and red pants to go along with a blue shirt. On her left hip hung a long sword and a knife hung on her right hip.

"Mom," Farran said with a smile that the woman matched as they embraced.

"Oh I miss you so much… Well, that's what your real mother would be saying," she said with an innocent smile as Farran nodded and patted her back. The three sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean for an unspecified amount of time.

"So, you two are from my subconscious? Because I haven't visited their graves in a while?"

"And a way to help you figure out how to wake up," his mother said as she stood patting his shoulder, "But the first reason is important as well: why haven't you?"

"I guess I just moved on… not in a bad way, but more-"

"You hit the acceptance level of grief," his father said before Farran finished, "so when you hit that, you thought to yourself 'What was the point of returning?'. Especially after you saw how Ruby was at her mother's grave, you didn't want that flood of emotion to come back. We died, Tyrian died, Rayne died to you on the day she betrayed you guys and recently Velvet and Yatsuhashi passed away."

"So much death," Farran said with a sigh as his mother hugged him.

"You can't try and forget the past because that's what turned you into who you are today Farran, as a Crusader of Remnant. You must always respect it but also revisit it to catch that spark sometimes. In our darkest moments we are turned into a shining picture of our future selves."

"When everyone passed away, it hardened me into who I am," Farran said slowly as his parents nodded, "I guess I should take Ruby with me to visit your graves after I kick the shit out of our enemies."

"Are you able to do that?"

"Oh you bet I am."

"That's all your mind needed to hear," his father said with a grin as the world around Farran slowly crumbled.

* * *

"Now what?" Ruby asked.

"All we can do is wait," Ecru said, still looking over the grey hair in his hand as something caught his eye. He, Yang and Ruby watched Farran's right hand twitch and looked up in time to see his eyes open slowly. They looked at him with mouths agape as he blinked a few times and took the oxygen mask off his face. He looked at everyone with a tired gaze and smiled at Ecru and Yang before turning to Ruby.

"Hey beautiful," he said as she hugged him tightly, crying hard into his chest as Yang wrapped her arms around Farran's head, who hugged Ruby with his left arm and Yang his right. Ecru had tears coming down his face as he held his best friends left hand and squeezed, which Farran copied as Ecru opened his Scroll and called the mansion. Ruby leaned up and planted a kiss on Farran's lips, which he held as he placed a hand on her cheek. Yang walked over to Ecru and hugged him tightly as he relayed the news to everyone. Farran broke the kiss and leaned his head against Ruby's slowly.

"You don't know how much I missed that," he whispered as she giggled softly, "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that."

"A-are you really g-going to apologize for something that was not caused by you?" she asked with red eyes and gasps of air, making him laugh as they embraced each other again.

"How badly did they hurt you?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Bruises, c-cracked bones, stabbed twice…" she said solemnly, making him hug her tighter and pet her hair slowly as she closed her eyes while laying her head on his right shoulder.

"Good to have you back with us," Ecru choked out as Farran nodded, "I… I, uh, found this on you," he said, showing Farran the grey hair.

"Oh damn it really?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ruby's rescue and still no sign of Cinder's army, who seemed to have vanished. Farran had gone through a short round of physical rehabilitation with Ruby and Pyrrha and all three were back to fighting condition in no time. Ruby was looking over a wedding magazine, something Farran noticed and chuckled at his planted tacks on a map.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Not at all love," he said, looking at a security photo of the convoy and placing another tack on the map. The two heard a knocking on the door, which opened to Ecru, who was slightly out of breath.

"Hey Ecru… you okay?" Farran asked.

"Y-yeah… training w-with Yang knocks the wind out of you."

"Training… is that code for something?" Farran asked with a grin, earning a hard punch to his shoulder. He chuckled as the faunus shook his head at him while he pulled out his Scroll.

"Shut it. I thought I would show you this," he said, pulling up a map of Remnant with a small red dot pulsating in the kingdom.

"Wait… is that…"

"The original tracker," Ecru said with a smile as Ruby got up and looked at its location.

"I thought they had changed trucks?" Farran asked.

"So did I, but this," Ecru said, handing Farran a photo, "Is them moments leaving after you fell unconscious. They didn't change it at all, just the license plates. I mean, it's white and there are hundreds of white semi-trucks in the four kingdoms. They're hiding in plain site. It was at a docking bay an hour ago when this popped up on my Scroll. A recent photo showed a lot of similar looking semi's there," Ecru said as Ruby looked at the Scroll.

"So, they're in Vale, waiting… why? And why have the truck there? Like I said, I thought they would've ditched it in the mountains?" Farran asked in a confused tone as Ruby kept looking at the dot.

"Probably to get everyone else there," Ruby said as the two turned to her, "You lost track of them via the security photos there right?" she said, pointing to a road that led around the mountains as Farran nodded his head, "They split up… Any suspicious cars come into the city?"

"None," Ecru said, nodding his head slowly at what Ruby was getting at.

"They're slowly moving a 5,000 person army into Vale and will attack from the inside. They need the Dust for their soldiers equipment. That semi is probably housing gear and maybe, just maybe, soldiers. I guess we have to put those wedding plans on hold," Farran said with a smile to Ruby that she copied as Ecru turned to him.

"We are gonna need help."

"Who are you thinking?" Farran asked as Ecru made a video call.

"Ironwood."

"Oh come on, why?" Farran asked in disappointment as Ecru handed him the Scroll.

"Farran, you know we can't take on 5,000 people… we may be Hunters, but we have our limits," he said as Ironwood's face popped up on the Scroll.

"Hello General Ironwood, how are you doing?" Farran asked.

"Fine Mr. Empyrean. If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm requesting your help, which includes sending 8,000 troops to Vale."

"Why do you need 8,000 of my men Farran?"

"Cinder Fall is planning on invading Vale from the inside out. I have reason to believe that she would kill the royal family and claim Vale for herself and her officers, including Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus. They have amassed a personal army of nearly 5,000 soldiers. We plan on confronting them very soon."

"I'll send in 4,000 robotic soldiers and 4,000 live soldiers immediately. They should be there in a day. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course, it gives us time to make our move. Thank you General," Farran said, saluting the video of the general as the feed cut out. Farran breathed deeply, rubbing his chest because of a slight pain as he looked at his teammate and fiancé.

"Okay, let's get ready to go."

"Farran, he said it will take a day for them to get here," Ecru said as he looked at his teammate.

"I know Ecru, but we can move into the city and set up shop so that we can move at a moments notice," Farran said as he looked under his bed and pulled out a large suitcase, "Besides, we can make it look like we are all on vacation in the entertainment district, no one would suspect a thing."

"Sounds like a plan," Ecru said as he left the room to tell everyone the plan. Farran grabbed his armor and weapons as Ruby did the same, packing everything in the large suitcase so that it fit.

"I've always wanted a vacation," she said, turning to Farran with a smile.

"I call bull on that because you always want to go on Hunts," he said, returning the smile as she rubbed his arm.

"True… but, since I have you…" she began, being stopped by a kiss to her lips that he gave her.

"Oh stop being so cute and come on," he said with a smile that quickly disappeared because of a large explosion in the distance. They both looked out the bedroom window and saw a black trail of smoke going to the air as he quickly made a call on his Scroll.

"General… we need that army now."

* * *

**ONE LAST SHOWDOWN! And then that's it! Come back this Friday, there's going to be a lot of action!**


	29. One Last Fight

Chapter 29

"Nice shot Roman," Cinder said as Roman reloaded the RPG he just shot at a small empty shop, completely destroying the inside of it.

"I think that's the first compliment you've ever given me," he said. Emerald shook her head as Adam stood to her left, directing White Fang troops along with Cinder's army. The army had sprung from multiple buildings and vehicles, quickly making the populace surrender, who were now in the city plaza while Adam rounded up the faunus's to try and convert them to the White Fang cause.

"I still can't believe that bastard killed Rayne," Emerald said so only Cinder could hear, who turned to her. When Roman introduced Rayne to the group seven years ago, it was hard for her to assimilate but Emerald had helped her out. While not exactly friends, they still mutually cared about one another.

"It's okay Emerald… I'll let you kill him, how does that sound?" Cinder asked with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Emerald said as Roman directed some of the troops.

"Commercial and residential districts are ours," Adam said as he walked back to the group to report, "I'm having my forces go the upper class district."

"Perfect, we'll take the industrial and agricultural districts. You are weapons free for anyone who puts up resistance," Roman stated.

"And if Blake and her group-"

"Kill them," Roman said casually as he walked away, his hands behind his back as he looked around. The kingdom of Vale was falling but he knew that they wouldn't hold out for long, thus why he and Neo, who were scouting ahead, had a retreat plan just in case.

"Don't worry Roman… we'll take over and finish off our enemies," Emerald said as she pulled out her weapons and engaged the blades, ready for a fight.

* * *

"Team RWBY in the Phantom! Let's go!" Farran said as he ran downstairs, his sword on his back as team RWBY caught up to him, "Ecru, arm the Bullhead!"

"Already on it!" he yelled as he ran outside to the helipad, pulled up a small computer and pressed a few keys to begin arming the airship. Sun ran to join RWBY but was stopped by Farran.

"Not this time Sun."

"Wait why?" he asked confusedly.

"Because for a plan I just thought of that could work, it's only me and RWBY in the car. Ride with Ecru. Blake will be okay, you have my word," he said gripping Sun's shoulder as Blake quickly kissed him. Team RWBY jumped in the car as Farran got in, turned the car over, whipped it around and drove to Vale as he handed his Scroll to Ruby because it was vibrating.

"It's from Junior…" she said as she read the text.

"How the hell does he-"

"Don't question my methods on how I got your number, I just have it. I thought I would let you know that Roman just left here asking for my help. However, since you've paid me over 550,000 lien, I told him to screw off. Good luck… 550,000 lien?" Ruby asked as Farran kept his eyes on the road.

"I paid him that for information regarding you and Pyrrha… whatever it took to get you back," he said, a brief smile crossing her face as he slowly took his sword out, turned it into the rifle and handed it to Weiss.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this?" she asked as she looked over the rifle.

"Shoot out the window. Ruby, hit that button," he said as she pressed a small red button near the volume dial. Suddenly two miniguns popped out onto the hood, with another extending on the roof. Another came up on the trunk of the car, with a remote joystick popping behind the other members of RWBY.

"Yang, gun up top. Blake, you get the back gun. You are weapons free, understood?" he asked, as they nodded, with Yang grinning as she stood up through a hole in the roof, spinning the turret as Blake turned around and gripped the joystick. Weiss made sure Farran's rifle was loaded as Ruby pulled out her sniper scythe and loaded it. Farran turned hard around the corner, stopping as he spotted a few guards and heavy vehicles.

"Ready?" he asked. They nodded and Farran floored the accelerator and shifted up, flicking up with his thumb two small covers on his steering wheel, revealing two red buttons that he pushed down on. The minguns on the hood spun and unleashed hell, ripping through body armor, vehicle armor and bricks on buildings as soldiers quickly fell. Other turned in time for Yang to open fire on them while Ruby and Weiss picked off a couple of snipers on different roofs. Farran drove to the middle of the soldiers, spun the wheel and twisted it around, locking the car in a doughnut as Blake fired off her minigun. Finally, Farran hit the brake, stopping the car, allowing him to get out and look around, the settling dust showing cars, parts of buildings ripped apart and mercenaries strewn about.

"Very nice, let's go get them," he said as he held his hand out to Weiss, who gave him his rifle back, which he reloaded. They ran forward as a Bullhead flew by, which they noticed was commandeered by Ecru, Sun, Neptune and team JNPR. Sun and Neptune were on one of the side guns as Jaune manned the other with Ecru flying the ship and controlling the armaments under the wings: one minigun and two rockets per wing.

"Damn that is a lot of guys," he said as he looked at the soldiers who were firing at the airship.

"It is. Be careful up there, they might have AA guns," Farran said as he and team RWBY continued on, "Where the hell is Cinder?"

"Scanning now… got her. She and Roman are in the agricultural district, Neo and Emerald are in the industrial area and Adam's going in the direction of my house in the upper class area, great," Ecru replied as he steered his ship toward the upper parts of the capital city.

"You guys take care of Adam, we'll take care of Neo and Emerald then meet in the agricultural distract to finish Cinder and Roman. Free the commercial district too, got it Ecru?"

"Of course… be safe Farran," he said as Farran relayed the plan to team RWBY.

"Let's go hunting," Yang said with a grin as everyone prepared themselves for combat.

* * *

"Ah, there's the White Fang and Adam," Ecru said as he set the AI on the Bullhead to a patrol pattern. He and everyone else in it quickly jumped out into a storm of bullets as they landed and quickly moved through White Fang soldiers. Adam Taurus looked at the group of Hunters and slowly pulled his sword out as they charged at him. He ducked under a slash from Ecru and hit Jaune hard in the stomach as Pyrrha and Nora tried to hit him but he jumped away, landing away from the main fighting. Neptune and Sun followed him up but were smacked aside as he deflected Ren's bullets easily. Ecru shot a few soldiers and chased Adam with Sun and Nora as the rest stayed back to deal with the soldiers. Nora slammed her hammer down but was thrown aside by Adam as Ecru took a few shots that he avoided as he brought up his sword to stop an attack from Sun.

"It's a shame you don't want to fight for me," he said to Sun.

"There's a difference between getting respect and forcing respect, dick," Sun said as he kicked his shin, stumbling Adam back as Ecru slammed his axe hard into him, launching him into a building as Pyrrha and Jaune ran up, replacing Sun and Nora who ran to Ren and Neptune to help with a Paladin. Ecru looked at Pyrrha, who was standing at the ready with her shield and sword raised.

"You holding up okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. Besides, I got Jaune by my side," she said with a smile that Ecru returned as they charged forward at Adam. Ecru's axe collided with his sword, holding Adam still as Pyrrha and Jaune came from either side and slammed their shields into Adam, who crumbled from the hits. Pyrrha uppercutted him with her shield, launching him into the air as Ecru jumped after him. Adam slashed at him suddenly, cutting into Ecru's chest. Ecru winced and out of anger grabbed him and hurled him back to the ground, Adam's impact creating a crater as Jaune and Pyrrha returned to fight the rest of the White Fang.

Adam got up slowly as Ecru landed, pulling out three marbles with his semblance and looking at the leader of the White Fang while shaking his head.

"It's a shame you didn't stop this trivial effort," Ecru said as he walked forward slowly to Adam, "Because of you it'll be a while longer until Fanunus's get the respect we deserve."

"We'll never fully get it," Adam said, wiping blood away from his lips as he readied himself.

"We will without you Adam Taurus," Ecru said as Adam suddenly shot him in the shoulder with his sheath, stumbling Ecru back as Adam raced forward. He swiftly slashed at Ecru then landed a solid kick to his chest, launching the Crusader back as he looked at his bleeding shoulder while on the ground. Adam walked up to him but was quickly felled from behind as Ecru used his hand to direct the marbles to the back of Adam's head. Ecru got up quickly, looked around and laughed as Adam looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You're so boned dude," Ecru said as Adam looked around and realized what Ecru meant. They were standing on a street, buildings on either side, with glass, dirt and debris scattered around from the attacks. Ecru suddenly held his his hands out, quickly raising multitudes of shards of glass and aimed all of them at Adam. Adam roared as he charged, causing Ecru to send the shards into Adam's arms, legs, hands and shoulders. Adam yelled in pain as 30 pieces of glass stood out from his body as Ecru walked forward and shook his head.

"Told you," he said as he called for police and paramedics to his location and turned the corner to see the White Fang starting to surrender as Nora blasted a Paladin with four shots from her grenade launcher. He rejoined them and smiled at what they had done: at least 200 White Fang soldiers were unconscious. They were all breathing heavily as soldiers from Vale came forward to arrest the soldiers.

"What about Adam?"

"Let's just say he shouldn't look in a _mirror _for a long time," he said, with emphasis on mirror as they saw Adam being worked on by paramedics. Neptune shook his head as Nora chuckled.

"Dude, Yang is rubbing off on you," Sun said as Ecru pushed him and called the airship down to them.

* * *

"Man you're annoying!" Farran yelled as Neo dodged under another slash and kicked him in the gut as Ruby leapt overhead and shot at Neo, who easily avoided them.

"Oh, I'm not annoying, just better Crusader!" she said as she ran forward, pulling a blade from her umbrella that she stabbed with. Farran sidestepped it, brought his knee into her gut and threw her over to Yang, who landed a solid punch to her cheek that sent her into the wall of a building. Blake and Weiss were dealing with Emerald as Vale troops had moved into to help with the mercenaries as the first of Ironwood's reinforcements dropped in, their ships burning through their fuel to get to Vale quickly. Farran breathed heavily as Ruby patted his back, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm getting way to old for this," he said as he charged at a few mercenaries and dropped them as one punched him from behind while discharging liquid red Dust, which another shot. Farran was launched into a waiting soldier's hand, which wrapped around his throat and slammed him hard into the concrete. Farran's vision blurred as the man raised him again to slam him. Farran quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed his hand multiple times, making the man drop him, allowing Farran to boot him in the head. He dropped multiple troops around him as he worked back to Blake and Weiss. Blake shot at Emerald and ducked underneath one of Emerald's chains as Weiss launched herself forward, slashing Emerald's shoulder as Farran leapt overhead and kicked her in the cheek.

Neo quickly got back up and ran to her partner who was getting up as Yang charged forward with Blake, who created an ice clone as Neo swung, getting her blade to get stuck in it. Yang punched her again only to destroy an illusion. Neo suddenly came from behind the ice statue and kicked Yang hard in the back as Blake swung with both blades at Emerald, who jumped back and shot at her, making Blake move away as Weiss caught up to Emerald and exchanged blows with her. Ruby and Farran finished off the last mercenary soldiers and charged into the fight only for Farran to be blown back by Emerald as Ruby sped ahead, dodging a few shots and landing a hard slash on Emerald. She stumbled back as Blake leapt and landed a hard kick to the back of her head, knocking her out as Weiss held Neo in a glyph while Yang landed two shots to knock her out.

"Nicely done ladies," he said as he got up slowly behind them. Ruby helped him up as he nursed his ribs, "My poor ribs never get a break," earning a chuckle from everyone as Ecru buzzed over the radio.

"Heading to Cinder and Roman now. You coming?"

"Oh you know it."

* * *

Cinder had an angry look plastered on her face as she looked at a TV and saw what was happening. Systematically, with the help of the Atlas army and various Hunters including team CRDL, the majority of her forces had been brought down. Roman looked at the same report and shook his head.

"Shame… but, as long as we get to the king-"

"That won't matter now you idiot! We need to kill all of them!" she yelled, her eyes burning as Roman looked behind her and lowered his shoulder. She turned around in confusion as she spotted what he did: Farran, Ecru and teams RWBY and JNPR making their way to them. Cinder quickly called for men to stall them as Roman readied an RPG and shot it at them. The group avoided it as Farran and Ruby formed their rifles and shot at him. He scurried away as Yang, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune easily made their way through the mercenaries while Ecru, Ren, Sun and Neptune jumped overhead to chase Cinder, leaving Ruby, Farran Weiss and Blake Roman.

Yang discharged multiple shots, scattering guards as they tried to get close, only to meet a hammer swing from Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha moved around each other, expertly stabbing and slashing at different guards to end them quickly. Nora shot off a few grenade rounds to disperse the group of mercenaries even more. They swiftly retreated as Pyrrha and Nora headed to Cinder while Jaune and Yang went after Roman.

Ecru slammed his axe down hard only to have an arrow pierce his right forearm which he quickly pulled out as Ren shot at her. She easily dodged them as Sun and Neptune ran forward to close the gap and swing at her, which she blocked with her two blades as Pyrrha came from behind and slammed her shield into Cinder. She took the hit, grabbed Nora's swinging hammer and flung the Huntress into Sun, Neptune and Pyrrha as Ecru and Ren moved up, dodging shards of glass that she threw. Ecru caught one and launched it back at her, impacting her shoulder, giving Ren an opening to move up and slash with his pistols, cutting her across her arms. She smacked him aside with her blades as Ecru moved up, aiming his shotgun and shot at her. She dodged the shots and ran forward with a slash, but Ecru dodged under it, picked her up and slammed her hard into the ground. She laid still for a second as pain coursed through her back while Ecru gripped her throat. He hoisted her up until she she stabbed his thigh, making him drop her with a scream as Nora came to assist but was given a deep gash on her left arm by Cinder. Pyrrha and Neptune came up, dodging and blocking her strikes until Ecru broke a row of windows with his semblance and sent the glass toward Cinder. She turned in time to see the glass stop mere inches from her throat. She looked at Ecru with hatred until Nora smashed her hard into the ground with an overhead smash with her hammer, causing everyone to look at her.

"Do you really think she wasn't going to try anything?" she asked as Ren walked over to her.

"Yeah, I agree, good idea Nora," Ecru said as he dropped the shards of glass and applied handcuffs to the unconscious Cinder. Sun got up slowly behind them and groaned.

"Damn it I missed the good part," Sun said, earning chuckles from everyone as the Vale and Atlas army moved in.

* * *

"Just stop Roman! It's over!" Ruby yelled as she and Yang tag-teamed a few mercenaries while Farran gave chase. Weiss and Blake helped finished off the last of the mercenaries and caught up with Farran as Ruby and Yang brought up the rear. Suddenly, three paladins rushed past Roman, making Farran stop and sigh as he pulled his sword out. Everyone got ready as one shot at them with large rounds from a shoulder mounted turret, making them scatter as Farran lunged at the cockpit. He punched it multiple times, only to be flung aside into a column supporting a business as Yang and Blake took on one while Ruby and Weiss focused on the other.

Farran got up slowly, looking at the approaching paladin then grinned as he ran toward it, sliding by a punch and underneath its legs as he disappeared into its shadow. The pilot looked around until he felt something behind him. He turned around to the Hunter, causing him to scream at his sudden appearance as Farran kicked him in the back, launching the pilot head first into the glass, knocking him out. Farran hit the ejection button, launching him, the pilot and the pilots seat out from the Paladin. Farran landed easily and ran in the direction of Weiss and Ruby.

Yang was on top of the Paladin her and Blake were trying to bring down as Blake used explosive clones to try and damage its arms. One of its metallic hands was destroyed as Yang leapt to the front and punched the cockpit, easily shattering the glass. The pilot looked in sheer terror as Yang grinned, grabbed him and threw him to the ground, where Blake knocked him out. Yang hopped in to turn the Paladin off then jumped back out to reunite with her partner, who smiled at her.

The other Paladins arm shattered from a well placed sniper shot from Ruby after Weiss froze it. Ruby quickly shot at the cockpit while avoiding swings from the lumbering robot as Weiss stood back, gathering herself together. She focused and created a glyph under the robot, launching it skyward as Farran rejoined the two. The machine flailed around until it impacted hard on its back, the crunching sound signifying the spine of the robot was destroyed. The pilot got out slowly, shaking as he turned around to see the hilt of of Ruby's scythe come across his head.

The five reunited before running in the direction Roman went off to, hoping they could catch him before he escaped. They turned a corner to see him taking off in a Bullhead, giving them a quick salute until rockets impacted his Bullheads engines, sending it spinning to the ground. It impacted the ground hard as Farran looked up to see Ecru nodding his head in his Bullhead.

"Nice aim," Farran said into his radio.

"I do my best. Cinder is in custody," Ecru replied back, earning a nod from Farran as he walked over to Roman, who was getting up from the rubble, brushing debris off his jacket. He aimed his cane but was quickly disarmed by a shot from Ruby followed by Yang punching him into the wrecked Bullhead. He slid down slowly, barely conscious as he looked up at Farran, grinned and shook his head.

"You know this will never end."

"Is that so Roman?" Farran asked, his blade in his right hand.

"It won't… I'll always come back… and I'll want to steal and cause chaos… can't help it," he said with a bigger grin.

"Hm… That want will get you killed eventually, look at Rayne," Farran said, earning a glare from Roman as he shook his head.

"It was a shame what you did… but I'll get revenge for her... hell, I'm shocked you haven't killed me after I had two bullets put in your friends brains," Roman said, earning a death glare from Farran.

"I should kill you, but that's not going to bring them back. You need to suffer," Farran said as he turned his back to the thief.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you should," Farran said gravely before swiftly turning and cutting off Roman's right arm. Roman screamed loudly as blood poured from the wound, which was covered by Vale soldiers that came to arrest him. They looked at him with surprise as Ecru's Bullhead landed.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself," he said as Ruby approached him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as he returned the hug.

"It's okay Farran, besides, I think some of us would've done worse," she said, earning nods from Yang and Blake.

"True. Let's go home."

* * *

**Last action chapter done and Vale is saved once again! Honestly, tough chapter to write because of all the action but it was worth it! Hope you guys liked it! Come back here Monday for the finale (aka epilogue) guys!**


	30. Start of a New Life

Chapter 30

Four months had passed since Cinder had tried to bring down the kingdom of Vale and assert herself as leader. Each of the five criminals were in separate, high-security jails across Remnant, being guarded by Hunters at all times. Everyone else had been relaxing and enjoying the peace that had come along with their incarcerations, including Sun proposing to Blake a month ago. Ecru and Farran stood in a small white hallway wearing black suits with yellow and red ties respectively.

"Yeah, apparently the jails are completely off the grid: hell, they didn't even know where they were when I asked," Ecru told Farran, who questioned the jail's locations.

"Thank goodness. Hopefully they'll just rot."

"Agreed. Man, four months into our year of paid leave, eight to go, time is flying. Sucks you had to go on that Hunt last week."

"Had to be done, needed a Crusaders touch," Farran said with a slight grin, causing Ecru to roll his eyes and smile as Farran peeked inside, "How do I look?"

"You look great man. Ready to go in?"

"Yeah," Farran said, breathing deeply and slowly to calm himself.

"Holy hell you're nervous… I've never seen you like this before," Ecru said with a grin as Farran shoved him while they entered a small room with four wooden benches to the left and right each and an aisle down the middle. The walls were painted a simple light brown that was contrasted by the blue rug that covered the floor and the narrow red carpet that ran down the middle of the aisle. The benches were filled with their friends and family as the two strolled in down the aisle, with Ecru standing behind a podium that Farran stood in front of. Behind him stood Sun, Neptune and Jaune in suits while across from Farran stood the members of team RWBY in red dresses sans one member.

"I can't believe you're nervous."

"Ecru, one more word and I will stab you."

"How nervous are you Farran?" Yang asked with a grin as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut it or I'm gonna stab your boyfriend."

"I agree with Ecru, I've never seen you like this Farran," Jaune added, snickers coming from Sun and Neptune as Farran glared at the three then Ecru.

"I'll do it."

"You would stab the guy about to marry you and the love of your life on your wedding day? Wow man," Ecru said teasingly as a soft organ played. Everyone stood and look at the doors, which opened to Ruby standing in a wedding gown, holding a bouquet of roses with her dad to her right. The two walked down the aisle slowly until reaching the podium where Taeyang kissed her forehead, nodded at Farran and took a seat next to Qrow and Raven on the front row. Ruby stood in front of Farran, who looked at her in awe: her black hair was pulled into a short pony tail, showing off her grey eyes and red lipstick that matched the color of her red tips. The rest of it hugged her body properly, with the dress having a small train behind it and various tiny diamonds strewn about it thanks to Weiss. She held her hand out to Farran, who took it and smiled at her as Ecru looked at the two, smiled and looked down at his note cards.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for these two lovebirds to get married," he began, earning a groan from Farran and laughter from Ruby and their friends, "and to pronounce their undying love for one another. I know that both have prepared vows, so I will let them say those first," Ecru finished as Farran looked to his best friend then looked deep into Ruby's grey eyes.

"Ruby… Honestly, I didn't write them down because I don't have to remind myself of my lifelong vows to you. I vow to to always love you with every second of every day and with every beat of my heart. I vow to guard and protect you with my life, even in our darkest hour. And I vow to do everything possible to make your life easy and happy all because I love you more than anything in this world," he said while squeezing her hand. Ruby's eyes welled and she breathed slowly to calm herself down as she began to speak.

"Farran… I'll be honest too, I'm really nervous," she began, earning more laughter from everyone assembled, "But I vow to be the absolute best wife to you and to be by your side through every obstacle. I vow to always protect you and care for you. I vow to be your rock in your darkest times and to love you every second of everyday I am with you and love you even more when I am away from you," she finished, earning a huge smile from Farran.

"Now, being the man making this official, I double over as the ring bearer, so," Ecru said, taking out two rings from his breast pocket, handing each to Farran and Ruby. Farran took the one for Ruby, smiled at Ecru and turned back to Ruby.

"With this ring," he began as he slid a silver band with small grey stones and diamonds onto her ring finger, "I pledge my life and soul to you, in sickness and in health until time stops."

"With this ring," Ruby began, sliding a silver band with a ruby in the center and a line of red running around the middle of the band onto Farran's ring finger, "I pledge my life and soul to you, in sickness and in health until the end of days," she finished as Ecru looked at the two, a huge smile displayed on his face.

"Do you Farran Empyrean?"

"I do."

"Do you Ruby Rose?"

"I do."

"Perfect, I pronounce you two husband and wife and Mr. and Mrs. Empyrean. You may kiss the bride," Ecru said as Farran quickly pulled Ruby into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped, Yang and Weiss shedding tears as Ruby wrapped her arms around Farran's waist, something he copied. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers with a big smile that she matched as they intertwined their fingers and walked down the aisle hand in hand, smiles and tears on their friends and families faces.

* * *

Neptune flicked through the channels on the TV a week after Ruby and Farran's wedding in his and Weiss's new apartment in Atlas. He was bored as he looked over his shoulder to see Weiss typing on a laptop at their dining room table, looking over something on the screen.

"Something from Winter?"

"She just needs my help with some stuff about the Rhea facility because it's closing."

"Ah," Neptune said as he got up and looked over her shoulder, "Looks like loads of fun."

"Its loads of pain," Weiss said as she leaned back and then jumping ever so slightly at Neptune's hands on her shoulders. He massaged them slowly, relaxing her immensely as she placed a hand over his and looked up at him.

"Why am I not out with Sun, Sage or Scarlet?" he asked in anticipation of her question, which she nodded at, "I didn't want to stress you snow princess."

"That doesn't stress me… and you haven't called me that in a while."

"Yeah well, you are my princess and I should always treat you as such," he said, kissing her cheek, making her blush and smile at him as she kissed his hand, "Want me to make dinner?"

"Neptune, last time you did-"

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" he yelled at her, making her laugh as she got up and walked to the kitchen after messaging her sister that she would help later. He trailed after her with a smile on his face, ready to help cook.

* * *

Farran sighed slowly as he parked the Phantom and got out with Ruby, both wearing their usual ensembles but in all black.

"You okay?" she asked, the two of them holding two bouquets of roses each.

"Yeah, I will be," he said as they entered the graveyard and walked slowly, looking at the headstones until stopping in front of Yatsuhashi's and Velvet's, which were next to each other. Ruby laid two bouquets down, one on each, and stood next to Farran, who looked at the gravestones and sighed.

"I wish it could've ended differently," he said to himself. Ruby took his hand and squeezed gently, her ring shining thanks to the overhead sun as she looked at him then the graves.

"I know Farran... but I also know that they're happy that the mission was completed. You'd be the same way," she said quietly as Farran nodded his head. Ruby said a few kind words about Velvet and Yatsuhashi softly as he squeezed her hand. They both patted the tombstones and worked their way further back into the graveyard, stopping in front of two plaques in the ground. Farran laid his bouquets in front of them and squeezed Ruby's hand.

"Mom, dad... this is my wife, Ruby," he began with a smile that she reciprocated.

* * *

Sun sat on a bench under a tree in the Vale city center, Blake to his right as she read a book, her engagement ring shining brightly in the clear sky. Sun looked down at it, proud with the ring he picked out: it was a gold band with a chocolate diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds flanking its sides. Blake caught him looking and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked as she left a bookmark in her book and closed it.

"Nothing, it just looks nice in the sun," he said with a smile at her. She smiled back, put the book the aside and leaned over, placing her head in his lap. He leaned his head back and put a hand on her head, scratching her hair softly behind her cat ears, earning a sigh of pleasure from her.

"So… when's the wedding?" he asked.

"I don't know… I haven't looked at anything actually," she said quietly as he looked down at her.

"Wait, you haven't?"

"No, why?"

"Thank God because I haven't either," he said, earning a chuckle from her. The two had enjoyed a lot of time together and now were planning on moving to Vacuo in the coming months, something Blake personally couldn't wait for. While neither were ready to leave their friends in Vale just yet, they were optimistic and happy about a new start in Vacuo.

* * *

"Reeeennnnnn!" Nora yelled at her boyfriend from the other room, who was looking at new weapon designs on the couch in the living room. He was looking to make improvements to StormFlower as he leaned back and sighed with a smile.

"Yes Nora?" he called back to her as she walked out of their room. They had just moved from Mistral to Vale to be closer with their old teammates, who had moved back to Vale because Pyrrha had been selected as the new combat professor for Beacon because of Ozpin's retirement and Glynda's promotion to headmaster. The two were heading out later to have a celebratory dinner with their teammates. He turned around and let his mouth hang as he looked at his perky girlfriend, who was wearing a short pink dress with a heart design in the middle of the chest. Her hair still flowed freely with a little bit of makeup on her eyes and lips to accentuate the pinkness.

"How does this look for our dinner date for Pyrrha and Jaune?"

"Looks perfect Nora," he said as she walked over to him, "Why are you dressed so early? We don't have to leave for the restaurant for two more hours."

"Maybe I just wanted to dress up for you," she said with a smirk as she pushed him back on the couch and got on top of him. He looked up at her and smiled as she leaned down slowly and poked his nose with an affectionate 'boop' that he returned. She gasped with a fake look of shock as he kissed her lips gently, which she returned as they laid on the couch, very happy with each other and their relationship.

* * *

"A whole month long cruise… that's a helluva honeymoon," Ecru said, standing on one of the docks of Vale with Yang, Farran and Ruby, two days after Farran and Ruby's visit to the Vale graveyard.

"Which is why I booked it," Farran said, looking at his wife as she and her half-sister talked.

"Don't blame you… you packed your sword right?"

"Oh of course, come on, you know me, always prepared," Farran said, making the two Crusaders laugh as Ecru nodded his head slowly.

"Just be careful and don't get too used to this: When you get back, we'll only have seven months of vacation left."

"Oh wow, seven months, whatever shall I do?" Farran asked, earning a nudge from Ecru as Yang and Ruby walked over to them.

"Ready to go?" Ruby asked with a huge smile as Farran nodded.

"Of course. Don't go burning the mansion down now."

"Why not? Since you two have your own place now, I can do whatever I want," Ecru said with a proud smile as Farran shook his head. Yang laughed and reassured him nothing would happen as she and Farran hugged.

"Have fun," she said as Ruby and Ecru said their goodbyes.

"Of course Yang, why wouldn't we?" he said as he held her. They let go and Ruby leapt into her sisters arms as Farran and Ecru embraced.

"I love you Farran," Ecru said as Farran looked at his best friend.

"I love you too Ecru," he said, patting Ecru's shoulder as the two smiled at each other.

"Get going or I'm gonna cry," the faunus said, earning laughter from the other three as Farran and Ruby grabbed their bags and boarded the large cruise ship with hundreds of others as people waved goodbye on the crowded dock. Farran and Ruby made their way to the deck, spotted Ecru and Yang and waved, the ship puling out of port and into the open sea.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Yang asked, wrapping an arm around Ecru's left arm, who smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course dear," he said as he felt one of his back pockets, making sure the little black box was still in there, ready to surprise Yang at dinner with a question.

* * *

Farran and Ruby opened the door to their room on the large ship and smiled at it. It was spacious, with a large bed in the center against the wall being flanked by two small night stands. Directly across from the bed was a large TV and to the left of the bed and TV was a bathroom, which included a tub and shower. To the right was a wardrobe for their clothes and a deck, which extended out over the side of the ship, but was closed from all sides by other decks from other rooms.

Farran laid their suitcases on the bed and put their clothes away as Ruby sat on the edge and turned the TV on, flicking it over to a cartoon. He watched her and smiled as he finished and put the suitcases under the bed, which held their weapons. He sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Enjoying your cartoons?" he asked back, making her laugh as she turned the TV off and walked onto the deck with Farran on her heels. They stood and looked out to the vast ocean as Farran held Ruby's hand and squeezed tightly, something she responded to by kissing his hand.

"So, a month away from it all…" she said as he nodded his head, "let's make it the best vacation ever!" she yelled in enthusiasm, making him laugh.

"And how do we do that my love?"

"By doing this hubby," she said with a big smile, leading him back into the room and hitting a stereo under the TV which played music. He took her into his arms and danced around the room with her slowly as she placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, making her lean up and kiss his lips. He slowly backed up while holding the kiss, allowing him to fall on the bed as Ruby fell on top of him and positioned herself to hold the kiss easier. They continued to kiss one another, enjoying the intimacy and love of the moment, with many more to come in their married lives together.

* * *

**And thus ends another tale. Another book closes. Yet, adventure always continues... Thank you guys. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Writing this story was a blast and fun to plan out and reading your reviews and messages showed me how much you guys enjoyed it. Hell, the favs and follows show that as well and for that I'm eternally grateful as always. Thank you again for instilling a lot of confidence in myself and in my writing ability, this has been fun, but it's time to move on.**

**So, some of my own critiques right quick. Learned a lot about continuing sentences besides using 'as' or 'while' which I know annoyed people and even re-reading some chapters annoyed me. Also, big fights are hard to write and are really challenging, which is why I'm ditching them. I also felt like some plot points I could've expanded on further (Ecru's drinking) but I thought the war and kidnapping arcs were well done. Also, gotta love cliches (admitting love at dances, gotta love teen romance movies). Like I said, I had a ton of fun writing this but its time for new things.**

**I'm proud to announce the RWBY Revenant Assassin Trilogy! It will be split into three parts: Genesis, Renegade and Uprising. Couple of things right quick: Yes, trilogy. It WAS originally just another, 20+ chapter story, but this time, I wanted to give my OC (what a shock, an OC, right?) his own story that fully explores his past, time with others and future. Another note is that all three parts will be rated M; why you ask? Blood, gore, language and sex. 'Whoa, wait,' you're saying 'you're writing a sex scene?' Surprisingly yes but there are loving (well, not the first one, you'll understand) and NOT SMUT (just wanna clarify).**

**Also wanna say this right quick about part one, Genesis: it's mainly OC's. What do I mean by that? While characters from RWBY will be in it, its mainly cameo's or very small roles. This first part is about him (Aero Kalo) becoming an Assassin (thus why its named Genesis). If you want to skip it, that's fine, I understand completely, you came to read about RWBY. But I want others to understand that this will really flesh him out as a character, so you may wanna read it.**

**So, quick details: Aero Kalo is a bat faunus who starts as a thief on the streets yet things change and he joins the Assassin's Guild. From there, he learns to kill and becomes one of the best (Genesis), but what happens when he runs into a group of Huntresses (Specter)? Side note, I added the parenthesis so you guys know which story is what and I'm not speaking on Uprising because of spoilers. When can you start reading? RWBY Revenant Assassin: Genesis Chapter 1 will be posted on June 8. Again, thank you guys so much and I'll be around soon to start another journey!**


End file.
